Dgray man: la historia de dos hermanos
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Este es un fic donde le doy un final a le serie incunclusa de D-gray man; con personajes tanto mios como de la serie PAUSADO
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1: Encuentro_

"_Me han salvado y les estaré eternamente agradecida"_

Dos niños en una especie de jardín, un niño y una niña. El pequeño tiene el pelo castaño, una cara gentil, los ojos de color plata y una ropa un tanto sucia, un niño totalmente normal exceptuando por su mano izquierda era… diferente aquella mano le había causado un montón de problemas, en cambio la niña tenía el cabello negro igual que sus ojos, tenía un rostro angelical y llevaba un pequeño vestido negro, nadie adivinaría el secreto que cargaba la pequeña.

-Nni-san, tu vas estar siempre conmigo ¿verdad?-le pregunto la infante al que parecía ser su hermano

-Claro que si, Onne-san, siempre…siempre…siempre

En algún lugar una muchacha se despertó de golpe. Esa señorita era la réplica exacta de la del sueño solo que con 4 años mas de edad de hecho ella era la niña y se llamaba Lidya.

-Otra vez ese sueño-se quejo poniéndose en pie y saliendo del edificio donde había pasado la noche- lo más triste de esto es que "el" ni siquiera sabe que existo a menos de que "ese" tarado le haya dicho algo lo cual dudo mucho

Por fin llego a su trabajo en las minas, tomo un pico y se puso a trabajar mientras pensaba en su sueño recurrente. Muchas horas después encontró algo brillante en la piedra así que lo tomo no era la gran cosa solo era una adamantina, que a pesar de ser muy hermosa no valía mucho, repentinamente sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo: el jefe de la mina.

-Déjame ver que tienes ahí-le exigió el jefe todavía sujetándola

-¡Suélteme!-más que una petición era una orden, de un tirón soltó su brazo- cálmese que no es oro y aunque lo fuera se lo daría a gente pobre que lo necesita no a un pez gordo como usted- y sin decir más se fue airada sin dejar que nadie reaccionara

Solía hacer ese tipo de cosas pues odiaba a la gente que utilizaba a otra para su propio beneficio, ella prefería compartir lo poco que tenia con la gente que era igual o más pobre que ella, pero casi siempre sus enojos la metían en problemas como ahora que la habían llevado a un callejón oscuro ya entrada la noche y para cuando se dio cuenta tenía un grupo de hombres de aspecto no muy amigable detrás de ella.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí-dijo el que parecía el jefe

-Una inocente señorita-agrego otro

Uno más se acerco a ella y la apreso por el brazo arrastrándola a pesar de que ella se resistía, en un intento por soltarse araño al hombre en el brazo del que corrió un hilillo de sangre. Al oler la sangre sintió una punzada y intento soltarse con mas ansiedad.

-No…no, esto no puede estarme pasando-pensó con desesperación

-Déjala ir-ordeno una voz detrás de los hombres los cuales se voltearon para encararse a cuatro sujetos

-"Los he visto antes en las minas"-pensó identificando a los individuos

El que había hablado de una sola patada hizo que el sujeto que la apresaba la soltara y después la ayudo a levantarse. El hombre al que había golpeado no se rindió tan fácilmente y regreso tomando a su salvador por la espalda.

-¡Agáchate!-le grito al sujeto y en el momento que se agacho le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro al atacante dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

Ya todo había acabado alrededor los hombres que la habían atacado yacían en el suelo o habían huido, los demás integrantes de los cuatro hombres se acercaron: uno que llevaba una gorra de lana, otro era rubio, un niño con un tapabocas y por ultimo el que había hablado un hombre de pelo negro y rizado que llevaba lentes todos vestidos con ropa andrajosa.

-Miren que bonita señorita nos hemos encontramos- comento el de pelo negro

-Y pequeña-dijo el de la gorra de lana

-E indefensa-agrego el rubio

-Y frágil-apunto el niño

-No me digan que me han salvado solo para tomar el lugar de esos tipos-pregunto temiendo haber salido de una para meterse en otra

-¿Crees que somos capaces de eso?- le pregunto el del pelo negro

-No los conozco así que no se dé que son capaces-replicó- pero me han salvado así que yo invito la cena-dijo reconociendo que se los debía

-¿Tienes dinero después de cómo te peleaste con el jefe?-le pregunto el rubio

-Así que me vieron, hay otras formas de conseguir comida-explico y los guió a un lago donde planeaba atrapar algunos peces. Tomo un poco de madera algo húmeda pero después de unos cuantos intentos logro encender el fuego- vuelvo en un momento-les dijo dirigiéndose al lago y cuando volvió tenía suficientes pescados para que todos repitieran.

Cenaron en silencio, les había dado el pescado en una especie de brocheta hecha con una varita de madera, después de cenar les pregunto un tanto burlona:

-¿Y bien? Quisiera que me dijeran los nombres de mis salvadores

-No hasta que nos digas el tuyo-le respondió el de lentes

-Está bien-acepto a regañadientes- me llamo Lidya, ahora díganme sus nombres

-Momo-respondió el rubio

-Mi nombre es Crack-contesto el de la gorra de lana

-Yo me llamo Izu- respondió el pequeño niño

-Tiky-respondió sencillamente el hombre de cabello negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La sirvienta no tan desconocida

"A el ya lo conozco pero con una cara distinta"

-Vaya nombres más curiosos- comento Lidya con una sonrisita

-No es que Lidya sea un nombre muy común- le rebatió Momo- además dime que hacia una chica como tu en un lugar como ese- le pregunto a esa muchacha vestida con un simple vestido negro

-Exactamente que quieres decir con una "chica como yo"- le respondió la joven con tono acido.

-No te dejes engañar por las apariencias- le dijo Tiky a Momo- deberías haber visto que puñetazo le dio a aquel tipo, yo que tu no la hacia enojar

Al ver que la defendía Lidya le dedico una dulce sonrisa a Tiky haciendo que a este le saliera un leve rubor en las mejillas y que Momo y Crack intercambiaran sendas sonrisas (por que deben saber que una de las cosas más hermosas que tenía Lidya era su dulce sonrisa).

-Buenas noches, gracias por todo, yo me retiro…- se iba despidiendo Lidya mientras se ponía en pie

-¡¿Que?- salto Tiky como si lo hubieran picado con una aguja

-No te vayas Lidya-san- le suplico Izu abrazándola por la cintura- ¿Qué acaso no te caemos bien?-pregunto el niño tristemente

-¡No, no es eso!... todo lo contrario- respondió Lidya

-¿Te vas por que nos quieres? realmente eres una persona extraña- le indico Crack mirándola

-Es que… no soy lo que se dice una dama de la buena fortuna, de hecho la gente que se me acerca termina mal-contesto Lidya melancólicamente- no quiero arruinar su felicidad

-Esta bien, deja que se vaya Izu-dijo Tiky saliendo de su silencio, se levanto para colocarse frente a la muchacha- pero si nos necesitas ya sabes donde encontrarnos

-Yo se que nos volveremos a ver a sido un gusto conocerlos-respondió la chica a la invitación de Tiky- una cosa mas toma esto-dijo sacando un mazo de póker del bolsillo de su falda- te gustan ¿verdad?-le puso el mazo de cartas en la mano a Tiky y sin mas aviso le dio un beso en la mejilla y si este se había sonrojado cuando le sonrió ahora parecía un tomate, las sonrisas de Momo y Crack se ensancharon.

Lidya salió corriendo despidiendo a los demás con la mano dejándolos sonrientes y a Tiky un poco aturdido. Después de haberse alejado un poco se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho, pero sobre todo, en lo que se proponía hacer.

-Me han dado un determinación que no sentía desde hace tiempo- y mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios prometió- si salgo de esta viva les preparare la cena por el resto de sus vidas.

A la mañana siguiente en una casa una muchacha lloraba desconsoladamente sobre un ataúd diciendo:

-Nni-san, ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? ¡No me dejes!

Una espesa niebla descendió sobre la habitación sin que, aparentemente, la muchacha se diera cuenta y como salido de la nada apareció un hombre (si es que se le puede llamar hombre).

Era corpulento, gordinflón, llevaba una especie de gabardina, un sombrero de copa y en la mano llevaba un paraguas coronado con una pequeña calabaza con cara, lo mas extraño de aquel misterioso personaje era su rostro: orejas largas y caídas como las de un conejo, unos lentes pequeños cubrían sus ojos y una gran sonrisa congelada consistía la mayor parte de su cara (realmente al verlo uno no sabría si ponerse a reír o a gritar) aquel hombre era conocido por el nombre de El Conde del Milenio el creador de Akumas y el que traería el fin del mundo como lo conocemos.

-No te preocupes por el-le dijo el Conde a la muchacha que todavía lloraba- pronto lo arrancaremos de las manos de ese Dios corrupto

-Si, no me preocupare por Nni-san… por que no existe-respondió Lidya levantándose y limpiándose las lágrimas falsas- es un honor conocerlo Conde del Milenio

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto un poco sorprendido ya que sus victimas no tendían a saber su nombre- y ¿Qué quieres?

-Yo solo soy una pequeña con varias habilidades que quiere ayudarlo a acabar con esa basura humana- respondió la niña

-¿Qué clase de habilidades pones a mi disposición?- pregunto el Conde mas animado al saber que ella estaba de su parte

-Soy buena para la pelea y se un poco de magia- contesto Lidya dando un paso adelante luego pensó- "parece que se a tragado la mentira, esto fue fácil a este paso estaré dentro de "La Orden" en una semana"

-Eres una buena niña, cariño, estas contratada- dijo feliz el Conde sin saber lo que estaba tramando la muchacha- entonces vámonos- le dijo alzando su paraguas y abriendo una especie de portal de un blanco intenso y luminoso.

Entraron en el y se encontraron en lo que parecía una ciudad del sur llena de edificios blancos, después de un rato de caminar Lidya le pregunto al Conde:

-Disculpe Conde-sama-dijo haciendo que este volteara a verla, parecía que le había agradado la formula de respeto (ella sabia que siempre ayudaban los halagos)- tengo entendido que hay una familia que lo ayuda llamada "El clan de los Noah's" ¿como son ellos?, me gustaría darles un regalo el primer día que me vean

-Estas bien informada, cariño- respondió el Conde con afecto- bien la familia esta conformada por 13 apóstoles contándome pero conmigo solo viven 6: Road la mayor, Skid también uno de los mayores, Lulubell una de las medianas, Sherrill el padre adoptivo de Road, los gemelos Jasdero y Debitto mejor conocidos como Jasdebi y por ultimo esta Tiky…-fue enumerando el Conde

Aquel nombre le trajo a Lidya inmediatamente la imagen del hombre que había conocido en las minas pero retiro esa imagen de su mente para seguir escuchando al Conde que ahora le decía los gustos de cada uno.

A la mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno el Conde pidió la atención de todos los presentes para hacer un aviso

-Tengo algo que anunciarles-dijo- tenemos una nueva sirvienta

-¿Desde cuando es eso una gran noticia?- pregunto Tiky aburrido

-Esta es especial ella es humana-contesto él Conde

-¿Una humana jefe?- se escandalizaron los gemelos

-Así es, pasa cariño- dijo el Conde

Cuando Lidya entro en la habitación varios pensamientos se cruzaron en el mismo momento:

-Lulubell pensó "Que aburrido"

-Skid pensó "Espero que sepa cocinar"

-Road pensó "Parece una persona interesante"

-Sherrill pensó "Parece una pequeña muñeca"

-Jasdero y Debitto pensaron "Pero que bonita…"

-Tiky pensó "Pero si es…" mientras se le caía el alma a los pies.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La prueba

"Lamento hacerte daño nunca lo volveré hacer"

Lidya empezó a repartir los regalos que había traído en una bolsa (con alguna clase de hechizo de crecimiento pues lo que saco era bastante), los regalos eran: un pastel para Skid, una corbata para Lulubell, unos collares con los símbolos del ying y el yang para Jasdero y Debitto, unos vestidos para Sherrill (que eran mas un regalo para Road por que ella se los iba a poner) mas un traje, un espejo mágico para Road y por ultimo un libro para Tiky. Al inclinarse para darle el libro Lidya le susurro al oído:

-Parece que no será la ultima vez que te cocine la cena- dijo Lidya con una sonrisita dejando al pobre Tiky totalmente congelado

-Ahora es el momento de tu prueba cariño- le dijo el Conde poniéndose de pie

-¿Pru-prueba, Conde-sama?- pregunto Lidya esta vez quedándose congelada ella- ¿Qué clase de prueba?

-Una para verificar tus habilidades, cariño- le explico el Conde- vamos sígueme

Avanzaron por largos pasillos con puertas a los lados todas del mismo color gris; después de unos minutos de caminata Lidya, mirando de reojo hacia atrás, le pregunto al Conde:

-Conde-sama entiendo que tenga que hacerme esta prueba pero… ¿es necesario que todos nos sigan?- pregunto intentando no parecer descortés

-Tienes que elegir un contrincante- le respondió el aludido- Solo tienes que derribarlo, cariño- le explico el Conde al ver la cara de susto de la muchacha

-"¡Demonios!- pensó Lidya preocupada- claro que soy capaza de derrotar a un Noah pero ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo sin que descubran quien soy?"

Por fin se detuvieron delante de una puerta que daba a una especie de coliseo con gradas en semicírculo alrededor de este y unas escaleras que iban en descenso desde la puerta hasta el campo.

-Ahora elige contra quien vas a pelear-le dijo el Conde

-Yo elijo…-dijo Lidya un poco nerviosa, después reflexionó - si tengo que luchar será mejor que sea con alguien que conozco así que… a Tiky-termino por decidir

Después de su elección los dos pasaron a la arena mientras que los demás se sentaron en las gradas a observar el combate.

-Prefiero hacer esto de la manera menos dolorosa que se pueda- le dijo Lidya a Tiky sonriendo después cruzo los brazos, murmuro algo y a continuación dos siluetas se elevaron de la sombra de la muchacha transformándose en un par abanicos con navajas en las puntas de un tamaño considerable.

-Que bueno que es la manera indolora ¿Cómo es la mas dolorosa?-pregunto Tiky entre nervioso y divertido mientras una mariposa negra se posaba en su mano convirtiéndose en una especie de cuchilla luminosa.

El combate empezó pero parecía que iba en un solo sentido: Tiky era el único que atacaba y Lidya esquivaba sus golpes o los paraba con agilidad; después de unos minutos peleando de esa manera Lidya dejo de que su garganta saliera una triste canción:

_Atrapado en este mundo_

_Donde todo tiene que ser_

_O negro o blanco_

_Y donde se que_

_¡Te perderé para siempre!_

Después de empezar a escuchar la canción Tiky se sintió cansado y cerro los ojos un momento, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraban en un bosque cubierto por una neblina. Avanzo un rato sin rumbo hasta que llego a un campo donde distinguió en la distancia unas figuras, se acerco más y entonces se dio cuenta de que eran Momo, Crack e Izu.

-¡Hey! ¡Muchachos aquí estoy he vuelto!- les grito cuando estuvo cerca de ellos

Se sorprendió al ver que no le sonreían y que incluso Izu parecía asustado

-Entonces era cierto lo que nos dijo aquel tipo-le dijo Momo en un tono que destilaba odio- eres un monstruo

Entonces se dio cuenta de su error ¡seguía en su aspecto de Noah!; las figuras de sus amigos se alejaban, pero por mas que trataba de alcanzarlas no podía y después todo se volvió negro.

_Tu cálida mirada congelada_

_Y en ella una burlona sonrisa_

_Me cae a mí como una fría cuchilla_

Por segunda vez abrió los ojos y se encontró en una escena peor que la anterior: estaba encadenado de pies y manos y tenía delante al Conde que parecía bastante enojado y a Road que estaba llorando.

-¿Con que codeándote con humanos? ¿Quieres ser humano?-le pregunto el Conde y el significado no pudo ser mas claro, el Conde transformo su paraguas en una espada- entonces serás humano ¡y morirás!

Lo último que sintió fue un dolor indescriptible en el pecho en el punto donde la espada lo había atravesado.

_Perdido en un laberinto_

_Con dos posibles destinos_

_Un espejo roto_

_Refleja mis dos caras_

Abrió los ojos por tercera vez y esta vez se encontraba en la realidad tendido de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos. Alguien se arrodillo justo en frente de el: Lidya.

-Todo fue una ilusión, si te sirve de consuelo no dejare que nada de eso pase-le dijo Lidya calmándolo- sécate las lagrimas-agrego con una sonrisita

Lo hizo apresuradamente, por alguna razón le daba mucha vergüenza que ella lo viera llorar, y se puso en pie.

-La prueba ha terminado y Lidya es la ganadora-anuncio el Conde

Lidya estaba que no cabía en si de felicidad, Tiky también estaba contento de que se quedara aunque tuviera que aguantar burlas sobre que una chica lo había vencido. Desde ese día Lidya se convirtió en la sirvienta de los Noah's.

Yo (Lily): ¡Hi! Bueno estos son los primeros capítulos de mi fic; no se preocupen en unos cuantos capítulos saldrán los exorcistas y…

¿?: Yo quería salir ya

¿?: Vaya, tu habitación es linda

¿?: Tsk, como si eso importara ¿Por qué me arrastraste hasta aquí conejo idiota?

¿?: Si tú también querías venir Yuu

Lily: Chicos ¿pero qué diablos hacen aquí en mi habitación…? ¡Mi habitación!

(Intento esconder el desastre que hay y les acerco algo donde sentarse)

Lavi: Solo quería ver que hacías, ¿Verdad Yuu? ¬w¬

Kanda: No me metas en esto idiota

Lily: ¿Pero no se supone que deberían estar en la orden? Ya saben cumpliendo con sus obligaciones ¬¬

Allen: No hay trabajo, nos escapamos

Lily: ¿Escaparse? ¿Por qué?

Kanda: Ese alcornoque de Komui volvió a soltar uno de sus estúpidos robots

(Pongo cara de "Solo Komui haría algo así")

Lavi: (mirando la pantalla de mi compu) ¡Allen, mira, mira, te mencionan!

Allen: ¿En serio? (se acerca) es verdad el niño del sueño soy yo… Lidya, ese nombre me suena

Lily: No me riegues el tepache Allen, ya tendrás oportunidad de conocerla ahora solo no recuerdes nada

Kanda: ¿El Moyashi en la historia? No creo que dure

Allen: (pone cara aterradora) No es Moyashi es Allen, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo Bakanda

Kanda: ¡¿Qué dijiste cabron?

(Empiezan una lucha a puñetazos, derribando cosas y haciendo desmadre)

Lily: Mooo, estense en paz ¿no ven que ya tengo suficiente desastre aquí?

Lavi: Y bien ¿Cuánto falta para que salgamos?

Lily: Mmm… en el 5 los empiezo a mencionar pero hasta el 9 salen

Lavi: (haciendo pucheros) ¡Falta mucho!

La pantalla de la compu se pone luminosa y se abre una ventana.

Lily: un mensaje (leyendo) "Se reporta a un loco sobre un robot gigante haciendo estragos en la ciudad mientas grita: ¡¿Lenalee-chan donde estas?... Komui sin duda

Lavi: No te preocupes nosotros nos encargamos

(Separa Kanda y a Allen y se los lleva a rastras)

Lily: Vuelvan pronto

Lavi: ¡Claro, nos vemos!

Lily: Bye-bye, (se van) que bien se siente tener visitas (cierro los ojos felizmente) (los abro) ¡¿Pero que demonios?

(Miro el desastre ocasionado por la pelea y me pongo a llorar)

Lily: Adiós, hasta aquí lo dejo tengo que ponerme a limpiar


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4: Regalo_

"Un regalo para que me recuerdes por siempre"

Solo había pasado un mes desde que Lidya hubiese pasado la prueba y ya se había habituado a ese nuevo estilo de vida: tener otra vez una familia, llamarlos a todos por sus nombres sin el uso de formulas de respeto y además llegar a relacionarse con ello sin temor a dañarlos.

Había algunos con los que no socializo mucho como Skid o Lulubell pues eran bastante fríos pero con los demás se llevaba bastante bien.

Pero sobre todos estaba Tiky, ya que ella compartía el secreto de su doble vida siempre pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, sobre todo después de que el Conde la nombrara ayudante de Tiky y tuviera que ir con él a sus misiones.

Su relación era básicamente… sin respeto alguno el uno por el otro: siempre alguno de los dos hacia un mal comentario del otro, este le contestaba y así sucesivamente. Sucedía en ciertas ocasiones que Tiky hacia esa clase de comentarios frente a los demás y Lidya no podía responderle así que se los cobraba con golpes (la primera vez que Sherrill la había arreglado Tiky le había preguntado: "¿cómo has convertido a la pordiosera en princesa?" Y ella lo había pateado por debajo de la mesa callándolo al momento) pero a pesar de esto se llevaban muy bien y disfrutaban los momentos en que estaban junto a los muchachos en las minas y cuando estaban con los demás Noah's.

Pero aquel día era de despedida pues el Conde había anunciado que mandaría a los Noah's a matar a ciertas personas que le estorbaban y esta era una de las pocas misiones a las que no podía ir con Tiky. Los únicos que se quedaban eran el Conde, Road y ella.

-¡Esto va ser muy aburrido sin ustedes!- les dijo Lidya a los gemelos desde su cama donde estaba sentada

-No te preocupes volveremos pronto- la intento animar Debitto- además tienes aquí a Road

-Si, si- afirmo Jasdero- bueno si eso no te anima ¿que te parece si te decimos quien nos ha tocado? ji

-Está bien-respondió dejando ver una sonrisa

-A quien tenemos que atrapar y castigar es…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- ¡al general Cross!

Lidya tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no romper en carcajadas cuando estaba a punto de salírsele la risa sonó una alarma afuera: la señal para que los Noah's se retiraran.

-Adiós- se despidieron los gemelos- nos vemos dentro de unos días

-Adiós, entonces- los despidió la chica dándoles un beso en la frente a cada uno después los gemelos se retiraron.

En cuanto se fueron Lidya prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas:

-¡Ja, Ja! ¡Si como no, atrapar a Cross, primero se congela el infierno!- exclamo entre carcajadas.

Estaba bien que los gemelos fueran buenos para las trampas y atrapar a la gente pero si había algo que sabía hacer Cross además de gastar dinero a la velocidad de un rayo era desaparecer cuando se le buscaba. Fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose: era Tiky que venía a despedirse.

-¿De qué te reías?- le pregunto Tiky sentándose junto a ella

-Nada, un buen chiste que me contaron los gemelos- le respondió Lidya- esto… Tiky yo quería- le dijo tímidamente

-¿Sí?

-"Vamos, Lidya tu puedes"- se animo a sí misma- yo quería darte esto- respondió quitándose la cadena que siempre llevaba en el cuello- ahora que te vas por un tiempo quisiera que tuvieras algo para que me recuerdes.

-Vaya- dijo Tiky sorprendido mientras tomaba la cadena- no sabía que eras del tipo chica-tierna- agrego tratando de encontrarle humor al asunto

-Cállate antes de que me arrepienta- dijo enojada Lidya- esto… por favor si te la pones nunca te la quites ¿vale?

-De acuerdo- contesto Tiky poniéndose la cadena- gracias… creo que ya me he entretenido suficiente, nos vemos luego- se despidió

-Hasta luego – lo despidió la chica.

Después de unas horas alguien llamo a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Pasa, Road- respondió dándose cuenta de que era la única que podía llamar a su cuarto

-Hola, Onne-san- la saludo Road- veo que estas ocupada

Y era así, estaba acostada en la cama mientras leía un libro y al lado del lecho tenía apilados varios volúmenes.

-Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- pregunto Lidya

-Quiero saber algo- contesto Road- ¿tu le diste esa cadena a Tiky?

-Sí, yo se la di- respondió la aludida

-Ahora se porque estaba tan animado - exclamo Road- esto prueba que tenía razón

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Lidya confundida- ¿en qué tienes razón?

-Bueno es que pasa más tiempo contigo que con cualquiera, siempre que habla de ti parece tan feliz y te mira distinto que a los demás- afirmo Road- ¡le gustas!

La afirmación de Road la dejo congelada un momento y después reacciono:

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Road?- dijo convencida- Tiky solo me ve como una amiga y si me mira diferente es porque soy humana, nunca había estado cerca de uno como yo

-No digas mentiras- la contradijo Road- tu también sabes de los humanos que frecuenta Tiky, si no me crees fíjate tu misma como se comporta contigo

-Cambiando de tema- dijo Lidya dándole largas a Road- en este libro se menciona algo llamado "Arca de Noé" donde esta o ¿es que ya no existe?

-¡Je je! Onne-san, estás parada sobre ella- respondió Road aceptando el cambio de tema

-¿En serio?- pregunto mirando el cuarto como si nunca lo hubiese contemplado

-Realmente esta va ser nuestra nueva casa, el Arca original no se puede mover de su posición actual

-¿Y por qué no puede moverse?

-Por la maldición de el "Catorceavo"

Lidya se estremecía al oír el nombre que hacia tanto tiempo no escuchaba

-He oído de él fue un Noah que traiciono al Conde, pero… ¿exactamente que le hizo al Arca?

-Nadie más que el Conde lo sabe, los demás no lo conocimos- respondió Road- Si eso es todo yo me voy- se despidió Road mientras se encaminaba a la puerta

-Espera- la detuvo Lidya- dime cual es la posición actual del Arca

-Edo, Japón


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5: Llegada_

"Mi llegada puede ser la muerte de ellos"

Los días se agolparon hasta llegar a la semana. Ese día intentaba concentrarse en el volumen que estaba leyendo:

-…. ¡Arghhh! ¡No puedo concentrarme!- grito Lidya desesperada- ¡Soy una idiota!

Desde su conversación con Road no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y es que le había hecho pensar en una cuestión que la tenia preocupada.

-Este endemoniado plan hubiera funcionado si no hubieras metido tus malditos sentimientos- se dijo- ¡tenias que quererlos, tenias que relacionarte con ellos, tenias que… enamorarte!- seguía reprochándose- sé muy bien que no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí, ellos tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de lo que soy.

No dejaba de pensar en ello y es que como Road no la había visitado ya no tenía con quien distraerse.

-¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Allen?- se pregunto para entretenerse tomando el par del espejo mágico que le había dado a Road- Que raro la imagen esta distorsionada-dijo viendo en el espejo solo estática- ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica que estaba con Allen? Le… le... ¡Lenalee!- dijo mientras el espejo mostraba la imagen de una muchacha de pelo corto y verde con unos extraños tatuajes en las piernas- ¿Qué le paso y Allen donde esta?- dijo mientras seguía mirando la escena: Ella y otras personas iban en un bote impulsado por lo que parecía ser un Akuma ¿dorado?

-Los Akumas no son dorados a menos de que… Cross los hubiera modificado, eso quiere decir que van en busca de Cross- puso malacara- ese cabrón seguramente se volvió a escapar de la Orden y ahora Allen y los demás tiene que ir a buscarlo… pero ¿A dónde?- le llegaron unos sonidos del espejo:

-¿Ya casi llegamos Chomuske?- le pregunto al Akuma un joven de cabello pelirrojo

-Lavi- susurro Lidya al reconocer al joven

-Ya casi llegamos- respondió el Akuma- a Edo, cho~

Lidya dejo que la imagen se desvaneciera, estaba aterrada: si Allen y los demás llegaban a Edo los iban a matar… calma después de todo sin el Conde o los Noah ahí tenían oportunidad de salir de Edo con vida. Una alarma sonó dándole un buen susto, era solo una llamada para que todos se reunieran.

Salió de su habitación dirigiéndose al comedor donde encontró a Road y al Conde, parados frente a una brecha luminosa como la que habían utilizado el día que llego (a lo que ahora sabia era la nueva arca), el Conde la saludo y les anuncio a las dos chicas:

-Nos vamos a trasladar por un tiempo, tenemos cosas que hacer en otro lugar

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Lidya cruzando los dedos y rogando por qué no fuera a donde ella creía

-A Edo, Japón- respondió el Conde

A la muchacha le dieron ganas de desmayarse mientras entra en la brecha luminosa.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 6: Remordimientos_

"_Como desearía no sentir así esto sería más fácil"_

Habían pasado horas desde que llegaran a la fábrica de Akumas (no se quedaron en el Arca ya que cuando la "descargaran" se iría desintegrando poco a poco) que era el lugar más cercano a esta y ella se había en cerrado dentro de su cuarto para vigilar a los muchachos, no había sido muy difícil pues tanto Road como el Conde tenían cosas que hacer; hasta ahora sabia que habían llegado a Edo, que Allen no estaba con ellos y había visto el desagradable canibalismo de los Akumas, hubiera seguido así de no a ver sido por otra alarma que anunciaba la llegada de los Noah's.

Salió a recibir a sus amigos en el comedor donde se entero de que todos parecían haberla cabreado en alguna de sus misiones: Skid no había atrapado al general que le tocaba al igual que Jasdero y Debitto (algo que ya suponía), Lulubell no había podido parar a el grupo de Cross (algo que ya sabía), Sherrill todavía no volvía y Tiky:

-El carcelero dice que el nombre de Allen no desaparece- le explico Tiky al Conde- pero yo estoy seguro de que esta muerto

Al oír esto tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar la noticia le había caído como un frió cuchillo en el corazón.

-"Así que es por eso que no está con los demás- pensó- y por eso no aparece en el espejo no puedo ver a alguien que ya no está"

Después de la cena fue a derrumbarse a su cuarto, lloraba a lágrima viva hasta ser interrumpida por Tiky:

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto escondiendo el rostro para que no la viera llorar

-No, es solo que te noto rara desde la cena- contesto Tiky

-Es que, yo… bueno- tartamudeo

Tiky se acerco a ella, se sentó a su lado y le limpio las lágrimas.

-¿Acaso tu también conocías a Allen Walker?- le pregunto Tiky- Road también se molesto conmigo, lo siento

-No te disculpes, es tu trabajo- le dijo- yo y Allen solo éramos amigos- mintió

-Si esto te anima, puedes venir- la animo- el Conde llamara a todos los Akumas de Edo

-Suena interesante- respondió limpiándose las lagrimas que quedaban- vamos

Tiky la llevo a una sala totalmente vacía exceptuando por un gran ventanal desde donde se podía ver todo lo que estaba abajo.

-Siéntate en alfeizar- le dijo el- y disfruta del espectáculo, nosotros estaremos afuera- dijo mientras atravesaba la pared (lo cual no la sorprendió ya que estaba al tanto de sus poderes)

De verdad fue sorprendente: eran tantos y la luz que producían enceguecía, pero repentinamente la luz de los Akumas no era la única que había: una gigantesca serpiente de fuego fue directamente hacia el tejado donde estaban el Conde y los Noah's después de eso Tiky bajo a pelear.

-Ese ataque es el _"Hiban" (torbellino de fuego) _ de Lavi- dijo sobresaltada, la pelea había comenzado antes de lo que esperaba.

Se recostó contra el alfeizar de la ventana y utilizo un sencillo hechizo para poder desprender un pedazo de su espíritu y poder ver la escena de cerca. Para cuando llego a donde tenía lugar la pelea Tiky tenía como oponente a Lavi: mientras Lavi lanzaba ataque tras ataque los cuales esquivaba Tiky con una facilidad asombrosa y se daba el lujo de lanzarle pullas:

-¿Qué pasa Parche-kun? No que te ibas a vengar por aquel muchacho estafador- le pregunto Tiky a Lavi enfureciéndolo

-¡Cállate!- le grito Lavi- _"Gran trueno que surca los cielos"_

Tiky esquivo el golpe y al hacerlo le quedo a la vista el refugio de los demás hacia donde se dirigió agarrando por sorpresa a Lenalee y tomándola como cautiva

-¡Tiky para!- le grito sin que la oyera

No quería que se lastimaran y aun así no podía hacer nada. Siguió persiguiendo a los dos contrincantes hasta que un espadachín de cabello largo y azul (Kanda a quien también conocía) interrumpió la pelea llevando a Tiky a un callejón sin salida y haciéndolo huir dejando a Lenalee tirada en el suelo.

Se dio cuenta de que aparte de ellos había varias peleas con Akumas que identifico como de nivel 3.5. Había por lo menos un general y 5 exorcistas sin contar a Lenalee pues estaba herida, ahora había un Noah más: Skid quien luchaba con Lavi y Kanda a quien le toco pelear, esta vez, con Tiky. Súbitamente una luz extraña resplandeció en la altura: era el Conde preparando un ataque para barrer a los exorcistas de un golpe.

-No- susurro, había notado que una mujer podía montar barreras pero la percibía tan débil que no resistiría, así pues ella misma erigió una barrera sobre los exorcistas, el golpe del Conde fue tan fuerte que la regreso a su cuerpo.

Tardo unos minutos en abrir los ojos y sintió algo caliente goteando por su cara: le estaba corriendo un hilillo de sangre de la boca, con un movimiento de su mano se limpio y siguió mirando a través de ventana la escena: el ataque del Conde había borrado lo que antes era un pueblo, inesperadamente una brecha blanca se abrió en el cielo: un portal del Arca de Noé.

-¡Allen ayúdales!- grito impulsivamente- ¿Allen?

Saco apresuradamente su espejo del bolsillo interior de su falda y murmuro "Allen" formando la imagen de un muchacho de cabello blanco al cual casi no reconoció: parecía mayor, mucho más fuerte y su mano izquierda había cambiado considerablemente. Lloro de alegría al verlo y sin embargo ella estaba en el bando enemigo.

El ruido de pasos afuera le dijo que los Noah's ya habían regresado, guardo su espejo y salió de la habitación. Al verlos sanos y salvos perdió toda pena por mostrar sus emociones (nunca lo hacía, y menos en presencia del Conde, porque temía involucrarse más y después no poder irse) le dio un abrazo a Skid y a Road mientras que a Tiky lo abrazo por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Q-que te p-pasa?- le pregunto Tiky entrecortadamente

-Solo me alegro de verlo a todos sanos y salvos- respondió alegremente

-Ojala no fuera así con esos exorcistas-le dijo Road- son más difíciles de matar que las cucarachas-

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto Tiky al ver que se quedaba helada

-No es nada- respondió sonriendo nerviosamente sabiéndose culpable de que Allen y los demás sobrevivieran.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo 7: Sufrimiento_

"_Amar, perder y sufrir siempre es así"_

-¿Crees que esto esté bien?- pregunto- el Conde dijo que no viniéramos aquí

-No te preocupes el no nos castigara- respondió Road

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, si no que se maten por un estúpido juego

-No nos pasara nada, cálmate- le dijo Tiky despreocupadamente

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si Skid está peleando en este momento?- le dijo agresivamente y luego pensó- "o ¿sabiendo que tiene que morir Skid o algún amigo de Allen?"

Pasaron unos minutos, estaba leyendo un libro en un intento de distraerse, y súbitamente la vista se le empaño.

-Son lagrimas- susurro para sí misma enjuagándoselas- pero…

Miro a los demás dándose cuenta de que también les pasaba lo mismo. Solo había una explicación para eso así pues escondió sus lágrimas hasta que Road dio la sentencia.

-Buenas noches Skid- dijo Road en tono melancólico

-¿El goloso perdió la pelea?- pregunto Tiky

-No, no sentí que el compañero de Allen cruzara mi puerta- contesto Road- ¿Tiky estas llorando?

-Déjame, salieron por sí mismas- contesto este- ¿Qué es esto…?

-Es su Noah interior el que está llorando- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de Tiky

-Lidya tu también estas llorando

-Claro que estoy llorando, idiota, yo quería mucho a Skid

En ese momento alguien derribo la puerta de una patada: los gemelos

-¿Tienes un pañuelo, Road?- preguntaron entre lagrimas

-Sus lagrimas son negras- dijo Tiky mirándolos

-¡Tiky idiota! Se ha corrido el maquillaje- respondieron los gemelos con furia

-Tomen- les dijo mientras les lanzaba unas toallas

-¿No hubiera bastado con un pañuelo?- le pregunto Tiky

-¡Cállate!- lo silenciaron los gemelos- ¿estás bien Lidya?

-Creo que si- respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas que aun quedaban- ustedes si son amables, no como este- dijo señalando a Tiky

-Debemos organizar… la fiesta de despedida de Skid- dijo Road

Prendieron unas cuantas velas, en un plato pusieron los dulces favoritos de Skid y se sirvieron una bebida para brindar en su honor (vino para Tiky, leche para Road y refresco para los gemelos y ella)

-Adiós, Skid- se despidió Road

-Adiós- se despidieron los demás juntando sus copas

-Voy a llorar de nuevo…- dijo si poder creer que Skid se hubiera ido

-Skid era el Noah que soportaba la ira, ¿cierto?- pregunto Road

-Era tan frió y distante- dijo sin poder evitar las lágrimas

-Era un tipo incomprensible…- dijo Jasdero

-Y tenía muy mal carácter- termino Debitto

-Después de todo también somos hijos de Noé- dijo Road mirando a sus hermanos Noah's- por eso tenemos el impulso de matar a los exorcistas cada vez que los vemos… pero el Noah de la ira pelea como una títere controlado por las fuertes emociones de Noé

-"O por alguien más- pensó enojada refiriéndose al Conde- usa a todos como títeres para su propio beneficio"

-¿Ustedes no fueron asignados por el Conde para matar a Cross?- le pregunto Tiky a los gemelos cambiando de tema

-¿Quién es ese? ¿La conversación anterior tiene que ver con esta?- se preguntaron entre si los mellizos ignorando a Tiky

-Fallaron de nuevo- aseguro Tiky dejando helados a los dos hermanos- ¿así que Cross es bueno para huir? Me pregunto si lo podría atrapar

-¡Él es nuestra presa!- le gritaron los gemelos enfurecidos- solo pudimos encontrar un pollo

-Ah, por eso han traído un pollo- dijo Tiky como si eso lo explicara todo

-Maldito Cross burlándose de nosotros- dijo Debitto lleno de furia

-¡Vamos a koke-kokerle!- dijo Jasdero haciendo un juego de palabras

El movimiento que hicieron hizo que a Jasdero se le cayera algo del bolsillo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Road mientras levantaba una especie de libreta llena de…

-¿Facturas?- pregunto asomándose por el hombro de Road para ver mejor la libreta

-Ah, esas son las facturas que Cross ha dejado para Jasdebi- respondió Jasdero

-¡Tonto! No le digas- reprendió Debitto a su hermano

-¿Los evade y les deja sus facturas?- les pregunto Tiky

Ella y Road se desternillaron de risa y es que por lo menos a ella le venía bien reírse un rato.

-¿Eh? Este nombre…- dijo Road parando de reír

-Para ser alumno de Cross, creo que se han mezclado- dijo Jasdero mirando la libreta

-Oigan, Jasdebi ¿quieren saber algo bueno?- dijo Road maliciosamente

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los gemelos

Le daban ganas de cerrarle la boca a Road lo único que faltaba para empeorar el día es que alguien peleara contra Allen.

-El alumno de Cross, está aquí

-¡¿Qué?- preguntaron los mellizos

-Están unos cuantos cuartos más abajo- respondió Tiky- un joven de cabello blanco

-¡A por él!- gritaron los dos hermanos saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación sin darle tiempo de si quiera intentar detenerlos.

-¿Por qué los has dejado ir?- le pregunto a Road

-Los sueños son divertidos solo cuando se les mira- afirmó Road levantándose para tomar otro libro- si el sueño se cumple, este termina

-Entonces, tu sueño es atormentar a Allen Walker mientras observas como lo hacen sufrir ¿cierto?- concluyo recordando que Road después de todo era una Noah

-Eso es retorcido- agrego Tiky con una sonrisa

-Pero en tiempos así… yo obtengo la mejor parte- declaro la mayor de los Noah

-En eso tienes razón- admitió- en estos tiempos parece ser que los malos tienen la mejor parte

Pasaron unos minutos y en el pasillo de abajo se oyó un retumbo.

-Parece que Jasdebi se está divirtiendo- dijo con una sonrisa fingida- espero que no se hagan daño.

Las horas se agolparon y seguía sin saber nada de los gemelos pero había algo raro: en los primeros minutos había tenido una sensación satisfactoria como cuando ganaba un juego de póker:

-Ese tiene que ser Allen siempre le ha gustado apostar- pensó con una sonrisita- siempre fue también un tramposo

Repentinamente su vista se volvió a empañar pero esta vez también sentía un gran dolor como si algo se estuviera rompiendo en su cabeza.

-Jasdero… Debitto… es-están mue-mu-muertos- dijo entre sollozos no podía contener las lagrimas

A Tiky le costó trabajo tranquilizarla cuando por fin la calmo le pregunto.

-¿Cómo sabias antes que nosotros que Jasdebi había muerto?

-Los collares… que les di tenían un hechizo de protección- contesto haciendo pausas para contener el llanto- pero toda magia tiene un precio… tuve que hacer una unión especial con los gemelos… yo… yo sentí lo que ellos sintieron antes de morir

-SI te ayuda- la intento animar Road- el compañero de Allen tampoco salió de la habitación

Eso no la ayudaba de hecho lo hacía peor pero eso ellos no lo sabían.

-Gracias, ya estoy un poco mejor- mintió

-Voy a lamentar tener que dejarte sola en este estado- le dijo Tiky

-No pensaran irse- dijo asustada- si ustedes mueren no me va quedar nada por lo que quedarme aquí

-No te preocupes, Onne-san, volveremos sanos y a salvo

-Eso dijeron los demás y nunca van a volver

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Tiky

-Está bien pero…- dijo tomando una decisión- si ustedes no vuelven no pienso moverme de aquí

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntaron los dos Noah's

-Que me voy a hundir junto con el arca si no vuelven- respondió

-De acuerdo, pero estoy seguro de que volveremos

Pasaron unos minutos desde que Tiky y Road se fueran y salió de la habitación para explorar el arca. Dejo que sus pies la guiaran por lo que todavía existía de esta hasta que después de un largo rato la dejaron frente a una puerta que abrió. La habitación era simple: un sillón, una pared de espejuelos y un piano.

Dio un respingo al ver a su reflejo que le sonreía sardónicamente, no cualquier espejo podía reflejarla tal y como era debía ser un espejo mágico.

-Con que estas aquí- le dijo a su reflejo

_**-Yo siempre estoy aquí, tu nunca estas sola- **_le dijo burlonamente aquella cosa que se reflejaba en el espejo

-Desafortunadamente- dijo con un dejo de tristeza

Se acerco al piano, sabia como tocarlo y hace mucho tiempo lo había hecho sonar para alguien muy importante.

-Esta debe ser la sala de "el"- concluyo- mejor que me vaya de aquí, este lugar me da escalofríos y…

Fue interrumpida por un dolor agudo en la espalda como si alguien intentara partirla a la mitad. Cuando el dolor amaino un poco salió corriendo de la habitación con dirección a la cima del Arca.

-"Solo hay algo que pudo provocarme ese dolor- se dijo- Tiky… no, no está muerto pero está sufriendo mucho".

Cuando casi llegaba a la cima el dolor paro, acelero el paso temiendo lo que podía significar aquello hasta que una puerta apareció de la nada interrumpiéndole el paso: era grande, de color rojo con bordes dorados y tenía la forma de un corazón.

-Es la puerta de Road- dijo con alivio- entonces están a salvo

Extendió la mano para abrir la puerta pero el sonido de un piano la detuvo, conocía esa melodía, la había tocado varias veces cuando era pequeña. Solo había alguien que la podía estar tocando, y pensar que había estado hay hace algunos minutos, cuando la letra empezó no pudo evitar cantarla:

"_Y te quedaste dormido_

_En la llama llena de cenizas_

_Caen una, después dos._

_Tu figura flotante, tu perfil querido_

_Tus sueños, miles de sueños_

_Fluyendo dentro de la tierra_

_En la noche que caía_

_Tus ojos plateados se mecieron_

_El brillante tu, que yacía dormido_

_Miles de años rezo_

_No importa el tiempo_

_Solo tus rezos vuelven a la tierra_

_Yo seguiré rezando por ti_

_Dándote mi amor al final_

_Y un beso en la frente_

Al terminar la canción le dieron ganas de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta a la puerta que tenía enfrente e ir hacia donde los exorcistas pero el recuerdo de aquellos que la esperaban detrás de esa puerta la regreso a la realidad.

-Nni-san, no puedo- le dijo a aquella persona que tanto quería- yo no puedo estar con alguien como tú, lo siento, adiós- se despidió mientras cruzaba la puerta.


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo 8: Final feliz y comienzo no tan feliz_

"_Esto es un sueño y quiero compartirlo con ella"_

"_Esto era mi pesadilla ¿porque lo metí en ella?"_

Abrió los ojos se sentía adolorido y cansado, percibía algo pesado y cálido a su lado así que extendió su mano para ver que era y al sentir una mata de pelo se levanto un poco para ver mejor: lo que estaba a su lado era Lidya. La chica parpadeo varias veces, levanto la cabeza, lo miro y sonrió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estas ahí?- le pregunto a la joven

-Los tres días que has estado durmiendo-le contesto con una risita Lidya

-Tres días…- dijo intentando pararse

-Con cuidado, no te imaginas que trabajo me han dado las heridas que tienes en la espalda-lo advirtió la chica- ni siquiera mi magia fue suficiente para curarte

-¿Tú me has estado cuidando?- le pregunto mientras se incorporaba- cada día eres más tierna, ¿Qué te paso?

-Nada, yo siempre fui así solo que no lo mostraba

Ella también se paro y luego le dio un puñetazo en el brazo dejándolo con mueca de dolor.

-¡Ay! ¿Y eso por qué?

-Por tenerme tres días tan preocupada… creí que no ibas a despertar

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso estas llorando?

-Cállate, idiota

Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron, eran Road y Sherrill.

-¡Tiky!- grito Road corriendo para abrazarlo

-Tranquilízate Road- le dijo sin lograr que lo soltara- Sherrill ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esta es mi casa, hermanito

-¡Hay no! Si estamos en tu casa solo significa una cosa: eventos sociales

-De hecho te paraste a tiempo para una fiesta

Puso malacara ante el comentario de su hermano.

-No es tan malo- lo intento animar Lidya- yo estoy ansiosa por ir.

La fiesta llego rápidamente preparo su sonrisa falsa y su fingida amabilidad. Además no pudo ni bailar ni una sola vez con Lidya se tuvo que conformar con unas cuantas señoritas bonitas y tontas.

-Eso fue muy aburrido- dijo dejándose caer en la silla junto a la mesa de jardín.

-Vamos, no fue tan malo- dijo la pequeña sirvienta sentándose en la silla que le correspondía

-Por cierto ¿sabías que el niño con el que bailaste era hijo de una patrocinadora?- le pregunto a la muchacha

-Claro que lo sabía, ¿creías que lo había hecho porque si?- contesto Lidya con una sonrisita maliciosa

-Ahora hay que hablar de cosas más importantes- anuncio el Conde

-Es cierto, Lulubell trajo de vuelta la planta de Akumas pero estaba destrozada- apunto Lidya

-Si… y quien la destrozo fue…-dijo el Conde

-Allen Walker- termino Road

-Son imaginaciones mías, Road, o ¿usas un tono más suave cuando hablas de Allen?- le pregunto su padre con instinto paternal sin obtener respuesta

-La Orden no debe inmiscuirse en los asuntos sobre Akumas- prosiguió el Conde

-Por eso harás que se concentren en la búsqueda del "Corazón"- dijo entendiendo el plan del Conde

-Los posibles poseedores del "Corazón" estarán en problemas- dedujo Lidya- los presionaran mucho

Después de un rato la conversación derivo en otras cosas y posteriormente termino, todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos pues ya casi anochecía.

-Lidya ¿puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunto tomando una decisión

-Claro, Tiky- respondió la chica

La llevo a los jardines y le pidió amablemente que sentara en una de las bancas que había por ahí.

-Yo no sé cómo decirte esto…- empezó- hoy en la fiesta todos los caballeros te miraban, ¿sabes por qué?- dijo tratando de darle una indirecta

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- pregunto la muchacha

-Bueno… es que lo notes o no tú… eres muy bonita

-¿Pe-pero que estás diciendo? Yo-yo no soy nada bonita -dijo Lidya con un leve rubor en las mejillas

-Yo creo que eres muy bella- le dijo animado por la muestra de vergüenza de la chica- y quería preguntarte… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

La chica se quedo callada un momento y después le pregunto con cara de incredulidad:

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro que hablo en serio-respondió- pero si tu no quieres yo…

-¡Claro que quiero!- contesto Lidya sorprendiéndolo con su reacción

La muchacha lo iba abrazar pero algo la detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto

Unos sonidos entre los arbustos le respondieron: era Sherrill que venía a buscarlo.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto este

-Nada- contesto mirándolo como diciendo "claro que interrumpes algo"- ¿Qué quieres?

-El Conde te busca para tú primera sesión de rehabilitación, ¿vamos?

-Claro- contesto Lidya levantándose

Caminaron hasta su habitación (estaba un poco frustrado ya que no había podido conseguir un beso de la chica) y enfrente de ella Lidya se despidió de ellos:

- Buenas noches, que descansen

A la mañana siguiente se levanto de un muy buen humor el cual se esfumo cuando no encontró ni a Tiky ni al Conde sentados a la mesa lo cual le dio un mal presentimiento.

-¿Dónde está Tiky?- pregunto preocupada

-En su habitación con el Conde, el maestro le esta curando sus heridas- le contesto Road con tono melancólico

No dijo nada más y comió muy poco pues la noticia la había desanimado. Más tarde fue a ver a Tiky pero se encontró con el Conde que salía de la habitación de este.

-¿Tiky está bien? ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?- le pregunto al Conde muy preocupada

-Lo siento, querida, pero ahora está muy débil y no debe ser molestado- respondió el Conde poniéndole una mano en la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

Pero lo único que hizo el contacto fue asustarla, vio varias escenas terroríficas, sangrientas y la última fue una sonrisa maniaca como la de su reflejo.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto el Conde ante sus ojos asustados

-No es nada, con su permiso me retiro- se despidió apresuradamente

Estando ya a salvo en su habitación pensó en lo que acababa de ver:

-Si lo que sospecho es cierto entonces… el Conde no va ayudar a Tiky si no que solo lo empeorara, pero tengo que estar segura

Le dio un día más al asunto pero Tiky solo estaba empeorando y poniéndose más violento. Sabía de antemano que todas las medicinas fallarían y su magia no sería suficiente así que tomo su decisión: se iría de ahí y buscaría una cura para Tiky.

Llego la noche y salió de su habitación en dirección a los jardines decidida a renunciar a aquel lugar y a la gente que ahí vivía. Silbo una sola vez y un portal se abrió dio un paso adelante pero una voz la detuvo:

-¿Piensas abandonarnos?

-¿Eh? Sherrill, perdóname pero tengo que irme- dijo levantando una mano- mírame… soy un monstruo

Sherrill retrocedió asustado como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

-Diles a todos que los quiero ¿vale?- se despidió y entro al portal

Corrió por el oscuro pasillo y entro en la primera puerta que halló para encontrarse en un pueblo donde estaba lloviendo. Anduvo mucho tiempo sin rumbo fijo hasta que dos hombres le cerraron el paso.

-Miren lo que nos hemos encontrado- dijo uno

-No estoy de humor para tonterías, largo- les dijo agriamente

-Cálmate linda, el Conde quiere verte- le dijo el otro hombre

-Así que ya se entero de mi huida- dijo mientras se le pintaba una sonrisa- y mando a dos Akumas de nivel 3 a que me capturaran, genial tengo ganas de destruir algo.

Fue certera y rápida lástima que ella no pudiera salvar sus almas.

-Adiós y díganle al Conde que si quiere verme me puede encontrar en la Orden Negra… le voy a demostrar a él…a todos que yo no sigo órdenes de nadie- dijo mientras hacia un gesto obsceno con la mano hacia el cielo- y que yo no pertenezco a ningún bando.

Lily: Hoooooolaaaaaa, pues hasta aquí lo dejo perdón por no subir desde hace unos días; bueno pero antes unos avisos:

"Se le avisa al publico que el loco del robot de la semana pasada ya ha sido detenido"

Lily: Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que Lavi detuvo a Komui; entre otras noticias, ¡¿Qué? Mejor mírenlo ustedes…

"¡Maldito Cross, bastardo deja de esconderte de nosotros y pelea como hombre! Pero sobretodo ¡Deja de dejarnos tus deudas tú…! "(Lo demás esta censurado por excesiva violencia y lenguaje ofensivo)

¿?: Los gemelos no aprenden ¡Achu!

Lily: ¡Lidya! ¿Qué haces aquí? (pensando) ¿Es que acaso mi cuarto se volvió un hotel para personajes de anime?

Lidya: Vine para ver si tenias algo para el resfriado ¡Achu!, (sus ojos se vuelven dos espirales) me da vueltas la cabeza (se desmaya)

Lily: ¡Despierta! (le doy un par de cachetadas)

Lidya: ¿Anotaron la matricula del carruaje que me atropello?

Lily: (la arrastro a mi cama y la acuesto) Tienes fiebre ¿verdad? Los carruajes no tienen matricula, tomate esto (saco un frasquito y una cuchara, le doy una cucharada de medicina)

Lidya: Sabe horrible (pone cara de asco) no sabía que la medicina sabia tan horrible

Lily: Supongo que no, los Noah's no se enferman… ¡espera! ¡¿Entonces como puedes estar enferma?

Lidya: Es que nuestras emociones afectan nuestro cuerpo, y la verdad desde que deje a Tiky me siento terrible (le caen lagrimitas de sus ojos cerrados)

Suena mi computadora por que ha llegado un nuevo mensaje; me paro y lo leo rápidamente

Lily: pues no eres la única, este mensaje es para ti

Lidya: ¿Y que dice?

Lily: (leyendo) "Pequeño monstruo donde quiera que estés espero que estés contenta, por tu culpa Tiky no quiere salir de su cuarto y está totalmente deprimido; la próxima vez que te veamos te mataremos"

Atte.: Road y Sherrill Kamelot

Lidya: lo que me faltaba (se desmaya de nuevo)

Lily: ¡Lidya! (empiezo a zarandearla) Nos vemos luego, en este momento tengo que hacer de enfermera (saco un gorrito de enfermera y me lo pongo) pero todavía tengo una duda ¡¿Cómo demonios consiguieron mi correo Road y Sherrill?


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitulo 9: La Orden_

"_Qué bueno es volver a verte lástima que no me recuerdes"_

-¿Hola?... disculpen me gustaría ver a Allen Walker y al general Cross Marian si es posible- dijo hablándole a aquella enorme puerta

_-Claro, pero primero deja que el guardia de la entrada te revise- _dijo una voz

-¿Guardia?- pregunto buscándolo- Hola- dijo mirando la cara esculpida en piedra que estaba sobre la puerta (suponía que ese era el guardia) la cuál abrió los ojos y la examino con una especie de rayos x.

-Estoy frita- pensó tragando saliva- seguro que me descubren

-¡Está limpia!- grito el guardia- abriendo la puerta

La puerta del castillo se abrió por sí misma y la chica entro dando un suspiro.

-Creo que no reciben visitas muy a menudo- pensó mirando a la muchedumbre mientras intentaba encontrar el rostro de Allen entre la gente.

-¡Allen!- grito cuando por fin lo encontró dirigiéndose a él- que bueno es volver a verte, has cambiado mucho- dijo la muchacha mirándolo

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le pregunto Allen desconcertado

-¿Eh? ¿No me reconoces? Soy yo, Lidya

-Lo siento pero no conozco a ninguna Lidya… debiste confundirme con alguien más- se disculpo el muchacho

Ya había pensado que podía pasar pero ahora que estaba en la situación le dolió mucho el comentario, y solo había un culpable de aquello…

-Cross…- siseo, su cara se había convertido en una mueca de absoluto enojo a tal punto que Allen retrocedió un paso, estaba más que cabreada- … ¡¿Dónde estas **Cabrón**?- Volteo a ver a la gente- ¿Dónde esta el general Cross?

-Lo-lo siento pero nadie puede ver al general Cross- le respondió un hombre un tanto asustado

-¡Está bien! Lo buscare yo misma-dijo dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo que tapaba la masa de gente.

Las personas cerraron los ojos esperando el colapso con la chica el cual nunca se produjo, para cuando abrieron los ojos Lidya ya iba a la mitad del pasillo.

-¡Lo voy a descuartizar!- dijo mientras subía un piso y luego a otro- ¡no va quedar de el suficiente para el funeral!- dijo mientras seguía un pasillo mas y se detenía frente a una puerta- ¡aquí estas!- grito mientras tiraba abajo la puerta de una patada

Entro a la habitación hecha una fiera pero cuando lo vio ahí sentado fumando y tomando vino, como siempre, la mitad de su ira se esfumo como una vela apagada por el viento.

-Eres muy ruidosa, sigues siendo una mocosa sin modales- le dijo calmadamente Cross como si todos los días una niña de 14 años tirara la puerta de su cuarto

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo viejo mujeriego, fumador, bebedor y manipulador- contesto ella- me alegro de volver a verte… por cierto yo quería preguntarte algo- comento como si nada acercándose a el

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto Cross descortésmente

-¡¿Cómo pudiste no decirle nada a Allen de mí?- pregunto dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza- ¡Le dices que los recuerdos de mi padre terminaran por consumirlo pero no que alguien esta buscando una cura para eso!

-¿Has dicho padre?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

Era un hombre, alto, con bigote y tenía un aire de superioridad que le desagrado bastante, además de la puerta se asomaba la masa de gente pero a quien realmente miraba era a Allen quien parecía un tanto asustado

-Me presento una vez más, mi nombre completo es Lidya Nostramorte, encantada de conoceros- dijo cortésmente extendiendo una mano para saludar al hombre

-Teniente Leevier- se presento el hombre ignorando su mano extendida- contesta la pregunta

-Pues ya que, he metido la pata y ahora debo pagar- dijo resignándose, dejo que el camuflaje se fuera descubriendo su piel del color de las cenizas- odio esta piel, ya estará contento- dijo mirando al teniente con cara de pocos amigos, ese hombre cada vez la caía peor

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Una Noah?- gritaron varias personas en la puerta, otras se quedaron estupefactas y otras más retrocedieron asustadas

-Así que eres una Noah- dijo Leevier con cierto tono posesivo, estirando una mano para tocarla

-No me toque- gruño dando un paso atrás, empezaba a odiar a aquel hombre- si soy una Noah pero debería mirar esto- dijo levantándose los mechones de pelo que le cubrían la frente- ¿Qué falta en esta imagen?- pregunto

-No tiene estigmas- respondió un muchacho de lentes asomándose desde la puerta

-Esta en lo correcto, solo los Noah's al servicio del Conde tienen estigmas- explico- yo no soy uno de ellos, no he venido para matar a nadie solo quiero unirme a la Orden

-Y quien te va creer ese cuento- le pregunto el teniente y varias personas asintieron concordando con aquel tipo

-Tengo el derecho, es cierto que soy hija del Catorceavo- se estremeció al pronunciar ese nombre- pero también lo soy de la general María Nostramorte además de que soy alumna del general Cross- dijo contando con los dedos las evidencias

-¿Tienes pruebas de ello?

-Esta cadena era de mi madre- dijo señalando la cadena en forma de lirio que llevaba al cuello- y sobre el entrenamiento pregúntenle a él- apunto con un dedo a Cross

-Ella estudio un año conmigo- respondió sencillamente el aludido

-Estas pruebas se pueden imitar- afirmo el teniente

Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, ese hombre no le creería hiciera lo que hiciera, le preocupaba más Allen. Se acerco a él resuelta a que si no la reconocía se iría de hay para tocar a la puerta del Conde como suicidio seguro...

-Sé que no lo recuerdas pero tú y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, Nni-san- le dijo al borde de las lagrimas

La última palabra logro un cambio en el rostro del muchacho: sus ojos se enternecieron y una sonrisa se le dibujo en la boca.

-No lo recuerdo, sin embargo me das una sensación familiar, Onne-san- le dijo Allen dejándola muda

-Que conmovedora escena lástima que tenga que acabar- dijo la voz del teniente Leevier

-Si esto no es una prueba de que conozco a Allen no se que lo será- gruño volteándose, definitivamente aborrecía con toda su alma a aquel hombre- espere, acabo de recordar algo- dijo buscando en su bolsillo, posteriormente saco una hoja de papel- esto es una evidencia irrefutable de que fui alumna de Cross

-Esto es solo una factura- dijo el teniente mirando la hoja

-¡Exacto! Mire la cuenta final y los artículos- exclamó- ¡40,000 yenes! Y todo en cigarrillos y alcohol, ¿Quién en este mundo aparte de Cross puede gastarse esa suma en algo así?- pregunto exaltándose como hacía cada vez que recordaba sus deudas- ¡Nadie! ¡Un solo año con ese desgraciado y me endeude hasta el cuello!... ¡Los trabajos fueron muy duros y mis salarios mínimos! ¡Tuve muchas veces que rogar y degradarme hasta lo mas bajo para poder pagar! - dijo sin dar tiempo a que nadie respondiera su pregunta inicial

-¡Maestro! ¿De verdad hizo trabajar así a una niña tan pequeña?- le pregunto Allen a su maestro algo furioso.

Sonrió viendo a su hermano defenderla pero si alguien no la apoyaba pronto no iba a volver a verlo.

-Yo creo que hay que darle una oportunidad, teniente Leevier- dijo un hombre

Lo miro de arriba abajo: no era muy mayor no más de 30 por lo menos, cabello de color morado oscuro, llevaba lentes y una bata blanca pero lo que realmente la convenció fueron sus ojos: tenían cierta ternura la cual le sugirió que era una buena persona.

-Si está en contra de Leevier no puede ser tan malo- pensó- umm… lo he visto antes pero no recuerdo su nombre…

-Komui no espere menos de ti- dijo Leevier con mala aprobación- si tanto quieres que se quede estará bajo tu cuidado

-¡Qué suerte! Estaba a punto de pedirte eso mismo- respondió Komui con una sonrisa

-Es un gusto trabajar contigo, Komui-san- lo saludo extendiendo la mano nuevamente

-También lo es para mí- le contesto mientras le daba un apretón de manos- y no es necesario que uses el san, llámame Komui, Lidya

-¡De acuerdo! Komui- acepto de buen agrado

-Ahora tus primeras ordenes son…- los interrumpió Leevier

-¡Ja!- se rió ella interrumpiéndolo esta vez a él- voy a dejar una cosa clara: yo no acepto órdenes de n-a-d-i-e, solo recibo consejos de mis amigos

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Noah, o te echare de aquí- le advirtió Leevier visiblemente enojado

-¿Tú? ¿Echarme?, no me quede porque tú me hayas dado permiso si no porque Komui me acepto- le explico mirándolo seriamente- si tengo que obedecer a alguien seria a Komui- dijo dejando claro que lo odiaba- desde ahora las cosas van a cambiar mucho- pensó mientras hacía que su piel volviera a su aspecto humano y salía del cuarto acompañada por su hermano.

Lidya y Allen por fin dejaron la muchedumbre para poder hablar un rato a solas pero de camino una voz llamo al muchacho:

-¡Hey Allen!- le gritaba un muchacho pelirrojo mientras corría hacia los dos hermanos seguido de una muchacha y un hombre de pelo negro con un mechón blanco en el flequillo.

-Lavi, Lenalee, Krory ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunto a todos una vez que estuvieron cerca

-Tú tienes mucho por explicar- le dijo Lavi a Allen con tono severo

-Allen, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenias una hermana?- le pregunto Krory

-¿Qué no confías en nosotros?- pregunto Lenalee

-No es eso… es una larga historia que ni siquiera yo sé- se apresuro a responder Allen- Lo único que puedo hacer es presentárselas

-¡Gusto en conocerlos! Mi nombre es Lidya-los saludo a todos

-Aquellos tipos de central son unos mentirosos dijeron que eras un monstruo horrible- dijo Lavi mirándola fijamente- pero pareces solo una pequeña niña

-Lavi-kun vas a hacer que me sonroje- dijo la aludida con un poco pena

-Llámame solo Lavi, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con que nos llames por nuestros nombres ¿verdad?- pregunto Lavi mirando a sus compañeros los cuales asintieron

-Entonces Krory, ¿te molesta si te llamo Kro-chan?- le pregunto al mayor de todos

-No hay ningún problema- respondió Krory sonriéndole

-¡Eso no es justo Krory, tu nunca dejas que te llame así!- se quejo Lavi

-Vamos, chicos, no se peleen- los calmo Lenalee antes de que Krory pudiera responder

-Nni-san ¿te parece bien si ellos también vienen?- le pregunto Lidya a su hermano

-Está bien- contesto Allen

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Lenalee curiosa

-Vamos a platicar un rato en el Arca- le respondió Allen con una sonrisa

-Ustedes dos parecen ser buenos amigos- comento Lidya

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntaron al mismo tiempo los aludidos

-No sé, solo me da la impresión de…-fue interrumpida por un destello que resulto ser una katana (más específicamente Mugen la inocencia de Kanda), había alcanzado atraparla entre las manos evitando que le cortara la garganta

-¡¿Kanda que estás haciendo?- preguntaron Lavi, Allen y Krory

-Esta chica exhuma una sed de sangre muy grande- respondió Kanda simplemente

-Y tú tienes una aura muy agresiva- comento Lidya, sonreía como si no tuviera una espada a punto de cortarle el cuello-es un placer volver a verte Yuu

Kanda miro furioso a Lavi ya que era el único que lo llamaba por ese nombre.

-No me mires a mí, yo no le dije nada- respondió Lavi ante la mirada de Kanda

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de pila de Kanda?- le pregunto Allen sorprendido

-¿Creíste que te deje sin vigilancia?- le pregunto retóricamente- te vigilaba de vez en cuando y así conocí a tus amigos pues pasas con ellos la mayor parte de tu tiempo, te lo explicare más tarde- explico Lidya- ahora… Yuu ¿podrías quitar a Mugen de mi cuello?

-No me llames por ese nombre- le dijo Kanda con tono amenazante

-No estás en posición de negociar, recuerda que soy una Noah y estoy en una muy buena postura para destruir tu Inocencia- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-No lo harás, te correrían de aquí de inmediato- afirmo Kanda

-¿Quieres apostar?- le pregunto sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Un pequeño destello recorrió la espada haciendo que vibrara un poco.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas- acepto Kanda de mala gana sacando su katana de entre las manos de Lidya dejándole una mueca de dolor a esta

-No tenias por qué ser tan brusco, miras lo que has hecho Yuu- le reprocho enseñándole sus manos ensangrentadas

-Dijiste que quitara mi espada de tu cuello pero no como- contesto Kanda con una sonrisa burlona después se dio media vuelta y se marcho

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Lenalee tomando sus manos entre las suyas

-Estarán bien en un momento- respondió cerrando los puños y después abriéndolos: tanto la sangre como las heridas habían desaparecido

-Te curas bastante rápido- comento Krory mirando las manos recién curadas de la muchacha

-¡La próxima vez que Kanda haga algo como esto lo voy a descuartizar!- prometió Allen bastante enojado

-No es necesario, después de todo Yuu siempre se comporta así-lo calmo Lidya- bueno, vámonos o no tendremos tiempo para charlar- les dijo mientras proseguía el camino al Arca- "la Orden es un lugar interesante llena de gente aun más interesante, ¡me encanta!"- pensó Lidya con una sonrisa


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitulo 10: Primer día_

"_Lo mas importante para mí es la gente que amo"_

Por fin llegaron al Arca y entraron a la habitación del piano (Lidya tuvo que contener un estremecimiento cuando vio una vez más a su reflejo en el espejo), se sentaron donde pudieron para oír lo que Lidya tenía que decirles.

-Primero que todo tengo que explicar que yo y Allen no somos hermanos de verdad- empezó Lidya

-Entonces ¿Por qué se llaman Nni-san y Onne-san?- pregunto Lenalee un poco confundida

-Es una especie de apodo que nos pusimos cuando niños- respondió Allen dejando a todos sorprendidos- ¿verdad?

-Si, veo que ya empiezas a recordar- se alegro Lidya- solo somos amigos de infancia

-Bien, estoy listo para oírlo todo- afirmo Allen

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes- dijo la hermana de este dejándolo paralizado- el pasado puede ser muy cruel, si te lo contara ahora te dejaría en un estado irreversible- afirmo Lidya muy seria- cuando estés preparado tus amigos están invitados a escucharlo también, incluso Yuu- dijo la chica intentando con la última palabra distraerlo del tema

-¡Ese tipo no es mi amigo!- gruño Allen

-Allen no lo niegues, te llevas muy bien con Yuu- se burlo de el Lavi

-Si ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos- corroboro Lidya feliz del cambio de tema- a pesar de que Yuu sea tan gruñón como…- se detuvo había estado a punto de mencionar a Skid pero le había dolido pensar en el

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunto su hermano dándose cuenta del cambio en la actitud de su hermana

-Allen ¿puedo pedirte algo?- le pregunto

-Claro ¿Qué es?- respondió este

-¿Me podrías dar los siguientes cuartos del Arca: la torre que está en la cima, la biblioteca y la sala que tiene un cielo celeste pintado en el techo que están debajo de la torre?

-Esos cuartos… son en los que luchamos contra los Noah's- se dio cuenta Lavi

-¿Cómo los conoce?- le pregunto Krory

-¿Y para que los quieres?-agrego Allen

-Hubiera preferido que no preguntaran pero supongo que se tenían que enterar- dijo Lidya un poco triste- te quería volver a ver Allen pero sabía que la Orden no me dejaría entrar…pensé que si demostraba estar en contra del Conde me querrían así que yo… yo… entre a la casa del Conde como una sirvienta para obtener información

-¡Qué horror!-se sorprendió Lenalee tapándose la boca con ambas manos

-No te hicieron daño ¿verdad?-quiso saber Lavi

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Allen asustado

-Estoy bien, supongo que su reacción es lógica-comento Lidya más para sí misma que para ellos- yo también esperaba abusos y crueldades

-¿Entonces quieres los cuartos para destruirlos?-pregunto Krory creyendo entender

-Nada de eso, es que bueno… yo…-intento explicar Lidya- no fue lo que esperaba… todos eran tan amables… to-todos me trataron tan bien- no pudo evitarlo y rompió en lagrimas

-Cálmate, ya paso-le dijo su hermano abrazándola- no te preocupes yo entiendo-la calmo malinterpretando sus lagrimas

-"No, tu no comprendes, Nni-san, pero ahora no entenderías"- pensó desanimada, su estomago gruño sacándola a tiempo de esa situación tan incómoda- todo esto me dio hambre ¿podemos ir a comer algo?

-Claro, yo también tengo algo de hambre-contesto su hermano

-Tú siempre tienes hambre, Allen-dijo Lavi rompiendo la tensión.

Así pues fueron al comedor, por el camino Lidya sintió varias miradas furibundas que no le sorprendieron, la chica se presento a Jerry el cocinero de la Orden, pidió su desayuno y se sentó en una mesa junto a los demás.

-No cabe duda de que eres la hermana de Allen-dijo Lavi mirando el plato a rebosar de Lidya a pesar de que ya había comido bastante

-Los dos comen en grandes cantidades-declaro Krory

-Realmente estoy comiendo así porque llevo 3 días sin probar bocado

-Es cierto nunca has comido más que yo-dijo Allen recordando algo mas

-Nadie podría comer más que tu-bromeo Lavi

En ese instante un buscador se acerco a ellos y se dirigió expresamente a Lidya y esta se dio cuenta de que parecía incomodo:

-El supervisor Komui quiere verte en su oficina

-Está bien voy en un momento-respondió Lidya levantándose de su asiento

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos?- le pregunto Lenalee

-No quiero interrumpir su comida-contesto la niña- nos vemos luego, y buscador-al oír que le hablaba el buscador se puso tenso- no es necesario que me acompañes, sé el camino.

Anduvo en dirección a la sección científica de la Orden sintiendo miradas que se le clavaban en la nuca y escuchando susurros de todas direcciones pero le importaban poco; por fin llego a aquella sala que parecía algo entre una biblioteca y una sala de estar. Entre toda la gente que hay se encontraba reconoció al hombre que le había respondido en el piso de abajo y al muchacho de lentes.

-Perdónenme si fui muy brusca al principio-se disculpo haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a estos- no debí descargar mi odio en ustedes

-Ara, parece que ya se conocen- dijo la voz de Komui a sus espaldas, el cuál se acerco y abrazo por los hombros al hombre y al muchacho- Líder de sección Rever y Johnny les presento a Lidya su nueva compañera

-Encantada de conoceros- dijo Lidya poniéndose colorada

Johnny la miro unos instantes y luego le pregunto:

-¿De verdad eres una Noah?- después puso una cara como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que había sido descortés- es que… bueno… te vez normal

-Bueno si lo soy, pero gracias por el cumplido- respondió ella

-Eso me recuerda tienes una cita en la rama Asiática- le dijo Komui- Bak-chan quiere hacerte unos análisis

-Enseguida voy, llegare en un momento con el Arca ¿no?

En ese momento entraron dos tipos ambos vestidos con sendas batas blancas lo cual decía que pertenecían a la sección científica.

-Komui mis muchachos se están quejando de que el hedor que viene de aquí no los deja trabajar- se quejo el mas corpulento de los dos de piel morena y lentes

-Y como Peck, el supervisor de Central, que soy tengo que decirte que esto es un chiquero, no entiendo como puedes trabajar así- se quejo el segundo de pelo rubio con gafas y mas delgado que el otro

-Pfft… ji- dejo salir Lidya de su garganta que ya no aguantaba la risa- y yo que pensé que el único arrogante era Leevier ahora ya se que todos lo de Central son así

-¿Acaso parecemos payasos?- le pregunto Peck

-Bueno con ese peinado solo te falta el maquillaje- respondió burlonamente Lidya- el desastre no esta aquí si no en tu cabeza

-¡Tu...!- dijo con odio Peck

-¡Te estas buscando una paliza!- le grito en la cara a Lidya el compañero de Peck

Lidya volteo la cara con un gesto de asco e hizo un gesto de abanicarse con su mano.

-¿Sabes que es la higiene bucal?- pregunto la muchacha con cara de asco todavía- el hedor que han olido tus muchachos no viene de aquí si no de la cloaca que es tu boca

-¡Nos las vas a pagar! Solo deja que el Teniente Leevier se entere…- le dijeron con furia los dos supervisores de Central pero fueron interrumpidos por una risa descarada

-Oh no con papi no, podría dejarme sin postre- dijo dramatizando Lidya- Leevier no me da miedo ¡ahora largo o la próxima no serán solo insultos!

Los dos hombres no necesitaron que se los repitiera y pusieron pies en polvorosa, después de que se fueron, todos vitorearon a Lidya. Luego de eso la muchacha se dirigió al Arca y finalmente cruzo el portal que daba a la rama Asiática donde la esperaba un comité de bienvenida formado por una muchacha y dos jóvenes.

-Tu debes ser Lidya, gusto en conocerte soy Rike- la saludo uno de los jóvenes, alto y de pelo marrón

-Vaya pero si eres muy joven- observo la chica de pelo negro amarrado en dos trenzas y de lentes- por cierto me llamo Lou Fa

-Y mi nombre es Shi Fu- se presento el ultimo, un muchacho de cabello negro y rasgos asiáticos

-Esos nombres…- susurro Lidya- ¿no será que acaso ustedes fueron los que ayudaron a Nni-san?

-¿Nni-san?

-Si, se llama Allen

-¿Qué? ¿Tu eres la hermana de Walker- san?- pregunto Lou fa asombrada

-No por línea sanguínea pero se podría decir que lo soy- respondió ella- les agradezco toda la ayuda que le brindaron

-No tienes que agradecernos a nosotros si no al supervisor Bak- le dijo Rike

-Hablando del supervisor será mejor que te llevemos con el o se enojara- agrego Shi Fu

La guiaron por pasillos y habitaciones que demostraban lo antiguo del lugar y que este estaba construido debajo de roca, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta metálica que se abría como las actuales puertas de elevador.

-¡Supervisor Bak le hemos traído a Lidya!- aviso Lou fa tocando a la puerta

Esta se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre de la misma edad de Komui pero de pelo rubio y un poco más delgado.

-Entonces tu eres Lidya- la saludo Bak un poco asombrado- no esperaba que fueras tan joven ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-15, pero dentro de unos meses cumplo los 16 y dos años de no crecer-respondió la aludida

-Vaya… ¡Ah! Pero que descortés he sido, mi nombre es Bak Chang el líder de la rama Asiática- se presento

-Encantada de conocerte

-Bueno muchachos ya se pueden retirar mas tarde la acompañaran al comedor para que almuerce y le den los resultados- despidió Bak a los tres adolescentes que la habían acompañado hasta ahora

Lou Fa la despidió con la mano y ella correspondió la despedida antes de entrar en la habitación detrás de Bak

-Primero probare tu capacidad de recuperación- le dijo Bak- ¿podrías sentarte?- le pregunto señalando una mesa parecida a las que hay en los consultorios médicos

-Claro- dijo acercándose y sentándose- supongo que me harás algunos cortes en el brazo ¿no?

-No te preocupes serán pequeños

-No me preocupa eso si no mi ropa- respondió ella, cerró los ojos un momento y después las mangas de su vestido desaparecieron con un pequeño destello

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- pregunto Bak asombrado

-Saber un poco de magia siempre ayuda

-¿Quién te enseño tal cosa? ¿O es que acaso es parte de tus poderes?

-Me la enseño Cross así evito tener que usar mis poderes al máximo

-¿No te gustan tus poderes?

-No es eso, es que podría ser peligroso tanto para mi como para los demás; no se que pasaría

-Entiendo, bueno empecemos, estira tu brazo por favor- pidió Bak y así lo hizo Lidya; después Bak hizo un pequeño corte con un bisturí el cual se curo en cuestión de segundos- ¡Guau!, si que te curas rápido

Repitió esta operación varias veces en distintos puntos y con cortes más largos y profundo hasta que se topo con una cicatriz que sobresalía en uno de los hombros de Lidya.

-No puedo creerlo una Noah con cicatrices ¿quien te causó esto?- pregunto Bak- no será… ¿Qué acaso Cross hizo esto?

-No, no fu el, fue… mi padre- respondió ella estremeciéndose con la ultima palabra- no se como se las arreglo para que ni siquiera la magia de Cross pudiera curarme

-Sigo sin poder creer que alguien como tu sea hija de alguien como él

-Gracias- le dijo sonriendo un poco- solo por eso te diré algo, lo que hiciste no fue nada. Puedo curarme fracturas o cortes que lleguen hasta el hueso en un minuto pero si pierdo un miembro necesito recuperarlo para volver a pegarlo, si este es destruido no puedo hacer nada

-¿Quieres decir que no puedes hacerte uno nuevo?

-No precisamente podría arrancarle a alguien un brazo y usarlo para mi misma pero me desagrada la idea, hay un punto de destrucción que ni siquiera yo aguanto- respondió Lidya- ¿ya terminamos con esto?

-Todavía hay un par de pruebas, pero las haremos en otra sala, vamos-le dijo Bak y ella lo siguió a una estancia grande que daba a un muro con un hermoso dibujo.

De repente del muro salió algo que la ataco, Lidya lo paro sacando sus abanicos y protegiéndose con ellos; después se fijo en que lo que la había embestido era una muchacha de pelo rosa y corto que podía convertir sus manos en cuchillas.

-¡Fou! ¿No podías haber esperado un poco?- le pregunto Bak a la muchacha

-No, estúpido Bak- respondió de mala manera la muchacha

-Eres un caso-se quejo Bak- Lidya ella es Fou la deidad protectora de este lugar- la presentó- quiero que tengas una pelea con ella

-De acuerdo- acepto Lidya

La batalla duro aproximadamente media hora aunque era obvio que Fou no podía competir contra ella: Lidya esquivaba sus ataques con mucha facilidad y parecía no costarle romper las defensas de la deidad; después de eso se despidieron de Fou y fueron a hacerle algunas pruebas físicas y probaron sus poderes.

Mas tarde Lou fa, Rike y Shi fu la acompañaron al comedor donde vieron su gran apetito y mientras ella comía le daban los resultados de los análisis:

-Según esto eres tan fuerte que podrías derrotar un Akuma nivel 4 si quisieras- le decía Lou Fa

-Eres mas ágil que cualquier exorcista- dijo Shi Fu mirando las hojas donde estaban sus resultados

-Aquí se menciona algo llamado "Sombra" ¿Qué es?- le pregunto Rike

-Me puedo convertir en una sombra cuando yo quiera- afirmó Lidya- de hecho puedo cambiar mi estado físico como yo quiera, como Fou

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!- le dijo Lou fa

-Ya estoy llena creo que ahora regresare al Cuartel General para contarle a Allen que tal me fue-dijo- le mandare sus saludos

Así pues salieron del comedor pero en la salida oyeron a dos hombres que venían detrás de ellos hablando:

-¿Ya la viste? es la Noah- decía uno

-No puedo creer que el supervisor deje que entre semejante monstruo

Al oír esto Lidya frunció el ceño como si le hubiera dolido algo. Lou fa se volteo enfurecida encarándose a los dos hombres.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a decir algo como eso?- les grito Lou Fa enojada- ¡ella es buena y amable, no tienen derecho de decir eso!

-Como te atreves a hablarme así cuando eres solo un aprendiz- le dijo uno de los hombres levantando una mano contra ella.

Lou Fa cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, el sonido de una cachetada sonó pero el azote no lo recibió quien se esperaba: Lidya se había interpuesto entre el hombre y Lou Fa. El individuo parecía aterrorizado.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- le dijo Lidya al tipo sin siquiera tocarse la mejilla que se le había puesta roja- las heridas físicas se curan rápido y lo que digas de mi no me importa… pero si vuelves a levantar tu mano contra mis amigos-amenazo mirando al hombre con unos ojos que revelaban un odio puro - Desearas que sea el Conde quien te este torturando- la joven se dio media vuelta y se fue seguida de sus amigos.

-Me gustaría estar sola un momento- les dijo Lidya- iré a pasear

Avanzo alejándose de la gente hasta hallarse en una especie de abertura que daba a un lago y se sentó pegando la cabeza en una columna algo vieja, unos momentos después se puso a llorar.

-"Que tonta he sido"- pensó mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro- "¿Cómo pude olvidar como me mira la gente?, como lo que soy: un monstruo"

Pasaron varios minutos y cada vez se deprimía más; su llanto fue detenido por unos pasos que se acercaban: Lou Fa. Esta se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto

-No te preocupes me han dicho cosas peores- respondió- puedo soportarlo

-Si puedes pero no debes, sabes Bak-sama intento pararme al querer matar a unos tipos por decir cosas feas de ti pero al oír los comentarios me soltó solo para darles un puñetazo y ordenar que nadie volviera a decir cosas así de ti.

-No deberían pelearse por mi culpa, no me gusta

-Pero a nosotros tampoco nos gusta que te pongas triste

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Lidya sonriendo- … mientras haya alguien que me quiera sonreiré y no me daré por vencida

Lou Fa bajo de donde estaba sentada, se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse

-Gracias Fou-san- dijo Lidya

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto Fou volviendo a su estado normal

-Dijiste "intento pararme", Lou Fa no es tan agresiva

-Fue mi error, no se lo digas a nadie

Lidya regreso al Cuartel General e intento hablar con Cross pero los guardias de este no la dejaban pasar a su cuarto.

-¡Por favor, solo será un segundo!- rogó con lagrimas en los ojos y con una cara de lo mas tierna

-Lo sentimos pero son órdenes directas del Teniente Leevier- respondieron los guardias

-Esta bien entonces…- dijo mientras su cara cambiaba a la de una estafadora que sonreía maliciosamente- le diré a Cross que se han robado una de sus botellas de vino- amenazo

-Lo sentimos pero no puede pasar- dijeron los guardias aunque un poco nerviosos

-Son insufribles- dijo Lidya frunciendo el seño y alejándose pero antes de irse grito- ¡Eh Cross! ¡¿No te hace falta una botella de vino del 56? ¡Tal vez tu guardia personal sepa donde esta!

Lily: ¡Hoooooooooolaaaaaaa! Disculpen las tardanzas en subir un nuevo capi es que estado ocupada en la escuela pero prometo que para vacaciones de semana santa habrá capítulos casi por día

Lidya: ¡No se te olvide lo del comentario!

Lily: Si ya lo sé, el comentario que amablemente me leíste (con voz dulce) ¡Cuando esculcabas mi correo! (gritando a un volumen que casi rompe las ventanas)

Lavi: vamos no es para tanto, ahora sigue

Lily (Mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos) TÚ no me ayudes que eres cómplice de esta niña, bueno como sea (cambiando el tono de voz) agradezco sinceramente el comentario de _**Noemi **_¡yay! ¡Mi primer comentario!

Lavi (armando alboroto como siempre) ¡Gracias por decir que soy gracioso y genial y que te encanto y-! (Callado por la cinta adhesiva que le acabo de poner en la boca)

Lily: Para empezar no dijo todo eso de ti y en segunda haces mucho ruido. De todas formas como ella dijo que le gustas te dejare quedarte

Lidya: espero que Noemi siga leyendo

Lily: eso espero, creo que este capítulo le aclaro algunas dudas que me había hecho, ¡oh! Y es pero que leas el siguiente capitulo, que subiré aproximadamente en 10 minutos, es muy recomendable para fans de Cross, pero sobre todo…

Lily y Lidya: ¡Gracias por comentar!

Lavi: (todavía con la cinta) Gfrafcifs (que en español es: gracias)


	11. Chapter 11

_Capitulo 11: Cross_

"_Solo hay una palabra para definirte: Padre"_

Habían sido unos días muy agitados en la Orden para ella, se había presentado con muchos nuevos exorcista: Marie, Miranda, Chaoji y Timothy (el exorcista mas reciente y más joven de la Orden); pero sobretodo había planteado una buena amistad con el ultimo en el que hubieran pensando: Link Howard (una amistad que parecía molestar a Allen) y aunque no lo quería por conveniencia tenia ciertas ventajas relacionarse con él, como ahora que Link había dejado que se saltara a los guardias de Cross para tener una conversación a solas con este.

-Hoy es la ultima noche que te encierras ¿no?- le pregunto Cross

-Si… espera un momento ¿Cómo sabes tal cosa? Yo nunca te lo he dicho- dijo fijándose en el detalle

-Tenias una cara tan preocupada que era obvio

-¿Tan bien me conoces? Un solo año conmigo y me conoces como la palma de tu mano

-Lo dices como si tú no me conocieras

-No se mucho de tu pasado además ya te dije que tengo lagunas mentales en el tiempo en que fui tu aprendiz e incluso antes- le contestó- ¿no tendrás que ver en eso?

-Claro que no- le respondió calmadamente Cross

-Me preocupa lo que pudiste hacer en ese tiempo después de todo estoy hablando con el hombre mas pervertido de la Orden- le dijo descortésmente

Cross se quedo callado y la miro así que le pregunto:

-¿Qué estas pensando?

-Solo me fijaba en lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre

Se sonrojo un poco, le pasaba siempre que la comparaban con su madre pues la recordaba como una mujer muy hermosa y ella no se consideraba nada bonita.

-Yo no soy mi madre, ella no era un monstruo como yo- le dijo a Cross un poco triste, creyó por segundo que este la miraba como si el comentario le hubiera dolido pero sus ojos eran los mismos cuando volteo a verlo,

-¿Todavía recuerdas las reglas que te impuse en nuestro entrenamiento?- le pregunto Cross

-Si: 1- No te detengas a llorar por los caídos por que así no podrás proteger a los vivos, 2- No pelearas ninguna batalla con ira o te convertirás en lo que odias, 3- No importa lo que crean o piensen los demás tu harás lo que creas correcto- recito Lydia como si se las hubieran dicho el día anterior

-¿Qué harías si me escapará de la Orden?- le pregunto de improviso Cross

-Te buscaría hasta en el agujero mas profundo para traerte de regreso- respondió acostumbrada a las preguntas raras de su maestro

-¿Y si me secuestraran?

-Te buscaría y te salvaría

-No me encontraste vivo…

-¡Asesinaría al bastardo que te haya matado!- respondió ella súbitamente enojada

-No debes actuar bajo la ira

-¿Entonces debo olvidar el hecho de que te mato?

-No pero pásalo a segundo plano tu prioridad es evitar que mate mas gente- le explico Cross- creí que ya lo sabias tonta- agrego con un tono algo decepcionado

-No me gusta hacia donde esta yendo esta conversación- dijo Lidya algo preocupada

-Si yo no estuviera ¿Cuidarías de Allen y de Timcampy?- siguió Cross con el interrogatorio ignorándola

-¡Cla-claro! ¿Supones que los dejaría a su suerte?- respondió sorprendida por la pregunta

-Bien, ya puedes irte- la despidió sin educación su maestro

Se levanto bruscamente y dejo la copa que estaba bebiendo en la mesa con un sonido sordo pero antes de irse le dijo:

-No se por que me preguntaste todo esto pero si te pasa algo no te voy a perdonar, maestro idiota.

Afuera la estaba esperando Allen pues temía que Cross le hiciera daño.

-¿Qué has hecho allí dentro?- le pregunto su hermano

-No creo que quieras saber lo que me ha hecho- bromeo ella

-¡¿Qué?- salto Allen asustado

-Estoy bromeando- dijo riendo- de hecho creo ser la única chica de la que no ha pensado de esa manera- dijo con un tono mas serio

Esa noche se encerró como lo había hecho las dos noches anteriores: dentro de una especie de anfiteatro que había dentro del arca y había elevado una barrera protectora hecha con magia para mantenerse encerrada.

La explicación de por que tenía que hacer esto que le dio a su hermano no fue muy convincente: "Tengo que encerrarme las tres ultimas noches de cada mes para dejar que mis instintos de Noah se liberen pues no puedo mantenerlos a raya todo el tiempo"; eso no era una mentira pero no era la verdad completa, aquella cosa que le había sonreído en el espejo era la causante de todo aquello.

Pero su reflejo no apareció aquella noche y ella durmió en paz pero entre sueños creyó que alguien le acariciaba el cabello y la cubría con un manto. En la mañana la voz de su hermano la despertó.

-Buenos días Onne-san- la saludo su hermano que llevaba posado a Timcampy sobre la cabeza- ¿Qué es eso que llevas encima?

Al pararse descubrió asombrada que era el abrigo de Cross y ella empezó a dudar que lo que había sentido fuera un sueño; Allen no le hizo mucho caso al asunto pero su hermana decidió llevarse el abrigo puesto sobre los hombros y devolvérselo a Cross después del desayuno.

Lidya seguía preguntándose que había ido a hacer su maestro a donde ella estaba durmiendo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Allen:

-¡Timcampy espera! ¿Adonde vas?- Al parecer Tim por alguna razón había salido volando en dirección a algo o alguien.

Ella y Allen lo siguieron hasta una habitación donde había entrado disparado, la escena que encontraron al entrar era espantosa: en los cristales rotos de un ventanal, en el alfeizar de este, en las paredes y el suelo había una gran mancha de sangre, pero eso no fue lo que la conmociono si no lo que estaba en el alfeizar, la mitad de una mascara con una lagrima dibujada debajo del ojo y una pistola blanca con bordes dorados.

-Tanta sangre… ¿pero de quien?- solo atino a preguntar su hermano

Ella ya se encontraba junto a la sangre con los dedos a un centímetro de está.

-No esta permitido tocar nada hasta que aclaremos este asesinato- les dijo la voz de Leevier a sus espaldas dándoles un susto

-Era mi maestro y hare lo que quiera- respondió Lydia posando la mano sobre el suelo bañado en sangre, probo el líquido - Cross- susurró

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Allen

-Dímelo tú que eres el principal sospechoso- le dijo Leevier- tenias bastante motivos para matarlo

-Lo mismo digo de usted- le espeto Allen

Mientras tanto ella tomo a Sentence, la inocencia de Cross, y la revisó.

-Esto ya no es una Inocencia- sentencio casi para si misma

-Eso no es posible – la contradijo Leevier

-¿Cómo lo sabes Onne-san?-le pregunto Allen

-Algunos Noah' s y magos tienen la habilidad de invertir la sincronización de una Inocencia pero generalmente es por poco tiempo, así que quien haya atacado a Cross era muy poderoso- explico ella

-Tu y tu hermano deben ser interrogados- le dijo Leevier sin hacerle caso

-A mi me tuvieron grabada toda la noche así que ya han de saber que no salí de mi habitación- dijo Lidya en tono brusco

-No saliste pero ayer Cross te hizo una visita y ese abrigo lo comprueba- le rebatió Leevier con una sonrisa

Lo siguió no por que quisiera cooperar pero deseaba saber que había hecho Cross en su estancia con ella, Allen la seguía de cerca con ojos preocupados.

Realmente la grabación no decía mucho y parecía a ver una especie de interferencia, pero lo que vio hizo salir las lagrimas que no había llorado hasta ahora: Cross le acariciaba el pelo con una mano susurrando palabras que no alcanzaba a oír pero eran amables por la forma en que sonreía y antes de irse se había quitado el abrigo para ponérselo a ella a modo de cobija.

Leevier intento poner una mano sobre su hombro para arrancarle el abrigo pero su mano fue más rápida apartando la del teniente con un golpe brusco.

-Vuelva a intentar tocar este abrigo y se quedara sin mano- dijo Lidya con tono amenazador

-Pareces un poco alterada- le dijo Leevier con una sonrisa

-No pretendo que me entienda-dijo la joven Noah con un tono falsamente cortes- para usted la gente es una mera herramienta, dudo mucho que usted sienta dolor por la perdida de alguien

-Demasiado dolor diría yo- le respondió el teniente divertido- tengo entendido que Cross no era un maestro muy cariñoso

-No se a que viene eso- contesto Lidya molesta, nadie le decía quien era su maestro y menos alguien que no lo conocía- ¿Intenta señalarme algo?

-Solo me pregunto si tu relación con Cross solo era de alumno/maestro- dijo Leevier satisfecho, como si la acabara mandar ejecutar

Lidya lo miro con odio pero le empezaba a preocupar hacia donde iba la charla; Leevier ensancho su sonrisa al continuar:

-Tú querías a Cross más que a un maestro ¿Verdad?

-Si- respondió simplemente ella

-Puedo decir que era un sentimiento muy fuerte por la manera en que te afecto- prosiguió el teniente arrastrando las palabras como si fuera una gran serpiente- así pues con una relación sentimental de por medio no podemos darte su puesto

-Con que de eso se trataba- dijo Lidya logrando hacer un atisbo de sonrisa- mi maestro detestaba ese puesto, yo no lo quiero tampoco

-Que bien que lo aceptas, por que no te puedes quedar con sus pertenencias- le dijo Leevier mirando el abrigo que llevaba puesto y la pistola que tenia entre sus manos

-¡Eso ni lo pienses!- exclamo la chica poniéndose de pie de un salto-¡Si les pones un dedo encima me encargare de que no quede suficiente de ti para que entierren!

-La única manera para quedarte con sus cosas es tener su puesto- explico el teniente- y para eso solo tienes que responder ¿Qué sientes por el?

Lidya se quedo callada: era cierto que no sabía exactamente cuál era el sentimiento que le profesaba a su maestro pero estaba segura de que no era lo que insinuaba Leevier.

-Te daré hasta mañana para decirme, mientras tanto vete despidiendo de sus posesiones- le dijo Leevier convencido de que no le respondería

Salió airada de la habitación, afuera la esperaba Allen que se sorprendió de verla tan alterada, lamentablemente no pudo preguntarle el por que pues la voz de Leevier lo llamo enseguida.

Todo el día se la paso en un estado lamentable y con la cabeza en las nubes, Allen la intento animar, después de que lo hubieran interrogado, pero no sirvió de mucho. Ella le expuso sus preocupaciones pero su hermano tampoco tenia las respuestas, debatieron sobre ello hasta que anocheció y tuvieron que despedirse.

Aquella noche se volvió a encerrar ahora sabia que cuando Cross la fue a visitar eso mantuvo a su reflejo alejado pero sabía que "ella" se lo iba a cobrar. Le costo mucho trabajo quedarse dormida y cuando lo hizo tuvo el sueño mas extraño de su vida y al mismo tiempo el más feliz.

Abrió los ojos en lo que parecía una ciudad vacía, blanca y llena de niebla; camino un rato buscando a alguien, no le gustaba estar sola desde muy pequeña había sido así, hasta que oyó música proveniente de algún lado y aguzo el oído para seguir el sonido (era como el sonido que emitía un chelo). Este le llevo a un parque lleno de arboles y bancas y mas adelante, frente a una de estas, donde estaba sentado un hombre tocando, efectivamente, un chelo.

-¿Cross?- pregunto insegura

Cross levanto la mirada y la muchacha se sorprendió todavía más: su mascara ya no estaba, la miraba cariñosamente y le sonreía, parecía rejuvenecido por lo menos 10 años.

-Por fin llegaste- le dijo Cross sin su tono antipático de voz- ¿Quieres sentarte?- dijo señalando un lugar junto a el en la banca

Se sentó a su lado, todavía un poco asombrada.

-¿Me quieres para algo en particular?- alcanzo a preguntar

-Quería hablarte y disculparme- le contesto su maestro- te he ocultado muchas cosas

-Por eso es que tengo lagunas mentales- concluyo ella sin recriminarle nada pues no había podido dejar de notar su tono triste

-Así es, ahora quiero que te enteres de todo- le dijo Cross y empezó a tocar otra vez el chelo

Le pareció conocer la melodía pero no sabia de donde, después de unos segundos de oírla le dio sueño y finalmente se quedo dormida.

Abrió los ojos por segunda vez en lo que parecía un teatro.

-"Es de noche "- supuso Lidya por que no había nadie solo Cross tocando el chelo sobre el escenario.

Lo miro por un rato y esta vez no dudo que este se veía más joven además de que se dio cuenta de que no la podían ver ya que no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Después de unos minutos oyeron los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, la chica miro hacia atrás y abrió los ojos como platos: su madre, aunque mas joven, estaba caminando hacia ella; no podía ser otra que ella con su pelo rojo, ondulado y largo, su figura delgada, sus ojos negros que había heredado de ella y una hermosura que llenaba la habitación.

-Así que estas aquí, Cross- le dijo su madre a este, su voz repicaba como un montón de campanillas

-Buenas noches, María- respondió su maestro- sabia que ibas a venir

-¿Por qué estas aquí, te mandaron los de la Orden?- pregunto María

-Si y no, no hubiera venido pero me interesaba saber donde estabas- le respondió Cross a su amiga

-Me harte de estar ahí sabes que siempre odie ese lugar - dijo María en tono tranquilo- creí que a ti tampoco te gustaba

-Así es, pero esperaba que me avisaras que te ibas por lo menos- dijo Cross con una leve nota de enojo

Su madre subió por una escaleras junto al escenario, para acercarse a Cross, esto le dio tiempo a ella para acomodar sus pensamientos; a esas alturas ya se había dado cuenta de que ese era un recuerdo de Cross y se había percatado de que podía sentir lo que sentía este, esto era un poco incomodo por que sabia muy bien que Cross estaba enamorado de su madre.

-Perdóname, temía que si dejaba alguna pista me atraparan- se disculpo María

-No importa, cuéntame que has…- comenzó Cross pero una voz lo interrumpió

-María que susto me has dado- dijo una voz

Cuando vio de quien se trataba se hecho para atrás asustada: su padre, el Catorceavo, estaba parado frente a ellos. El hombre de un salto subió al escenario.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?- pegunto Cross amablemente

-Es mí… prometido- contesto María mirando a Cross un poco preocupada

El asombro se dibujo en los ojos de este solo para desaparecer un segundo más tarde, pero ella sabia que la respuesta le había dolido mucho.

-Mi nombre es Nea- se presento el hombre situándose junto a María, ella por mas que intentaba no podía dejar de ver el parecido de el catorceavo con Tiky y que, por supuesto, no le gustaba.

-Felicidades- les dijo Cross en tono vacio

-¿Quién es el?- le pregunto Nea a María

-Es un amigo de la Orden

Se dio cuenta de que algo cambio, Nea no vario su expresión pero noto un aire agresivo proveniente de este y un instante después de los ojos de su madre desapareció la luz que los caracterizaba; Cross no se dio cuenta: estaba demasiado alterado por la noticia que le acababan de dar.

-Cross…- llamo María, él volteo a verla- ya no quiero verte, no me busques, pienso empezar otra vida, vámonos Nea- dijo ella y junto con su prometido se dio media vuelta

Cross estaba tan conmocionado que no intento detenerlos aquello le había partido el corazón.

-¡Ve detrás de ellos!- le grito sin que la oyera- ¡todo es un engaño!- volvió a gritar pero Cross no se movió, intento empujarlo pero sus manos lo atravesaban.

Lloro de pura desesperación sus sentimientos junto con los de Cross eran casi insoportables; de pronto todo se desvaneció y casi inmediatamente volvió a formarse otra escena.

Vio a Cross entrenándose con esfuerzo pero ella se dio cuenta que la tristeza se convertía en odio y este le consumía, vio como termino con esa mitad de mascara con la que lo conoció por un hechizo mal hecho contra los hechiceros/calavera que estaban al servicio del Conde.

La escena volvió a cambiar: Cross se encontraba frente a una casa, la reconoció enseguida, era el hogar de ella.

Cross pasó las barreras que protegían la casa como si no estuvieran hay con una fuerte determinación de matar a la pareja que se encontraba dentro, ella se detuvo a mitad de camino: ¿Por qué Cross no los había matado? Estaba tan decidido, entonces ¿Qué lo había detenido?, era obvio que no los había matado, ella seguía viva y sus padres habían muerto a manos del Conde pero… ¿Por qué?

Avanzo hacia Cross que había abierto la puerta sin necesidad de llave, este entro a la sala donde estaba sentada el matrimonio que al verlo se quedó entre el asombro y el miedo.

-Nea ¿Qué tal has estado? ¿O es que acaso te debo llamar Catorceavo?- pregunto Cross burlándose

-Tu…-dijo con desprecio el aludido

Cross puso una mano en el cinto preparándose para sacar a Sentence, casi no había mirado a María pero estaba decidido a matarla también.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto una vocecilla

Tanto ella como Cross se quedaron sorprendidos, miro a su yo pequeño, quien observaba a Cross con ojos brillantes, como si no se lo creyera.

-No te le acerques- le ordeno su padre con severidad a la niña, solo para que esta diera un paso desafiante hacia delante.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto esta vez Cross

-Respóndeme tu primero- ordeno la chiquilla con tono muy parecido al de su padre-… por favor- agrego al ver la cara de desconcierto de Cross creyendo a ver hecho algo malo

Dejo a un lado su asombro y se concentró en como la examina y veía Cross: como María de pelo ondulado y largo, facciones delicadas, ojos negros y de una belleza y delicadeza que parecía acompañar todos sus movimientos, pero al mismo tiempo como su padre de pelo negro, mirada severa y un porte un tanto orgulloso y arrogante.

-Me llamo Cross soy un general de la Orden Negra-respondió el sonriendo por primera vez

-Yo me llamo Lidya y soy una niña cualquiera-respondió la pequeña sonriendo también

-Hija… aléjate de el te puede hacer daño- le dijo María a su niña, hablando por primera vez desde que Cross entrara a su casa

-El no nos hará daño-afirmo la pequeña Lidya- ¿A que no Cross-chan?

El aludido tardo en contestar debatiéndose entre el odio que le sostenía a los padres de la niña y el cariño inusitado que le tenía a esta, sabia muy bien que la niña era tan Noah como su padre y por ende un peligro si era educada como su progenitor, pero… y ¿si él le enseñaba a ser tan humana como se pudiera, a no odiar a los exorcistas? después de todo tenia sangre de exorcista de parte de su madre.

-Solo he venido a advertirles que la Orden les esta buscando- contesto por fin- no les recomiendo salir por un tiempo

Los adultos se sorprendieron y la niña ensancho su sonrisa.

Lidya lloraba de alegría mientras la escena cambiaba una vez más, así que había sido ella y solo ella la que había cambiado la decisión de su maestro; vio sus recuerdos de cuando era niña percatándose por primera vez de la silenciosa pelea entre Cross y el catorceavo: uno intentaba volverla lo mas humana posible y en un rayo de esperanza para el mundo y otro intentaba convertirla en un monstruo y en una maquina bestial.

Una vez más cambio la escena y vinieron los recuerdos de su entrenamiento con Cross, se dio cuenta del cambio en ella misma al verse: la pequeña niña de cara sonriente y ojos luminosos se había convertido en una chica de rostro ensombrecido y mirar vacio.

Sus lagunas mentales se fueron llenando conforme miraba el lado bueno de Cross (ella ya intuía que esa parte existía pues el decía cosas como "tu comida es malísima" pero repetía dos veces), el era el responsable de que supiera tocar el chelo, saber sobre opera, que supiera su árbol genealógico completo, cosa que nunca le había dicho Nea, y muchas cosas sobre los Noah's y el Conde.

Después de una sesión de chelo sucedió algo que hizo muy feliz a Cross.

-Esto es todo por hoy-le dijo Cross a aquella Lidya que tendría unos 11 años- ahora ve de compras para cocinarme la comida

La otra Lidya se paro enfurruñada del sillón donde se había sentado.

-Si, si, si…padre- dijo de mal talante aquella Lidya

Fue como si alguien le hubiera quitado el sonido a la escena: tanto Cross como las dos Lidyas se quedaron en silencio, Cross volteo a ver a la única de las dos chicas que podía ver como si no lo pudiera creer, esta se puso roja y salió corriendo dando un fuerte portazo; lo ultimo que vio la verdadera Lidya, antes de que se desvaneciera por ultima vez la escena, fue que Cross componía una gran sonrisa todavía mirando a la puerta y susurraba "gracias".

Lidya abrió los ojos por tercera vez: se encontraba apoyada sobre el brazo de Cross todavía sentada en la banca donde se había dormido. Este la miro, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar después de todo seguía siendo una niña.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto Cross mirándola

-Es que… se que si me cuentas esto es por que- hizo un gran esfuerzo para no prorrumpir en más lagrimas-… no vas a volver ¿verdad?

-Lo lamento pero así es- contesto su maestro también triste- tengo que decir adiós

Lidya lo abrazo con fuerza dándole una sorpresa a Cross.

-Entonces adiós-le dijo la muchacha- pero recuerda que el Catorceavo dejo de ser mi padre para que lo fueras tu desde hace muchísimo tiempo

-Lo recordare-le dijo Cross correspondiendo el abrazo- querida hija.

Abrió los ojos esta vez en la realidad todavía con lagrimas en los ojos pero muy feliz.

Leevier se sorprendió cuando irrumpió en una junta solo para gritar lo que sentía por Cross: que solo lo veía como si fuera su padre y que se quedaba con el abrigo y la pistola pero mandaba al cuerno el puesto de general.

Lily: ¿Ven? Les dije que lo subiría rápido

Allen: (llorando) espero que tus lectores no se pongan sentimentales

Lily: (pasándole un pañuelo) ¿Así como tú? Espero que no, Allen ya te dije que dejes de llorar

Allen: pero, es que… ¡Nunca creí que el maestro fuera tan buena persona!

Lily: en el fondo todos lo sospechábamos

Allen: de todas formas ahora lo único que puedo hacer es cuidar de onne-san (sonándose la nariz)

Lily: por cierto ¿Dónde está?

Allen: (Sonriendo) durmiendo en tu cama

Lily: (acachando la cabeza y poniéndome a llorar) ¿por que todo mundo utiliza mis cosas sin mi permiso?

Allen: (pasándome un pañuelo) no te preocupes

Lily: (limpiándome las lagrimas) está bien, nos vemos luego lectores tengo que irme a dormir… espero que Lidya no se mueva mucho al dormir


	12. Chapter 12

_Capitulo 12: Una lección para el león sin corazón_

"_El dolor mas grande que sentimos es el que le causamos a otra persona"_

El tiempo pasaba sin ningún problema y Lidya, a pesar de extrañar a los Noah's, se llevaba bien con toda la gente de la Orden excepto con los que venían de Central sin contar a Link.

Los amigos de Allen se habían vuelto los suyos ya que pasaba todo su tiempo con su hermano: Lenalee y Krory siempre platicaban con ella mientras su hermano no estaba o intervenían en las conversaciones entre los dos hermanos.

Nadie sabia exactamente por que pero a Lidya parecía agradarle Kanda, el día después de su llegada se había sentado junto a este sin hacer caso de la mirada asesina que le dedico (desde ese día siempre hacia lo mismo), tendía a hacerle bromas como: intentarle hacer trenzas en el cabello o robarle a Mugen y lo llamaba por su nombre de pila; generalmente se podía ver a Kanda persiguiéndola por todo el lugar o intentando asestarle un buen golpe con su katana. A pesar de ser una relación un tanto violenta Lidya parecía ser feliz con esto.

Pero con el que mejor se entendía, a excepción de Allen, era con Lavi, quien sentía una sincera curiosidad por ella que era una Noah, Lidya de buena gana le mostraba sus poderes pero siempre le solicitaba que hiciera algo a cambio como jugar con ella, contarle algo sobre él o simplemente que le explicara alguna cosa que no había entendido de un libro.

Sin embargo esta amistad tenía un obstáculo, el oficio que había elegido Lavi: un Bookman; Lidya siempre solía decir cosas como "Alguien tan gracioso como tu no puede ser un Bookman" y cada vez que Bookman se presentaba no variaba su expresión pero se ponía tensa, cuando aparecía era solo para llevarse a Lavi a estudiar y a Lidya le chocaba esto por que siempre interrumpía las charlas mas animadas y las risas que compartía con Lavi cada vez que hacían alguna travesura juntos, la muchacha empezaba a creer que Bookman no aparecía en esos momentos por coincidencia.

-Lavi…- llamo Lidya

El muchacho levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto

-Juega conmigo una partida de ajedrez- pidió la muchacha- Link esta ocupado y Allen se quedo dormido

-Volviste a tocar el piano ¿verdad?

-No pude evitarlo- respondió Lidya aunque la verdad era que lo había hecho a propósito

Recientemente habían descubierto que cuando Lidya tocaba la canción del Arca tenia un efecto tranquilizante sobre Allen quien caía dormido después de la primera estrofa sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo. Lidya explico que esto se debía a que esa canción la había escrito ella como una nana para su hermano pero nunca creyó que el efecto siguiera en pie después de tanto tiempo.

-Este bien jugare contigo- acepto Lavi

Lidya saco su juego de ajedrez que estaba hecho de madera, parecía que lo había hecho ella misma, y todas sus piezas tenían forma humana (incluso los caballos que llevaban guerreros encima) pero ninguna tenia cara.

-Quiero tener un juego entretenido así que el que pierda tendrá que contestar una pregunta de la preferencia del ganador, te lo advierto no me voy a rendir fácilmente

-Hecho, yo tampoco dejare que me ganes

El juego fue largo y muy elaborado, siempre que parecía que uno iba a hacer jaque el otro lo paraba, después de una hora de juego Lavi por fin vio una brecha en la defensa de Lidya

-Jaque- dijo Lavi

La pequeña Noah miro el tablero en busca de una solución y al no encontrarla miro a Lavi quien observaba incesantemente un punto del tablero casi inconscientemente, ella miro también a ese punto y vio una salida factible. Tomo su rey y… lo volcó.

-Me rindo- dijo

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Lavi- estoy seguro de que viste una movida para escapar

-Si pero ya tengo lo que quería: un rato entretenido- contesto la chiquilla- y tiempo contigo

-Nunca pensé esto de ti, siempre creí que cuando peleabas contra un enemigo nunca te rendías

-Y así es, pero no estoy luchando con un enemigo, estoy peleando contra un amigo y se que aunque ganes no me vas a hacer daño

La respuesta dejo sorprendido a Lavi perecía que iba a decir algo pero…

Lavi- lo llamo una voz a sus espaldas, era Bookman- tienes que estudiar

-Si

-Nos vemos Lavi- lo despidió Lidya- después puedes hacerme la pregunta que quieras

-¿Eh? Pero si ya te hice una pregunta

- ¡Esa no cuenta!- le grito la muchacha mientras se alejaba

El día siguiente fue tranquilo hasta la tarde pues Lidya empezaba a preocuparse ya que no había visto a Lavi en todo el día, y aunque Lenalee le dijo que era normal que a veces desapareciera por sus estudios eso no la tranquilizo.

Lo busco en la biblioteca e incluso se coló en su cuarto pero no lo encontró. Estaba oscureciendo cuando por fin lo encontró sentado en laberinto de matorrales dentro de los jardines, que ella misma había creado con magia.

-Así que aquí estabas- le dijo Lidya al muchacho- empezaba a preocuparme

-Déjame en paz- le dijo mordazmente Lavi levantándose

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto la chica mas asustada que ofendida por su comentario

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia- contesto Lavi una vez mas con ese tono frio nada propio de el- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto su amigo alejándose de Lidya

-Vine aquí por que estaba preocupada, después de todo somos amigos- respondió Lidya- quería terminar lo que empezamos ayer

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Lavi- aquí va mi pregunta: ¿de donde has sacado la ridícula idea de que somos amigos?- pregunto el aprendiz de Bookman

-¿Que dices?, es obvio, es por que reímos y nos pasamos el día juntos- contesto Lidya ahora un poco molesta poniéndose delante de él- es por que yo te quiero y tu me quieres

-¡Ja, Ja, Ja!-se burlo aquel muchacho con una risa cruel- tu no eres mas que un pedazo de tinta para mi

Lidya cayo para atrás con los ojos muy abiertos sin dejar de mirar a Lavi. El muchacho se alejo con paso firme.

-Oye…oye- llamo la voz de Lidya mientras esta se ponía en pie, pero el joven no le hizo caso- te estoy hablando Bookman

-¿Qué?- pregunto este con malacara

-Te voy a enseñar algo interesante: como se hace sufrir de verdad a una persona- Lidya miraba al muchacho con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su reflejo- te voy a enseñar que tienes demasiado corazón para ser Bookman

Dicho esto de la sombra de la muchacha salió una especie de materia negra que se enredo en sus manos convirtiéndose en dos guantes que terminaban en garras.

-Ahora defiéndete-le dijo Lidya señalando con un dedo largo y afilado

-Como si fueras capaz d…-empezó el aprendiz de Bookman pero fue callado por unas zarpas que casi le cortan el cuello y que esquivo por muy poco-¡_Tettsui!_ ¡_Hiban! (¡Martillo de forma variable! ¡Torbellino de fuego!)- _invoco Lavi sacando su inocencia y un ciclón de fuego se comió a Lidya

Lavi se sorprendió al ver las quemaduras de Lidya pues la última vez que había utilizado ese ataque con un Noah no le había hecho ni cosquillas. La joven volvió a atacar y nuevamente fue tragada por el _Hiban _deLavi.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?- pregunto Lidya con una voz burlona- deberías atacar a matar, déjame mostrarte como se hace, _ningen__ doll _(_muñeca humana_)

Lavi no lo vio pero lo sintió, se sentía como si unas gruesas cadenas los amarraran de pies, brazos y cuello. Los guantes que llevaba la muchacha volvieron a transformarse esta vez en un martillo igual al del exorcista que tenia en frente.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- pregunto Lavi

-Ahora lo veras- dijo Lidya levantando el martillo, los brazos de Lavi se movieron por si solos imitando el movimiento de la chica- _gran trueno que surca los cielos_- invoco la Noah mientras golpeaba el suelo con el martillo

Lavi no pronuncio el ataque sin embargo por alguna razón ajena a su voluntad lo pensó, de su Inocencia salió un gran trueno en forma de dragón y del de Lidya nada. La muchacha quedo con peores quemaduras de las que ya tenia causadas por el _Hiban _ que por un extraño motivo no sanaban.

El proceso se repitió varias veces, cada vez dejando peor a la muchacha y mas asustado a Lavi, cambiando una y otra vez de ataque o incluso golpeando con el martillo (el de la muchacha simplemente atravesaba a Lavi como si estuviera hecho de humo).

-Es hora de terminar con esto- sentencio Lidya abandonando su sonrisa- _Tettsui, man, man, man (martillo de tamaño variable, crece, crece, crece)- _clamo Lidya y con cada "_crece"_ el martillo aumentaba mas de tamaño hasta llegar a ser enorme.

La joven enarbolo el martillo como si fuera una lanza apuntando con la punta afilada directamente al corazón de Lavi, este al darse cuenta de lo que la muchacha intenta intento zafarse de sus ataduras sin éxito.

Con el tamaño del martillo si la golpeaba posiblemente le sacaría el corazón o por lo menos no quedaría suficiente para arreglarlo; Lidya empezó a correr hacia él y él a su vez hacia ella aunque todavía intentaba detenerse.

-¡Detente, por favor, detente!-suplico a gritos Lavi y…

A un centímetro del corazón de Lidya el martillo se detuvo como si solo hubiera esperado que su dueño dijera eso. La inocencia falsa de Lidya se disolvió y esta se desmayo, Lavi fue liberado de sus ataduras solo para correr junto a la muchacha.

Lidya abrio los ojos, por un momento no supo donde se encontraba por la blancura que la rodeaba, un instante despues se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermeria y que Lavi se encontraba a su lado. El muchacho la miro mitad feliz mitad apenado.

-Que bueno que te despertaste- le dijo Lavi- creia que no te ibas a despertar- y por primera vez desde que se conocian Lidya lo vio llorar

-Oye, no deberias llorar- le dijo Lidya intentando animarlo- si Bookman se entera de que lloraste te castigara severamente- una carjada ronca, a causa de las lagrimas, salio de la garganta de Lavi

-Estaba asustado- le dijo Lavi sin parar de llorar-no por que me fueras a matar si no por que **yo **te iba matar y no podía detenerme, lo siento, no debí haber actuado tan violentamente solo por que el viejo me hubiera regañado por pasar tanto tiempo contigo- se disculpo el joven secándose las lagrimas

-No es tu culpa, yo tampoco debí dejarme llevar por la ira, mira como te he dejado- lo calmo Lidya señalando las marcas rojas que habían dejado las cadenas invisibles- la verdad es que después de lo que me dijiste no supe bien lo que me paso, dudo mucho que lo que hice tuviera un motivo

-Pues yo creo que si- declaro Lavi- antes de empanzar la pelea me dijiste "te enseñare como se hace sufrir a una persona de verdad" y lo hiciste, sufrí más de lo que sufrido en toda mi vida- explico el muchacho

Lidya sonrió.

-Quisiera dormir otro rato

-Esta bien, entonces me iré- dijo Lavi, se puso en pie, se acerco a la puerta y puso la mano en el pomo- se que ya he hecho muchas preguntas pero… ¿Podría hacerte otra?

-Ya la hiciste pero anda has una más- le contesto Lidya sabiendo lo que le iba a preguntar

- ¿Después de esto seguiré siendo tu amigo?

-Claro, quiero volver a jugar ajedrez contigo

Lavi volvió a soltar una carcajada ronca.

¡Buenas noches! ¡O Konbawa! Como lo prefieran

Noemi lamento haber puesto en tan mal posición a tu querido Lavi (susurrando) por favor mantén en secreto que me disculpe

Allen: si de verdad te cae bien ¿Por qué siempre te peleas con el?

Es que siempre quise tener una persona con la que pelearme (poniendo cara y voz picara) así como tuuuuuuuuu con Yuu, si sois muuuuuuuuuy buenos amigos

Allen (en nerviosismo total) ¡C-claro que no! ¡Y-y n-no soy ami-igo de Bakanda!

(Riéndome para mis adentros) Claro Allen lo que tú digas

Allen: (desesperado) ¡Que no lo soy!

(Poniendo sonrisa maliciosa) Preferirías ser **más **que amigo de Yuu te puedo recomendar algunos fanficsssssss

Allen: …

5 minutos después

Allen: (con una sonrisa de ángel) entonces ¿aprendiste la lección?

Si (toda golpeada y por demás madreada)

Allen: ¿y cual es?

No más chistes sobre tú y Kanda

Allen (con una cara de lo más tierna) ¡Que bien que lo entendiste! Bueno adiós, ¡nos vemos!

(Llorando a lágrima viva) ¡Allen es cruel! (dejando de llorar) pero de todas formas ¡Eso no evitara los fics Yullen! Muahahahaahaha

(Cambiando tono de voz) de todas formas agradezco los mensajes de mis queridas Noemi, fushiginashoujo (que ya me regaño por no haberla mencionado en el capi anterior TT-TT) y Evertein (ya empeze a leer sus historias: D)

El próximo capi va ser doble (es que el trece es muy cortito) y el catorce es un capitulo dedicado a Kanda y su pasado (para más información consulten el manga). !HASTA LUEGUIN!


	13. Chapter 13

_Capitulo 13: Ataque_

"_Lo peor del dolor es que parece que no puedes hacer nada contra el"_

Todo alrededor de Lidya era un caos, los gritos en su cabeza se sumaban a los de la gente; todo había sido tan repentino, no sabia que hacer, no sabia a quien proteger: a los buscadores o a Chaoji, o Lavi y a Bookman… y pensar que ese día había empezado como cualquier otro incluso le había perecido aburrido. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia y ya no recordaba nada bien, abrió la boca y…

…dejo escapar un gran bostezo mientras dejaba en su estante el libro que había estado leyendo. Había ido a la biblioteca para entretenerse pues según sabia todos sus amigos habían salido, incluso Rever y Johnny se habían ido a una junta en la rama Norteamericana.

-Que aburrido~- dijo- ¡eh! Pero si ese es… ¡Chaoji!- lo llamo la muchacha

-Lidya-san- Chaoji se le acerco sonriendo pero ella noto que se ponía tenso; le pasaba cada vez que se encontraban pues ella siendo una Noah era considerada por él parte de los que habían asesinado a Mahoja, Anita y su tripulación.

-Chaoji si tu estas aquí quiere decir que Lavi tan bien, ¿de casualidad no lo has visto?- pregunto con voz dulce.

-Si, cuando lo vi estaba practicando con Bookman en la sala de entrenamiento

-Gracias, nos vemos

Caminaba hacia el segundo piso donde estaba la sala de entrenamiento, y entonces…

… Grito con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, intento avanzar pero sus piernas no se querían mover, si tan solo pararan los gritos en su cabeza. Recordaba que sonó una alarma, una voz por un altavoz decía que habían entrado intrusos, una gran explosión, ella corrió hacia la entrada principal y vio una gran abertura en la puerta principal y por ella entraba un enjambre de Akumas liderados por un Noah…

Todo hubiera salido bien si ese tipo no hubiera venido con los Akumas; Timothy había comenzado a pelear y ella había levantado una barrera sobre su cuerpo inconsciente para que no fuera blanco fácil después se abrió paso derrotando algunos Akuma de nivel 3 y nivel 4, en ese momento lo vio: aquel Noah había atrapado a Chaoji, abría la boca para mostrar la mas horrorosa lengua que había visto, era en si misma como un nido de parásitos de lo mas repugnantes y al parecer venenosos, aquella cosa paso por la cara de Chaoji.

El efecto fue inmediato: la piel tocada se puso de un verde putrefacto y Chaoji soltó un horripilante grito antes de desmayarse.

-_Ahora voy por el Bookman y junior_- dijo el Noah y su voz sonó ponzoñosa

Iba a enfrentarse a ese tipo pero…

-Empezaron los gritos en mi cabeza- pensó- ¿Por qué? ¿De donde vienen?- intento dar otro paso pero se tambaleo peligrosamente, todo el cuerpo le palpitaba

-El _esta despertando y tu no puedes detenerlo_- le dijo la voz de su reflejo- _tu querido Allen esta sufriendo y no puedes detener su padecer_ - después la voz se carcajeo con su risa maniaca

-Nni-san, Yuu…- murmuro, ante sus ojos ya no estaba la Orden si no lo que parecía unas ruinas, Yuu y Allen estaban ahí y los Noah's frente a ellos, los dos se desplomaban al ver un extraño sello en el suelo.

Ella también empezó a perder la conciencia, tanto la Orden como las ruinas se desvanecieron, sus piernas ya no la aguantaban. Mientras caía se sintió inútil, estaba sufriendo por que sabía que atraparían a Lavi, por que sabía que Yuu estaba en problemas y sabia que su hermano pronto sufriría como nunca; pero lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada, no podía hacer nada contra su dolor.

Callo al suelo y se desmayo.


	14. Chapter 14

_Capitulo 14: Pasado_

"_No juzgues a una persona hasta no saber todo lo que ha vivido"_

-Yo… ¿yo quien soy?...

No sabia donde se encontraba, abrió los ojos pero todo se veía borroso, iba a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo pero…

-Hey, ¿estas despierto?- le pregunto una voz- quizás este despierto

Lo miro, era un niño con el cabello negro y corto, sonreía. ¿Quién era aquel niño? ¿Sabría quien era el?

-Si puedes oírme levanta una mano- le dijo aquel niño

Así lo hizo y el niño sonrió como nunca, ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz?

-¡Como me alegro! ¡Creí que estaba solo!- le dijo el niño- ¿sabes que?… ellos te llaman Yuu

Era, entonces ese, su nombre, no le agradaba del todo pero por fin sabia quien era. ¿Cuál seria el nombre de aquel niño?, lo señalo con un dedo.

-¿Quién, yo?- él hizo una seña afirmativa con su dedo- me da un poco de vergüenza, umm… ellos me llaman Alma

Su nombre no estaba tan mal le quedaba bien a un chico tan sonriente como el.

-Vamos, Yuu- le dijo Alma, lo había tomado de la mano sin que se diera cuenta y tiraba de él hacia arriba…

Afuera estaba frio y húmedo, Alma todavía lo tomaba del brazo, se oyeron pasos y después voces.

-¡Ve a decirle al jefe de la rama que se ha producido una segunda persona!- grito una voz- ¡y preparen algunas medicinas lo antes posible!

-Entendido- respondía otra voz, después se escucharon pasos alejándose

-¡Doctor Edgar! ¡Necesitamos algo para secarlo, cualquier cosa servirá!- le dijo Alma a uno de los hombres- quítese su bata

-Alma sigues vestido así- oyó que reprochaba a Alma el tal doctor Edgar, se oía el susurro de ropa al quitársela- hace frio aquí ponte un suéter, siempre te lo estoy diciendo

-Deprisa, deprisa- lo apuraba Alma

-Si. Si

-¿Tienes frio Yuu?- le pregunto Alma

Realmente casi no, pero lo que sí sentía era que costaba un poco de trabajo respirar. Sintió la cálida bata sobre él y después le hicieron beber algo que llamaban "medicina", se suponía que evitaba que te enfermaras pero tenía un sabor horrible, y le cortaron el cabello.

Después lo llevaron a una sala donde lo revisaron y lo vistieron (Alma venia siguiéndolos, empezaba a molestarle un poco), poco a poco todos se presentaron: el doctor Martin Edgar Chang, la líder de rama Touyi Chang, el jefe del concilio de ciencias Sirlins Epstein, su ayudante e hija Lenny Epstein; también le explicaron que el y Alma eran apóstoles que usaban la inocencia para ganar "la guerra santa" y que el lugar donde estaban era "la Orden Negra, el sexto instituto de Asia".

Y después vino el dolor, la primera prueba de sincronización con la Inocencia, aquella cosa le causaba un dolor insoportable, lo dejo molido y a pesar de que sus heridas se curaron después de eso respirar se hizo casi insoportable.

Así pasaron los días y cada sesión era mas agotadora que la anterior, sin embargo Alma seguía sonriendo como siempre y el comenzaba a odiar esa sonrisa, no entendía por que sonreía si aquel mundo era un asco.

-Bueno, no ha estado tan mal- le dijo Alma sonriendo

Estaban en el comedor, el no le hizo caso y siguió comiendo, odiaba comer cerca de él y su detestable alegría, incluso se había peleado con el por ello, pero Alma lo seguía para todas partes.

-Este lugar es genial ¿no crees?- le pregunto Alma con alegría- hay tantas cosas que descubrir, por que no vamos a investigar los dos juntos

Era más de lo que podía soportar, se levanto y lo mando a la pared de enfrente de un puñetazo. El efecto fue inmediato.

-¡Calmasen ustedes dos!- grito alguien- ¡Paren esto!

-¡¿Qué pretendes con esto Yuu?- le pregunto a gritos el doctor Edgar

Alma le devolvió el golpe y se enzarzaron en una feroz pelea. Después de media hora de forcejeo y de que todos recibieran un buen golpe lograron separarlo de Alma, los llevaron al laboratorio para examinarlos y tres minutos después sus heridas habían desaparecido.

-¡Por dios, otra pelea!- oyó que exclamaba Touyi desesperada- el que intento parar la pelea esta mas herido- miro al doctor Edgar que llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo y traía muletas- la habilidad de regeneración y su fuerza no son para esto

-No te preocupes Touyi, pero no solo soy yo- contesto el doctor Edgar mirando a sus compañeros con heridas similares- como era de esperar estos niños tienen un fuerza física sorprendente

El profesor Sirlins estaba hablando con ellos pero él no lo escuchaba.

-No son capaces de controlar del todo sus emociones, sin embargo, son apóstoles que salvan al mundo y se tienen que comportar como tales- decía el profesor- no deben comportarse conforme a sus emociones

-Lo siento profesor- oyó que se disculpaba Alma- con Yuu, yo solo quería…

-¡Eres desagradable!- le dijo sinceramente- ¡siempre siguiéndome a todas partes como un acosador, muérete pequeño ******!

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Ven aquí estúpido Yuu!- le grito Alma llorando pero enojado

Se volvieron a pelear y los volvieron a separar, dejándolos a los dos con heridas peores que las de antes, se escabullo de hay sin que el inútil de Alma lo siguiera, vagabundeo un rato y por alguna razón sus pies lo llevaron al lugar donde yacían los que todavía no habían despertado, los cuales dormían en una especie de pozos llenos de agua.

-Ustedes si que duermen en silencio- dijo mirando los hoyos llenos de agua- si tan solo pudiera volver a dormirme – las lagrimas le caían por la cara- este mundo es muy oscuro y es difícil respirar

Entonces la vio: una mujer caminaba ente los hoyos.

-Hey, ¿Quién eres?-le grito

-¡Yuu cuidado…!- le grito la voz de Alma pero era demasiado tarde ya había caído en un pozo-… abajo

-Coff, Coff; ¡¿me seguiste otra vez maldito acosador?- le grito a Alma una vez que lo saco del agua

-N-no lo hice, ¡solo estaba comiendo algo y leyendo!- le respondió Alma

-¡¿Qué es esto tu cuarto?- le pregunto- ¡¿Dónde esta la mujer? ¡Acabo de ver una mujer aquí!

-¿Podría ser…? Ouch- a Alma se le había, literalmente, caído un brazo- Ja, Ja, Ja perdón había olvidado que seguía débil por todas esas pruebas de sincronización, ¿estas bien Yuu…?

-Estoy perfectamente….-respondió pero, casi para burlarse, se le cayo un brazo a el también- ¡&%$#!- grito agarrándose el muñón que le dolía horrores

-Supongo que todos están durmiendo, será mejor esperar aquí hasta que nos recuperemos- le dijo Alma sin hacer caso de la grosería

Se sentaron en el suelo, cada uno sin mirar al otro, el frustrado y malhumorado, Alma mas bien nervioso y apenado.

-¿Qué querías decir con "podría ser…"?- pregunto y Alma casi dio un brinco

-¿Huh?

-Lo dijiste antes, cuando mencione a la mujer ¿la conoces?

- ¡Ah! Solo pensé que podría tratarse de un fantasma eso es todo

-¡Ya tuve suficiente!- dijo intentando ponerse en pie

-¡Espera no te enojes, es verdad que hay fantasmas aquí! ¡Se llama Fou y se ve como una chica linda!

-¿Fou?

-Una vez la vi aquí, hace tiempo- explico Alma- estaba llorando por que las pruebas de sincronización eran muy dolorosas…- hizo una pausa como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo- ¿Podría ser que estabas llorando, Yuu?

-No lo estaba…- contesto mordazmente y Alma sonrió maliciosamente

-¿Fuiste confortado por ella?- pregunto Alma con aquella sonrisa

-¡Dije que no lo estaba!- grito soltándole una patada- ¡no te pongas amigable, me enfermas! ¡Siempre sonriendo como un idiota!

-¡Tu mejor no hables! ¡Siempre molesto y pesimista!- le grito Alma devolviéndole el golpe tirándolo al suelo

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto poniéndose en pie

-¡Yo aquí creyendo que hice un amigo! ¡Lastima que seas un aguafiestas!- le grito Alma preparándose para volver a golpearlo

-¡Intenta repetir eso de nuevo!-lo amenazo

-¡Jee, lo diría un millón de veces si tuviera que hacerlo!- lo desafío Alma

-¡Pequeño!- le grito levantando el puño

-¡Pesimista!- le respondió Alma preparado para devolver el golpe

Sus puños se encontraron y los dos empezaron a sangrar por todos sus poros, cayeron al suelo; y sin saber como ni por que los dos comenzaron a reír sin parar.

Aquel mundo era oscuro y era muy difícil respirar, pero en ese momento mientras reía junto a el se hizo mas fácil respirar. Lastima que aquello no durara lo suficiente.

-Ja, ja…calla Alma, cretino

-Ja, ja…cállate pesimista, es por que estamos sangrando mucho…

"193 días después te destruí, Alma"

La conciencia de Lidya se zafo de la de Kanda, ya no quería ver más por que sabía que al final solo había destrucción. Pero aun así no pudo evitar las últimas escenas: bocetos sangrientos que pasaban velozmente ante sus ojos, los recuerdos de Yuu con aquella mujer, Alma descubriendo sus verdaderos cuerpos, la verdad sobre los segundos exorcistas, el intento de escape de los dos amigos y al final de todo aquello… Yuu

Yuu alzo la vista y por fin vio un cielo azul.

-Ahh… lo sabía- pensó Yuu mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos-. Azul… tan lejos como puede ver el ojo

Todo era un caos alrededor de Yuu: trozos de edificio y mucha sangre; su mano sostenía una inocencia con la forma de una primitiva Katana, estaba manchada de sangre.

-A pesar de nunca haberlo visto- pensó Yuu- lo conozco

Pensó en lo que acababa de hacer y el dolor se hizo más fuerte y se volvió insoportable respirar, que hubiera dado por dormir junto a Alma.

-L-lo s-siento, Alma- se disculpo Yuu con voz quebrada- siempre he conocido este cielo, un cielo tan hermoso es odioso- luego pensó- "sin quien compartirlo"

Lidya volvió ha salir de la conciencia de Yuu, caía y era todo blancura; tocó el suelo aunque no se diferenciaba nada de lo que la rodeaba, todo era blanco, era como estar en la nada.

-¿Tu eres amiga de Yuu?- le pregunto una voz

Miro el lugar de donde venia la voz, un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y corto, con tatuajes por todo el cuerpo y de rostro amable la miraba.

-Si, se podría decir eso- respondió Lidya

-¡Que bueno, entonces te lo puedo encargar a ti!- le dijo con alegría el joven, tenia una voz cantarina y alegre

-¿Alma?- se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha

-Si, ¿tu como te llamas?- le pregunto con cortesía

-Mi nombre es Lidya, ¿Qué quieres que haga?- contesto esta

-Por favor cuida de Yuu- le dijo Alma- lo deje en un estado lamentable- al decir esto ultimo su miraba se torno triste

-Lo haría-dijo Lidya- aunque no me lo pidieras

-¡Que bien!- dijo Alma algo sorprendido- entonces, nos vemos

Alma se alejo hacia una parte especialmente clara de aquel lugar pero en el último momento se volteo.

-Dile a Yuu que quiero que viva y que algún día tendrá a una persona que lo querrá y que querrá igual que a mi- le dijo Alma- ¡Adiós y gracias!

La blancura se hizo cegadora pero antes de que todo se desvaneciera vio que el muchacho se había convertido en dos personas: una joven de cabello rubio y corto amarrado en una coleta iba de la mano de un niño de unos diez años de cabello negro y cortó, ambos sonreían.

Lidya abrió los ojos estaba en una cama en la enfermería, se tapo con los brazos, por primera vez en su vida no quería llorar, le daba vergüenza, aunque no había por que. Por fin había encontrado la manera de ayudar a Yuu, de sacarlo de su sufrimiento y Alma y Hope (la muchacha) estaban en lugar mejor.

-Hare que Yuu sonría, hare que se ría, hare que proteja a la persona que él más quiera aunque no le guste- prometió con lágrimas en los ojos pero sonriendo- lo prometo Alma, prometo acabar con lo que empezaste, ¡Prometo hacer feliz a Yuu!

¡Hoooooooooooolaaaaaaaa lectores!

Hoy por ves primera tenemos a Kanda aquí conmigo, cortesía de Lavi (un poco triste) agradezco el sacrificio que hiciste Lavi, prometo mandarte rosas al hospital

Kanda: (amargado como siempre) tsk, ¿por que demonios me trajiste aquí?

(Sonriendo dulcemente) es que los capis trataban de ti además de que quería que leyeras esto (extendiéndole un papel)

Kanda: (leyendo el papel sin darse cuenta de que le estoy poniendo una grabadora delante) Agradezco a fushiginashoujo por seguir leyendo y por sus comentarios, un abrazo de parte de ¡¿Kanda? (Con lo ultimo poniendo cara de asco y mirándome con furia)

(Mandando la grabación y publicándola) ¡Yay! ¡He logrado que lo diga XD!

Kanda: (desenfundando a Mugen) Tú…. (Con sus "beast eyes")

(Con algo más allá del horror y preparándome para correr) ¡Bueno queridos lectores yo mejor corro si quiero seguir viva para terminar este fic!

(Salgo corriendo a la velocidad del rayo dejando una figura de humo de mi misma que es atravesada por la katana de cierto demonio de cabello azul)

Lavi (tomando mi computadora aprovechando la ocasión) Gracias por tu comentario Noemi, en estos momentos estoy leyendo los libros que mencionaste y aprendiendo algo de arte general (sonriendo más que feliz) ¡Espero que te guste!

Lidya: en cuanto a mí, te diré que mi color favorito es el morado, me encanta la comida dulce y que cumplo años el 24 de diciembre

Lavi: creo que se refería más a gustos ¬¬

Lidya: bueno, me encantan los libros de terror o románticos, adoro el baile y el canto y soy una fanática de Tiky; pronto empezaremos a subir pequeñas biografías de los personajes

Lavi: con eso basta, también le agradecemos a Evertein por su permiso de derechos de autor, aunque tal vez cambiaremos un poco su historia pero lo más probable es que sea una enamorada de Tiky

Lidya (seño fruncido): eso no me gusta del todo pero supongo que con Tiky no me bote todo está bien

Lavi y Lidya: ¡Nos vemos la próxima!


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Desesperanza y resurrección

"_La desesperación es el peor de los venenos no te da la muerte pero te hace desearla su único antídoto es la esperanza"_

Alguien entro a la habitación despertándola, se levanto para ver quien era: una chica con el cabello cortó, cara de abatimiento y todo brillo había desaparecido de sus ojos, si no la hubiera visto con anterioridad no la reconocía.

-Lenalee….- susurro mirándola aterrada

-¡Lidya por fin te despertaste!- grito Lenalee corriendo para abrazarla- por lo menos tu estas bien

-¿Qué quieres decir con que al menos yo?- pregunto abrazándola también, aquello le estaba dando miedo

-Es que… los demás… no pude hacer nada- dijo Lenalee entre sollozos- Allen esta encerrado, puede que Kanda este muerto y a Lavi lo atraparon

-No pasa nada, calma todo se resolverá- la tranquilizo aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo gritara de miedo- llévame con los demás

Salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a la sección científica, cuando todos la vieron su reacción fue parecida a la de Lenalee, todos lo abrazaron y una vez que se calmaron pidió que le contaran lo que sabia; el resumen de lo que paso era este:

Rever y Johnny, que eran los que habían estado presentes en el ataque a la rama Asiática, vieron como los Noah's despertaban a Alma mostrándole a él, a Kanda y a Allen los recuerdos de los dos primeros, esa era la escena que había visto ella antes de desmayarse.

Pero que el verdadero propósito de el Conde era despertar al Catorceavo mediante su rencor hacia la Inocencia, se estremeció al oír esto, sin embargo Allen peleo hasta lo ultimo mandando a Kanda y Alma a un lugar desconocido mediante el Arca, su hermano había sido amarrado por Link bajo ordenes de Leevier y los Noah's se habían ido tomando como rehén a Tevak, una de los terceros exorcistas.

Al regresar al Cuartel General lo encontraron hecho un desastre, había muchos heridos, Chaoji no podía recuperarse de los parásitos de aquel Noah y Lavi y Bookman habían sido secuestrados además de que Leevier mantenía cautivos a Allen y a Timcampy.

-Maldito Conde, maldito Leevier- murmuro enfurecida

-Si tienes razón, no puedo creer que lo acuse de ser una amenaza- concordó Johnny

-Chicos muchas gracias- les agradeció dejándolos perplejos- se que fue difícil mantenerse quietos, ahora yo pienso encargarme de las cosas pero necesitare su ayuda

Todos asintieron con la cabeza tomando una actitud seria y decidida.

-Pero todavía necesito a alguien mas- pensó- necesito a…

-Inspector Howard Link- lo llamaron y el despertó de su ensoñación, no estaba muy atento pues constantemente su cabeza regresaba al día del ataque- su reporte

-A si, disculpe- dijo el

-¿Cuál es la condición de Allen Walker?- le pregunto uno de los sacerdotes presentes en la reunión- ¿El todavía no ha revelado la ubicación del segundo exorcista?

-No- contesto miro a un lado y vio un rostro conocido que le hizo estremecerse- t-tu eres…-murmuro

-¡Por favor siga con su reporte inspector Link!- le ordeno Leevier

-Él, él esta completamente silencioso- prosiguió- durante los últimos días…. Walker no ha respondido a nada en los interrogatorios, ni siquiera estaba despierto cuando íbamos a interrogarlo y ante el temor de que el suero de la verdad se mezclara en la comida, no ha aceptado nada más que agua- dijo sintiéndose de lo más culpable

-Que Satán tan astuto- afirmo el sacerdote jefe y él se quedo pasmado- debemos hacerle ver su posición actual. Incluso con el estomago perforado, no ha dado signos de rotura; demos considerar la utilización de métodos mas terribles

-Si me permiten- pidió la voz del maestro Zhu- Kanda Yuu murió junto con Alma Karma, no creo que vuelva, en estos días un extraño oxido ha cubierto a Mugen, esta debe ser la prueba de que ha perdido su compatibilidad- explico el maestro sosteniendo a la destrozada Mugen

-Walker esta intentando proteger… la voluntad de sus aliados-dijo otro de los sacerdotes- en todo caso lo único que podemos hacer es darle misericordia- sentencio el sacerdote y él se estremeció ante el significado de eso

-Discúlpeme, caballeros- dijo una voz desde una esquina

Se volteo hacia esa voz tan conocida que, a pesar de seguir siendo dulce, tenía un tono afilado como una katana. Lidya estaba parada en una esquina mirándolos como si nada, al parecer había estado hay oyendo todo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Tu que haces aquí?- pregunto el teniente Leevier poniéndose en pie

-No, por favor, no se levanten- dijo Lidya sonriendo como un psicópata antes de matar, señalo al teniente con un dedo y lo bajo: Leevier cayó en la silla como si una mano invisible lo hubiera empujado hacia abajo

La mirada de la muchacha era tan amenazante que se sorprendió de que los sacerdotes no se pusieran a temblar aunque noto que algunos se agarraban al borde de la mesa para evitar que les temblaran las manos, a él no lo miraba así si no con una mezcla de compasión y decepción, lo ultimo hizo que se sintiera aun más culpable así que desvió la mirada.

-Como iba diciendo- continuo Lidya como si no la hubieran interrumpido- no quiero ser grosera, pero, quería preguntar…- dijo la chica con un tono amable que no auguraba nada bueno- quien fue el cabrón que les dio permiso de tocarle un solo pelo a mi Nni-san para desmembrarlo miembro por miembro- dijo la pequeña Noah y esta vez a nadie le paso desapercibido su incisivo tono de voz.

-¿Qué quieres demonio?- pregunto el sacerdote jefe

-"Demonio", me ha llamado demonio… vaya no creí que la iglesia seria tan educada conmigo- dijo la muchacha burlándose- a mi se me han ocurrido en 5 segundos un millón de connotaciones mas bajas que esa para definirlos, lo que quiero ya lo pregunte

-Allen Walker es un exorcista, tenemos todo el derecho de elegir su destino- respondió otro sacerdote

Lidya lo miro, y Link temió lo que podría hacerle la chica ante tal insolencia, ella se movió un paso hacia la derecha y en un instante estaba detrás del sacerdote.

-Todo el derecho ¿eh?- dijo la muchacha tomando la biblia que tenia enfrente el clérigo- entonces, en base a este libro ustedes castigan a Allen por que es un pecador según vosotros, así pues yo tengo todo el derecho de matarlos por que yo creo que ustedes son los pecadores

-No lo hacemos solo por eso, si no que tenemos pruebas…-dijo el teniente Leevier

-Yo también las tengo- dijo Lidya enarbolando el libro que tenia entre las manos- cuantas vidas se tomaron por sus peleas, sus tierras santas, su racismo y su "yo lo se todo", los demonios aquí son ustedes- dejo caer la biblia en la mesa de la que broto sangre y luego se incendio- bueno, creo que ya quedo claro- dijo la Noah y se dirigió a la puerta- en un rato veré a Allen

-¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso para semejante cosa, engendro!- le grito el sacerdote jefe- ¡entre todos podemos detenerte!

-Ahh- suspiro la muchacha- no quería llegar ha esto pero bueno…- señalo a todos con una mano- …_Crush (estrujar)-_dijoLidya mientras cerraba el puño y un grito de dolor general se elevo en el aire, unas laceraciones se habían grabado en las muñecas de los sacerdotes y el teniente Leevier como si una mano las hubiera oprimido hasta dejar moretones, Link no tenia nada lo cual lo sorprendió- ahora intenten detenerme, desde hoy dejo de obedecer las ordenes de la iglesia si es que alguna vez lo hice- declaro la joven saliendo de la habitación

-Los ha marcado- pensó sorprendiéndose a si mismo- como una sentencia de muerte…

Lidya llego a la mesa donde se habían reunido sus amigos para comer aunque algunos, como Krory o Lenalee, se negaban a comer. Se sentó junto a Lenalee y frente a Rever, los que no se negaban a comer lo hacían con glotonería como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Tomo una bola de arroz pero en lugar de comérsela la miro con cierta nostalgia.

-¿Tu también estas deprimida?- le pregunto Rever mirándola

-No, solo estaba recordando algo que hacía Allen cuando éramos niños- contesto ella

-¿Qué es lo que hacía?- le pregunto Lenalee

-Cuando me ponía triste el siempre me acerca un plato de comida- explico Lidya con una sonrisita- y me decía "Vamos come, ya veras que cuando acabes te sentirás excelente, con el estomago lleno todo parece mejor"- termino y después le dio una mordida a la bola de arroz- tiene razón, seguro que sale de esta

Todos se conmovieron con el comentario y comieron con renovado entusiasmo.

-Es lo mismo que decía aquel tipo- dijo Johnny sonriendo

-¿Qué tipo?- pregunto ella con interés

-Hace un momento un hombre vino y nos dijo que Allen no seria ejecutado- explico Lenalee interviniendo

-Ya veo, es bueno saber que tenemos personas de nuestra parte- se alegro Lidya- ¿eh? Pero si esos son…

Los demás miraron también: Masoa y Kie, los compañeros de Chaoji, ambos buscadores, se acercaban a ellos con aire decidido pero un poco afligido y al llegar se dirigieron expresamente a ella.

-Por favor, te lo rogamos- le pidieron inclinándose un poco- tu sabes mas de Akumas que cualquier científico del Cuartel, ayuda a Chaoji, por favor

-¡¿Qué?- salto Lidya alarmada- ¡¿no han podido curar a Chaoji? ¡Llévenme con el!- les pidió esta vez a los dos muchachos

La llevaron a una zona especializada en el tratamiento de virus contagiosos, el doctor a cargo parecía rehusó a dejarlos pasar pero una sola mirada de la chica lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Se acerco a Chaoji quien tenía la mirada perdida y de vez en cuando se estremecía, estaba acostado en una cama de enfermería con evidentes signos de heridas auto-infligidas además de la piel contaminada que se había puesto de un verde pútrido.

-Voy a necesitar que me ayuden a sostenerlo- les dijo a Masoa y a Kie mientras sacaba un tubo de ensayo lleno de cierto liquido- es lo ultimo que me queda así que no debe derramarlo

Masoa y Kie se situaron a ambos lados del enfermo y lo sujetaron de los brazos con fuerza.

-Eso parece…- dijo Kie

-Lo es- aseguro ella- no se como no se les ocurrió a los doctores, es de sentido común- se quejó

Paso a la acción agarrando a Chaoji por el mentón y vertiendo el líquido de un rojo intenso por la garganta del muchacho, el cual se retorció como si lo que le hubiera dado fuera aceite hirviendo y tuvo que obligarlo a pasarse la infusión.

El efecto llego después de unos segundos, su piel paso de verde a un amarillento un poco menos enfermizo y su mirada se volvió un poco mas coherente.

-Masoa-s-senpai… Kie-senpai- murmuro Chaoji al mirar a sus compañeros

-¡Chaoji! ¡Has hablado!- Gritaron los dos jóvenes con alborozo-¡que bien, ya estas mejor! ¡Muchas gracias Lidya-san!

-No fue nada, después de todo también es mi amigo-dijo la joven modestamente- estará mejor dentro de unas horas, pero tal vez tenga que darle más

Salió dejando solos a los tres muchachos para que tuvieran un poco de intimidad; decidió que era el mejor momento para visitar a su hermano así que se dirigió calmada hacia donde tenían en cautiverio a Allen sin embargo antes de llegar sintió una punzada de dolor que le indicaba peligro. Se convirtió en una sombra y se deslizo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cámara de su hermano en las mazmorras; a la entrada estaba el guardia muerto con la única herida de una especie de disparo en la sien.

Al entrar la escena era todavía peor: su hermano yacía en el suelo lidiando con un nuevo ataque mental del Catorceavo y un hombre sostenía a Link de la cara al parecer causándole un dolor horrible.

-Inocencia…-se dio cuenta mirando al hombre- ¡Suéltalo!- le grito al sujeto soltando un puñetazo que no alcanzo a su objetivo

El hombre lo había esquivando soltando a Link y quedando detrás de ella.

-"¡Es rápido!"

Se oyó el chirrido de una puerta al abrirse, una puerta en forma de corazón de la que salieron muchas mariposas negras.

-¿En problemas, chico?- pregunto la voz de Tiky

El Noah salió de entre las sombras y ataco al sujeto que tenia enfrente mandando a la pared opuesta; Tiky se acerco al hombre que había quedado en el suelo gravemente herido.

-Vaya, por fin te he encontrado… después de 5000 años- susurro Tiky mientras en su cara se pintaba una sonrisa de lo mas sádica que a Lidya no le paso desapercibida, era como la de su otro yo, el del Arca

Lidya se puso tensa, si aquella criatura se apoderaba de Tiky seria muy peligroso, se paro frente a Allen con los brazos extendidos en actitud protectora esperando el ataque.

Algo se revolvió en la capa de Tiky, regresando a este a la realidad, una pequeña muñeca de trapo salió de ella para transformarse en una niña: Road quien tenía aspecto preocupado. Lidya bajo los brazos y se hizo a un lado dejando que Road corriera a abrazar a su hermano.

-¡Allen!- grito la pequeña Road con un tono sinceramente dulce y nervioso nada propio de ella- ¡Que bueno que estas bien!

Las miradas de Tiky y Lidya se cruzaron, fue un segundo incomodo por que ninguno de los dos vio ni un asomo de odio en los ojos del otro y eso sugería que seguían sintiendo lo mismo que antes de separarse.

-Me da gusto de volver a verlos- dijo ella sonriendo-al menos a habido algo bueno este día

-Si, estoy de acuerdo- coincidió Tiky- Road, deja de abrazarlo tan fuerte o lo vas a lastimar

-¡Cállate Tiky!- exclamo Road abrazada a Allen quien se había calmado un poco

-¡Malditos Noah's!- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, el hombre se había levantado listo para luchar- ¡Deberían matarlos a todos!

Tiky estaba listo para el combate, pero Lidya hizo un gesto con el que le indico que ella pelearía.

-¿Quién te crees para hacer esto?- pregunto con un odio superior al que había sentido en su vida

-Me llamo Cardinal, yo soy el "corazón"- se presento el hombre

-Si tú eres el corazón la Inocencia esta tan podrida como creía- afirmo Lidya con asco- ¿Qué le intentabas hacer a mi hermano?

-El es el mas indicado para esto, tiene que unirse a mi- dijo Cardinal como un lunático- es uno de los que cuidan del corazón, el Conde los llama "apócrifos" – explico Cardinal

La energía que surgió de Lidya en ese momento les llego a los dos Noah como una ráfaga de viento y los hizo estremecerse como solo lo habían hecho cuando el Conde estaba realmente enojado, vieron por primera vez el monstruo interior de Lidya.

-¿Cómo te atreves a solo pensar hacer tal cosa?- pregunto Lidya con voz siseante- ¿Cómo osas llamar a Nni-san así?, vas a pagar por esto

Los bordes del vestido de la muchacha se elevaron como si fueran largos y afilados tentáculos negros, Lidya dijo algo inteligible, y ataco.

Cardinal no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse las extremidades se clavaron en sus manos y pies haciendo una macabra imitación de una crucifixión.

-Espero que te guste, tienes suerte de que no te mate- le dijo Lidya- pero tengo que evitar que me sigas o hagas algo en mi ausencia

Los tentáculos se desclavaron solo para tomarlo de manos y piernas.

-Tengo entendido que usas tu manos para utilizar tu Inocencia, tengo que inutilizarlos- los bordes del vestido estrujaron sus muñecas hasta romperlas- así esta mejor

Se dio vuelta para hablar con Tiky y Road pero un movimiento de Cardinal la sorprendió, Tiky se apresuro a pararlo antes de que tocara a la chica; la mano de el exorcista le quemo el brazo pero el lo golpeo dejándolo en el piso.

-Tiky…-dijo Lidya mirando su herida

-No fue nada-dijo el a pesar de su mueca de dolor

-Gracias-agradeció la joven tomando el brazo de Tiky y curándolo

Ella lo llamaba curar pero lo que realmente hacia era utilizar un hechizo para transferir las heridas de otros a su cuerpo para que sus poderes de regeneración hicieran el resto, además incluso las heridas causadas por la Inocencia se curaban más rápido en ella debido a la sangre de exorcista heredada de su madre.

-Gracias, pero no era necesario-afirmo mirando su brazo recién curado

-Aun así lo hago-le dijo a Tiky, al dirigirse a Cardinal su voz cambio- tú tienes ganas de que te mate ¿verdad?

-Prefiero morir a suplicarle piedad a alguien como tú- contesto Cardinal

-Como quieras-dijo ella, un solo tentáculo lo tomo por la pierna y lo azoto unas cuantas veces en el suelo y después le rompió la pierna-he curado tus otras fracturas- dijo mientras los cortes que se habían pasado a ella se curaban- pero tus manos y pierna seguirán rotos, y crearé una barrera sobre ti para que no escapes.

-Nunca creí que tú fueras tan violenta-comento Road mirando el cuerpo destrozado de Cardinal

-Sigo siendo una Noah después de todo- dijo Lidya- normalmente no haría esto pero ese tipo me tenia harta-dijo mirando a Cardinal y arrugado la nariz como si apestara- como sea, ahora tengo que atender a Allen

Se acerco a su hermano y entre ella y Road lo acostaron en el camastro que había hay. Allen se removió un poco y abrió los ojos.

-Road…-murmuro Allen mirando a la pequeña niña

-Que bueno que estas bien-contesto la Noah

-Onne-san-dijo el muchacho mirándola- tenía una pesadilla horrible…. Pero si estas aquí estaré bien, puedo volver a dormir… estoy muy cansado-murmuro el muchacho volviendo a cerrar los ojos

En cuanto lo hizo la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo se puso roja, como si estuviera en carne viva, y el semblante de su hermano se puso tenso. Tiky dio un paso hacia adelante, temeroso de lo que el Catorceavo pudiera hacerle a Road o a Lidya, la primera se había puesto rígida.

-No te preocupes- los tranquilizo Lidya- lo curare en un instante

Después de decir esto se puso en pie, hizo una seña con los dedos parecida a la que hacían los "cuervos" al hacer sus hechizos y recito el siguiente sortilegio:

_On Abata Ura Masarakato On-Gataru__On Abata Masarakato Kikero Baru:_

_Sueño Dorado Protege Esta Alma Con Tu Manto, Llévatelo Lejos Del Sufrimiento, Aléjalo De Su Dolor, Desaparece Las Preocupaciones Que Lo Agobian Y Déjalo Descansar Con Una Canción_

Al terminar el conjuro se puso a cantar la dulce melodía del Arca, pero esta vez hasta Road y Tiky sintieron su efecto: por un momento olvidaron sus problemas, se sintieron calmados y les dio sueño; sin embargo en cuanto Lidya termino de cantar regresaron a la realidad de sopetón.

-Vámonos-dijo Lidya apartando la mirada de su hermano

La chica silbo una vez y una puerta del Arca se abrió.

-Adelántense, tengo que hablar con Link- les pidió mirando a su amigo tirado en el suelo

Road obedeció de buena gana pero Tiky se quedo donde estaba.

-¿Por qué debes hablar con el a solas?-pregunto el hombre frunciendo el seño

-¿Es que no te importa ser visto por un miembro de Cuervo o es solo que estás celoso?-pregunto la joven burlándose

-T-tienes razón- admitió Tiky poniéndose rojo ante su error dándose vuelta y entrando al portal

-¡Tiky se ha sonrojado!- oyó que decía Road desde el otro lado de la puerta

-¡Cállate!-ordeno el Noah enojado

Lidya dejo de oír y puso todo su esfuerzo en curar a Link; la inocencia de Cardinal le había dejado en los ojos una especie de masa, parecida al mármol, y al parecer esto le había causado mucho daño mental; fue un trabajo algo arduo pero logro curarlo en poco tiempo. Al recobrar la conciencia, Link parpadeo muchas veces.

-Lidya…-dijo Link al verla- ¡Walker!- exclamo incorporándose rápidamente

-Cálmate, Nni-san esta bien-lo tranquilizo Lidya- ¿Ves?- pregunto señalando a su dormido hermano

-Que alivio- suspiro Link-… perdón por…-comenzó a decir pero Lidya le puso una mano en la boca callándolo

-No me vengas con eso, solo hiciste lo que creíste correcto para proteger a tus hermanos

-No fue lo adecuado

-No siempre lo que creemos es correcto, pero tal vez si lo mejor

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A lo mejor si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste hubiera pasado algo peor-le dijo Lidya sonriéndole- Vamos levántate- le dijo tendiéndole la mano

-¿Qué tengo que hacer cuando te vayas?-pregunto Link

-¿Cómo sabias que saldría?

-Conociéndote, no te ibas a quedar quieta en esta situación-le respondió Link esta vez sonriendo él- ¿Entonces?

-Por ahora solo quédate cuidando a Nni-san y a esa basura de ahí- explico señalando a Cardinal- si te mandan a llamar finge que no ha pasado nada y yo no estado nunca aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro

-Entonces te lo encargo- le dijo a Link dirigiéndose al portal

-Nos vemos, Lidya

Al entrar a la Arca, Lidya alcanzo a oír una frase de la conversación de Road y Tiky.

-Espero que el Conde este mejor y pueda dormir- decía Road

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto ella

-No muy bien, después de lo del Catorceavo…-contesto Tiky

-Es una pena que tenga que hacer unas cuantas visitas indecorosas estando él así- comento con pena Lidya

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Road un tanto sorprendida

-Necesito que me devuelva lo que se llevo, a Lavi y a Bookman, y a Tevak-explico la joven- también tengo que ir por Yuu, por lo menos se que ustedes no son sus carceleros

-¿Y que si lo fuéramos?- pregunto Tiky con un tono de voz algo hosco, hasta el tenía que admitir que era muy celoso

-Estaría tan asustada que no sabría que hacer- respondió Lidya, sus ojos se habían puesto tristes al recordar que ella y los demás eran enemigos- Vamos, esta es su puerta-señalo abriéndola- yo tomare otro camino

Los dos Noah's se dispusieron a atravesar la puerta pero en el último segundo Lidya dijo:

-Tiky, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

El aludido se acerco.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se que sonara algo ridículo-empezó Lidya-, pero ¿podrías decirme que esto es solo un hasta luego?- pidió agachando la cabeza

-Eso es algo que no podría decir, por que no estoy seguro- respondió Tiky algo sorprendido- ¿Por qué quieres que lo diga?

-Es que me parece que todos me odian, incluyéndote- respondió la niña- creo que todos ya me han olvidado y solo me ven como su enemigo

-Eso no es cierto, mira-le dijo Tiky, tomando la mano de Lidya y poniéndola en el pecho de él, Lidya sintió algo duro

-Eso es…

-La cadena que me diste, como prometí nunca me la he quitado-explico Tiky- si recuerdo eso, es por que te recuerdo; así que no seas boba

-Es verdad- susurro Lidya- entonces ¿la cuidaras hasta podamos estar todos juntos?

-Claro, por ahora solo queda…-se despidió Tiky dándole un beso en la frente-… decir "hasta luego"- dijo y después cruzo la puerta

Lidya sonrió cruzando su puerta, mientras creyeran en ella todo estaría bien. Miro el pueblo aparentemente vacio y la mansión desgastada que se erigía en la cima de una colina.

-Bien, ahora a pagarle le ayuda a Link- dijo avanzado por el vacio camino, mientras su sombra se convertía en una capucha.

¡Konbanwa! ¡Por fin he podido volver después de que Kanda me persiguiera por medio mundo!

Tiky: aunque la verdad no saliste indemne ¿verdad?

(Llorando) la verdad es que no, al final, en algún lugar de Alaska, me encontró e intento que los osos polares me comieran y al no lograrlo me golpeo unas cuantas veces (y con unas cuantas me refiero a **muchas **veces) necesite transfusión de sangre y todavía no se me quitan los moretones

Tiky: no me sorprende, el espadachín-kun es bastante agresivo; (sonriéndome) fue muy valiente de tu parte arriesgarte de esa manera por una lectora

(Sonriendo, feliz de que alguien me diga valiente) ¡No fue nada! Todo sea por mis lectores, oye Tiky podrías enviarle un saludo a Evertein y a fushiginashoujo (aunque ella ya tuvo su saludo ¬_¬) son fans tuyas

Tiky: agradezco sus comentarios y estoy honrado de ser uno de sus personajes favoritos (sonriendo con esa cara suya que podría hacer que cualquier chica se desmayara) por cierto Evertein estoy leyendo tu fic y me encanta, me gusta mucho la pareja que me creaste

(Sonriendo maliciosamente) aunque realmente a ti te gusta Lidya ¿no?

Tiky (sobresaltado y algo ruborizado) B-bueno si pero… no estoy diciendo que la vaya engañar ni nada parecido…a-además me sig-gue g-gustando como siempre… (Rojo hasta las orejas)

(Alegre de haber hecho que Tiky dijera eso, espero que Lidya lo vea) Si ya lo sé, se noto mucho en tus escenitas con ella. El próximo capi saldrán más Noah's y empezare a subir las micro biografías que espero los intriguen más. Bueno lectores eso es todo, extrañamente no salí lastimada hoy


	16. Chapter 16

_Capitulo 16: Mente vs. Mente_

"_El problema de una mente peligrosa es que no solo lo es para si misma también lo es para los demás"_

Como espera, el pueblo no estaba vacio, no tardaron en salir Akumas en su aspecto humano a cerrarle el paso.

-¿Qué hace un viajero por aquí?-pregunto uno de los aldeanos-Akuma

-Tengo asuntos que resolver en aquella mansión- contesto señalando la casona

Los Akumas se pusieron tensos.

-No puede ser, hay no vive nadie-dijo una mujer-Akuma

-Si lo se, pero mi hermana menor se perdió hay adentro-rebatió ella

-Nosotros no hemos visto a nadie ir a allí- le señalo el hombre-Akuma que había hablado primero

-Ara, ara; parece que no me dejaran pasar de otra forma- suspiro, cruzo los brazos casi como si se abrazara- _Obake __shadow_ _(Sombra Fantasma)_

De las sombras de los Akumas salieron siluetas iguales a ellos, eran de grandes ojos y sonrisas totalmente blancas.

-Lo siento por no usar mi propia sombra, es que no quiero que el dueño de la mansión se de cuenta de que estoy aquí- le dijo al pueblo, siguió avanzando hasta que un atrevido se interpuso en su camino- pues ya que, _Kill__ (Matar)_- ordeno tronando los dedos

Las sombras se pusieron a ello no mas acabo de pronunciar la palabra. Siguió avanzando sin hacer caso de la matanza que se llevaba acabo alrededor de ella; al llegar frente la mansión esta era todavía más grande de lo que se veía a la distancia, la puerta estaba abierta.

Entro con cautela mirando a todas partes: la casa estaba deslucida y parecía abandonada; el cuarto donde estaba era grande con una gran escalera con balcón que llevaba al piso de arriba.

-Ya era hora de que vinieran, oí algunos ruidos afuera-la recibió una voz

La voz era de un niño que se había asomado desde lo alto de las escaleras, tenia el pelo de un rojo sepia, corto, una banda le cubría la frente y su mirada era inteligente.

-Tú no eres un Akuma-dijo el muchacho acertadamente

-Smart Boy (chico listo)- contesto ella- te diste cuenta rápido

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero me gustaría ver el rostro de tan caballerosa persona- dijo el niño inclinándose en el balcón para verla mejor

Se bajo la capucha y le sonrió al niño.

-Me llamo Lidya, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto ella

-Wisely (significa sabiamente)- respondió el muchacho

-Lindo nombre, hoy en día nadie aprecia el valor del saber-señalo

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo

-En ese caso, serás listo y me regresaras lo que el Conde se llevo

-¿Te refieres a la muñeca de cabellos de oro?

-¿Muñeca?

- Si, te la presentare

Al instante una muchacha un poco más grande que ella salió de la nada; llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una blusa sin mangas, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño algo desordenado: era Tevak la hermana de Link.

-Esta chica sigue todas mis ordenes, ¿Ahora que harás, dejaras que te mate o asesinaras a tu amiga?- inquirió Wisely con macabro placer pero con verdadera curiosidad

Ella se limito a alzar un brazo con la palma extendida hacia el suelo.

_-Akuma gray (demonio gris), Shiro Face, Zauberkünstler (cara blanca, ilusionista)_- murmuro

Del suelo salió una espada de estilo medieval, totalmente blanca de un lado y negra del otro.

-Veo que elegiste matarla- dedujo Wisely mirándola

-Yo no elegí ninguna de tus opciones- contesto sonriendo, con un solo mandoble de la espada atravesó a Tevak.

Wisely también sintió que la espada le atravesaba un hombro, pero al instante siguiente no había nada ni una marca; Tevak se había desmayado en los brazos de Lidya, no lo entendía.

-Una ilusión-dedujo el niño rápidamente

-Vaya, of fast mind (de mente rápida)- comento la Noah- eres muy atento Smart Boy; si crea ilusiones pero no es todo lo que hace

-Oh, entonces ¿Qué mas hace?- pregunto Wisely con intriga

- Te daré una pista: Wandering Boy (Chico vagabundo)- dijo ella casi burlándose

-¿Vagabundo?, ¿Por qué me llamas así?- pregunto Wisely ofendido

- Eso fue lo que fuiste antes de despertar como Noah y unirte al Conde, por cierto yo también odio un poco a los policías- le dijo

- ¡Ja! Buen intento pero esa no me parece mi vida-le rebatió el muchacho con sorna

-¿A no? Quizás si profundizo mas te acuerdes-le dijo- tus padres murieron cuando tenias 5 años, y como te cansaste de los malos tratos de el orfanato te escapaste fue entonces cuando te volviste "Wandering Boy"

-Deja de llamarme así, tal vez fue así pero no volveré a serlo, ahora vivo en una gran mansión y tengo sirvientes- le contesto Wisely un poco enojado pero sin perder la calma

- Si, vives con Sherrill y Road, hacen una bonita familia pero yo que tu preferiría ser Wandering a Slave (Esclavo)-opino ella sonriéndole

- No soy un esclavo a pesar de las malas ideas que tengas del Conde- le respondió el muchacho

-Tal vez- admitió la joven- bueno, si nos disculpas nos retiramos- levanto en brazos a Tevak dando lugar a una imagen dispareja pues parecía imposible que Lidya cargara a alguien que pesaba mas que ella

-Quien dijo que las dejaría ir

-Vamos Wisely, no eres un guerrero y ya no te quedan mas muñecos; ella no se va a levantar y no quedan Akumas en el pueblo

-Todavía quedas tú

-Yo no lo intentaría puedes salir lastimado

-Tonterías

Wisely hizo el contacto mental, pero en cuanto toco la mente de Lidya una risa macabra le inundo el cerebro.

-_Chico tonto_- le dijo una voz risueña

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el golpe de energía que lo mando fuera de la mente de la muchacha después se desmayo.

Lidya suspiro mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Por eso… bueno por "ella" te dije que no lo hicieras- dijo con decepción- nos vemos luego Smart Boy

¡Konbanwa mis queridos lectores! ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!

Lamento que mi pequeña biografía se ha retrasado así que tendréis que esperar hasta el próximo capi

Lavi: (desesperado) vamos pasa ya rápido a la gran noticia

Calmado, a eso iba ¬¬; verán lo que pasa es que creado un fórum en el cual mis personajes están a cargo y ustedes dejaran comentarios o

Lidya (cortándome) ¡Respuestas a nuestras preguntas! ;) ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

(Frunciendo el seño) de verdad hay días en que me gustaría matarles

Kanda: (con una vena palpitando en la sien) dímelo a mí

Lavi: ¡Anda Yuu será divertido!

Kanda: ¡Que no me llames por ese nombre! Además ¿para qué demonios crearon este club?

Lidya: no es un club es un fórum, y bueno lo creamos porque era divertido (dirigiéndose a los lectores) si quieren dejen una respuesta a la pregunta de Kanda

Lavi: Buuuuuueeeeennnnnnnoooooo, ¡Aquí van las preguntas! XD

Pregunta numero 1: ¿Cual creen que sería el mejor tipo de chica para Kanda?

Kanda: ¿¡QUE!

Lidya (ignorándolo por completo) Pregunta numero 2: ¿Quién es su personaje favorito del fic?

Lavi: (dándose aires) por supuesto que la mayoría dirá que yo XD

Lidya: no estés tan seguro ¬¬ (suspiro) Pregunta numero 3 ¿Cuál creen que sea la historia de Wisely? está pregunta si está un poco más difícil: D

(Acostada en mi cama leyendo un libro) veo que han preparado bien las preguntas pero se les olvido una importante

Lavi y Lidya: ¿Cual?

(Acercándome a la computadora y escribiendo algo) estoy segura de que Kanda esta de acuerdo conmigo

Pregunta numero 4: ¿Creen que los conductores del fórum (o sea Lavi y Lidya) están locos?

Lavi y Lidya: (llorando) Malvaaaaaadaaaaa

Kanda: Yo tengo una pregunta mejor

Pregunta numero 5: ¿Debería matar a este par de idiotas ahora mismo? (desenfundando su katana)

Lavi: (corriendo) ¡No nos mates!

Lidya: (esquivando la espada) ¡Aunque sea espera a que contesten!

Kanda: (intentando partirlos a pedacitos) ¡No quiero!

(Sin pizca de sorpresa, ya me acostumbre a sus locuras) Eso es todo por hoy, esperamos sus respuestas con ansias ¡Gracias por leer! ;D

(Yéndome a dormir dejando a los tres chiflados haciendo su desastre que más tarde tendré que limpiar TT-TT)


	17. Chapter 17

_Capitulo 17: Sin sentidos_

"_Que no haya sensaciones físicas no quiere decir sin sentimientos"_

Atravesó la puerta del Arca que se cerro detrás de ella, cargo con Tevak por los pasillos de aquella ciudad blanca buscando una habitación cómoda para dejar a la muchacha pero al pasar frente a la habitación del piano una voz la llamo.

-Lidya ¿eres tu?- pregunto una voz femenina

-¿Lenalee?- pregunto ella a su vez abriendo la puerta con el pie

La chica estaba sentada en el sillón que constituía la mayor parte del mobiliario del cuarto.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Esa es Tevak!- exclamo mirando a la muchacha y poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué le paso?

-La tenían controlada por medio de la parte de Akuma que tiene- explico ella acostando a Tevak en el sillón- pero como no había pasado mucho tiempo pude regresarla a la normalidad, despertara en un rato

-Que alivio- suspiro Lenalee

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?- le pregunto

-Esperándote, Link esta fingiendo que nada pasa y Krory cuida de Allen y Cardinal; ese es nuestro plan- respondió Lenalee

-Bien, era de esperar que Link supiera organizarse; si eso es todo debo continuar

-¿Tan rápido te vas?

-No puedo esperar, todavía tengo que salvar a Lavi, a Bookman y a Yuu; ustedes cuiden de Nni-san y yo estaré tranquila-contesto depositando a Tevak en el sillón

Lenalee asintió y la dejo ir; una vez mas abrió una puerta que daba a una mansión pero esta vez una mejor cuidada que la anterior.

Camino hasta la verja y la traspaso como si no existiera, la puerta de la mansión estaba abierta y el rellano estaba vacio; camino bastante hasta llegar a una puerta de la que salía luz desde abajo, la abrió y se encontró en una sala con una chimenea al fondo y dos sofás frente a esta alguien estaba mirando el fuego apoyado en el respaldo de uno de ellos.

-Veo que ya llegaste, te estábamos esperando-le dijo la voz del hombre frente al fuego volteando a verla

-Sherrill… ¿Por qué estas aquí?- Pregunto asustada, no se había preparado para un situación como aquella- yo…-dijo dando un paso hacia adelante

_-Yo no daría un paso más_- le dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras

Volteo hacia un lado y se encontró con el Noah que se había llevado a Lavi y a Bookman.

-Tu…

-Supongo que vienes por esto- le dijo Sherrill volteando los sillones: Lavi y Bookman estaban desmayados en ellos

-Si, no tengo intenciones de pelear

-He, he

-¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso, víbora?- pregunto enojada

- Vamos, no seas maleducada, a todo hay que llamarlo por su nombre- intervino Sherrill sonriendo

-No se cual es su nombre- respondió en un tono un poco mas suave

- _Me llamo Fiddler (significa enredarse) gusto en conocerte_

- Yo soy Lidya, diría que el gusto es mío pero mentiría

-Bueno supongo que así esta mejor- dijo Sherrill sin hacer caso al insulto- entonces, Fiddler ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Que diga que no viene a pelear pero me mire como deseándome la muerte-explico Fiddler riéndose como si fuera de lo mas gracioso

Sherrill la miro pidiendo con los ojos una explicación.

-He de admitir que si Fiddler hubiera sido el único aquí lo más posible es que lo hubiera matado sin compasión- explico mirando solamente a Sherrill- pero como estas aquí intentare irme con el menor derramamiento de sangre que pueda, basta con que Tiky y Road me hayan visto con esa cara tan fea, no quiero que alguien que cree que soy una muñequita me vea así

-Eso era antes, ahora ya no importa

-¿Antes?-repitió incrédula pero de repente recordó las palabras de Tiky y sonrió - Esta bien, ¿entonces me los devolverán?

-Yo creo que no, ¿tu que dices Fiddler?

-_Digo que mis parásitos necesitan comida_

-Que remedio-suspiro

Un solo movimiento le basto para tomar a sus compañeros y llevarlos al otro lado de la habitación sin que Sherrill o Fiddler pudieran mover un musculo, erigió una barrera sobre ella y sus acompañantes grabando un signo en el suelo, después volteo a verlos: Bookman parecía estar bien a pesar de estar inconsciente en cambio Lavi llevaba en la piel aquel horroroso color verde ponzoñoso

Saco un frasco del bolsillo de su falda y siguió el mismo procedimiento que con Chaoji, Lavi abrió los ojos aun un poco mareado.

-Que bueno que estas bien

-Lidya…

-Calla, quiero que veas que no me rindo cuando peleo contra un enemigo

Diciendo esto salió de la barrera encarándose a los Noah's, miro a Sherrill sabiendo que no podía hacerle daño

-Lo siento, tu tendrás que sentarte y mirar-le dijo tristemente- _Obake shadow_- su sombra lo atrapo y lo sentó en un sillón abrazándolo como si sus brazos fueran una camisa de fuerza

-_Quedamos tú y yo_

-Si, pero antes contéstame una cosa ¿pedirías perdón por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos?- inquirió intuyendo la respuesta sin embargo se había prometido siempre preguntar

-_¡Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡Claro que no tonta!_

-Así sea

Tomo la posición que siempre adquiría al hacer un hechizo:

_On Abata Ura Masarakato On-Gataru__On Abata Masarakato Kikero Baru:_

_Estamos cayendo, La Noche Nos Llama_

_Lagrimas Dentro De Mí, Desaparezcan_

_Noche Negra, Oscuras Estrellas_

_Los Demonios No Sienten_

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que todos los presentes cerraran los ojos, nadie supo que hizo el sortilegio la única diferencia en la joven eran los guantes negros y afiladas que llevaba; los dos Noah's supusieron que eso era lo que hacia el conjuro pero Lavi, que apenas se mantenía consiente, sabia que no era así.

La muchacha ataco manteniéndose alejada de la boca de Fiddler pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando este le hizo un araño en el brazo y su carne se puso de un verde infecto.

Vaya zarpas que tienes-le dijo mirando las afiladas uñas del Noah- pequeño nido de alimañas

-_Son muy funcionales, gracias por el cumplido_

La refriega continúo y tanto ella como Fiddler acumularon varias heridas graves.

-Ya casi termino, y aun no se da cuenta de lo que hago- se animo a si misma

_-5… 4...3…-_se puso a contar Fiddler dándole mala espina- _2…1_

Cuando acabo de contar el brazo de la joven se lleno de espinas de un azul eléctrico manchadas de sangre pues había salido de su propio miembro.

-Demonios, no podre utilizar este brazo-dijo mirando su extremidad inerte con expresión vacía

_-¿Qué…?_- pregunto Fiddler sorprendido de la reacción de la muchacha

-¿Algo no va de acuerdo a tus planes Alimaña?- le pregunto con sorna

-_Tu deberías estar gritando de dolor, ¿Qué diablos hiciste?_- le contesto claramente enojado

-Llevo rato haciéndolo, alimaña, déjame explicártelo- le dijo sin moverse de su lugar- lo que invoque desaparece mi sentido del tacto, no siento dolor

-_Como demonios hiciste eso, nuestros hechiceros nunca han hecho algo como eso_

-Es por que no es un conjuro, lo que hice fue retirar uno de los sellos que yo misma puse en mi cuerpo

-_Si es así, ¿Por qué ocultas unos poderes tan fuertes?_

-Son demasiado poderosos y "ella" puede usarlos en mi contra-explico frunciendo un poco el seño- … ah, perdón, tu no la conoces; solo puedo decir que ya tengo cierta experiencia en eso de llevar parásitos en mi cuerpo-termino haciendo un movimiento brusco con su mano, como si jalara algo pero Fiddler no se dio cuenta

-_Bueno, si no puedo jugar contigo te matare y punto_- le dijo sonriendo de manera que recordaba a un serpiente- _serás un buen alimento para mis parásitos, adiós niña_

-Yo no lo creo, adiós alimaña- lo despidió haciendo una vez más aquel movimiento con la mano como si jalara una cuerda

El efecto fue instantáneo, Fiddler se quedo helado, su piel perdió el color, sus ojos quedaron muertos y su cara tenia un expresión ausente.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- le pregunto Sherrill con miedo

-Le corte sus "cadenas"- contesto acercándose un poco al cuerpo inerte de Fiddler

-No te entiendo

-Dime, ¿Tu sigues relacionado conmigo?- pregunto como lo haría un maestro a su discípulo

-Ya te dije que ya no eres una amiga para nosotr…-comenzó a replicar Sherrill

-No me refiero a eso-le corto- aun si me odias o me deseas la muerte sigues teniendo algún sentimiento hacia mi, sea malo o bueno, o sea que sigues "encadenado" a mi de alguna manera

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? -pregunto el Noah entre enojado y confuso

-Una de mis habilidades como Noah es poder controlar estas cadenas, lo que hice en el fue arrancárselas; nadie puede vivir sin ellas

-Entonces ¿Lo mataste?

-No, físicamente por lo menos pero espiritual y mentalmente si-contesto acercándose a sus compañeros y retirando la barrera

Lavi la miro incrédulo como si no creyera lo que veían sus ojos, pero le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Así que de eso hablabas- señalo el exorcista mirándola

-Si, vamos párate-le tendió su mano

Una vez de pie, Lavi cargo a Bookman con un poco de esfuerzo.

-Lo cargare yo-le dijo mirando al muchacho con gesto de preocupación

-No podrás con ese brazo-contesto Lavi señalando su extremidad maltrecha, las púas habían disminuido de tamaño pero seguían siendo grandes

-Tienes razón

-¿Qué harás con el?, es amigo tuyo ¿no? -le pregunto el joven mirando a Sherrill

-Lo dejare ahí, en cuanto a este-dijo señalando a Fiddler- _Obake shadow- _susurro, la sombra que tenía apresado a Sherrill se dividió y la nueva figura hizo lo propio con el otro Noah aunque también le tapo la boca- _Ablegen__ (Amarrar)_

Repentinamente Fiddler volvió a la vida pero apresado como estaba lo único que pudo hacer era mirarla con furia.

-Tienes suerte de que no te dejara en ese estado y te haya vuelto a "Amarrar" a tus cadenas-le dijo en contestación a la mirada furibunda que le dedicaba- vámonos, Lavi

Salieron de la mansión y una vez fuera abrió un portal detrás del cual los esperaban sus amigos, aunque ella sentía que dejaba uno atrás.

¡Konbanwa Lectores! Hoy es el día que empieza las mini biografías empezando por-

Lavi: (como siempre interrumpiéndome) ¡YO!

Lidya: (algo desesperada, hasta ella admite que a veces se pasa de la raya) Vamos nos es para tanto

Lavi: (haciendo un mohín) ¡Peroooo…! ¡Es que por fin van a saber más sobre lo grandioso que soy!

(Con una venita palpitándome en la frente): El rey de la modestia hablando

Lavi: Gracias

Era un sarcasmo por si no la sabías ¬¬

Lidya: (intentando evitar una pelea) Bueno ya cálmense

(Suspiró, cuento hasta diez y me calmo) Tienes razón, en el próximo capi veremos de nuevo a nuestro amado gruñón de pelo azul

Lidya: Si, tengo que ir a sacarlo de su depresión (¡increíble Kanda con depresión!)

(Mirando todavía no muy feliz a Lavi) Ahora si nos haces los honores

Lavi: ¡Yay! ¡Las biografías empiezan hoy! ¡Y conmigo! (mirando el documento) ¿eh? Esperen aquí esta le biografía de otra persona además de mí

Lidya: ¡! (Tapándole los ojos con un tentáculo de su vestido) Bueno nosotros nos vamos (guiando a Lavi hacia la salida)

Lavi: ¡Hey! Yo todavía no me quiero ir

(Lidya lo ignora y lo saca a la fuerza de la habitación)

(Aliviada) Bendita sea Lidya, por poco y nos descubre Lavi, es que verán lectores la otra biografía es de la pareja que le cree a Lavi pero el no se debe enterar.

Hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ¡Sayonara!

Lavi:

Edad: 18 años

Signo: Leo

Cumpleaños: Julio 26

Inocencia: "Tettsui"(Martillo de forma variable)

Significado de su nombre: León en hebreo

Nacionalidad: Mixta

Pasatiempos: jugar bromas a los demás y leer muchos libros

Le disgusta: que sus emociones lo controlen y no entender alguna cosa

Le tiene miedo (aunque lo niegue): a sus propios sentimientos y que estos le impidan volverse un Bookman

Su frase cliché: ¡STRIKE!

No ha querido acercarse mucho a las personas ni quererlas desde que, cuando era niño, ocurrió un accidente que lo marco de por vida (es ahí donde se lastimo el ojo derecho y desde entonces lleva un parche); después del incidente Bookman, que estaba cerca de la aldea, lo adopta como su sucesor y empieza a entrenarlo para convertirlo en un Bookman.

En una ocasión Lidya le dice: "tienes demasiado corazón para ser un Bookman" y tiene razón, Lavi protege a sus amigos con toda su fuerza y se preocupa por ellos simplemente no puede tratarlos como trozos de tinta.

Es un muchacho bastante inteligente, con muchos trucos y tendencias a gastarle bromas a los demás; suele ser falto de tacto al no saber mucho sobre los sentimientos de los demás o de los suyos.

En unas de sus misiones en Arabia junto a Lidya se enamora sin darse cuenta de la princesa Akairi y la salva de un matrimonio forzado parando la boda a la mitad.

Aprende a controlar los sellos faltantes de su inocencia después de un exhaustivo entrenamiento con Lidya además de aprender unas cuantas cosas sobre tener sentimientos y ese tipo de cosas. En pelea es realmente bueno y versátil pero siempre encuentra el momento para soltar un buen chiste en la batalla; con los elementos es muy difícil pararlo. ¿Que elegirá al final a su carrera o a sus amigos?...

Su frase: "Una flama que late como un corazón nunca se apagara"

Akairi Natsu:

Edad: 17 años

Signo: Piscis

Cumpleaños: 12 marzo

Significado de su nombre: Sueño rojo (Akairi) y verano (Natsu); Un sueño rojo de verano

Nacionalidad: Árabe

Le disgusta: la gente que solo finge y que no tomen en cuenta su opinión

Le gusta: hacer nuevos amigos

Físicamente es: de estatura media, un poco delgada, pelirroja, al principio llevaba el cabello largo y amarrado en una trenza pero un poco después de llegar a la orden se lo corta

Su carácter es: fuerte y decidido, no le gusta que la gente elija por ella ni que se le obligue a nada, a pesar de esto es una buena persona que oye la opinión de los demás antes de actuar o tomar una decisión.

Desde niñas las jóvenes sueñan con ser princesas y casarse con un príncipe pero Akairi cree que la vida de la hija de un sultán no es tan maravillosa como todos creen, cumplidos sus 17 años es hora de que se case con un príncipe de otro reino y tome el lugar de su padre pero ella quiere una vida fuera del palacio.

Su padre es un aliado de los exorcistas y desde niña Akairi sueña con convertirse en una exorcista o por lo menos en una buscadora para ayudar a conseguir un mundo mejor; ahora su sueño le parece imposible con su boda a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pero los extraños incendios que han suscitado en el pueblo cerca del palacio hacen que los exorcistas tomen estancia en este para investigar, estos no son ni más ni menos que Lidya y Lavi. Akairi se interesa enormemente en ellos y hasta cree en la posibilidad de que la saquen del palacio.

Le tiene mucha confianza a Lavi y a Lidya los cuales se han vuelto sus consejeros y sus mejores amigos.

Su frase: "El fuego usado correctamente es creador de vida"


	18. Chapter 18

_Capitulo 18: La niña y el medio demonio_

"_Morirse es fácil, encontrar la fuerza para volver a vivir no"_

Lenalee se asusto mucho al verlos entrar por la puerta, sobretodo por el brazo de Lidya que, a pesar de que desaparecieron las púas, tenía un aspecto horroroso.

-Esas espinas debían tener alguna clase de toxina que hace que las heridas se tarden en curar, pero estaré bien- dijo Lidya intentando tranquilizarla- lo ultimo que hare no requiere de que pelee…. A menos de que Yuu se ponga terco

-Seria típico de él- apunto Lavi dejándose caer en el banco que estaba delante del piano junto a Lenalee

-Pero tienes que traerlo de vuelta-dijo Lenalee mirando a Lidya atentamente

-No se preocupen, lo traeré de regreso así tenga que arrastrarlo del cabello-contesto esta con entusiasmo

La imagen se figuro en la mente de todos y se rieron. Lidya miro la habitación: habían conseguido una silla para recostar a Bookman pues Tevak seguía acostada en el sillón, sus dos amigos frente al piano; ahora ya no le parecía tan aterradora. Alguien entro en la estancia.

-Vengo a avisarles que Krory-san se retiro de su puesto, ¿hay algún cambio en…?-pregunto Link al entrar pero se interrumpió al ver a Lidya- estas bien -le dijo a la muchacha con un tono raro, Lidya tardo un momento en darse cuenta de que era alivio y alegría

-Claro que estoy bien- le dijo Lidya sintiéndose incomoda, hacia mucho que nadie la miraba así- no soy yo de quien tienes que ocuparte- dijo señalando a Tevak

Una sonrisa surco el rostro de Link al verla; se agacho junto a ella y le paso la mano por el cabello dejando a un lado su actitud siempre seria.

-Yo me voy yendo-dijo Lidya poniéndose en pie

-Esto es lo ultimo-susurro Link con cara de cansancio

-Y todos volveremos a estar juntos-dijo Lenalee felizmente

-Si, ya extraño las peleas de Yuu y Allen- agrego Lavi entusiasmado

-Cuando vuelva con Yuu sacare a Nni-san de su prisión y todo habrá acabado-concordó Lidya-será maravillos…

_-Je, je_

Lidya se quedo paralizada, ¿Por qué en aquel momento y en ese lugar?; callo de rodillas con una punzada de dolor.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?- le grito la voz de Lenalee inclinándose junto a ella

Ella no contesto, en su lugar miro el espejo en el cual su reflejo le sonreía regodeándose en su dolor.

_-¿Creíste que te dejaría usar mi fuerza sin cobrártelo?- _le pregunto su reflejo burlándose- _no voy a dejar que vayas por Allen, quiero verte sufrir_

-¿Qué demonios es eso, Lidya?- pregunto Link sin poder apartar los ojos de aquella cosa

-¿La puedes ver?- pregunto ella asombrada, miro a los demás: ellos también tenían clavada la vista en su reflejo

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que veía: aquel ser era el duplicado de Lidya, las únicas diferencias eran que "eso" tenía ojos amarillos, una piel de un rojizo sangriento y que, a diferencia de su gemela que parecía aliviar cualquier mal, ella se veía como si solo causara sufrimiento, aquel monstruo estiro una mano sacándola del espejo.

Lidya estaba simplemente aterrorizada, no sabia que hacer y su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

- ¡Esta tomando una forma material a plena luz del día, no puede estar pasando esto! ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que haga?- pensó la joven desesperada- ¡Si no hago algo rápido los matara a todos!

-"Cálmate, ¿no ves que eso es lo que quiere?"- le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, muy parecida a la de su maestro pero era mas como la de una mujer- "Si esta en un espejo entonces…"

-¡Rómpelo!-termino ella con grito, los tentáculos de su vestido quebraron con un solo golpe el espejo, destrozando al mismo tiempo la mano que había salido de el

-_Me las pagaras, lo prometo_- le dijo la voz de su duplicado desde el lugar donde debía estar: su mente

-Ya esta encerrada de nuevo, que alivio-susurro Lidya

-¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunto Lavi a la muchacha mientras esta se ponía en pie

-Lo que me convierte en un monstruo, pero ya esta controlada y se quedara así un rato-respondió esta

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Allen esta enterado de esto?-le pregunto Lenalee entre asustada y preocupada

-Si y no-dijo Lidya- cuando éramos niños desde el principio le dije que era una Noah, pero ella es una cosa posterior a cuando nos separamos, pronto tendré que contarle todo y a ustedes también

-De acuerdo, si Walker esta enterado no hay problema-afirmo Link- tengo que volver, cuídate

-Esta bien, no se preocupen volveré con Yuu y después les explicare todo- dijo Lidya saliendo detrás de Link

Lidya se alejo un poco de la habitación del piano antes de tomar la puerta que la llevaría con Yuu, era necesario que nadie viera a donde iba pues aquel lugar era un secreto entre Allen y Kanda.

Al salir del portal se encontró en una ciudad en ruinas a mitad del desierto; parecía no haber ni un alma en ella.

-Así que esta es la ciudad de Martel, tengo que encontrar los subterráneos- susurro la muchacha avanzando por las callejuelas llenas de arena

Después de un rato de andar oyó un ruido como de algo que se deslizaba justo encima de su cabeza, en los techos de los edificios vacios.

-Tch… estaba tan concentrada en encontrar a Yuu que no me di cuenta de que me seguían- dijo Lidya pegándose al muro mas cercano- ¿Sera Akuma o Noah?

Se concentró en descifrar que era aquella presencia mientras avanzaba pegada a la pared, la presencia la seguía en silencio; luego de pasar una esquina se encontró con una gran losa que había sido removida para dejar al descubierto un hueco del tamaño suficiente para que bajara una persona.

-Esto… ¿podría ser que lo que me sigue sea…?-dijo entendiendo por que no sabía que era claramente lo que la perseguía

Se acerco al hueco, saliendo al descubierto donde era vulnerable; como supuso un instante después un destello se acerco vertiginosamente a su cuello y, como la primera vez que se habían visto cara a cara, ella detuvo la katana entre sus manos.

-Tan agresivo como siempre- le dijo sonriendo- ya lo dije una vez y lo vuelvo a decir: es un placer volver a verte Yuu

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- le pregunto Kanda visiblemente sorprendido- Si te mando la Orden les puedes ir diciendo que no pienso volver- le dijo y arranco la katana de sus manos

Esta vez acertó retirar las manos antes que el filo de la espada se las lastimara pero al soltarla la katana cayo rota hay donde la había sujetado; Yuu la enfundo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-No me envió nadie, vine por mi propia cuenta- le dijo un poco molesta de que creyera que era la mensajera de Leevier- y te llevare de regreso aunque no quieras

-Vete- contesto Yuu y bajo al subterráneo ignorándola por completo

Lidya intento seguirlo pero Kanda le cerro el paso y trabo el bloque de concreto con lo que quedaba de la katana.

-¡Como tu quieras!- le grito enfurecida de una patada hizo que el bloque cayera rompiéndose en mil pedazos

Avanzo por el oscuro túnel siguiendo la presencia de Yuu hasta lo que parecía un gran escenario; de las gradas no quedaba casi nada, los postes que lo delimitaban estaban rotos o volcados y había un agujero de mediano tamaño en el techo. Donde la luz daba Yuu estaba inclinado.

-¡Si creíste que eso me iba detener- le grito acercándose a el- estaba muy equivo…!- se interrumpió al ver que junto a Yuu estaba el cuerpo del muchacho que le había hablado en la nada

-Déjame en paz, solo quiero estar solo- le dijo Kanda intentando ser mordaz, pero su voz estaba bañada con la tristeza

-Yuu, entiendo como te sientes pero…- le dijo en un intento de calmarlo

-Tú no sabes como me siento, nunca has perdido a nad…- la interrumpió, esta vez su voz si era mordaz

-Claro que sí- le corto, empezaba a enojarse- separaron a Allen de mi y el ni siquiera me recordaba, era como si estuviera muerto. Y perdí a mi madre y a mi maestro

-No es lo mismo, vete- repitió Yuu, su voz era totalmente vacía- no puedes hacer nada por mi a menos de que hagas el favor de matarme que es lo único que quiero

Esta vez no pudo contenerse. Agarro a Kanda de lo que quedaba de su abrigo y lo estrello contra el poste de piedra más cercano.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?- le pregunto Yuu furioso poniéndose en pie

La única contestación fue un puñetazo en la cara.

-No los entiendo- dijo por fin- no los entiendo, a ustedes los humanos, todo lo que tienen lo desperdician

-¿De que diablos hablas?- pregunto Yuu intentando regresarle el golpe

Ella lo esquivo con leve movimiento, y lo golpeo en el estomago alejándolo de ella.

-De todo, su vida, su crecimiento, sus sentimientos- respondió mirándolo con desprecio- en lugar de aprovecharlo se la pasan deseando cosas tontas o peor ya no quieren vivir

-No se a que viene esto, es mi decisión si vivo o muero- arguyo Yuu- además la vida de un humano es una porquería

-¡¿Sabes lo que yo daría por una vida humana como la tuya?- le grito, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro- tu no sabes lo que es estar castigado a una eternidad de sufrimiento como yo

-No se que quieres decir, yo no soy humano

-No completamente pero tienes todo lo esencial de ellos: necesitas comer, puedes tener familia y amigos, creces y puedes morir- le explico sollozando- además tú tuviste la oportunidad de vivir dos veces y aun así lo desperdicias

-No le veo lo bueno a nada de lo que dices- le rebatió el exorcista- es una molestia tener que comer, la gente es mala, al crecer solo aumentas la agonía y es desesperante ser tan frágil- al decir esto ultimo miro el cuerpo de Alma/Hope

-Yo si, por que he vivido sin ello- dijo ella dejándose caer en una piedra cercana, ya no tenía ganas de pelear-nunca podre casarme ni formar una familia, todos se convertirán en adultos mientras yo me quedo encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña- oculto la cara en sus brazos- lo peor de todo es que no puedo suicidarme, _no importa cuantas veces destruya mi cuerpo no para de regenerarse ¡nunca se detiene!_

Yuu la miro perplejo esa era la misma frase que había usado Alma cuando intentaba matarlos a ambos para dejar de ser herramientas de la Orden, él también se dejo caer en el suelo.

-Pero ya nunca intentare acabar con mi vida por que se los prometí; le prometí a Nni-san que no lo abandonaría, a Tiky que lo amaría, a los Noah que los salvaría, a mis amigos que los protegería y a Alma y a Hope que te haría feliz

-¿Qué?

-Me lo dijeron cuando salí de tu mente, perdóname por meterme en tus recuerdos… pero encontré la manera de ayudarte, tu también tienes promesas que cumplir ¿No es así Yuu?- le pregunto sonriéndole

-No me llames por ese nombre y deja de sonreír como idiota–le dijo Kanda sin responderle, era cierto pero no quería admitirlo

-Yuu, Yuu, Yuu…- repitió ella ensanchando la sonrisa- te llamare como yo quiera, Yuu pequeño pesimista y te sonreiré hasta que me duela la cara

-Cállate, me recuerdas a Alma- dijo Yuu entre el enojo y la risa, sangraba por la boca y la cabeza

-Ese es el punto, yo no soy él pero comprendí lo mismo que el cuando te vi- apunto mirándolo con ojos brillantes

-¿Así? ¿Qué es?- pregunto él con una sonrisa oculta en las comisuras de la boca

-Que te hacían falta reír un poco y un amigo- contesto ella poniéndose a reír- y la única manera de hacerlo era molestándote

Yuu soltó una carcajada, así que todo lo que hacia aquella niña era intencional, incluso ahora su pelea era una replica de la que había tenido con Alma hace mucho tiempo y exactamente con el mismo resultado.

De repente el aire era mas respirable, su pecho dolía menos y no podía parar la risa

-Se ha vuelto mas fácil respirar- pensó Yuu por fin conteniendo la risa, miro el cuerpo de Alma/Hope- puede que Lidya intente tomar el puesto de Alma pero todavía falta alguien

-"Dile que algún día tendrá a alguien que lo querrá y a al que querrá como a mí"- dijo ella sabiendo lo que Kanda pensaba- eso fue lo que dijeron, pero no la conocerás a menos de que salgas de aquí

Se paro y fue junto al cuerpo, los tentáculos de su vestido cavaron una tumba para Alma y Hope; Yuu se acerco, ella ya había curado todas las heridas del cuerpo que solo parecía estar durmiendo.

Lo sepultaron con cuidado y ella hizo crecer unas flores sobre la sepultura.

-¿Qué clase de flores son?- pregunto Yuu

-Flores del loto, ¿ya no las recordabas?

-No podría, las veo todo el tiempo

-Bien, antes de irnos necesitas unas cuantas cosas- dijo mientras su sombra se extendía delante de ella como si tuviera el sol detrás, sumergió la mano en su silueta- primero necesitas cambiarte- le arrojo su uniforme nuevo- y segundo esto- concluyo sacando de su sombra una katana muy primitiva

-¿Eso es Mugen?- le pregunto Kanda tomando la espada la cual emitió un tintineo

-Esta así por todo el tiempo que pasaron separados, pero volverá a la normalidad- contesto ella- ya se alegra de volver a verte, ahora cámbiate

-No me ordenes- le dijo el con un tono ligeramente parecido al de siempre

No le hizo caso y se sentó de espaldas a él, tomo una piedra y se puso a inscribir en ella unas frases para usarla como lapida.

_Alma y Hope_

_Querido amigo y amada novia que no serán olvidados nunca_

"_Una flor que bendice el mundo"_

_-_Ya termine- le dijo la voz de Yuu

-Yo también- respondió acercándose y colocando la lapida- podrás visitarlos cuando quieras

-Vámonos- dijo Yuu por toda respuesta

Caminaron por el túnel hacia la salida, Yuu adelante y ella atrás.

-Espero que le agradezcas a Nni-san

-¿Por qué debería hacer tal cosa?

-Por que no ha probado bocado en tres días por proteger tu localización

-Ese es el problema del Moyashi no mío

-Hazlo ¿Si?- le pidió sonriendo aunque ya sabia la respuesta

-Ni en tus sueños- contesto Yuu y esta vez su tono era el de siempre

-"Ha vuelto"- pensó ella.

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué les ha parecido este ultimo capitulo? A que es lindo Kanda.

Lidya: (enfurruñada): Kanda no es lindo

Lavi: (enojado): Para nada

(Suspiró) ¿Todavía siguen enojados por que intento matarlos? Creí que eso era de todos los días

Lavi y Lidya: ¡No es solo eso!

(Con una cara de "Lucifer dame fuerza") Lo que pasa queridos lectores es que este par de locos intento hacerle una entrevista a Kanda acerca de su relación con Alma y Hope y como cabía esperar no salió muy bien, solo mírenlos:

(Lidya y Lavi con distintos moretones y heridas, Lidya con varios vendajes en los brazos y Lavi con vendajes alrededor de la cabeza)

Lavi (llorando) ¡No tenía porque ponerse así! TT_TT

Lidya: ¡Solo eran preguntas no tenía porque intentar matarnos! ¡Queríamos que los lectores supieran más acerca de el!

Solo ha ustedes se les podía ocurrir tal cosa, hay mejores métodos para darle información al publico sobre Kanda (sonrió astutamente)

Ambos: ¿Cómo cual?

(Enseñándoles un documento de Word) Como este, nuestra segunda mini biografía será la de Kanda junto con la pareja que le tengo preparada, y Yuu no puede hacer nada para pararme ¡Muahahaha!…

Lavi: ¡Genial!

Lidya: ¡Maravilloso!

(Mandando el documento) ¿Ven? Y sin ningún daño físico ;)…

(Se abre la puerta con violencia de la cual sale cierto peliazul con katana en mano)

Kanda: (con aura asesina más que visible) **Tú…** esta ves juro que te mato

(Asustada y temblando) K-Kanda n-no es p-para tanto no e-es a-algo que los lec-ctores no supieran…

Kanda: (preparando a Mugen para dejarme echa picadillo) eso es lo de menos, **nunca** dejaría que me pusieras una persona como esa encima (refiriéndose a la pareja que le cree)

TT_TT Al parecer va ser la segunda vez que tenga que correr (mirando a mis dos acompañantes) ¡Lavi! ¡Lidya! ¡Si no vuelvo asegúrense de que la reputación de Yuu nunca sea la misma!

Lavi y Lidya: (en tono militar) ¡Yes, sir!

Kanda (sonriendo maquiavélicamente) Je, como si pensara dejar a alguno de ustedes vivos

(Salgo corriendo haciendo de carnada) ¡Alcánzame si puedes pelo cortado Yuu! ¡Un Bakanda como tú nunca podría detenerme! ¡Yuu, Yuu, Yuu pequeño pesimista! (le saco la lengua y salgo corriendo)

Kanda: Maldita sea, ya vera si no la alcanzo (saliendo en pos mía ignorando a Lavi y a Lidya)

Lavi: eso estuvo cerca TT_TT

Lidya: Nuestra autora es muy valiente, espero que Yuu no la atrapé

Ambos: Eso es todo por hoy público, esta vez no hay pregunta más que una:

¡¿Cómo rayos se entero Kanda tan rápido? o_o

Yuu Kanda:

Signo: Géminis

Cumpleaños: 15 de junio

Inocencia:" Mugen" (siete ilusiones), "Tsume no Kaze" (Garras del viento)

Edad: 18

Significado de su nombre: Kanda que está formado por los kanjis; Kami (Dios, mente, alma) y Ta~田 (Arrozal). Yuu significa "Anochecer"**  
><strong>Comida favorita: Soba

Nacionalidad: japonés

Le disgusta: la gente muy optimista, las cosas dulces, Allen y Lidya

Su sueño (aunque nunca lo admitiría): proteger a la persona que más ama y que esta sea feliz (por alguna razón varias veces he tenido que reescribir esta parte, al parecer alguien la destrozaba constantemente, las rasgaduras parecían hechas con alguna especie de espada)

Aun ahora sigue comportándose grosero, pesimista y sin ganas de hacer amigos pero esta vez veremos su cara tierna y amable esto ocurre después de conocer a Minatsuki (Mina), quien se parece extraordinariamente a Hope; luego de pasar un tiempo con ella salen a la luz algunos pensamientos y acciones bastante dulces aunque el nunca lo admite y solo ocurre cuando ella lo sorprende con algo o cuando ella esta en extremo peligro. Le enoja bastante Lidya pues su optimismo y la sonrisa que siempre lleva en la cara le recuerdan a su viejo amigo Alma

Después de que Mugen se rompe por segunda vez Mina lo reconstruye creando a Tsume no Kaze y se lo da como regalo de navidad lo cual sorprende enormemente a Kanda; según ira avanzando la historia Kanda ira aprendiendo a manejar su nueva espada hasta conseguir dominar las siete ilusiones las cuales son mucho mas poderosas que las de Mugen y que además, por alguna razón, no consumen su vida como las ilusiones de esta. ¿Terminara por convencerlo el amor sincero de Mina?...

Su frase: "Hasta el espíritu mas fuerte no puede contra el amor"

Minatsuki Barry:

Signo: Aries

Cumpleaños: 2 de Abril

Edad: 16 años

Significado de su nombre: Todas las lunas

Comida favorita: cualquier postre o comida dulce

Le gusta: pasar el rato con Kanda

Le disgusta: los hombres tontos y que la gente juzgue a los demás por su aspecto u origen

Físicamente es: Alta, de cabello rubio y corto casi siempre amarrado en una coleta y ojos de color miel

Su carácter es: Alegre y dulce pero también es seria y observadora (sobre todo con Kanda), cuidadosa, humilde, protectora y muy persistente.

Tuvo una infancia bastante ajetreada pues siendo la hermana mediana y después la mayor, después de que su hermano Daisya se fuera como discípulo de Tiedoll, cargo con mucha responsabilidad desde pequeña atendiendo la tienda de sus padres y cuidando de sus otros dos hermanos; le tiene un poco de rencor a su hermano mayor por irse dejando a su familia, aun así llora al enterarse de que este ya murió.

Lleva un mes siendo una buscadora pero es muy buena para crear estrategias, usar los kunais y es una gran patinadora, nunca le dice a Kanda que es la hermana de Daisya por que Kanda y su hermano se conocía pero no se llevaban muy bien.

Era una buscadora pues… muy buscada, siempre con montón de pretendientes frente a su mesa pidiéndole citas y dándole regalos pero ella ni caso les hacia, le aburrían los hombres que eran así de empalagosos, en el único que confiaba era en su amigo Hen.

Hasta el día en que se fijo en un chico en la mesa de enfrente que la miraba enojado: cabello azul y largo amarrado en una cola de caballo y con una mirada intensa, termino por enamorarse de Kanda, que era el muchacho que la miraba, después de pelear con el en un combate de espadas a pesar de que primero pensaba que era una persona insensible. Se convirtió en su novia y compañera sin pedirle parecer, cuando le preguntan por que solo responde "sabía que hubiera dicho que no", empezó a acompañarlo a sus misiones y después de un tiempo ella también se vuelve una exorcista. Le tiene gran afición a abrazar a Kanda por el cuello y hacerlo comer cosas dulces. ¿Se rendirá con Kanda o hará que le corresponda?...

Su frase: "Una pequeña flor que brota del lodo y se extiende hacia el cielo, una flor que bendice el mundo"


	19. Chapter 19

_Capitulo 19: Escape_

"_Aun si huyes de tu hogar sigue siendo tu hogar, aun si te alejas de tu familia siempre será tu familia"_

-"Todo ha regresado a la normalidad"- pensó Lidya mirando el bullicio de sus amigos

Lenalee regañaba a Yuu por haberla tenido tan preocupada, Lavi se reía y Kanda intentaba asestarle un golpe a este; Bookman los miraba en silencio y Tevak esperaba callada para reunirse con Link.

-Vámonos, es hora de que Allen también sea participe de esta celebración- dijo la joven Noah

-¡Si! eso será lo mejor- contesto Lenalee, de todos parecía ser la que mas quería ver a Allen

Salieron del Arca y se encaminaron a la sala de conferencias donde era más que seguro encontrar a Leevier, sin hacer caso a las miradas asombradas de la gente.

Lidya iba guiando la marcha seguida de cerca por Tevak, parecía ansiosa de ver a su hermano, después Lenalee y cerrando la procesión Lavi y Yuu (Bookman se separo de ellos argumentando que tenía otra cosa que hacer, Lidya no se molesto en detenerlo sabía que era una regla Bookman "mirar sin inmiscuirse"). Al llegar a la puerta dos guardias les bloquearon el paso ambos con sendas lanzas.

-Déjenme pasar- ordeno Lidya

-Los sentimos pero no podemos dejar pasar a nadie- contestaron los guardias con la respuesta que les habían enseñado

-Por si no lo han visto, traigo conmigo a la gente que fue secuestrada por los Noah, estoy segura que Leevier estará interesado en verlos- les dijo la muchacha con irritación

-Aléjate de aquí monstruo o tendremos que correrte- dijeron los guardias amenazándola con las lanzas, las cuales llevaban un sello de "Cuervo"

Un centello partió en dos las armas de los guardias, estos se quedaron perplejos.

-¿Algún problema con los monstruos?- pregunto Kanda volviendo a enfundar a Mugen- si es así tendrán que arreglarlo conmigo

No vasto más para convencer a los dos hombres quienes se hicieron a un lado.

-Tomare eso como un "gracias"- pensó Lidya

Lidya abrió con violencia la puerta sonriendo macabramente como hacia cada vez que estaba molesta; sabia muy bien que de lo que hablaban era sobre que "medidas más fuertes" iban a usar con su hermano.

-Tock-Tock, espero no interrumpir nada- dijo la joven- vengo de salvar a mis compañeros mientras ustedes estaban discutiendo como matar a Nni-san

Los sacerdotes parecían asombrados de verles como si fueran fantasmas, no esperaban aquello. Tevak no espero ni un segundo más y corrió a abrazar a Link.

-Gracias- dijo Link mirando a Lidya

-De nada- dijo esta, estaba feliz de que por lo menos alguien reconociera su trabajo

-Inspector Howard Link, no desperdicie sus palabras- dijo el sacerdote jefe- ¿Qué quieres esta vez demonio?

-Yo solo vengo a pedir lo que humildemente me merezco- contesto la joven haciendo una exagerada reverencia- mi puesto como General

Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee y Link se dieron cuenta de que ella solo se estaba burlando y que pudo haber ido con Allen sin pedir permiso, pero que si hacia aquello era para no generar mas problemas.

-Estarás bromeando endemoniada aberración- dijo Leevier con gesto de asco, el solo pensar aquello le daba ganas de vomitar

-Pero tengo el derecho, la pregunta que me hiciste ya te la conteste- rebatió Lidya- a menos de que tengan un mejor candidato no se pueden negar

-¿Qué pregunta fue esa?- pregunto uno de los sacerdotes

-Que sentía por el General Cross Marian, y ya lo conteste- contesto la muchacha con singular alegría- el fue como un padre para mi y el sentimiento era mutuo

-De hecho si tenemos a un mejor candidato para el puesto- interrumpió el sacerdote jefe – se llama Cardinal

-¿A ese maniático?, no creo que obedezca ordenes muy bien a menos de que fueran ustedes los que lo mandaron a "Absorber" a Nni-san- apunto la joven Noah en un tono que decía que eran unos buenos para nada

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto otro de los clérigos

-No crean en las palabras de un demonio-dijo el Sacerdote jefe mirándola con odio

-Como quieran, yo solo quería hacer esto más fácil-dijo Lidya con tono de decepción- supongo que tendré que liberar a Allen a la fuerza

-No lo creó- dijo Leevier tronando los dedos

Una docena de agentes cuervo los rodeo, todos preparados para usar sus sellos contra ellos.

-Si creen que eso nos va ha imposibilitar están muy equivocados- se burlo Lidya- ya les enseñare quien mand… ¿Uh?

Un grito horripilante se elevo de la garganta de la joven, pero aquella vez ni los cuervos ni su reflejo tenían nada que ver.

-¡¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien, Lidya?- le pregunto Lenalee asustada

-¡Es Allen, esta en problemas!- grito desesperada-¡Ese malnacido de Cardinal le esta haciendo daño!

-¿Allen esta en dificultades?- pregunto Lavi mientras lidiaba con dos agentes de cuervo

Lidya asintió.

-Vaya molestia que es ese Moyashi- se quejo Yuu acabando con tres enemigos a la vez- mas vale que sobreviva para que lo maté

-Vete a ayudar a Allen, nosotros los mantendremos ocupados- le dijo Lenalee

Salió corriendo de ahí; los pasillos estaban casi vacios pues ya anochecía lo cual era una suerte ya que algo en aquel terror le impedía transformarse en una sombra. Las escaleras se le hacían eternas.

-"No otra vez por favor"- pensó sin poder evitarlo cuando vio la puerta de la cámara de Allen- "que esta vez no sea demasiado tarde"

Abrió la puerta; Cardinal sostenía a Allen apunto de darle el golpe final, el cual seguramente serviría para aspirar a su hermano.

Sin dudar se interpuso entre la mano de Cardinal y Allen. El dolor era casi insoportable, Cardinal le había atravesado el corazón.

Antes de desvanecerse vio la cara aterrada de su hermano y oyó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse.

-"No te asustes Nni-san, todo esta bien…no te paso nada"- pensó feliz- "esta vez te pude proteger"

Allen estaba pasmado, lo único que atino a hacer fue sostener el cuerpo inerte de su hermana.

-"Todavía respira"- pensó aliviado sintiendo el aliento de Lidya- "pero no se encuentra bien, tengo que sacarla de aquí"- se dijo, su hermana respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía tener fiebre

-Maldita Noah nos interrumpió, pero no te preocupes Allen esta vez no fallare- le dijo Cardinal sonriéndole- esta vez no

-Tú no vas hacer nada

Tiky le dio a Cardinal un golpe en el estomago mandándolo contra la pared y el impacto dejo una mancha sangrienta en esta.

Tiky estaba enfurecido pero sin el humor característico de los Noah si no que parecía triste y preocupado.

-¿Esta bien ella?- le pregunto

-Aún respira- respondió Allen- pero necesita un doctor

-La sacaremos de aquí y conseguiremos que alguien la cure- aseguro Road

Allen asintió.

-Una y otra vez me interrumpen… malditos sean los Noah's- dijo la voz de Cardinal

-¿Qué acaso este tipo no se rinde nunca?- pregunto Tiky quejándose

-Cuídala por favor- pidió Allen dejando el cuerpo de su hermana en el piso con cuidado y poniéndose en pie- yo me encargo

Salto al ataque con su Inocencia preparada para acabar con Cardinal.

-¡Espera Allen, no debes acercarte a los Apócrifos!- le grito Road pero ya era demasiado tarde

Cardinal paro la espada de Allen con una mano, la otra estaba lista para atacar.

-Que bueno que quieres unirte a mi Allen- susurro Cardinal

-¡Cuidado!- grito Road empujándolo

Se estrellaron con estrepito en el suelo.

-¿Road estas bien?- pregunto Allen, la mano de Cardinal le había abierto una herida en el costado

-Voy a estar bien- contesto la pequeña y después se desmayo

Allen se sentía inservible, alguien tenía que salir siempre herido por su culpa. Vio pasar una mancha negra directo hacia Cardinal.

-Primero mi hermano y después mi amiga, debí matarte cuando pude- le dijo Lidya a Cardinal a quien sostenía de la pechera de su sotana

Sin decir mas lo arrastro a lo largo de la pared y los arrojo una vez más contra el muro solo que esta vez no solo dejo sangre si no también un cráter.

-¡Onne-san estas bien!- le grito Allen

-¡Que alivio!- exclamo Tiky

-Si, si, si- dijo apresuradamente la joven- luego lloran de felicidad ahora salgamos de aquí

Lidya se acerco a Timcampy quien era del tamaño de un globo gigantesco; rompió los sellos que estaban encima de el, el golem gruño con alegría.

-Bien amigo, tú sabes que hacer con la pared- le dijo la Noah

Timcampy se volteo y escupió una bola de fuego de un morado intenso destrozando la mitad de la habitación, volvió a gruñir felizmente.

-Vaya que ese golem es grande… y raro- apunto Tiky acercándose

-Era de mi maestro ¿Qué esperabas?- le contesto Allen también aproximándose con Road en brazos

Ambos estaban delante de la boca abierta de Timcampy.

-¿Están listos para escaparnos?- pregunto Lidya, los dos asintieron- tengo un buen lugar para refugiarnos pero es un viaje largo

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Tiky

-Seria un poco complicado explicarlo y ahora no tenemos tiempo- respondió ella- ¿Nni-san tienes bien sujetada a Road?- pregunto la joven poniendo una mano en la espalda de ambos sin que se dieran cuenta

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-No es nada- respondió Lidya sonriendo- ahora una advertencia para el viaje: no se caigan en la garganta de Tim ¿Si?

-¿Eh?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

De un solo empujón Lidya los metió en la boca de Timcampy quien la cerró como si aquello estuviera planeado; la joven oyó los gritos de protesta de su hermano y su novio pero no les hizo caso y subió de un salto a la cabeza de Tim.

-Vamos hacia al bosque amigo- le pidió Lidya al golem- después de eso los perderemos y seguiremos a pie

-¡Todos los exorcistas y equipos cuervo persigan al objetivo sin importar el costo!-gritaba la voz de Komui Lee a través de los trasmisores golem- El primer y más importante objetivo es la captura de Allen Walker, ignoren a los otros Noah. Apenas lo encuentren trabajen juntos para sellarlo- ordenaba a través del comunicador- ¡No lo dejen escapar de esta isla!

Lenalee y los demás no sabían que pasaba hasta llegaron los integrantes de la sección científica.

-¡Y-yo lo vi! Hubo una explosión en los niveles del sótano y… Timcampy y Lidya salieron, después Allen y el otro Noah salieron de la boca de Tim y… y…- les decía uno- ¡Oh dios, ni siquiera se lo que estoy diciendo!

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Entonces la Orden ya no es suficientemente buena para el?- grito alguien mas

-¡Allen no es así!- grito la voz de Krory

-¿Entonces por que huyo con un Noah?- pregunto el hombre que había hablado primero

-Urk

-Johnny…- susurro Rever mirando a su amigo- ¿Qué piensas?

-… ¿Por qué?- dijo Johnny llorando- ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?

Lenalee no necesito más y echo a correr.

-¡¿A dónde vas?- le grito Lavi

-¡Voy por Allen, esto debe ser un error!- contesto sin dejar de correr

Salió del castillo, activo su Inocencia y voló hacia el bosque.

-Tengo que traerle de regreso ¡Esto es una trampa de los Noah! ¡Él nunca nos traicionaría de esta manera!- pensó mientras saltaba sobre los arboles- ¡Allen, por favor no vayas!

-¿Por qué no se despierta?- pregunto Allen algo desesperado- Los ataque de la Inocencia no afectan a Road ¿¡Cierto!

-No lo se, puede que el daño haya llegado a la memoria del Noah- contesto Tiky, el también empezaba a alterarse- parece que los apócrifos están a un nivel mas alto que todas las Inocencias, eso quiere decir que no podemos utilizar las puertas de Road

Ambos miraban a la niña inconsciente que estaba apoyada en el costado de Timcampy.

-Está decidido, tú te llevaras a Road- le dijo Tiky al exorcista

-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡¿Por qué yo?- pregunto Allen visiblemente enfurecido

-Yo tengo que cargar a este gordo golem y protegerlos a ustedes par de idiotas mientras huimos- contesto Tiky como quien explica que 1 más 1 es 2

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Yo soy un exorcista por que debería irme con unos Noah's!- le grito Allen- ¡Tu tienes la culpa de que la situación se nos fuera de las manos! ¡Si quieres huir, vete! Yo me quedare con Tim y regre…

Su brazo izquierdo lo interrumpió, parecía fuera de control.

-¡Hey detente!- lo regaño Tiky- ¿Qué haces idiota?- le pregunto apartando el brazo del exorcista de Road

-¡C-cállate y no me toques!- refunfuño Allen- demonios, no puedo pararlo

-_¿Dónde estas?- _oyeron una voz mental- _… ¡Ah!_ _Ahí estas Allen_

El joven exorcista se asusto.

-Apócrifos- mascullo atemorizado

-Tu brazo le está diciendo donde estamos- dedujo rápidamente el Noah- no te preocupes, lo cortare por ti

-¡Espera!

Allen activo su Inocencia inconscientemente y se alejo

-¿Por qué huyes?- le pregunto Tiky- tenemos que huir de esa bestia salvaje

-Ustedes los Noah no son muy diferentes- rebatió Allen- ¡ustedes guían a los Akumas y masacran a cientos, así que son mucho peor!

-Esa maldita memoria de Noah y la Inocencia que tienes… tu tienes dos monstruos- contesto Tiky sonriendo- no creo que estés en posición de decirme eso

-¡Basta ya los dos!- les grito Lidya saliendo de su trance mental, había intentado encontrar un camino seguro- ¡Creí que podían comportarse como adultos pero ya veo que no! ¡Están apunto de atraparnos y ustedes discutiendo!

-¡El empezó!- dijeron los dos al unisonó

-No me importa, Nni-san dame tu mano-pidió la muchacha con tono cortante

El exorcista extendió su brazo izquierdo, este pareció querer atacar a Lidya pero la joven lo paro con ambas manos.

_On Abata Ura Masarakato On-Gataru__On Abata Masarakato Kikero Baru_

_Te bajare al llamado de la noche_

_Lagrimas en su interior cálmenlo_

_Bendícelo tranquilidad_

_Todo lo que puedes ver_

_Es la paz reinante_

La extremidad volvió a su estado normal.

-Gracias Onne-san- agradeció Allen mirando su mano recién curada

-De nada Nni-san

-Vaya que eres problemático chico- se burlo Tiky

-¡Prometo que esta vez te matare!- grito el exorcista enojado

-¡Tranquilícense de una vez!- ordeno Lidya

-¡Onne-san! ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¡Es un Noah!- protesto Allen

-Yo también soy una Noah- arguyó la joven

-No es solo eso, pareces tenerle favoritismo- le grito su hermano

Tiky parecía algo incomodo.

-¿Si te digo la razón, prometes dejar de pelearte con el?

-Claro

-No hubo anillo y nadie se entero, pero a fin de cuentas, Tiky es mi novio- respondió Lidya tranquilamente

Allen necesito unos segundos para digerirlo.

…

-¿¡QUÉ!

-Cállate, chico- le ordeno Tiky tapándole la boca- ¿Qué es que acaso quieres que nos descubran?

-¡No me importa todo lo que quiero es destruirte!- grito Allen intentando alcanzar el cuello del Noah

Lidya le saco a su hermano de encima con expresión de "Ya sabía yo que esto sucedería".

-¿¡Como se te ocurrió semejante cosa Onne-san!- le pregunto Allen a gritos

-De hecho fue él quien me lo pidió- contesto la chica, el joven exorcista miro furibundo al Noah- pero no es una idea que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes- explico la muchacha

Soltó a su hermano solo para que un tentáculo de su vestido lo rodeara la cintura antes de que reanudara sus intentos de asesinato

-Pero si nunca se lo dije es por que creía que se reiría en mi cara- confeso Lidya un poco avergonzada

-¿En serio?- pregunto Tiky incrédulo, le parecía imposible aquello

-Bueno, si- respondió la joven, le sostenía la mirada pero dos manchones carmesí se había instalado en sus mejillas

Tiky dejo ver una sonrisa complaciente aunque también se sonrojo un poco. Allen miraba una y otra vez a los integrantes de la pareja cada vez más furioso, no le gustaba nada como se miraban.

-Grrrrr- gruño el muchacho- esto apesta

-O vamos chico no es como si no te quisiera- lo animo Tiky sorprendiéndolo- Cuando estuvo con nosotros a veces se quedaba pensando y cuando le preguntaba sobre que solo me decía que se estaba acordando de un amigo, ahora me entero de que eras tú

Allen se sentía como si el mundo se hubiera puesto de cabeza; lo siguiente era ver a Leevier repartiendo dulces.

-Y también se puso a llorar cuando creyó que habías muerto- concluyo el Noah

El tentáculo del vestido de su hermana lo dejo ir para ser sustituido por los brazos de esta.

-Te quiero Nni-san- le dijo Lidya abrazada a él- lo sabes ¿verdad?

-¡Ca-claro que lo se!- contesto Allen, se había puesto rojo

-Parece que se están divirtiendo- susurro la voz de Road

-¡Road!- gritaron todos y se acercaron

-Estoy cansada, me gana el sueño- dijo la pequeña Noah con voz soñolienta

-¡Ah no! ¡De eso nada!- dijo Lidya decidida

Abrazo a Road y empezó el trasplante de heridas.

-¿Qué haces Nne-san?- pregunto la niña

-Salvándote la vida, cállate

La herida le causo a Lidya un escozor agudo pero no se quejo.

-La curaste- dijo Tiky mirando el costado sanado de Road

-¡Increíble!- exclamo Allen- ¿Estas bien, Road?

-Si, pero todavía estoy algo cansada mis poderes todavía no vuelven del todo- contesto esta parándose

-Entonces vámonos, tenemos que utilizar el Arca- dijo su Lidya poniéndose en pie

-¿No será un poco arriesgado usarla?- pregunto Tiky

-No creo con el brazo de Nni-san curado Cardinal no nos seguirá y la Orden esta medio vacía- contesto Lidya después se acerco a Timcampy- ¿Podrías hacerte pequeño, por favor?

El golem obedeció volviendo a su tamaño normal.

-Ese golem si que es raro- susurro Tiky

-Entonces abriré la puerta- apunto Allen

Recito mentalmente el poema del Arca y el portal se abrió.

Entro primero Road seguida de Tiky y cuando Lidya y el iban a entrar una voz a sus espaldas grito:

-¡Allen!

-¡Lenalee!- exclamo este sorprendido

-¿A dónde vas…?- pregunto la muchacha- te meterás en problemas por usar las puertas así

-Si, lo se- contesto el joven exorcista

-¡Si te vas, tú y yo tendremos que luchar el uno contra el otro!- estallo su amiga

-Ya se que no podrás golpearme tan duro como quisiera pero…

-¡Esto no es algo con lo que puedas bromear!

-Sera algo pasajero- dijo Lidya intentando animarla- volveremos

-¿Es que no les importamos? Puede que tú seas feliz con el Conde…

-No es con el Conde a donde vamos….- la interrumpió Allen

-Es a un lugar de nuestro pasado, te prometo invitarlos a todos y contarles nuestra historia- completó Lidya- pero por ahora nos iremos

Lo ultimo que hicieron y dijeron no estaba planeado pero lo hicieron en perfecta armonía.

Abrazaron a Lenalee, cada uno por un hombro y le susurraron:

-Aunque nuestros caminos sean distintos esto nunca cambiara- dijeron al unisonó- los amamos a ti y a todos en la Orden; nuestra verdadera familia y nuestro hogar

Lenalee callo de rodillas cuando la dejaron de abrazar, estaba llorando pero no intento detenerlos cuando entraron al Arca.

-Por siempre jamás- fue lo último que dijeron.

¡Buuuuuenaaaaaaaaas querido publico! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, un poco triste y algo apegado al manga pero con algunos detalles de parte mía

Lenalee: (con lagrimas en los ojos) yo no solo diría triste, esto es horrible, ¡Allen-kun se fue!

Johnny: (igualmente llorando) ¡También Lidya-san se fue! Ahora todos en la Orden los odian

(Con voz consoladora y poniéndoles una mano en el hombro) Vamos, pronto todo se arreglara ya verán

Ambos: ¿En serio?

(Sonriendo) Sí, ¡palabra de escritora!, estoy segura de Allen y Lidya nunca traicionarían a sus amigos

Lenalee y Johnny: (Abrazándose a mí) ¡Gracias!

De nada… Ahora Lenalee (mirando a la aludida) ¿podrías hacer los honores de la biografía?

Lenalee (soltándome) Claro, veamos la biografía de hoy es ¿la mía?

Johnny: (mirando el documento) Y la del supervisor Komui

(Sonriendo alegremente) Sip, no les molesta ¿verdad?

Ambos: para nada

Bueno si es así (mandando el documento)

Lenalee: yo solo quería hacer un comentario (le digo que continúe con la mirada) ¿Por qué no hay hombres comentando sobre el fic? Me gustaría oír también comentarios de algún muchacho

Johnny: estoy de acuerdo

Que bueno que has dicho esto, yo también espero tener algún día un fan hombre pero habrá que esperar, por ahora solo queda esperar; ¿Qué les pareció a Allen intentando matar a Tiky y a Lidya quitándoselo de encima? ¡Esperen más de eso tres el próximo capitulo!

Los tres: ¡Como sea! ¡Hasta la próxima!

Komui Lee

Edad: 29

Cumpleaños: 17 de junio

Signo: Géminis

Le gusta: dejar de lado el trabajo, crear Komurin's y Lenalee

Le disgusta: que alguien se acerque a Lenalee y que Rever lo fuerce a trabajar

Comida favorita: café

El jefe principal del cuartel de la Orden Negra, y el hermano mayor de Lenalee. A Komui le gusta este título porque él era originalmente la cabeza de la sección científica, y todavía participa en las actividades del departamento.

Siempre se le suele encontrar ocupado, aunque en realidad no hace mucho en su trabajo. Le encanta el café, y ha inventando robots que "hacen el trabajo más fácil" (como la fabricación del Komurin II). Casi todos los miembros de la Orden temen sus habilidades a la hora de crear a los Komurin, ya que siempre terminan en desastre. Sólo hace el trabajo de investigador.

Es exageradamente sobre protector con su hermana menor. Cuando está dormido, el único modo de despertarlo es diciéndole al oído: "Lenalee va a casarse". Como cualquier otro hermano, tiene miedo de perderla, y la razón por la que se unió a la Orden era para poder estar junto a ella. Los dos habían estado separados durante un largo período de tiempo cuando la sede descubrió que Lenalee era compatible con la Inocencia.

Un dato freaky es que el conejo que sale en su taza de café representa su personalidad y se llama "YOSSHI".

Acepta muy mal la relación de Lenalee con Allen, y el día que este ultimo se decide a decirle a Lenalee lo que siente por ella Lidya y casi toda la sección científica tienen que perseguirlo para que no mate al pobre de Allen.

Lenalee Lee

Edad: 16 años

Cumpleaños: 15 de septiembre

Signo: Virgo

Le gusta: Allen y proteger a la gente que ama

Le disgusta: que dañen a la gente que ama

Su mayor temor: que todo su mundo sea destruido y que la dejen sola

Comida favorita: pastel de chocolate

Nacionalidad: China

Inocencia: Dark Boots

A veces se pone celosa con Allen sobretodo con Lidya, pues la relación tan cercana que tienen estos dos últimos la pone nerviosa, pero después de que Lidya les cuenta su historia con Allen deja de pensar que es una "amenaza". Cuando Allen vuelve de su exilio lo bofetea y después lo abraza; sus sentimientos por el crecen mucho.

Increíblemente se entiende con Tiky y se hace buena amiga de él aunque al principio le cuesta aceptarlo. Se pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre sirviéndole café a los integrantes de la sección científica y parando los distintos inventos de su hermano.

Es la primera en aceptar que no es tan malo que Allen aprenda a controlar su lado Noah e incluso utilizarlo. Nea la utiliza como blanco para apoderarse del cuerpo de Allen, ya que para eso tenía "que hacer que Allen matara a una persona que amara mucho", por esto mismo Allen se empieza a alejar de ella.

Su frase: "Sera egoísta pero solo quiero proteger a mi mundo"


	20. Chapter 20

_Capitulo 19: Escape_

"_Aun si huyes de tu hogar sigue siendo tu hogar, aun si te alejas de tu familia siempre será tu familia"_

-"Todo ha regresado a la normalidad"- pensó Lidya mirando el bullicio de sus amigos

Lenalee regañaba a Yuu por haberla tenido tan preocupada, Lavi se reía y Kanda intentaba asestarle un golpe a este; Bookman los miraba en silencio y Tevak esperaba callada para reunirse con Link.

-Vámonos, es hora de que Allen también sea participe de esta celebración- dijo la joven Noah

-¡Si! eso será lo mejor- contesto Lenalee, de todos parecía ser la que mas quería ver a Allen

Salieron del Arca y se encaminaron a la sala de conferencias donde era más que seguro encontrar a Leevier, sin hacer caso a las miradas asombradas de la gente.

Lidya iba guiando la marcha seguida de cerca por Tevak, parecía ansiosa de ver a su hermano, después Lenalee y cerrando la procesión Lavi y Yuu (Bookman se separo de ellos argumentando que tenía otra cosa que hacer, Lidya no se molesto en detenerlo sabía que era una regla Bookman "mirar sin inmiscuirse"). Al llegar a la puerta dos guardias les bloquearon el paso ambos con sendas lanzas.

-Déjenme pasar- ordeno Lidya

-Los sentimos pero no podemos dejar pasar a nadie- contestaron los guardias con la respuesta que les habían enseñado

-Por si no lo han visto, traigo conmigo a la gente que fue secuestrada por los Noah, estoy segura que Leevier estará interesado en verlos- les dijo la muchacha con irritación

-Aléjate de aquí monstruo o tendremos que correrte- dijeron los guardias amenazándola con las lanzas, las cuales llevaban un sello de "Cuervo"

Un centello partió en dos las armas de los guardias, estos se quedaron perplejos.

-¿Algún problema con los monstruos?- pregunto Kanda volviendo a enfundar a Mugen- si es así tendrán que arreglarlo conmigo

No vasto más para convencer a los dos hombres quienes se hicieron a un lado.

-Tomare eso como un "gracias"- pensó Lidya

Lidya abrió con violencia la puerta sonriendo macabramente como hacia cada vez que estaba molesta; sabia muy bien que de lo que hablaban era sobre que "medidas más fuertes" iban a usar con su hermano.

-Tock-Tock, espero no interrumpir nada- dijo la joven- vengo de salvar a mis compañeros mientras ustedes estaban discutiendo como matar a Nni-san

Los sacerdotes parecían asombrados de verles como si fueran fantasmas, no esperaban aquello. Tevak no espero ni un segundo más y corrió a abrazar a Link.

-Gracias- dijo Link mirando a Lidya

-De nada- dijo esta, estaba feliz de que por lo menos alguien reconociera su trabajo

-Inspector Howard Link, no desperdicie sus palabras- dijo el sacerdote jefe- ¿Qué quieres esta vez demonio?

-Yo solo vengo a pedir lo que humildemente me merezco- contesto la joven haciendo una exagerada reverencia- mi puesto como General

Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee y Link se dieron cuenta de que ella solo se estaba burlando y que pudo haber ido con Allen sin pedir permiso, pero que si hacia aquello era para no generar mas problemas.

-Estarás bromeando endemoniada aberración- dijo Leevier con gesto de asco, el solo pensar aquello le daba ganas de vomitar

-Pero tengo el derecho, la pregunta que me hiciste ya te la conteste- rebatió Lidya- a menos de que tengan un mejor candidato no se pueden negar

-¿Qué pregunta fue esa?- pregunto uno de los sacerdotes

-Que sentía por el General Cross Marian, y ya lo conteste- contesto la muchacha con singular alegría- el fue como un padre para mi y el sentimiento era mutuo

-De hecho si tenemos a un mejor candidato para el puesto- interrumpió el sacerdote jefe – se llama Cardinal

-¿A ese maniático?, no creo que obedezca ordenes muy bien a menos de que fueran ustedes los que lo mandaron a "Absorber" a Nni-san- apunto la joven Noah en un tono que decía que eran unos buenos para nada

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto otro de los clérigos

-No crean en las palabras de un demonio-dijo el Sacerdote jefe mirándola con odio

-Como quieran, yo solo quería hacer esto más fácil-dijo Lidya con tono de decepción- supongo que tendré que liberar a Allen a la fuerza

-No lo creó- dijo Leevier tronando los dedos

Una docena de agentes cuervo los rodeo, todos preparados para usar sus sellos contra ellos.

-Si creen que eso nos va ha imposibilitar están muy equivocados- se burlo Lidya- ya les enseñare quien mand… ¿Uh?

Un grito horripilante se elevo de la garganta de la joven, pero aquella vez ni los cuervos ni su reflejo tenían nada que ver.

-¡¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien, Lidya?- le pregunto Lenalee asustada

-¡Es Allen, esta en problemas!- grito desesperada-¡Ese malnacido de Cardinal le esta haciendo daño!

-¿Allen esta en dificultades?- pregunto Lavi mientras lidiaba con dos agentes de cuervo

Lidya asintió.

-Vaya molestia que es ese Moyashi- se quejo Yuu acabando con tres enemigos a la vez- mas vale que sobreviva para que lo maté

-Vete a ayudar a Allen, nosotros los mantendremos ocupados- le dijo Lenalee

Salió corriendo de ahí; los pasillos estaban casi vacios pues ya anochecía lo cual era una suerte ya que algo en aquel terror le impedía transformarse en una sombra. Las escaleras se le hacían eternas.

-"No otra vez por favor"- pensó sin poder evitarlo cuando vio la puerta de la cámara de Allen- "que esta vez no sea demasiado tarde"

Abrió la puerta; Cardinal sostenía a Allen apunto de darle el golpe final, el cual seguramente serviría para aspirar a su hermano.

Sin dudar se interpuso entre la mano de Cardinal y Allen. El dolor era casi insoportable, Cardinal le había atravesado el corazón.

Antes de desvanecerse vio la cara aterrada de su hermano y oyó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse.

-"No te asustes Nni-san, todo esta bien…no te paso nada"- pensó feliz- "esta vez te pude proteger"

Allen estaba pasmado, lo único que atino a hacer fue sostener el cuerpo inerte de su hermana.

-"Todavía respira"- pensó aliviado sintiendo el aliento de Lidya- "pero no se encuentra bien, tengo que sacarla de aquí"- se dijo, su hermana respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía tener fiebre

-Maldita Noah nos interrumpió, pero no te preocupes Allen esta vez no fallare- le dijo Cardinal sonriéndole- esta vez no

-Tú no vas hacer nada

Tiky le dio a Cardinal un golpe en el estomago mandándolo contra la pared y el impacto dejo una mancha sangrienta en esta.

Tiky estaba enfurecido pero sin el humor característico de los Noah si no que parecía triste y preocupado.

-¿Esta bien ella?- le pregunto

-Aún respira- respondió Allen- pero necesita un doctor

-La sacaremos de aquí y conseguiremos que alguien la cure- aseguro Road

Allen asintió.

-Una y otra vez me interrumpen… malditos sean los Noah's- dijo la voz de Cardinal

-¿Qué acaso este tipo no se rinde nunca?- pregunto Tiky quejándose

-Cuídala por favor- pidió Allen dejando el cuerpo de su hermana en el piso con cuidado y poniéndose en pie- yo me encargo

Salto al ataque con su Inocencia preparada para acabar con Cardinal.

-¡Espera Allen, no debes acercarte a los Apócrifos!- le grito Road pero ya era demasiado tarde

Cardinal paro la espada de Allen con una mano, la otra estaba lista para atacar.

-Que bueno que quieres unirte a mi Allen- susurro Cardinal

-¡Cuidado!- grito Road empujándolo

Se estrellaron con estrepito en el suelo.

-¿Road estas bien?- pregunto Allen, la mano de Cardinal le había abierto una herida en el costado

-Voy a estar bien- contesto la pequeña y después se desmayo

Allen se sentía inservible, alguien tenía que salir siempre herido por su culpa. Vio pasar una mancha negra directo hacia Cardinal.

-Primero mi hermano y después mi amiga, debí matarte cuando pude- le dijo Lidya a Cardinal a quien sostenía de la pechera de su sotana

Sin decir mas lo arrastro a lo largo de la pared y los arrojo una vez más contra el muro solo que esta vez no solo dejo sangre si no también un cráter.

-¡Onne-san estas bien!- le grito Allen

-¡Que alivio!- exclamo Tiky

-Si, si, si- dijo apresuradamente la joven- luego lloran de felicidad ahora salgamos de aquí

Lidya se acerco a Timcampy quien era del tamaño de un globo gigantesco; rompió los sellos que estaban encima de el, el golem gruño con alegría.

-Bien amigo, tú sabes que hacer con la pared- le dijo la Noah

Timcampy se volteo y escupió una bola de fuego de un morado intenso destrozando la mitad de la habitación, volvió a gruñir felizmente.

-Vaya que ese golem es grande… y raro- apunto Tiky acercándose

-Era de mi maestro ¿Qué esperabas?- le contesto Allen también aproximándose con Road en brazos

Ambos estaban delante de la boca abierta de Timcampy.

-¿Están listos para escaparnos?- pregunto Lidya, los dos asintieron- tengo un buen lugar para refugiarnos pero es un viaje largo

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Tiky

-Seria un poco complicado explicarlo y ahora no tenemos tiempo- respondió ella- ¿Nni-san tienes bien sujetada a Road?- pregunto la joven poniendo una mano en la espalda de ambos sin que se dieran cuenta

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-No es nada- respondió Lidya sonriendo- ahora una advertencia para el viaje: no se caigan en la garganta de Tim ¿Si?

-¿Eh?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

De un solo empujón Lidya los metió en la boca de Timcampy quien la cerró como si aquello estuviera planeado; la joven oyó los gritos de protesta de su hermano y su novio pero no les hizo caso y subió de un salto a la cabeza de Tim.

-Vamos hacia al bosque amigo- le pidió Lidya al golem- después de eso los perderemos y seguiremos a pie

-¡Todos los exorcistas y equipos cuervo persigan al objetivo sin importar el costo!-gritaba la voz de Komui Lee a través de los trasmisores golem- El primer y más importante objetivo es la captura de Allen Walker, ignoren a los otros Noah. Apenas lo encuentren trabajen juntos para sellarlo- ordenaba a través del comunicador- ¡No lo dejen escapar de esta isla!

Lenalee y los demás no sabían que pasaba hasta llegaron los integrantes de la sección científica.

-¡Y-yo lo vi! Hubo una explosión en los niveles del sótano y… Timcampy y Lidya salieron, después Allen y el otro Noah salieron de la boca de Tim y… y…- les decía uno- ¡Oh dios, ni siquiera se lo que estoy diciendo!

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Entonces la Orden ya no es suficientemente buena para el?- grito alguien mas

-¡Allen no es así!- grito la voz de Krory

-¿Entonces por que huyo con un Noah?- pregunto el hombre que había hablado primero

-Urk

-Johnny…- susurro Rever mirando a su amigo- ¿Qué piensas?

-… ¿Por qué?- dijo Johnny llorando- ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?

Lenalee no necesito más y echo a correr.

-¡¿A dónde vas?- le grito Lavi

-¡Voy por Allen, esto debe ser un error!- contesto sin dejar de correr

Salió del castillo, activo su Inocencia y voló hacia el bosque.

-Tengo que traerle de regreso ¡Esto es una trampa de los Noah! ¡Él nunca nos traicionaría de esta manera!- pensó mientras saltaba sobre los arboles- ¡Allen, por favor no vayas!

-¿Por qué no se despierta?- pregunto Allen algo desesperado- Los ataque de la Inocencia no afectan a Road ¿¡Cierto!

-No lo se, puede que el daño haya llegado a la memoria del Noah- contesto Tiky, el también empezaba a alterarse- parece que los apócrifos están a un nivel mas alto que todas las Inocencias, eso quiere decir que no podemos utilizar las puertas de Road

Ambos miraban a la niña inconsciente que estaba apoyada en el costado de Timcampy.

-Está decidido, tú te llevaras a Road- le dijo Tiky al exorcista

-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡¿Por qué yo?- pregunto Allen visiblemente enfurecido

-Yo tengo que cargar a este gordo golem y protegerlos a ustedes par de idiotas mientras huimos- contesto Tiky como quien explica que 1 más 1 es 2

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Yo soy un exorcista por que debería irme con unos Noah's!- le grito Allen- ¡Tu tienes la culpa de que la situación se nos fuera de las manos! ¡Si quieres huir, vete! Yo me quedare con Tim y regre…

Su brazo izquierdo lo interrumpió, parecía fuera de control.

-¡Hey detente!- lo regaño Tiky- ¿Qué haces idiota?- le pregunto apartando el brazo del exorcista de Road

-¡C-cállate y no me toques!- refunfuño Allen- demonios, no puedo pararlo

-_¿Dónde estas?- _oyeron una voz mental- _… ¡Ah!_ _Ahí estas Allen_

El joven exorcista se asusto.

-Apócrifos- mascullo atemorizado

-Tu brazo le está diciendo donde estamos- dedujo rápidamente el Noah- no te preocupes, lo cortare por ti

-¡Espera!

Allen activo su Inocencia inconscientemente y se alejo

-¿Por qué huyes?- le pregunto Tiky- tenemos que huir de esa bestia salvaje

-Ustedes los Noah no son muy diferentes- rebatió Allen- ¡ustedes guían a los Akumas y masacran a cientos, así que son mucho peor!

-Esa maldita memoria de Noah y la Inocencia que tienes… tu tienes dos monstruos- contesto Tiky sonriendo- no creo que estés en posición de decirme eso

-¡Basta ya los dos!- les grito Lidya saliendo de su trance mental, había intentado encontrar un camino seguro- ¡Creí que podían comportarse como adultos pero ya veo que no! ¡Están apunto de atraparnos y ustedes discutiendo!

-¡El empezó!- dijeron los dos al unisonó

-No me importa, Nni-san dame tu mano-pidió la muchacha con tono cortante

El exorcista extendió su brazo izquierdo, este pareció querer atacar a Lidya pero la joven lo paro con ambas manos.

_On Abata Ura Masarakato On-Gataru__On Abata Masarakato Kikero Baru_

_Te bajare al llamado de la noche_

_Lagrimas en su interior cálmenlo_

_Bendícelo tranquilidad_

_Todo lo que puedes ver_

_Es la paz reinante_

La extremidad volvió a su estado normal.

-Gracias Onne-san- agradeció Allen mirando su mano recién curada

-De nada Nni-san

-Vaya que eres problemático chico- se burlo Tiky

-¡Prometo que esta vez te matare!- grito el exorcista enojado

-¡Tranquilícense de una vez!- ordeno Lidya

-¡Onne-san! ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¡Es un Noah!- protesto Allen

-Yo también soy una Noah- arguyó la joven

-No es solo eso, pareces tenerle favoritismo- le grito su hermano

Tiky parecía algo incomodo.

-¿Si te digo la razón, prometes dejar de pelearte con el?

-Claro

-No hubo anillo y nadie se entero, pero a fin de cuentas, Tiky es mi novio- respondió Lidya tranquilamente

Allen necesito unos segundos para digerirlo.

…

-¿¡QUÉ!

-Cállate, chico- le ordeno Tiky tapándole la boca- ¿Qué es que acaso quieres que nos descubran?

-¡No me importa todo lo que quiero es destruirte!- grito Allen intentando alcanzar el cuello del Noah

Lidya le saco a su hermano de encima con expresión de "Ya sabía yo que esto sucedería".

-¿¡Como se te ocurrió semejante cosa Onne-san!- le pregunto Allen a gritos

-De hecho fue él quien me lo pidió- contesto la chica, el joven exorcista miro furibundo al Noah- pero no es una idea que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes- explico la muchacha

Soltó a su hermano solo para que un tentáculo de su vestido lo rodeara la cintura antes de que reanudara sus intentos de asesinato

-Pero si nunca se lo dije es por que creía que se reiría en mi cara- confeso Lidya un poco avergonzada

-¿En serio?- pregunto Tiky incrédulo, le parecía imposible aquello

-Bueno, si- respondió la joven, le sostenía la mirada pero dos manchones carmesí se había instalado en sus mejillas

Tiky dejo ver una sonrisa complaciente aunque también se sonrojo un poco. Allen miraba una y otra vez a los integrantes de la pareja cada vez más furioso, no le gustaba nada como se miraban.

-Grrrrr- gruño el muchacho- esto apesta

-O vamos chico no es como si no te quisiera- lo animo Tiky sorprendiéndolo- Cuando estuvo con nosotros a veces se quedaba pensando y cuando le preguntaba sobre que solo me decía que se estaba acordando de un amigo, ahora me entero de que eras tú

Allen se sentía como si el mundo se hubiera puesto de cabeza; lo siguiente era ver a Leevier repartiendo dulces.

-Y también se puso a llorar cuando creyó que habías muerto- concluyo el Noah

El tentáculo del vestido de su hermana lo dejo ir para ser sustituido por los brazos de esta.

-Te quiero Nni-san- le dijo Lidya abrazada a él- lo sabes ¿verdad?

-¡Ca-claro que lo se!- contesto Allen, se había puesto rojo

-Parece que se están divirtiendo- susurro la voz de Road

-¡Road!- gritaron todos y se acercaron

-Estoy cansada, me gana el sueño- dijo la pequeña Noah con voz soñolienta

-¡Ah no! ¡De eso nada!- dijo Lidya decidida

Abrazo a Road y empezó el trasplante de heridas.

-¿Qué haces Nne-san?- pregunto la niña

-Salvándote la vida, cállate

La herida le causo a Lidya un escozor agudo pero no se quejo.

-La curaste- dijo Tiky mirando el costado sanado de Road

-¡Increíble!- exclamo Allen- ¿Estas bien, Road?

-Si, pero todavía estoy algo cansada mis poderes todavía no vuelven del todo- contesto esta parándose

-Entonces vámonos, tenemos que utilizar el Arca- dijo su Lidya poniéndose en pie

-¿No será un poco arriesgado usarla?- pregunto Tiky

-No creo con el brazo de Nni-san curado Cardinal no nos seguirá y la Orden esta medio vacía- contesto Lidya después se acerco a Timcampy- ¿Podrías hacerte pequeño, por favor?

El golem obedeció volviendo a su tamaño normal.

-Ese golem si que es raro- susurro Tiky

-Entonces abriré la puerta- apunto Allen

Recito mentalmente el poema del Arca y el portal se abrió.

Entro primero Road seguida de Tiky y cuando Lidya y el iban a entrar una voz a sus espaldas grito:

-¡Allen!

-¡Lenalee!- exclamo este sorprendido

-¿A dónde vas…?- pregunto la muchacha- te meterás en problemas por usar las puertas así

-Si, lo se- contesto el joven exorcista

-¡Si te vas, tú y yo tendremos que luchar el uno contra el otro!- estallo su amiga

-Ya se que no podrás golpearme tan duro como quisiera pero…

-¡Esto no es algo con lo que puedas bromear!

-Sera algo pasajero- dijo Lidya intentando animarla- volveremos

-¿Es que no les importamos? Puede que tú seas feliz con el Conde…

-No es con el Conde a donde vamos….- la interrumpió Allen

-Es a un lugar de nuestro pasado, te prometo invitarlos a todos y contarles nuestra historia- completó Lidya- pero por ahora nos iremos

Lo ultimo que hicieron y dijeron no estaba planeado pero lo hicieron en perfecta armonía.

Abrazaron a Lenalee, cada uno por un hombro y le susurraron:

-Aunque nuestros caminos sean distintos esto nunca cambiara- dijeron al unisonó- los amamos a ti y a todos en la Orden; nuestra verdadera familia y nuestro hogar

Lenalee callo de rodillas cuando la dejaron de abrazar, estaba llorando pero no intento detenerlos cuando entraron al Arca.

-Por siempre jamás- fue lo último que dijeron.

¡Buuuuuenaaaaaaaaas querido publico! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, un poco triste y algo apegado al manga pero con algunos detalles de parte mía

Lenalee: (con lagrimas en los ojos) yo no solo diría triste, esto es horrible, ¡Allen-kun se fue!

Johnny: (igualmente llorando) ¡También Lidya-san se fue! Ahora todos en la Orden los odian

(Con voz consoladora y poniéndoles una mano en el hombro) Vamos, pronto todo se arreglara ya verán

Ambos: ¿En serio?

(Sonriendo) Sí, ¡palabra de escritora!, estoy segura de Allen y Lidya nunca traicionarían a sus amigos

Lenalee y Johnny: (Abrazándose a mí) ¡Gracias!

De nada… Ahora Lenalee (mirando a la aludida) ¿podrías hacer los honores de la biografía?

Lenalee (soltándome) Claro, veamos la biografía de hoy es ¿la mía?

Johnny: (mirando el documento) Y la del supervisor Komui

(Sonriendo alegremente) Sip, no les molesta ¿verdad?

Ambos: para nada

Bueno si es así (mandando el documento)

Lenalee: yo solo quería hacer un comentario (le digo que continúe con la mirada) ¿Por qué no hay hombres comentando sobre el fic? Me gustaría oír también comentarios de algún muchacho

Johnny: estoy de acuerdo

Que bueno que has dicho esto, yo también espero tener algún día un fan hombre pero habrá que esperar, por ahora solo queda esperar; ¿Qué les pareció a Allen intentando matar a Tiky y a Lidya quitándoselo de encima? ¡Esperen más de eso tres el próximo capitulo!

Los tres: ¡Como sea! ¡Hasta la próxima!

Komui Lee

Edad: 29

Cumpleaños: 17 de junio

Signo: Géminis

Le gusta: dejar de lado el trabajo, crear Komurin's y Lenalee

Le disgusta: que alguien se acerque a Lenalee y que Rever lo fuerce a trabajar

Comida favorita: café

El jefe principal del cuartel de la Orden Negra, y el hermano mayor de Lenalee. A Komui le gusta este título porque él era originalmente la cabeza de la sección científica, y todavía participa en las actividades del departamento.

Siempre se le suele encontrar ocupado, aunque en realidad no hace mucho en su trabajo. Le encanta el café, y ha inventando robots que "hacen el trabajo más fácil" (como la fabricación del Komurin II). Casi todos los miembros de la Orden temen sus habilidades a la hora de crear a los Komurin, ya que siempre terminan en desastre. Sólo hace el trabajo de investigador.

Es exageradamente sobre protector con su hermana menor. Cuando está dormido, el único modo de despertarlo es diciéndole al oído: "Lenalee va a casarse". Como cualquier otro hermano, tiene miedo de perderla, y la razón por la que se unió a la Orden era para poder estar junto a ella. Los dos habían estado separados durante un largo período de tiempo cuando la sede descubrió que Lenalee era compatible con la Inocencia.

Un dato freaky es que el conejo que sale en su taza de café representa su personalidad y se llama "YOSSHI".

Acepta muy mal la relación de Lenalee con Allen, y el día que este ultimo se decide a decirle a Lenalee lo que siente por ella Lidya y casi toda la sección científica tienen que perseguirlo para que no mate al pobre de Allen.

Lenalee Lee

Edad: 16 años

Cumpleaños: 15 de septiembre

Signo: Virgo

Le gusta: Allen y proteger a la gente que ama

Le disgusta: que dañen a la gente que ama

Su mayor temor: que todo su mundo sea destruido y que la dejen sola

Comida favorita: pastel de chocolate

Nacionalidad: China

Inocencia: Dark Boots

A veces se pone celosa con Allen sobretodo con Lidya, pues la relación tan cercana que tienen estos dos últimos la pone nerviosa, pero después de que Lidya les cuenta su historia con Allen deja de pensar que es una "amenaza". Cuando Allen vuelve de su exilio lo bofetea y después lo abraza; sus sentimientos por el crecen mucho.

Increíblemente se entiende con Tiky y se hace buena amiga de él aunque al principio le cuesta aceptarlo. Se pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre sirviéndole café a los integrantes de la sección científica y parando los distintos inventos de su hermano.

Es la primera en aceptar que no es tan malo que Allen aprenda a controlar su lado Noah e incluso utilizarlo. Nea la utiliza como blanco para apoderarse del cuerpo de Allen, ya que para eso tenía "que hacer que Allen matara a una persona que amara mucho", por esto mismo Allen se empieza a alejar de ella.

Su frase: "Sera egoísta pero solo quiero proteger a mi mundo"


	21. Chapter 21

_Capitulo 21: Y así comenzó la historia_

"_Si estamos juntos si estamos separados no importa siempre seremos hermanos"_

Dos días llegaron y dos días se fueron, todos en la casa estaban tranquilos y felices. Era como si la casa estuviera fuera del mundo y por ello fuera de la guerra; las peleas se habían acabado, el dolor se había ido y la tristeza estaba desaparecida.

Todos se llevaban bien (sin contar un par de peleas ocasionales entre Allen y Tiky) y por eso mismo estaban un poco tensos por la llegada de los exorcistas. Era como abrirle la puerta a una peste, no porque odiaran a los demás si no porque volver con ellos significaba volver a la guerra, volver a ser enemigos y volver al dolor.

Todos estaban en la entrada esperando a los camaradas provenientes de la Orden (era aproximadamente mediodía), Lidya ya había lanzado el mensaje mental y en ese momento abría el portal del Arca.

-Listo, en unos segundos estarán aquí- dijo mientras la brecha luminosa se abría y después, como dijo, se veían cinco figuras aproximándose

Sus amigos salieron del portal y se les quedaron viendo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Que gusto volver a vernos!- exclamo Lidya corriendo con los brazos abiertos

De un solo movimiento Lavi activo a Tettsui y hizo ademan de atacar a Lidya pero Allen se interpuso entre ellos como dos días atrás lo había hecho su hermana entre el y Cardinal.

-Basta ya, no es esa la manera de comportarse Lavi- dijo Allen como si estuviera reprochando a un niño que hizo una travesura.

-Quítate Allen, no se que te hicieron los Noah's pero…- respondió en un gruñido el exorcista

-Ellos no me obligaron a venir, yo lo hice por mi propia cuenta; Lidya es mi hermana y no dejare que le hagas daño en cuanto a ellos- señalo con la cabeza a Road y a Tiky- son nuestros invitados tanto como ustedes así que espero que se comporten- dijo en tono serio- por cierto, también me da gusto verlos- comento componiendo una gran sonrisa

Lavi relajo el ceño y desactivo su Inocencia; Lidya salió de detrás de su hermano y le tendió la mano.

-Entiendo que estés enojado pero era necesario- dijo la muchacha- les pido disculpas a todos-esta vez miro a todos, Lavi tomo su mano como un modo de decir que aceptaba su disculpa

-Bueno si ya estamos en la hora de las disculpas, yo también tengo algunas- señalo Tiky acercándose a Lenalee- discúlpame por lo de la ultima vez Señorita-san ¿sin rencores?- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Lenalee parecía sorprendida y no saber que responder.

-No quieras pasarte de chulo Tiky- intervino Allen con cara de "estas exagerando"

-¿Quién te entiende chico? Primero me dices que me disculpe y luego que no

-Disculpe- dijo Road cortésmente dirigiéndose a Link- quiero pedirle perdón en nombre de mi hermano, siento mucho que haya raptado a su hermana

-Disculpa aceptada- respondió este, de entre todos parecía el menos tenso con la presencia de los Noah's

-Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si pasamos a la cocina y hablamos del asunto que nos trajo aquí?- dijo Lidya señalando la casa

Todos entraron y la joven Noah los guio hasta la gran cocina/comedor de la casa, la mesa era lo suficientemente grande y nadie se quedo sin asiento:

Lidya quedo en medio donde todos la oyeran, a sus lados estaban Tiky y Allen, junto a Tiky estaba Road y al lado de esta Lavi, Allen tenia la ultima silla de ese lado, Lenalee estaba enfrente de el, después iban Link, Krory y Kanda en ese orden.

-Okay… ¿Por donde empiezo?- dijo Lidya un poco indecisa acerca de cómo comenzar su historia

-¿Qué te parece desde el comienzo?- le contesto Yuu en tono agrio

-El comienzo…- susurro Lidya- ¿el comienzo de que? El de la guerra no me lo se, el de mi vida no creo que sea relevante así que…

-Empieza por el comienzo de nuestra historia- término su hermano por ella- quiero recordar

-Esta bien, no los aburriré con los detalles de mi vida pero si deben saber que de niña tenía todo menos un amigo- comenzó a explicar dirigiéndose a todos- mi padre nunca me dejo socializar con otros niños ni salir de la casa sola, hasta que…- Lidya hizo una pausa y se rió

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunto Lenalee curiosa

-Es que realmente todo comenzó con una estrella fugaz

-¿Una estrella fugaz?- inquirió Allen confundido

-Si- contesto su hermana asintiendo- la noche antes de conocerte vi desde la ventana de mi cuarto una estrella fugaz y le pedí encontrar a alguien que me entendiera- relato la muchacha- a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno mi padre me dijo…

-Tu tío y tu primo van a venir a visitarnos así que espero que te comportes- le dijo su padre siempre severo

Dejo su desayuno al oír esto, si su tío y su primo venían eso quería decir que por fin tendría alguien con quien jugar.

-"Calma Lidya, mejor cerciórate"- se dijo a si misma- ¿Cómo es mi primo? ¿Cuántos años tiene?- preguntó

-Debe tener mas o menos tu edad, o sea unos 10 años aunque no es tu primo de verdad es el hijo adoptado de tu tío- contesto su madre- pero no se como es no lo he visto nunca

-No te encariñes con el- fue lo único que dijo su padre en un tono como el que se usa para decirle a un niño que no se encariñe con un animal encontrado en la calle

Lo miro como diciendo "Haré lo que yo quiera".

Se acabo su desayuno y después se sentó en el portón de la casa a esperar a sus invitados, no dejaba de preguntarse como sería el niño.

-"¿Y que tal si se parece a mi tío? Lo mas seguro es que también el sea como mi padre"- se decía ya pasadas dos horas desde que se sentara

Se supone que los hijos quieren a sus padres por instinto, pero ella le tenía una mezcla de miedo y odio a su padre, con su madre era otra cosa a ella si la amaba muchísimo e incluso Cross le caía mejor que su padre.

Cuando ya eran las 11 de la mañana por fin oyó pasos acercándose a la casa; llamo a sus padres y se puso en pie; ella y sus papás se colocaron frente a la casa para recibir a sus invitados.

Cuando por fin estuvieron a su vista los examino con cuidado: el hombre era alto, un poco escuálido (como una persona que había sido regordeta y después había perdido peso rápidamente), llevaba un traje y un sombrero de copa muy desgastados, en cuanto lo vio se dio cuenta de que se parecía a su hermano: a pesar de tener un rostro amable su tío le daba la misma sensación de peligro que su padre.

Volteo a ver al niño, lo miro de abajo hacia arriba: ropa gastada, su mano izquierda estaba enfundada en un guante de cocina lo cual le llamo la atención, rostro amable, cabello castaño; miraba hacia al suelo así que no pudo verle bien los ojos pero el niño levanto la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que lo examinaba.

En cuanto los ojos negros de ella se cruzaron con los ojos plateados del niño algo se removió en su interior, como si su espíritu reconociera al pequeño de algún lado. No pudo evitarlo y se acerco a el extendiendo una mano.

-Me llamo Lidya gusto en conocerte- se presento sonriéndole, aunque lo que realmente hubiera querido decir era "gusto en volverte a ver" dada le extraña sensación que le daba

El niño dudo un momento y miro a su padre quien asintió sonriéndole; el pequeño empezó a extender su mano derecha pero algo hizo que al final extendiera la que tenia enguantada.

-Mi nombre es Allen- contesto el niño un poco asombrado- gusto en vol… gusto en conocerte

¿Acaso aquel niño había sentido lo mismo que ella? Era raro… y agradable a la vez.

-Papá, mamá ¿puedo ir a jugar con Allen?- pregunto cortés

-Pregúntale a su padre, cariño- le dijo su madre

-¿Puedo tío…?- le pregunto

-Mana y si, si puedes-

Jalo a Allen de la mano y lo llevo al patio trasero de la casa; al llegar lo soltó y volteo a verlo: parecía mirarla como abstraído en algo.

-Allen ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto al niño un poco preocupada

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, no me pasa nada Señorita Lidya, perdón- se disculpo apresuradamente el pequeño

Ella puso malacara.

-¿Le pasa algo?- le toco preguntar esta vez a Allen

-Mi nombre no es "Señorita Lidya" y no me hables de usted- le contesto molesta

-Pero…

-Nada de peros- ordeno tomándole la cara con las manos para que la mirara a los ojos- repite conmigo L-i-d-y-a, Lidya

-Lidya…- repitió Allen algo sorprendido

-¿Si Allen?- pregunto ella soltándolo y sonriendo

-No es nada- respondió el también sonriendo

-Oye Allen, yo quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué solo tu mano izquierda esta enguantada?

-¡No es por n-nada!- respondió el chico nervioso- no h-hay nada raro con mi mano n-ni nada por e-el estilo

Obviamente ella se dio cuenta de que le mentía.

-Prometo no burlarme- le dijo acercándose a el

-No me preocupa que te burles si no… que te asustes- contesto Allen muy triste- ya muchas personas me han abandonado por esta mano

-Yo no te voy a dejar, ¡además soy difícil de asustar!- dijo con una sonrisa

Allen también sonrió y se quito el guante; había que admitir que su mano tenía un aspecto que podría asustar a más de uno pero ella no se dejo intimidar y le tomo la mano.

-Se ve fuerte…- comento mirando la mano, lo que más le llamaba la atención era la diminuta cruz verde en el centro de esta, la toco con un dedo- pero también frágil- susurro, le había parecido que la mano de Allen reaccionaba con miedo a su contacto

-¿Lidya?- pregunto Allen preocupado

-Estoy bien, esa mano tuya es muy rara- le dijo con alegría- eso te hace más especial que los demás

-Eres la primera que dice eso- comento Allen un poco apenado por el comentario- aunque en el circo donde trabajo las cosas raras abundan, así que realmente no soy tan especial

-¡¿Dijiste circo?- pregunto alborozada

-S-si…

-Una vez entreví uno cuando salí con mis padres y pude ver a un hombre subido en una gran pelota haciendo malabares- explico todavía un poco exaltada- ¿Sabes hacer eso Allen?

-De hecho se me dan muy bien los malabares-respondió el niño- pero no creo que tengas el material que se necesita para el acto

-Dame un minuto y yo lo arreglo- le dijo- _On Abata Ura Masarakato On-Gataru__…- _un pequeño estallido suscito después de que dijera esas palabras y cuando Allen miro ella ya tenía en manos tres pelotitas y a su lado una gran pelota- ¡Ahora enséñame a hacer malabares!

-C-claro- contesto Allen sorprendido- pero ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Solo diré que no eres el único raro aquí- respondió inclinándose y exhibiendo una sonrisa burlona, su piel se había vuelto de un color ceniza- ¿Qué te parece?

-Sigues siendo la misma Lidya

Se rieron y después Allen se pasó unas cuantas horas enseñándole a hacer malabares; los dos se llevaban perfectamente, ambos se preocupan y se querían como si conocieran al otro de toda la vida, para ese momento ya conocían del otro casi toda su vida. Los malabares continuaron hasta que se distrajo al sentir una presencia familiar y se cayó.

-¡¿Estas bien Lidya?- le pregunto Allen acercándose preocupado

-Si- dijo levantándose como si nada- ya te dije que me curo al instante

-Ya se pero…- susurro Allen todavía con cara de preocupación- bueno de todas formas dime ¿Por qué te caíste? Lo estabas haciendo muy bien

-Es que creí sentir que él llegaba

-¿Él?

-Si, vamos a ver- le dijo jalándolo de la mano

Se acercaron al frente de la casa y cuando estuvieron en la puerta vieron como salía un hombre pelirrojo de expresión seria.

-Cross-chan ¿hoy no te quedas a comer?- le pregunto al hombre

-Así que ahí estas; no, hoy no, solo vine a dejar algo…- le contesto el hombre con voz amable poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza- por cierto, ¡Creí haberte dicho que no me llames Cross-chan!- la regaño con su voz real y soltándole un puñetazo en la cabeza

-¡Lidya!-exclamó Allen acercándose -¿Estas bien? –pregunto alarmado

-Si…-contesto con una leve mueca de dolor-a estas alturas los golpes de Cross-chan son como una caricia

-Bueno…- dijo su amigo un poco sorprendido de la relación que llevaba con Cross – "parece agradarle a Lidya me pregunto por que" –pensó Allen mirándolo de reojo y ella lo supo a pesar de no haber intentado leer su mente

-"¿Qué pasó? No quería leer su pensamiento" – se dijo sorprendida y apenada, los pensamientos de la gente eran algo muy personal y no era bueno entrar en ellos sin permiso

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una bolita dorada que salió del abrigo de Cross y fue a posarse en la cabeza de Allen

-¿Eh?- solo alcanzo a preguntar este

-¡Oh! Hola Tim– saludo al golem dorado– Allen este es Tim, Tim este es Allen-los presento casi riendo, el golem gruño a modo de saludo

-H-Hola– respondió el niño algo sorprendido, nunca en su vida había visto un golem

-Pareces caerle bien Allen- le dijo sonriendo – has de saber que Timcampy no va a pararse en la cabeza de cualquiera

-¿En serio?-pregunto su amigo incrédulo

-Bueno, adiós – se despidió Cross sin cortesía, los había estado mirando en silencio con expresión seria como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo importante, al parecer ya había sacado sus conclusiones–Vámonos Tim

-Adiós – se despidieron ambos un poco extrañados de que se fuera así como así

Tim se resistió un poco a irse pero al ver que su dueño se alejaba fue volando tras de el. Allen y ella miraron como se alejaban hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-¿Quién era él? – le pregunto su amigo

-Es un viejo amigo de mi mamá y…- se detuvo y miro a su amigo

-¿Qué pasa? – inquirió este

-Se supone que es un secreto que no debo decir, mi padre me lo ha recalcado muchas veces

-¡S-Si es un secreto no t-tienes que decírmelo! ¡H-Ha sid-do muy des-descortés de m-mi parte pregunt-tarte! –exclamó Allen haciendo movimientos exagerados con las manos tan preocupado como siempre por no faltarle al respeto

-No te preocupes confió en ti Allen–respondió sonriendo parando la retahíla de disculpas de este y comenzando a caminar hacía el patio trasero–Cross-chan es un general de un lugar que se llama Orden Negra

-¿Orden Negra? ¿Es una base militar o algo así? – pregunto Allen siguiéndola concluyendo que con "General" se refería a algo del ejercito y la guerra

-No precisamente, es una sociedad secreta que se encarga de destruir a los Akumas – habían llegado al patio y ella se había sentado en el pasto

-¿Cómo de los que hablan en los libros? – pregunto sentándose frente a ella

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Son armas…armas que se mueven y se disfrazan como humanos, armas que tienen un alma sufriendo dentro y que son creadas por el Conde del Milenio y-y por l-los N-N…- se le quebró la voz y empezó a llorar

- Lidya ¿que tienes? Si te preocupa que le diga a alguien más o que crea que me estas mintiendo yo no pienso… - le dijo aproximando su mano a la cara de ella

- **No** es eso – contesto firmemente y su tono hizo que Allen no acercara del todo su mano - ¿Qué pasaría si te enteraras de que soy…?- hizo una pausa intentando controlarse pero no pudo- ¡Papá me a dicho que somos Noah's que ayudan al Conde y asesinan humanos!–estallo en un arrebato de tristeza y furia- ¡ Se supone que somos mejores que los humanos pero…!-oculto su cara sollozante con las manos – yo creo que los monstruos que merecen la muerte somos nosotros

- Nadie merece la muerte – contesto Allen tomándole las manos – y tu no eres una mala persona, tu no has hecho nada malo – le dijo sonriéndole

-¿Enserio? ¿No crees que sea mala?

- No, no lo creo

- Mi familia esta en contra del Conde y aun así mi padre se cree mejor que los humanos, siempre me ha dicho que no me acerque a ellos que solo los mate o esclavice y yo…

-¿Crees lo mismo que el? ¿Has hecho daño a alguien alguna vez? – pregunto el pequeño peliblanco

Ella contesto que no con la cabeza.

-Entonces no hay problema, yo estoy seguro de que eres una persona muy buena – la animo Allen pasándole una mano por el cabello

Ella se conmovió y lo abrazo. Así se quedaron unos momentos hasta que unos pasos y una voz de mujer los interrumpió:

-Niños vengan a comer

En cuanto Allen la escucho se aparto de ella rápidamente con la cara roja.

-¡Ya vamos mamá! – respondió caminando detrás de su amigo que ya iba hacia la casa con apresuro –"¿Qué le pasara a Allen? Parece que hubiera visto un fantasma aunque la verdad mi corazón dio un brinco cuando escuche a Mamá"

Entraron a la cocina, donde estaba su madre, aquel día la mesa estaba mas llena a causa de los invitados. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, iba a preguntarle a Allen por que se había comportado tan raro pero tenía una expresión tan embelesada con la comida que mejor le pregunto:

-¿Se ve rica la comida?

-¡Sí! ¡Se ve deliciosa!- respondió Allen con un brillo casi voraz en los ojos

-Que bueno- le dijo María al pequeño, había estado escuchando su conversación- come cuanto quieras Allen-kun- después de decir esto le acerco un plato

-Gracias, aunque no quiero abusar de su hospitalidad- contesto este agachando apenado la cabeza

-No seas tonto, nunca abusarías- le dijo en tono de reproche- después de todo estas en tú casa

Allen asintió con la cabeza, se le habían puesto rojas las mejillas, y comenzó a comer; al principio intento contenerse pero conforme iba probando la comida dejo la vergüenza aún lado. Al final acabo comiendo por dos personas adultas algo que la sorprendió.

-¡Ah! ¡Estoy lleno, no podría comer más!- exclamó su amigo satisfecho

-Y aunque quisieras- le dijo riendo- te has acabado hasta la última migaja de comida

-¡Perdón! Me comido todo y no he dejado nada para ustedes- se excusó Allen con expresión de lo más arrepentida

-No te preocupes Allen-kun, prepare comida demás, y tu padre y mi esposo no comieron con nosotros- lo tranquilizo María con tono amable- así que no hay nada malo con que comieras un poco más

-Exactamente- concordó ella- me parecía grosero dejar de comer y solo mirarte así que hasta yo comí más de lo debido- agrego con sonrisa

En ese momento se oyeron pasos que bajaban del segundo piso y unos instantes después su tío y su padre entraron en el comedor; no sabía por que pero le daba un mal presentimiento que se hubieran pasado el día juntos.

-Allen, ya debemos irnos-le dijo Mana

-Si- respondió el niño, no parecía muy feliz pero aún así se levanto de la silla

La mano de ella lo detuvo antes de que bajara completamente de la silla, el pequeño volteó a verla sorprendido.

-¿Tienen que irse? ¿No pueden quedarse?- pregunto mirando alternativamente a su tío y a Allen

-No te preocupes Lidya-chan- respondió Mana- todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer por aquí, así que todavía nos veras por un rato más

Su rostro se iluminó en una gran sonrisa y soltó la mano de su amigo.

-¡Que bueno!- dijo con alborozo acercándose al peliblanco- nos vemos luego Allen- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a este

-Hasta luego- contesto el pequeño, parecía un poco azorado

Todos los acompañaron a la puerta y los despidieron; cuando se perdieron de vista su padre le dijo en tono molesto:

-Te dije que no te encariñaras

-Haré lo que yo quiera, después de todo Allen es mi amigo- contesto en tono sinceramente impertinente y burlón

Se dio media vuelta y subió a su cuarto; abrió la ventana y miro hacia el cielo, las estrellas ya empezaban a salir. Las miro y los puntitos brillantes la miraron a ella con un destello.

-¡Muchas gracias por cumplir mi deseo!- les dijo

Lidya detuvo la narración para respirar un poco, no había parado de hablar en todo aquel rato. Todos la escuchaban atentos y callados, sobretodo Allen.

-Ese fue el primer día que pasamos juntos Allen- le dijo Lidya a su hermano sonriéndole

-Si, la verdad es que me divertí mucho aquel día

-Que coincidencia que un exorcista y una Noah se hicieran amigos- comento Lavi con una sonrisa

-De verdad parece que algo los llevo a encontrarse- dijo Road pensativa- incluso parecía que ya se conocían de algún lugar

-No sabemos si sea así, pero si lo es agradecemos que nos hayan unido- contestaron alegremente los dos hermanos

-Ustedes dos siempre se llevaron bien desde el primer momento- comento Tiky- ¿Qué no se supone que los hermanos siempre se pelean?

-Bueno sí, pero supongo que no nos peleamos por que no somos hermanos de verdad- explico Allen con una sonrisa

-Entonces cuéntenos como es que llegaron a llamarse "Nni-san" y "Onne-san"- pidió Krory con voz amable

-Si, nos da curiosidad- concordó Lenalee

-Calma, calma, todo a un tiempo- dijo Lidya frenándolos- todavía falta un poco para esa parte

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece si continuas con tu relato?- propuso Link

Lidya estuvo de acuerdo y prosiguió con la historia; empezó a contar que hicieron en las semanas siguientes ella y Allen y como las cosas fueron cambiando: desde como se sentía ella hasta el hecho de que ahora podía salir de su casa por cuenta propia, pero esta vez no era la única que hablaba, su hermano también hacia comentarios desde su punto de vista o decía cosas como "Exactamente" o "Sí, recuerdo eso".

La noche ya empezaba ha hacerse notoria cuando se hizo otra pausa para que Lidya sirviera la comida que había preparado para ellos; todos comieron con entusiasmo (incluso Kanda ya que Lidya se había tomado la molestia de preparar soba), después de la comilona Lidya anuncio:

-Ahora sí, aquí viene la parte que todos estaban esperando- su tono era un poco risueño

-Pues no nos hagas esperar más y cuenta- la apresuro Lavi

-Bien, aquel día fui a visitar a Nni-san en el circo- continuo Lidya sin hacerse del rogar- como siempre su acto me pareció el mejor…

-¡Oh, vamos Onne-san! ¡No es para tanto!- la interrumpió Allen- realmente no era tan bueno

-Eres bueno y te callas- le contesto su hermana- no era la única que pensaba eso, por la manera en que te aplaudía la gente yo diría que estaban de acuerdo conmigo

Allen se quedo sin palabras para rebatir el argumento de Lidya, Tiky y Lavi se rieron por lo bajo.

-Ahora que ese asunto esta aclarado continuemos…

Después del espectáculo fue a la parte de atrás del circo a por Allen. Aquel día su tío había llegado temprano a la casa y le había dicho que podía ir a recoger a Allen y que si querían podían irse a pasear.

Al dar la vuelta en aquella parte (donde generalmente los actores se cambiaban o se preparaban para su acto) se detuvo: un hombre estaba frente a Allen al parecer platicando con el.

-¿Sera amigo de Allen?- se pregunto pero al acercarse se percato de las palabras agresivas y los gestos groseros del hombre

-¡Te lo he dicho mil veces mocoso! ¡No me opaques o lo lamentaras!- gritaba el hombre

Ella lo identifico como uno de los payasos, su acto no había hecho reír a nadie y seguramente estaba celoso de Allen.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención que me saliera tan bien el acto- se disculpo este

-¡Y para colmo te pones arrogante!- se enfureció el hombre malinterpretando las palabras del niño- ¡Lo vas a pagar!- grito descargando un puño cerrado contra el peliblanco

En un instante se interpuso entre el hombre y Allen recibiendo el impacto del golpe el cuál la mando al piso.

-¿Pero que…?- pregunto el tipo incrédulo, había sido tan rápida que no había alcanzado a verla

-¡Lidya!- grito Allen sorprendido pero sobretodo alarmado- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?- pregunto desesperado agachándose junto a ella

-Si, no te preocupes, lo importante es que tú estas bien- contesto con una sonrisa adolorida a causa del golpe

Allen no parecía escucharla, tenía los ojos clavados en la mejilla de ella que se había hinchado y puesto roja; se volteo enfurecido hacia el hombre

-¡Como te atreves a golpearla!- grito el pequeño

El hombre parecía sorprendido por su reacción pero enseguida contesto:

-¡No hubiera sido necesario si no te hubieras puesto arrogante moc…!

-¡Si me esforcé fue por que sabía que mi amiga estaba ahí y quería que disfrutara del espectáculo!- respondió Allen encolerizado- ¡Y no me eches la culpa de tu pésimo acto, es malo conmigo o sin mí!

-¡Te lo ganaste niño!- gruño el hombre volviendo a levantar el puño

El pequeño solo dio un paso hacia adelante con actitud amenazadora preparándose para pelear. Esto hizo que el tipo se lo pensara dos veces.

-No vale la pena- dijo intentando disimular el miedo, después de eso se fue.

Pasaron unos segundos y Allen no se movía.

-Allen…-lo llamo acercándose

-No debiste parar el golpe, ya estoy acostumbrado ha este tipo de cosas- le dijo todavía de espaldas a ella- si te hirieran por mi culpa me sentiría mal- volteo a verla con ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Y si te golpean me lastiman también a mí- contesto acercándose para limpiarle las lagrimas- los golpees físicos se curan rápido

-Aun así quiero protegerte- rebatió Allen con cara seria

-Eres un necio- dijo riendo- vámonos de aquí así te sentirás mejor

Caminaron tomados de la mano (era una costumbre, de esa manera se sentían mas seguros) hasta un parque cercano a la casa de ella.

-Mana ha empezado a hacer unos comentarios muy raros- comento Allen con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Comentarios raros?

-Si, dice que con el tiempo que me la paso hablando de ti parezco un enamorado; gracioso ¿no?- dijo e intento reírse pero la risa se le atoro en la garganta

-Ya veo, mi padre dice algo parecido "lo abrazas tanto que pareces su novia"- ella no intento reírse sabía que no podría

Se sumieron en un silencio incomodo.

-"Tal vez no debí empezar con el tema pero…"-pensó Allen

-"… es algo que me lleva preocupando un tiempo"- se dijo así misma

En una sección alejada del resto de la gente se atrevió a preguntarle:

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí Allen?

-Yo…yo te quiero proteger y eres u-una persona muy imp-portante para mí- contesto este entrecortadamente- sinceramente c-creo que n-nunca he querido a una persona como a ti te quiero- término con la cara roja

-Yo siento lo mismo; te quiero muchísimo y no se que haría si algo te llegara a pasar- confeso también ruborizada- nunca había sentido algo parecido por nadie

Se sentaron en una de las bancas que había por ahí; se sentían confusos.

-Se me ocurre una idea, aunque tal vez no te guste- le dijo todavía un poco roja

-En este momento aceptaría cualquier cosa- contesto él con una risilla nerviosa

-Le he escuche una vez a Cross diciéndole a mi madre que le gustaba que lo despidiera con un beso porque "un beso es la expresión máxima de amor y que si una persona te besa sabes exactamente que es lo que siente por ti"- explico ella un tanto nerviosa

Él entendió a que se refería.

-Pero yo siempre te despido con un beso y no sabría decir ni lo que yo siento por ti o lo que tú sientes por mí

-Tal vez se necesita más que eso, ¿pero que?

Se quedaron pensativos unos minutos y casi en el mismo instante los dos dieron con ese "más que eso"; ambos se pusieron rojos hasta la raíz del pelo.

Se miraron.

-Creo que se te ocurrido lo mismo que a mi Lidya

-Si, es una tontería pero…

-Es la única manera…

Allen acerco su cara a la de ella, podía sentir la respiración de su amigo: agitada y caliente; su corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía, acerco más la cara a la de Allen y en un instante se habían dado...

-un beso- dijo Lidya

En el mismo momento que termino de decir eso varias reacciones se dieron lugar:

Tiky que había estado comiendo para disimular su malhumor debido al rumbo que llevaba la historia se atraganto y Road tuvo que darle unas palmadas para que se le pasara

Lenalee abrió los ojos como platos y miro a Lidya la cual sintió que la veía como miraba Komui a cualquiera que le pusiera la mano en cima a su hermana

Kanda puso una cara entre la furia y el asco de suerte que no desenvaino a Mugen

El resto solo atino a preguntar ¿¡QUÉ! En un volumen tan estridente que por poco rompen las ventanas.

-Cálmense chicos no es para tanto- dijeron los dos hermanos intentando tranquilizarlos

-¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?- les respondieron Lenalee y Tiky

-¡Allen sabes muy bien que un beso significa…!- le recrimino Lavi

-Si ya se, pero en ese tiempo no tenía ni idea- contesto Allen intentando no gritar

-¡Esa no es excusa Walker!-le grito Link

-¡Yo que te creía una chica decente Onne-san!- le dijo Road en tono decepcionado

-¡Claro que soy decente es solo que…!- empezó a contestar Lidya al borde de las lagrimas

-¡Ya entendemos que lo de "hermanos" solo es una fachada!- los acuso Krory

-¡Kanda préstame tu katana la necesito!- pidió Lenalee enloquecida, en esos momentos se podía notar su parecido con Komui

-¡Ahora el que quiere destruirte soy yo chico!- declaro Tiky preparándose para molerlo- ¡Ya veo la semejanza con tu maestro!

Los dos hermanos retrocedieron asustados intentando escapar de aquella muchedumbre enfurecida, pero los tenían rodeados.

-¡Esperen un momento, no es lo que piensan!- gritaron ambos desesperadamente- ¡Entiendan! ¡No sentimos nada!- exclamaron cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos y cerrando los ojos

La última frase fue el antídoto perfecto: todos se calmaron; Lidya y Allen abrieron los ojos y se dejaron caer en sus sillas.

-Creí que me cortarían en pedacitos- suspiro Lidya

-Y yo pensé que me molerían hasta que fuera polvo- dijo Allen con alivio

-Explíquense antes de que de verdad lo hagan- los amenazo Link

Lenalee y Tiky no les quitaban la vista de encima.

-Ustedes fueron los que se adelantaron a la historia- se quejo Allen

-Dejen que termine de contar lo que sucedió y luego sabrán si todavía quieren matarnos…

Fue solo un instante y después se separaron; emprendieron el regreso a casa sin decir nada, los dos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar todos los esperaban con la cena servida, fue incomodo y ella no tenía fuerzas para fingir.

-Tengo que ir al cuarto por algo, vuelvo enseguida- dijo y sin más subió las escaleras

Al llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta y se dejo caer en el piso.

-"¿Esto que siento es normal? Se suponía que el beso lo arreglaría todo… ¡demonios!"- pensó desesperada

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo Allen intentaba que no se le notara el predicamento en que se hallaba.

-¡Que bien, la cena!- dijo con lo que a el le pareció demasiada fuerza y se sentó a la mesa-"¿Por qué nada a pasado? Creí que todo se arreglaría pero ahora me siento más confundido"- pensó con ganas de gritar- ¡Esta delicioso!- oyó que decía como si se encontrara muy lejos de su cuerpo

La cena transcurrió en lo que a él le parecieron años, pero al final logro terminarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Estaban a punto de irse y Lidya no bajaba, lamentaba no poderse despedir de ella.

Ella seguía pensando en Allen cuando escucho que los demás salían a la entrada.

Un fogonazo de muda comprensión la asaltó en ese momento, salió apresuradamente del cuarto y salió al portón de entrada.

Allen le sonrió al verla, el también había comprendido.

-Perdón por no acompañarte en la cena, me sentía un poco mal- dijo para guardar las apariencias

-No importa, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto él siguiéndole el juego

-Si- respondió ella- entonces hasta luego Nni-san- lo despidió

-Hasta mañana Onne-san- dijo Allen correspondiendo la despedida

Los adultos no dijeron pero se dieron cuenta del cambio en los dos niños.

Esa noche durmieron en paz sabiendo que acababan de decir las palabras que mejor describían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, que describían el lazo que los unía. Un lazo que ninguna magia o fuerza podría romper.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó sintiendo que el mundo era nuevo, y de alguna manera era así pues Allen era gran parte de su "mundo".

Bajo a desayunar temprano; su padre no le dijo nada pero la miraba enojado, al parecer su relación con Allen no le gustaba. Ella hizo como que no se daba cuenta y al terminar de desayunar se fue al cuarto de música.

Miro los distintos instrumentos que había en la sala intentando decidir cuál usaría.

-"Hoy se celebra un día muy especial y por eso el instrumento también debe ser muy especial- pensó pasando los dedos por las teclas de aquel enorme instrumento musical- este servirá"

Al llegar a la casa de su amiga estaba más que emocionado, aquel era un día de gran importancia y no quería estar ni un segundo de él lejos de la persona con la que lo tenía que celebrar.

Saludo cortésmente a María y a Nea y enseguida pregunto donde se encontraba Lidya, le dijeron que en el cuarto de música y hacia ahí se dirigió.

Al abrir la puerta escucho las notas de una canción "tus ojos plateados…" decía el verso que interrumpió abruptamente su amiga al verlo.

-¡Hola Nni-san!- lo saludo su "hermana"

-Buenos días Onne-san- respondió el acercándose- te traje esto, espero que te guste…no conseguí nada mejor pero…

Lidya tomo la corona de flores de entre las manos de el; la había hecho con mucho cuidado entrelazando las flores de distintos colores cuidando que no se rompieran o maltrataran.

-Es bellísima, muchas gracias Nni-san- dijo ella poniéndosela- ¿Qué tal me veo?

-Te ves preciosa- contesto feliz de que le hubiera gustado- por cierto ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Me pareció escucharte cantar

-Algo sin importancia- respondió ella- ven Nni-san quiero enseñarte algo- le dijo acercándose a un librero que estaba junto al único sillón del cuarto

El la miro fijamente, sabía que le mentía pero ¿Por qué?; de repente de la mente de su hermana le llegaron las palabras "un obsequio", no era la primera vez que la hablaba con la mente pero aquello no se lo había dicho conscientemente, más bien era algo que intentaba ocultar y no podía.

-¿Vienes?- le pregunto Lidya que ya se había sentado en el sofá con un gran libro en las piernas

-Si- dijo acercándose y sentándose a su lado- ¿Qué es?- pregunto mirando el libro

-Este es un libro de leyendas y mitos antiguos que me regalo Cross-chan, como ves parece gruñón pero no es mal tipo- le dijo Lidya riendo- hay dos en particular que me gustaría que vieras: el mito de la Arlequína Negra y la leyenda del Pierrot Blanco

-A ver, suena interesante

Su hermana abrió el libro en una página con el titulo de la primera historia después de eso venía una imagen de la Arlequína:

Era un muchacha joven de cabello castaño y corto, llevaba puesto un pantalón un poco abombado, zapatos terminados en punta, una blusa de manga larga y en la cara un antifaz que se curveaba hacía abajo cubriéndole parte de las mejillas, todo de color negro (de ahí su nombre)

Lidya comenzó la narración:

_Dicen que hace mucho tiempo existió un Arlequína que era sirviente de los dioses que vivían en el cielo. Los entretenía con sus trucos y los hacía reír con sus bromas, esto la hacia enormemente feliz pues le gustaba ver a todos contentos y sonriendo._

_Un día al empezar a retirarse después de una gran fiesta se le cayó una de las pelotas que usaba para sus trucos; al recogerla en el borde de las nubes donde había caído miro directamente a la tierra de los humanos. Nunca le había puesto atención pues los dioses le habían dicho que los humanos eran seres aburridos._

_Pero al mirarlos solo encontró a unas criaturas que parecían inconcebiblemente tristes e infelices, por más que busco no encontró ni una sonrisa en sus rostros y ni una risa llego a sus oídos, en ese instante tuvo que ver algo horrible: como un humano se suicidaba; un hombre se colgó de un árbol y hay se quedo balanceándose tétricamente._

_La Arlequína no pudo soportar más. Corrió hacia los dioses y se dirigió expresamente al líder de ellos explicándole el problema._

_-¡Si no hacemos algo pronto todos los humanos de la tierra se quitaran la vida! ¡Pido permiso para ir con los humanos y llevarles un poco de felicidad!- suplicó la Arlequína_

_-¡De eso nada! ¡Tu eres nuestra sirvienta no de ellos!- contesto el líder de los dioses- los humanos no son problema de los dioses, queda prohibido que te les acerques_

_La Arlequína lloro por primera vez en su vida pero aun así obedeció; los tres días siguientes se paso su tiempo libre mirando a los humanos, cada vida que se apagaba la hacia llorar nuevas lágrimas. Esto causo que cuando hacia sus trucos, tan espectaculares como siempre, no sonriera y su voz perdió expresividad lo que le quitaba gran parte de su encanto al espectáculo pero aun así los dioses no hicieron nada creyendo que algún día se le pasaría._

_La mañana del cuarto día, mientras veía como se extinguía la vida de un niño pequeño, decidió que desobedecería y bajo a la tierra._

_El lugar al que fue era un circo, un intento fallido de los humanos para alegrarse. La gente que trabajaba ahí se sorprendió de todos los trucos que sabía y pronto le pidieron que les enseñara a hacerlos. Así paso todo el día._

_Pero los dioses estaban furiosos y sin embargo fueron piadosos con ella: le dijeron que se podía quedar en la tierra con la única condición de que nunca se quitara su antifaz ante nadie, si lo hacía un gran mal caería sobre ella._

_A la Arlequína le pareció una condición muy fácil de cumplir y así pasaron los años; al ser una habitante del cielo no crecía ni cambiaba por mucho que pasaran los años, así pues tuvo que cambiar de ciudad constantemente y al final termino en una ciudad muy lejos de la primera._

_Llevaba unas cuantas semanas en aquel lugar, aquel día mientras daba su espectáculo se fijo una vez más en aquel joven de pelo negro. Lo veía todos los días pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención si no que parecía solo venir a verla a ella, siempre entraba en su espectáculo y se iba en cuanto ella terminaba._

_Esa vez el muchacho la espero en la parte trasera del circo._

_-Me encanta tu espectáculo- le dijo el muchacho- además de que tú eres muy bella_

_El comentario sorprendió a la Arlequína tal vez por que nadie hasta ahora se había fijado en lo que había detrás del disfraz de payaso._

_-G-Gracias- solo atino a contestar_

_El muchacho la invito a salir sin importar lo raros que se vieran juntos, sobretodo ella que siempre llevaba el antifaz. De esa forma pasaron dos meses: el iba a verla actuar y después se iban a pasear._

_Esto duró hasta que el muchacho llevo a la Arlequína a una parte apartada de un bosque._

_-Quiero pedirte algo muy importante- le dijo- ¿Podrías quitarte el antifaz?_

_La Arlequína dudo, todavía recordaba la condición de los dioses._

_-¿Es muy importante que me lo quite?_

_-Es importante para mi, solo quiero saber algo_

_La Arlequína pensó que si era importante para él valía la pena arriesgarse. Se quito el antifaz dejando al descubierto unos brillantes ojos negros._

_-Que bueno que lo hiciste- le dijo el muchacho abrazándola- quería saber si confiabas en mí, ahora puedo decirte esto: Te amo_

_-Yo también Te amo- contesto ella abrazándolo también_

_Se sentía tan feliz y en paz pero la tranquilidad fue cortada por un trueno que retumbo en el cielo_

_-¡¿No te dijimos acaso que nunca te quitaras el antifaz?- gritaban las voces de los dioses desde el cielo- ¡Ahora tendrás que pagar por tu desobediencia!_

_Del cielo cayo un trueno enfrente de ellos, del cual surgió un horrible demonio._

_-Te matare a ti y a tu amiguito- dijo el demonio mirándolos con una gran sonrisa_

_-¡Huye! ¡Vete de aquí rápido!- le grito la Arlequína al muchacho_

_-¡No te puedo dejar sola!_

_-¡Vete! ¡Prefiero que solo uno de los dos muera!- le contesto la Arlequína sabiendo que aun siendo una habitante del cielo no podría hacer mucho contra aquel monstruo_

_El muchacho al ver la decisión en la cara de ella obedeció aunque llorando lágrimas amargas._

_Lamentablemente la Arlequína sucumbió ante el monstruo pero gracias a su sacrificio los humanos conocieron la felicidad y el muchacho pudo escapar._

_Se dice que en su honor todos los arlequines y payasos utilizan antifaces o maquillaje alrededor de los ojos._

-Es una historia muy hermosa aunque con un final triste- comento el cuando su hermana termino de leer

-Si, es raro pero la primera vez que lo leí me pareció familiar- le explicó Lidya

-¿En serio? Yo creó que te pareces a la Arlequína

-Yo no sabía hacer malabares ni trucos hasta que tú me enseñaste Nni-san

-Pero a ti también te gusta ver a la gente contenta

-Eso es cierto- acepto Lidya- ¿Qué te parece si ahora tú lees? La leyenda es más corta

-Está bien- dijo tomando el libro que ya estaba abierto en el siguiente cuento

Se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer:

_Se cuenta que en tiempos remotos existió un joven que siempre iba vestido como un Pierrot de color blanco._

_Este joven llevaba como arma una enorme espada con la que pensaba matar a un monstruo, el joven lo perseguía sin descanso pues había matado a una persona que era muy importante para el._

_Lo buscó por largos años y en las contadas ocasiones que lograba encontrarlo siempre se le escapaba._

_Así pues cuando el joven se volvió adulto por fin pudo acorralar a su enemigo. El Monstruo que se escondía bajo una forma humana, fue defendido por mucha gente a la que había engañado diciéndoles que el Pierrot era un demonio._

_El Pierrot blanco fue herido por aquel pueblo, que por más que intento no pudo hacer entrar en razón, así que no tuvo más remedio que matar ha aquellas personas inocentes para poder llegar al Monstruo._

_La batalla en la se sumieron fue grandiosa y casi legendaria, cada uno era tan fuerte como el otro pero el Pierrot blanco se cansaba a diferencia del Monstruo. Haciendo un último esfuerzo reunió toda su fuerza en un único golpe._

_Su espada se clavo en la frente del Monstruo dejándolo herido casi mortalmente además de que lo devolvió a la forma que debía tener._

_El Monstruo herido de gravedad se sello así mismo en un largo sueño pero jurando que volvería._

_El Pierrot blanco había quedado más herido que su enemigo y su cuerpo no pudo resistirlo, más sin embargo su espíritu quedo con vida esperando el regreso del Monstruo para derrotarlo de una vez y para siempre._

Al terminar de leer el cuento se quedo mirando la imagen del Pierrot blanco:

Un hombre de cabello rubio platino, llevaba puesto un antifaz parecido al de la Arlequína solo que de color plateado además del traje típico de los payasos, sobre los hombros llevaba una capa de color blanco y en la mano derecha sostenía una espada blanca con una cruz negra dibujada.

Varias imágenes pasaron veloces ante sus ojos, la última de ellas fue la silueta de una mujer.

Al ver que su hermano no dejaba de mirar la página le pregunto:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Allen pareció despertar de un sueño.

-Si, solo que a mi me pareció conocido este cuento como tu con la Arlequína- explico este con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica

-Yo siempre he creído que esas dos historias están conectadas

-¿Cómo?

-Si te fijas al termino del cuento de la Arlequína ella muere pero el muchacho sobrevive y enseguida en el cuento del Pierrot: un muchacho que caza a un monstruo por que mato a alguien muy importante para el- explico rápidamente- ¿Qué tal si el enamorado de la Arlequína y el Pierrot blanco fueran la misma persona?

-Pero son totalmente diferentes- le rebatió su hermano mirando las ilustraciones del libro

-A veces esos detalles se pierden- contesto ella- Cross-chan me dijo que muchos creían que esas historias están relacionadas pero también hay quien afirma que la Arlequína negra y el Pierrot blanco eran hermanos

-¿Hermanos?

-Como ninguna tiene fecha pudieron darse al mismo tiempo o pudieron pasar siglos entre cada una, los que apoyan la primera teoría creen que son hermanos por ser opuestos: blanco, negro, mortal, inmortal, etcétera

-Veo que estas historias se toman muy en serio, parece que se cree que son reales

-Es porque las dos personas que las escribieron lo hicieron en silencio, parecían temer que algo los lastimara

-¿Crees que le tenía miedo al demonio de la historia?

-Tal vez

Allen se sumió en un silencio pensativo y algo tenso.

-Cálmate Nni-san, en todo caso el Pierrot blanco volverá y destruirá al monstruo- le dijo tranquilizándolo- mejor estate atento, te tengo una sorpresa

Se acerco al piano y se sentó frente a este disponiéndose a tocarlo.

-Yo también preparé un regalo para ti espero que te guste.

Empezó a tocar el piano con suavidad y después se puso a cantar:

"_Y te quedaste dormido_

_En la llama llena de cenizas_

_Caen una, después dos._

_Tu figura flotante, tu perfil querido_

_Tus sueños, miles de sueños_

_Fluyendo dentro de la tierra_

_En la noche que caía_

_Tus ojos plateados se mecieron_

_El brillante tu, que yacía dormido_

_Miles de años rezo_

_No importa el tiempo_

_Solo tus rezos vuelven a la tierra_

_Yo seguiré rezando por ti_

_Dándote mi amor al final_

_Y un beso en la frente_

Cada uno de los versos había sido escrito basándose en todo lo que sentía por su hermano, lo que veía en él y cuanto lo quería.

Al terminar de cantar miro a Allen: se había quedado dormido en el sillón; no se enojo por ello, sabía muy bien que la magia que le había puesto a la canción tenía ese efecto pero aun así puso cara de enojada cuando se acerco a su hermano.

-Nni-san despierta, anda despierta- dijo zarandeándolo- vaya por lo menos hubieras esperado a que terminara de cantar

Allen despertó en cuanto escucho esto.

-¿Onne-san? ¿Cantar?…- hizo una pausa para pensar y abrió los ojos como platos al recordar- ¡Ahh! ¡Perdón, no era mi intención quedarme dormido! ¡Pero de repente me dio sueño!

-Jejeje, no te preocupes Nni-san eso es lo que debe pasar- lo tranquilizo ella sentándose a su lado- esta canción la compuse para cuando no puedas dormir

-Es genial Onne-san, gracias

En ese momento se oyó un pequeño gruñido.

-Creo que ya tengo hambre- dijo Allen ante el gruñido de su estomago

-Tú estomago es más exacto que un reloj Nni-san- apunto ella mirando el reloj colgado en la pared- ya es hora de almorzar

Fueron a comer y después de llenarse fueron al patio trasero a jugar un rato, al cabo de unas horas los dos estaban cansados y se dejaron caer en el suelo.

-Oye Allen- lo llamó

-¿Qué pasa Onne-san?- pregunto este volteando a verla

-Nni-san tu siempre vas a estar conmigo ¿verdad?- le pregunto a su hermano un poco preocupada

-Claro que si Onne-san, siempre- le contesto Allen sonriendo ampliamente

-¿Lo prometerías por el meñique?

-Por supuesto

Se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas frente a frente y unieron sus meñiques, Allen el de la mano izquierda y ella el de la derecha.

-Juro que siempre estaré a tu lado, que nada ni nadie nunca nos separará- prometieron a coro- y que incluso si pasara siempre te recordare y algún día nos encontraremos otra vez

Aquello era más una cosa de niños que un juramento real pero ambos se lo tomaron muy enserio incluso sintieron que algo había cambiado cuando se soltaron, como si de repente estuvieran unidos con más fuerza.

-Bueno- dijo un poco extrañada de esa sensación- ¿Qué te parece si ahora traigo unas bebidas?

-Me parece bien

Fue en dirección a la casa pero al acercarse oyó a las voces de su tío y de su padre conversando en el comedor:

-¿Estas seguro de que esto funcionará?- escucho que decía Mana

-Claro que sí, ¿Cuándo me ha fallado un hechizo?- pregunto un poco malhumorado su padre

-No estoy diciendo eso, solo que me preocupa lo que te pueda pasar si esto sale mal

Estaba a punto de retirarse y regresar con Allen, pero lo siguiente que oyó la dejo clavada al suelo:

-Ese mocoso debe resistir el impacto de toda esa energía aunque claro solo lo suficiente para que más tarde yo lo consuma- dijo su padre en tono que no sentía ni asomo de pena por el ser con el que iba a experimentar

-No creo que sea problema, Allen es un chico fuerte además de tener esa mano- respondió Mana, su tono era más apenado pero no parecía importarle sacrificar al niño- bueno aclarado eso creo que me voy- se despidió levantándose de la silla

Sus piernas no le respondían cuando oyó que Mana se acercaba a ella así que procuro poner una cara que no la delatara.

-¡Oh! Lidya-chan ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto Mana a verla

-Iba por unas bebidas al comedor, son para mí y Allen- contesto con una sonrisa forzada

-Lo siento, hoy pienso llevarme a Allen un poco más temprano pero en compensación te lo traeré mañana por la mañana ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien- contesto todavía temblando un poco

Fueron por Allen. Cuando este vio que su padre venía por el puso malacara pero al saber que volvería a ver a su hermana temprano volvió a sonreír.

-Nos vemos luego Onne-san- la despidió Allen dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hasta mañana Nni-san- correspondió la despedida aunque su voz temblaba

-¿Te pasa algo? Estas temblando

-No es nada solo tengo un poco de frío

Dicho esto Allen se fue.

Al terminar de contar Lidya se puso tensa: no le gustaba lo que seguía en la historia.

-Supongo que lo que planeaba el Catorceavo era su reencarnación- dedujo Allen

Lidya asintió.

-A pesar de que Mana estaba con el estoy seguro de que no quería hacerme daño- dijo Allen con un brillo de alegría en los ojos

-"Es igual que en aquellos tiempos, confía ciegamente en Mana- pensó Lidya mirando a su hermano- Me pregunto como demonios le voy a decir que…"

-¿Y como continua la historia?- pregunto Lavi cortando sus pensamientos

-¡Ah! Eso es algo que sabrán hasta mañana- les dijo en tono travieso aunque aquello era una forma para darse más tiempo

-Pero todavía es temprano- se quejo Road- ¡todavía no me quiero ir a dormir!

-Si se duermen tarde mañana no querrán levantarse- los regaño Lidya- así que ¡a dormir!

-Está bien, está bien si tu lo dices- dijo Tiky apaciguándola

Después de esto todos se fueron a dormir, cada quien en un cuarto, y cuando Lidya creyó que todo mundo estaba dormido bajo silenciosamente hasta la entrada. Se sentó en el portón mirando hacia el patio pensando que era lo que iba hacer.

-¿Qué debo hacer? No quiero dañar a Nni-san pero tampoco quiero mentirle- se dijo a si misma

De repente oyó unos pasos detrás de ella, volteo a ver al dueño de estos: Kanda. Este se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?- le pregunto Lidya

-Solo quería asegurarme de que no huyeras por la presión de decirle la verdad- respondió Kanda sin mirarla

-¿Se me noto mucho?- quiso saber ella sonriendo tristemente

-No pudiste ser más obvia

-Vaya, soy un desastre- dijo- pero es que a nadie le gusta hablar de las despididas y menos forzadas

-Pero para haber un rencuentro debe haber una despedida

-En eso tienes razón, pero ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Esta bien tener que romperle el corazón así a Nni-san?- inquirió ella poniéndose triste

-Eso es algo que no voy a decirte, tú tienes que elegir –contesto Kanda poniéndose en pie y dándole la espalda- pero creo que sería mejor decirle la verdad

Kanda se fue sin decir nada más. Lidya se quedo callada unos segundos.

-Cuando quieres puedes dar unos consejos muy buenos, entonces esta decidido- dijo con seguridad- gracias Yuu

¡ queridos lectores! Tiempo sin vernos

Lavi: Como has estado flojeando

(Yo) (Enojada): ¿Qué es que acaso no tengo derecho a descansar? Es un trabajo duro tener que aguantarte

Lavi (con una gota de sudor en la cabeza) Tranqui, tranqui, no quiero empezar un pelea

Yo (satisfecha y sonriendo): desde que le di a Kanda permiso para destrozarte a mi señal te portas mejor

Lavi (sonriendo nervioso): cualquiera en su sano juicio lo haría

Yo: ¡Que bueno! ¡Que disfruten de sus vacaciones lectores! Los dejo con las biografías de nuestros dos hermanitos

Lavi: ¡Bye-bye!

Allen Walker

Significad de su nombre: Allen quiere decir en griego "ciervo de dios" pero también "protector" o "guardián", Walker quiere decir caminante; por lo tanto puede significar tanto "El ciervo caminante de dios" como "El caminante guardián"

Edad: 15 años

Cumpleaños: 25 de diciembre

Signo: Capricornio

Nacionalidad: Ingles

Le gusta: Comer mucho y Lenalee

Le disgusta: Kanda y que lo llamen Moyashi

Comida favorita: mitarashi dango

Inocencia: Crown Clown y _El Pierrot blanco_

Poco después de los sucesos del Arca y que la Orden se mudara a un nuevo edificio conoce a Lidya que, a pesar de no recordar nada sobre ella, le da una sensación de confianza; desde ahí empieza a llamarla nuevamente Onne-san.

Al escuchar la historia de el y Lidya recuerda todo que le paso y como el catorceavo lo utilizo para reencarnar en el, con ayuda de Mana, aunque se niega a creer que Mana quería hacerle daño. Es muy celoso con Lidya, aunque no tanto como Komui con Lenalee, y cuando se entera que esta es novia de Tiky por poco mata al pobre Noah.

Se pone como loco cada vez que tiene oportunidad de jugar juegos de azar, en los que es un gran tramposo, y donde entra en su "modo oscuro" (cualidad que comparte con Lidya)

Quiere mucho a Lenalee aunque al principio no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ella y cuando se da cuenta la timidez le impide decírselo.

Hace una promesa con Lidya en la que si ella no encontraba cura para su lento convertir en el catorceavo ambos haría suicidio conjunto (cada uno mataría al otro). Cuando llega ese día los dos se despiden de todos en la Orden y se van a un lugar lejano para cumplir su promesa pero al enterarse que la Orden va ser atacada regresan.

Después de que Louise (el primer exorcista de todos) le explicara la historia de cómo comenzó la guerra la Inocencia de Allen vuelve a cambiar esta vez a su verdadera forma: _El pierrot blanco_, decide llamarla Allen. Louise también le dice que el es el único que tiene el poder para derrotar al Conde.

Su frase: "Daré mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma para proteger a aquellos que amo"

Lidya Nostramorte:

Edad: 15 años

Cumpleaños: 25 de diciembre

Signo: Capricornio

Significado de su nombre: Lirio

Le gusta: jugar ajedrez y molestar a Kanda

Le disgusta: que pongan a la gente que ama en peligro

Odia con toda el alma: a la gente que utiliza a otra para su propio beneficio

Su sueño: que los Noah's y los exorcistas puedan vivir en paz

Físicamente es: de cabello negro y un poco ondulado, mediana estatura, delgada y de ojos negros

Su carácter: se divide entre cuando esta con la gente que quiere: dulce, servicial, amable, cómica y amorosa, y cuando pelea o con la gente que odia: agresiva, cruel, maliciosa y violenta.

Hija del catorceavo y María, es una Noah que nació siéndolo siempre y que no odia a los exorcistas; a pesar de que su padre siempre le enseño que debía ser cruel con los demás, gracias a la ayuda de Cross, ella siempre fue una niña muy buena con los demás.

Cuando conoció a Allen le agarro un cariño inusitado y se hizo muy amiga de él, después de un tiempo lo llama Nni-san; se da cuenta de lo que quieren hacer con Allen su padre y Mana pero no logra evitarlo. Se pone muy triste pero lo enfrenta y le pide a Cross que la entrene para poder proteger a su hermano.

Después de que el Conde mata a sus padres y se separa de Cross aparece su otra yo: Aydil quien le causa gran dolor y no pierde la ocasión de hacerla sentir mal; por ella Lidya se convence de ser un monstruo. Lidya busco por años una cura para su hermano pero nunca la encontró.

Se enamora de Tiky a penas conocerlo, en su forma humana, y eso se reafirma cuando se entera de que es un Noah; se preocupa mayormente por Tiky, Road y Sherrill aunque también quiere a los demás integrantes de la familia Noah. Cuando Tiky le pide ser su novia se pone muy feliz, lo cual no dura mucho ya que este empezaba a convertirse en un monstruo; por eso deja a la familia Noah y se va a la Orden, para buscar una cura para Tiky.

Quiere tanto a los Noah como los exorcistas esto le causa que muchos la odien pero no le importa; toda ella esta llena de contradicciones: cuerpo de niña y mente adulta, aspecto adorable y es muy sangrienta, dulce con la gente que ama y agresiva con la que odia.

Después de que Allen y ella vuelven a la Orden cuando se enteran de que será atacada, se enfrenta dentro de su mente con Aydil y luego de derrotarla definitivamente habla con Coppelia (la líder de la familia Noah original) quien le da la elección de rendirse o seguir luchando, Lidya elige esta ultima, y después de su elección Coppelia le revela que ella será la que proteja a los Noah y la que traerá vida al nuevo mundo.

Su frase: "Nada es negro o blanco todo es gris"


	22. Chapter 22

_Capitulo 22: Corrupción_

"_Toda esta negra y cruel desesperación terminada en una pérdida__"_

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano y aun así encontraron a Lidya sentada a la mesa esperándolos con el desayuno. Todos se sentaron a comer en silencio, y nadie dijo nada, pero todos notaron la presencia de una pequeña manta escarlata en medio de la mesa aparentemente cubriendo algo; al terminar la comida Lidya pidió silencio y les dijo:

-Hoy pienso seguir con la historia pero de un modo diferente, esta vez se los _mostrare_

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Lavi confundido

-¿Reconocen esto?- dijo Lidya tirando de la manta escarlata

Debajo de esta estaba un pentagrama con unos símbolos escritos, en el centro había uno que recordaba a la forma de un ojo.

-Eso se parece…- dijo Kanda mirando el emblema- al de aquel chico Noah en Norteamérica

-Es cierto, si no mal me equivoco sirve para…- confirmo Allen mirando a su hermana

-Si, este sello sirve para transportar a una o varias personas a los recuerdos de otra- explico Lidya- realmente esta es una habilidad única de Wisely pero encontré un hechizo que se le parece

-Eso quiere decir que tu… nos meterás en tus recuerdos- apunto Krory aunque con cierto temblor en la voz

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Lenalee mirando a Lidya con cierta tristeza- ¿Acaso no es peligroso que entremos en tu mente? Tus pensamientos son privados

-Además ¿no dijiste que _esa cosa _estaba encerrada en tu mente?- señalo Link

-Si lo esta pero está tranquila, aunque no lo crean hasta a ella le da un poco de miedo estar aquí, hay demasiada energía que dejo mi padre dentro de esta casa- rebatió Lidya con una sonrisa melancólica

-Pero ¿Por qué arriesgarse de esa manera? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- pregunto Lavi sorprendido por la decisión de la muchacha

-Porque… estoy apunto de hacer aseveraciones que podrían no ser creíbles

-¿No creíbles?- se pregunto Tiky- dime Lidya, aseveraciones no creíbles ¿Para quién?

-Como me lo esperaba, eres listo Tiky- dijo esta sonriéndole- lamentablemente tengo que decir que serían increíbles para ti, Nni-san- al decir esto su sonrisa se esfumo y miro a Allen

-¿Para mi? Pero si hasta ahora todo lo he recordado no es posible que crea que es una mentira- rebatió este

-Es que y-yo te enseñare una cara de una persona a la que quieres mucho que tal vez no querías ver- explico Lidya, sus ojos estaban acuosos como si estuviera a punto de llorar- por eso, perdóname Nni-san si te hago daño

Sin decir más con un movimiento rápido puso sus manos sobre el sello y recito:

-_¡On Abata Ura Masarakato On-Gataru!_

El sello brillo con fuerza y en un instante todos perdieron la conciencia…todos menos Lidya, miro a los demás tristemente.

-Esto es algo que ha nadie le he contado, por favor perdóname Nni-san

Allen y compañía se despertaron en el mercado de una ciudad que no conocían, la gente iba y venía por los puestos, los vendedores anunciaban su mercancía a gritos y entre todo aquel barullo vieron a la pequeña Lidya: llevaba una bolsa ya con varias cosas y un pequeño monedero en las manos.

La pequeña se dirigió a un puesto y compro algo después emprendió el regreso a su casa.

-Así que estos son los recuerdos de Lidya- dijo Lavi mirando a la pequeña

-Es un poco raro estar en su mente- apunto Lenalee

-Y al parecer es la única que quedo consiente en la casa, no la veo por ninguna parte así que es de suponer que no vino con nosotros- conjeturó Tiky

Allen no decía nada, todavía estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermana.

-"¿Qué voy a hacer?"- oyeron todos que pensaba la pequeña- "Hace semanas que se que traman pero no he podido decidir como detenerlos, lo peor de todo es que no me atrevo a decírselo a Nni-san, le tiene tanto cariño a Mana…"

Ninguno hablo pero todos miraron a Allen un poco preocupados. La pequeña no dijo ni pensó nada más hasta llegar a su casa, saludo a su madre y dejo las compras en la mesa; al hacer esto se dio cuenta de que había un abrigo en el respaldo de una de las sillas, al mirarlo bien se dio cuenta de que era de su tío Mana.

-¿Allen ya llego?- pregunto la pequeña y su madre asintió- ¿Dónde esta? ¿Me esta esperando para jugar?- pregunto sonriente y sin esperar respuesta empezó a dirigirse al patio trasero

-De hecho no, tu padre y tu tío lo llevaron arriba dijeron que le iban a mostrar algo- contesto María

La pequeña Lidya se detuvo en seco, aquello solo podía significar una cosa; subió las escaleras corriendo y se paro frente a la puerta de su padre, intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada. Estaba apunto de llamar cortésmente ("después de todo tal vez no se trate de eso" pensaba la pequeña) cuando oyó un horripilante grito:

-¡Uuuuhhhhaaaa!- gritaba alguien

Aun debajo de todo ese dolor y lo gutural del grito se dio cuenta de que era la voz de su hermano. Comenzó a aporrear la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Abran la puerta! ¡Nni-san! ¡Nni-san!- gritaba con desesperación casi demente

La puerta se abrió pero lo que salió de ella no le gusto: primero Mana con Allen tomado de la mano el cual no hizo señal de reconocerla y por ultimo su padre con una amplia y desagradable sonrisa.

-Tu amiguito ya no tiene salvación- le dijo Nea regodeándose

Lidya no hizo caso y corrió detrás de Mana, alcanzo a tomar la mano derecha de Allen, estaba fría como la de un muerto y cuando el niño la volteo a ver sus ojos carecían de expresión, estaban muertos, _vacios_.

La pequeña cayó de rodillas llorando.

-"Eso que está junto a Mana no es Nni-san, es _solo _su cuerpo, lo han _matado_, no, _peor:_ lo han convertido en una cascara vacía que piensan llenar con algo nauseabundo"- pensaba Lidya en su sufrir

Mana y lo que quedaba de su hermano se alejaron en la distancia hasta que se perdieron de vista; Lidya simplemente no se podía mover, no podía controlar las lagrimas ni los pequeños gritos que le salían de la garganta; se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado la mitad de su ser, se había vuelto un ser incompleto, algo que no sobreviviría sin su otra mitad.

-¿Por qué?- por fin le pregunto a su padre- ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué Nni-san?

-¿Por qué? ¿Y porque no?- contesto Nea

-Lo que querías era un cuerpo para revivir ¿no?- dijo Lidya poniéndose en pie- entonces ¿Por qué no me elegiste a mi?

-Ese chico tiene algunas cualidades que me interesan ¿tu que tienes para ofrecer?- dijo Nea con malicioso placer

-¿Qué tengo?- pregunto Lidya acercándose a un estante y tomando un cuchillo, estaba enloquecida- ¡Tal vez esto!- levanto el cuchillo y se hizo una profunda cortada en el brazo, la cual no tardo en curar

-No te preocupes porque no te haya elegido ya tengo planes para ti

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Porque hoy mismo acabo con mi vida!- dicho esto salió corriendo todavía con el cuchillo en la mano

Allen y los demás corrieron tras ella; Allen corría pero no para ver lo que sucedía a continuación: quería detenerla, sabía bien que Lidya nunca llevo acabo el suicidio pero aquello parecía tan real…

Lidya se detuvo en el final del parque el cual daba a una especie de barranco lleno de piedras.

-Me cortare el cuello y luego me dejare caer, supongo que será suficiente para matarme- decía Lidya poniendo el cuchillo sobre su garganta

-¡Detente!- grito Allen con desesperación, no quería que aquello continuara

-Allen, no puede oírte- le dijo Lenalee poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-Lo se pero…-dijo Allen llorando

-Nni-san…- dijo Lidya dejándolos a todos mudos- ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Si yo muero ¿Quién va ayudar a Nni-san?- dejo caer el cuchillo y callo de rodillas- tengo que cumplir nuestra promesa

Después de unos minutos Lidya se puso en pie y se seco las lágrimas poniendo una cara seria.

-Prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver y que borrare esa maldición que han puesto en ti- dijo la niña mirando al cielo- ya se a quien pedirle ayuda

Así Lidya emprendió el regreso a su casa preparada para cualquier castigo que pudiera darle su padre. Aunque todavía le dolía la herida en su corazón.

¡Buenas queridos lectores! Bastante triste el capitulo de hoy he de decir que casi me pongo a llorar cuando lo escribí TT^TT

Lidya (poniéndome una mano en la espalda): No pasa nada, ahora Nni-san y yo estamos juntos

En eso tienes razón (sonriendo pero de repente se me ocurre algo) hablando de eso ¿Dónde esta Allen?

Lidya (con una pequeña venita palpitándole en la frente) Todavía sigue disculpándose con Tiky ¬¬

(Arrepintiéndome un poco de haber preguntado) Ya veo… ¡ah! Se los explicare lectores, ¿recuerdan que hace dos capítulos Allen salió corriendo en pos de Tiky al ver un mensaje en la computadora? Pues resulta ser que la sorpresa de Tiky no era ninguna pervertes si no-

Lidya: Que solo me presento con mi querida Kessha Onne-san (con un brillo feliz en los ojos) nos la pasamos tan bien hasta que Nni-san… (Poniéndose una mano en la frente y poniendo cara desesperada)

(Terminando por ella) Hasta que Allen llegó con inocencia en mano intentando asesinar nuevamente a Tiky

Lidya: (suspirando) Siii, espero que Nni-san aprenda pronto a controlarse

Así será, así será. Bueno nos vemos, hoy no hay biografías.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: Entrenamiento

"_La firmeza es otra cara del amor"_

Todos abrieron los ojos, seguían sentados en sus sillas; Lidya los miraba tristemente sobre todo a su hermano.

-Onne-san se que Mana estuvo con el pero…-comenzó a excusarse el peliblanco

-No importa, no esperaba que lo aceptaras al instante-lo interrumpió Lidya- tampoco quiero que odies a Mana, ni siquiera yo lo odio, después de todo fue quien me trajo a ti; solo espero que te des cuenta de que no es tan perfecto como a veces creo que piensas

-Ahem… ¿y que paso después?- pregunto Lavi intentando romper la atmosfera deprimente entre los dos hermanos

-Pues como cabía esperar de mi padre me golpeo hasta cansarse

-¿Fue entonces cuando te hiciste las cicatrices?- pregunto Lenalee mirando a su amiga con tristeza

-Así es, al parecer quería dejar en claro que debía obedecerle- comento la muchacha- pero lo que no sabía es que yo ya no le tenía miedo

-Eso se notaba, ¿en que pensabas cuando te golpeaba?- pregunto Kanda con una sonrisa disimulada

A todos les pareció una pregunta un tanto cruel, Allen incluso estuvo apunto de golpearlo.

-En una y mil maldiciones contra él- respondió Lidya con una gran sonrisa- cada una peor que la anterior, fue entonces cuando dejo de importarme el dolor físico, dejara marca o no

-Eres bastante valiente- apunto Tiky, la niña nunca paraba de asombrarlo- ¿nos mostraras que siguió después?

Lidya asintió.

-Prepárense para continuar el viaje por mi mente- dijo poniendo nuevamente las manos en el sello

La muchacha dijo el sortilegio y una vez más todos se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando la escena se aclaro pudieron ver que estaban de nuevo en la casa pero era de mañana; Lidya estaba sentada a la mesa desayunando con evidentes marcas de haber sido golpeada.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Lenalee a Allen

-Si, solo que me dan ganas de matar al Catorceavo- contesto este sonriendo todavía algo tenso

-Aunque técnicamente ya esta muerto- le dijo acertadamente Lavi

En ese instante alguien entro a la casa y todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado: el General Cross. Allen retrocedió un paso al ver a su maestro, aun sabiendo que era solo un recuerdo todavía le daba miedo.

-Buenos días- saludo Cross con fría cortesía

-Buenos días, que sorpresa verte por aquí, no te esperábamos-le contesto María que estaba sentada junto a Lidya

Esta se paro con decisión ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su padre.

-Cross-san, tengo un favor que pedirte- dijo la pequeña Lidya

-¿Qué es?- pregunto este también serio, hasta ahora la niña nunca lo había llamado ni tratado así

-Por favor, te lo ruego hazme tu discípula- pidió Lidya haciendo una inclinación frente a Cross dejando a todos asombrados- se que los Noah's como yo tienen poderes asombrosos, quiero aprender a usarlos, quiero ser más fuerte

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Cross

-¿Por qué?- repitió ella- y-yo quiero…

La respuesta se quedo inconclusa, al principio Allen y los demás no supieron que sucedía pero cuando se concentraron un poco se dieron cuenta de que Nea estaba despidiendo una ola de energía; al parecer esto impedía que Lidya expresara su respuesta.

-Y-yo quiero v-volverme más fuerte p-para p-poder…- se esforzó en decir Lidya, la ola de energía se volvió más fuerte- p-poder p-p-pr ¡para proteger a Nni-san!- termino por decir Lidya superando a la energía de su padre

Cross se quedo callado unos segundos con la mirada desesperada de Lidya clavada en el.

-Está bien, recoge todo lo que necesites y vámonos- contesto por fin

El rostro de la pequeña se ilumino en una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con esperanza.

-No necesito nada podemos partir de inmediato- dijo la niña alborozada

-¿Con el permiso de quien piensas largarte?- pregunto la voz de Nea detrás de ella

-¿Permiso? Yo no necesito tú permiso- contesto Lidya sin voltearse- ahora deja de joderme maldito- después de decir esto volteo a ver a su padre con una expresión de furia que no se podría describir en palabras

La mirada asesina de Lidya era tan fuerte que toda la comitiva que miraba el recuerdo dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Que boquita la tuya niña, debería castigarte- dijo Nea sonriendo- para tu suerte estoy de buen humor así que te dejare ir

Todos se asombraron ante esta decisión ¿Por qué Nea dejaba ir tan tranquilamente a Lidya?

-Te daré un año completo aunque…- dijo Nea ensanchando su sonrisa- ni con cien años de entrenamiento podrías encontrar una cura para tu amiguito

Lidya le siseo por lo bajo.

-Hija- la llamo la voz de su madre bañada en tristeza

-Madre- susurro Lidya mirándola- lo siento… yo solo… no es que no te quiera p-pero quiero ayudar a Allen yo…- la niña ya no encontraba argumento y la voz se le quebraba

-Lo comprendo, así que por favor llévate esto- respondió María dulcemente, aunque las lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos, quitándose la cadena que llevaba al cuello- espero que te proteja y te recuerde que te quiero

-Gracias Madre- agradeció tomando la cadena y poniéndosela- te veré luego

Se giro hacia su nuevo maestro.

-No te preocupes la cuidare- le dijo Cross a María

-Eso espero- contesto esta

El General y la pequeña salieron de la casa sin decir nada más; Lidya se sentía rara, iba a viajar lejos de su hogar y no iba a volver hasta dentro de un año. Caminaron por unos minutos.

-¿Sabes porque te dejo ir?- le pregunto de repente Cross

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?- pregunto la pequeña

-Tu padre, tonta

A Lidya le molesto que la llamara tonta pero no le dijo nada pues no conocía el porque de su padre.

-No lo se, ¿Por qué?- inquirió intentando que su voz no reflejara su enojo

-El sabe que cuando vuelvas puede mantenerte encerrada todo lo que le quiera- le contesto Cross tranquilamente

-Lo venceré- aseguro ella

-Tienes talento natural, aun ahora sabes hacer algunos trucos pero Nea es un Noah poderoso

-Entonces huiré

-¿Sería capaz de abandonar a tu madre?

Al oír esto la mano de la niña agarro instintivamente la cadena que llevaba al cuello.

-¡¿Me ayudarías Cross?- pregunto Lidya con algo de pánico en la voz- quiero decir, a salvar a mi madre, cuando acabe el entrenamiento ¿me ayudarías a llevármela lejos?

Cross se detuvo en su caminata y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

-Tal vez te ayude- contesto al fin

Lidya sonrió de oreja a oreja aquello era un sí.

-Gracias

-Cállate- ordeno Cross volviendo a caminar

La pequeña lo siguió todavía sonriendo.

La escena se desvaneció.

-Así que así comenzó su entrenamiento Lidya- dijo Krory

-Realmente me sorprende que el General Cross la aceptara- comento Link

-La verdad parecía tenerle cierto cariño- apunto Road

Allen no decía nada.

-Oye Allen ¿Estas bien? Te noto muy callado- le pregunto Lavi poniendo una mano en su hombro

-No quiero seguir viendo, ya se que es lo que sigue- contesto este con voz temblorosa y por demás asustado- el maltrato, las deudas, el trabajo forzado, el salario mínimo, la humillación…-con cada nueva palabra que decía un escalofrió le recorría la espalda- el solo pensar en el entrenamiento del Maestro me pone enfermo

-En serio chico- le dijo Tiky mirándolo entre divertido y apenado- ¿Qué clase de infancia oscura tuviste?

-Pronto lo sabrás- contesto Allen con un tono que recordaba a un condenado a muerte

La imagen volvía a formarse mientras decía esto; Cross y Lidya estaban sentados a la barra de una taberna, la pequeña tenía un aire aburrido y desesperado mientras que su maestro seguía bebiendo a pesar de la colección de botellas vacías que tenía alrededor.

De repente Cross se paró de su asiento, Lidya dejo ver una sonrisa, se notaba que estaba cansada de estar ahí.

-Son 40000 yenes por todo- dijo el tabernero

-No tengo dinero para pagar- dijo calmadamente Cross

El tabernero se quedo mudo, nunca le había pasado algo así.

-Pero mi discípula pagara por mí como pueda- continuo Cross señalando con una mano a Lidya

Esta vez la que se quedo en shock fue la niña; por su parte el tabernero estaba más tranquilo.

-Toma- le dijo Cross dándole un papel sin darse cuenta de la reacción que le había causado- es la dirección de nuestra casa

Sin más se fue. Lidya necesito varios segundos para procesar la situación pero finalmente reaccionó: le palpitaba una vena en la sien, tenía los puños apretados y tenía una cara que podría haber hecho retroceder a un ejército entero.

Pero antes que pudiera dar un paso el tabernero la tomo por el hombro y la condujo a la cocina.

-Tendrás que lavar los platos hasta que pagues cada centavo- le dijo cerrando la puerta

La pequeña miro la montaña de trastes sucios.

-¡JURO QUE ME VENGARE CROSS!

...

-No puedo creer esto- dijo Tiky mirando incrédulo a la pequeña Lidya lavando platos sin parar- nunca me la imagine haciendo esto

-No me parece que sea el tipo de chica para hacer esta clase de trabajos- señalo Lenalee mirando con compasión a la niña que parecía al borde de sus fuerzas

-Ya no se si preocuparme más por Lidya o por Allen- dijo Krory mirando a este ultimo que se encontraba en estado de shock

-¡Oye Allen!- le grito Lavi zarandeándolo- ¡Solo es un recuerdo!

-Creo que es ese el problema- apunto Link- demasiados malos recuerdos

La escena cambio: esta vez era la de Lidya caminando más que enojada con dirección a su nueva casa y al llegar abrió la puerta con violencia sin necesidad de llave.

-Oh, ahí estas- dijo Cross como si cualquier cosa

-Tú…-gruño la niña con ganas de destrozarlo hay mismo

-¿Quién es ella Cross-sama?- preguntaron un par de voces

Lidya miro en su dirección, dos mujeres estaban sentadas junto a su maestro, eso solo hizo que su enfado creciera.

-Es solo mi discípula- contesto este

-Una discípula a la que **dejaste** lavando platos- gruño Lidya

Cross se dio cuenta del enojo de la niña así que se levanto de su asiento y la tomó del hombro.

-Tengo que hablar con ella- le dijo a sus dos compañeras y empujo a Lidya hacia otra habitación.

-¡No tardes Cross-sama!- dijeron las dos mujeres

Una vez en la habitación y cerrada la puerta la pequeña comenzó a reclamar:

-¡No tenías derecho a…!

-Cállate- le corto Cross

-**Tú…**

-¿Acaso quieres que te devuelva a tu casa?- amenazo su maestro

La niña enmudeció, no podía regresar… aún no.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunto Lidya con voz fría

-Lo que yo te diga- respondió Cross- en este caso ir por vino para nosotros, el más caro que encuentres.

-Supongo que no me darás dinero para tu licor

-No

Lidya se dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación, hizo una pequeña reverencia ante las dos mujeres con una sonrisa fingida y después salió de la casa. No tenía la mas remota idea de cómo conseguir el vino sin dinero, aun así se dirigió a la Licorería.

-Disculpe…esto- dijo insegura una vez dentro de esta

-¿Si?

-Quiero el mejor de sus vinos por favor- pidió cortésmente

El dependiente puso sobre el mostrador una botella muy estilizada.

-Son 3000 yenes

-M-mi maestro me env-vía-dijo intentando parecer convincente-p-pero no tiene d-dinero dice q-que se lo pagara e-en cuanto pueda

-¡Entonces puedes olvidarlo!- le dijo el dependiente con brusquedad- Yo no fió- termino dándole la espalda

Lidya no sabía que hacer pero si sabía que no podía irse sin el licor; así que hizo lo que le pareció su única opción: tomó la botella y salió corriendo.

Todo paso muy rápido: la voz furiosa del dependiente, este saliendo con una escopeta, el disparo que le rozo la espalda y de repente ni ella misma sabía donde estaba. Si alguien mirara la escena por fuera, así como lo hacían Allen y los demás, solo hubieran visto que la chica desaparecía de repente.

Lo que paso realmente fue que Lidya se convirtió en una sombra inconscientemente al sentir el disparo, ni ella misma se dio cuenta de lo que paso lo único que supo es que en un instante estaba frente a la puerta de su nueva casa.

Abrió la puerta y les dio el vino a su maestro y a sus dos compañeras con cortesía, y después se encerró en una de las habitaciones; la pequeña intento volver a convertirse en una sombra, se concentro y al final logro volver a acceder a ese estado.

Sintió que se hundía en el suelo y cuando se miro se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había tomado una constitución parecida a la de las sombras y que había adoptado la forma de la sombra de la cama en la que estaba hace unos instantes. Ahora todo lo veía como si tuviera una delgada tela negra sobre los ojos

Escucho las risas provenientes del cuarto donde estaba su maestro y en ese nuevo estado entro ahí

Las dos mujeres le hacían preguntas con embeleso a Cross que este contestaba con una sonrisa satisfecha. Lidya se aburrió de tanta miel así que pensó en hacerlo más entretenido

La pequeña se deslizo hasta la sombra de una de las mujeres, enseguida se dio cuenta de que podría controlarla por medio de ella; al convertirse en la sombra de la mujer si Lidya se movía la mujer la imitaría

Hizo que la mujer empujara a su compañera, enseguida esta se quejo:

-No me empujes ese no es el comportamiento adecuado de una dama

No había terminado de decirlo Lidya se había trasladado a su sombra y había hecho que pellizcara a la otra mujer

-¡Ay! ¡No hagas eso!- exclamo la herida

La pequeña se rio por lo bajo, su Maestro encarno una ceja pera a ella no le importo que la oyera.

-No se por que hice eso dis…- decía pero la infante hizo que le sacara la lengua

La otra mujer se indigno y al parecer iba a reclamar pero la Noah le hizo hacer una seña que no se ve muy bien en manos de una dama. Lidya las libero conteniendo la risa; las mujeres que estaban más que rojas se despidieron de Cross apresuradamente y salieron casi corriendo.

Lidya se desternillo de la risa, su voz sonaba como se estuviera debajo del agua.

-¿Te diviertes?- pregunto Cross

-Si mucho- contesto la niña entre risas- creí poder darle a tu cita un toque divertido

La pequeña Noah dejo su aspecto de sombra hubo un momento en esa transición en la que Lidya parecía totalmente hecha de sombras con una sonrisa y ojos totalmente blancos igual que las figuras que hacía en la actualidad.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?-

-El licor que me pediste lo tuve que robar, el dependiente me apunto con un arma y sin querer me transforme- relato con naturalidad la niña- esto puede serme útil- agrego con una sonrisa

La escena volvió a desvanecerse

-Vaya, pudo ser peor- dijo Lavi- por lo menos salió algo bueno de este embrollo

-Si tienes razón aunque el entrenamiento de Cross aun me hace sentir enfermo- dijo Allen un poco más alegre

-Así que esta es la clase de entrenamiento que te dieron-comento Tiky- ahora entiendo tu trauma chico

-Y se pondrá peor- contesto este

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Krory que no concebía algo peor

-Más o menos, cuando empiecen los trabajos y los cobradores enfurecidos- dijo el peliblanco con la cara que siempre ponía al hablar de su Maestro

Las siguientes escenas mostraban las primeras semanas de Lidya con Cross; la verdad era deprimente ver a la pobre niña teniendo que hacer trabajos por lo demás agotadores y crueles, y que nunca alcanzara el salario para pagar las deudas de su Maestro.

Los recuerdos se detuvieron en una escena parecida a la primera: Cross tomando a la barra de una taberna (aunque una diferente y en diferente ciudad) pero esta vez Lidya se encontraba mirando a unos hombres que estaban jugando póker en una mesa cercana.

-¿Puedo jugar?- pregunto

-Claro señorita- dijo uno de los hombres con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿sabes jugar?

-No, pero parece divertido-respondió la pequeña inocentemente

Los hombres le dieron una breve explicación de cómo jugar y las diferentes combinaciones que se podían hacer.

-Señorita tiene que apostar algo- le dijo otro de los hombres

Después de pensarlo un momento Lidya se descolgó la cadena que llevaba al cuello y la puso en el centro de la mesa.

El juego empezó y, como era de esperar dado su poco conocimiento sobre el juego, Lidya perdió. El pánico corrió por las venas de la niña al ver que el hombre agarraba la cadena.

-Otro juego- pidió ella- aunque ya no tengo con que apostar…

-Oh, no se preocupe señorita- dijo el tercer hombre- nos puede pagar con **otra cosa**-al decir esto la miro de arriba abajo

La Noah arrisco la nariz, sabía muy bien que significaba aquello, muchas veces había oído ese apelativo en labios de su Maestro.

Tomó las cartas que le tocaban y al verlas el alma se le callo a los pies, con aquello no podía hacer nada y por las sonrisas de los hombres, ellos tenían mejores cartas que ella.

-"Que ingenua niña"- oyó que pensaban con malignidad uno de los hombres-"No sabe que hemos hecho trampa, ¡Todo el tiempo le hemos dado cartas malas!"

La pequeña se enfureció al oír esto, no eran más que un montón de vulgares estafadores.

-"Ojala hubiera una forma de cambiar mis cartas"- pensó desesperada cerrando los ojos- "Si tan solo pudiera engañar a esos ladrones"

Cuando abrió los ojos se llevo una sorpresa: sus cartas habían cambiando a ser las perfectas para hacer un póker pero por debajo de eso Lidya alcanzaba a ver las cartas de verdad, era como ver una imagen tridimensional.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- se pregunto- "Seguro algún truco de mis poderes"- sonrió malignamente- "pues mejor aprovecharlo, ya verán esos ladrones"

Sin más puso cartas en la mesa sonriendo angelicalmente.

-¡Que les parece! ¡He ganado!- dijo con voz dulce e inocente

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron los tres hombres- ¡Otro juego!

-Está bien-aceptó ella- pero primero mi pago- dijo extendiendo su mano

El hombre le dio de mala gana la cadena que ella puso nuevamente en la mesa de apuestas junto con el dinero de los tres hombres.

Esta vez la pequeña no solo cambio sus propias cartas si no que también se concentro en las de los ladrones y intento crear una nueva ilusión, supo que lo había logrado ante la cara de consternación de los hombres.

-¡Flor imperial!- dijo triunfante- creó que gano otra vez

Los hombres pidieron un nuevo juego y nuevamente perdieron; esto se repitió unas cinco veces hasta que Lidya les quito, literalmente, todo lo que traían encima.

-¿Como demonios puedo una niña vencernos?- se lamento el primer hombre

-Tuvo que hacer trampa- concluyo el segundo

-¡Tu nos engañaste!- reclamo el ultimo

-Si- admitió Lidya exhibiendo su "cara de póker"- así como ustedes querían hacer conmigo, por lo menos yo lo hago por una buena causa- dijo sonriéndoles con malicia- espero que se lo piensen dos veces desde ahora antes de timar a alguien- sin más se fue

La pequeña estaba muy feliz, al fin había encontrado una forma de hacer dinero fácil y pagar las deudas que se le empezaban a acumular.

-Esta escena me trae cierto sentimiento de deja vú- comento Tiky algo nervioso- y me parece que cierto chico peliblanco estaba en ella

-¡Genial! ¡Onne-san es genial! - exclamo Allen sin hacer caso- ¡Ni siquiera tiene que hacer trampa realmente! ¡Que envidia! Lo que **yo** hubiera hecho con esos poderes ¡Jajaja!- dijo con su sonrisa de demonio tramposo

-Allen es oscuro- dijeron Lavi y Krory con la cabeza baja

Las escenas siguieron pasando, esta vez la realidad de Lidya era más alentadora pero aun así no dejaba de ser difícil, los constantes abusos y crueldades de Cross eran como una cascada de piedras en el camino de la pequeña con las que se tropezaba frecuentemente.

Ejemplos de esto eran:

1.-La vez que, estando en España, Cross la había metido en una corrida de toros y la había amenazado con que si no ganaba la regresaría con Nea.

2.-O cuando le había hecho darle serenata a una de sus múltiples novias que resulto ser casada y que por poco el esposo de esta la deja con su arma como queso gruyer

3.-O la vez que le ordenó que le trajera un tigre que por poco se la come

4.-La inmemorial vez que le hizo robarle unas cuantas cajas de vinos a la mafia que un poco más y la desaparecían del mapa.

Esto sin contar las deudas, los deberes domésticos que debía hacer en cada una de sus casas y los excéntricos gustos culinarios de su Maestro.

Pero lo que más desesperaba a la niña era que Cross no le enseñaba nada y ya había pasado la mitad de su tiempo; era cierto que había aprendido a hacerse sombra, crear ilusiones, erigir barreras (esto fue la vez de la serenata) y a utilizar los tentáculos de su vestido (la vez del tigre, que al perseguirla la llevo a un precipicio en el cual casi se mata) pero no porque su Maestro se lo enseñara y no veía como eso podría servirle para ayudar a su hermano.

La siguiente escena que se formo fue la de la niña y Cross sentados a la mesa cenando.

-Como siempre tu comida es insípida- le dijo a la pequeña su Maestro probando la comida, la pequeña no hizo caso- y también como siempre el vino sabe mal

La Noah no pudo contenerse más y exploto:

-¡Si no te gusta prepáratela solo!- le grito poniéndose en pie furiosa

-No me hables así, ¿Quieres regresar a tu casa?- respondió su Maestro sin inmutarse

-¡Tal vez ahí estaría mejor! ¡Por lo menos no estaría manteniendo a un viejo mujeriego y malagradecido como tú!- le dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación- ¡¿Es que acaso no sabes que es que una persona que amas este en peligro? ¡No se porque creí que me ayudarías a salvar a Nni-san!- grito con lagrimas en los ojos después cerro con un fuerte portazo

Cross se quedo callado y serio, miro por unos instantes la puerta por la que había desaparecido su alumna, podía oír los sollozos de esta; suspiró, se puso en pie, garabateo algo en una servilleta y salió de la casa.

A la mañana siguiente Lidya se despertó con la sensación de que le esperaba un día muy largo, seguro que su Maestro le haría pagar caro la insolencia del día anterior; sin embargo al salir encontró la casa vacía y una nota de Cross ordenándole que hiciera sus quehaceres.

Así lo hizo, limpio la casa de arriba abajo terminando con la habitación de su Maestro que como siempre era un desastre; arreglo muchas cosas, entre ellas unas cuantas prendas, de las cuales cayo un papelito que recogió.

-¿Eh? ¿Y esto que es?- pregunto mirándolo con curiosidad

Era una fotografía pero la pequeña no podía creer quienes eran los retratados en ella: ni más ni menos que su madre y su maestro, parecían más jóvenes y sonreían dulcemente abrazados por los hombros. Al voltear la foto encontró una inscripción hecha con la letra de Cross.

-"El ultimo recuerdo tangible que me queda de mi pasado con María- leyó- la persona a la que más amó"-al leer esto ultimo abrió los ojos como platos

Aquello la conmovió enormemente, incluso se sintió mal por lo que le había gritado la noche anterior; le dieron ganas de hacer algo por su Maestro pero no sabía que. Aun sin saber se guardo la fotografía en el bolsillo y termino sus tareas.

Después de eso se sentó a pensar en que haría y luego de una media hora se le ocurrió algo: le compraría un relicario para poner la foto, solo había dos problemas

1.-Que tendría que gastarse lo que llevaba ahorrando para emergencias y

2.-Si le daba el regalo a su Maestro se daría cuenta de que estuvo en su habitación, algo que tenía terminantemente prohibido, y de seguro la mataría por ello.

Intento no hacer caso a ninguna de estas cosas y salió con dirección a los barrios bajos de aquella ciudad, generalmente era hay donde encontraba a sus "victimas" en lo que juegos de azar se refería; después de multiplicar unas tres veces el dinero que llevaba se dirigió a el gran mercado que poseía el pueblo. Había mucho de donde elegir y era difícil decidirse pero al final eligió un relicario de oro con hermosas piedras rojas incrustadas.

Sin embargo también le llamo la atención uno negro con un hermoso pentágono formado por piedras moradas, ese también lo compro para ella aunque realmente no tenía ninguna fotografía que llevar en el.

-Ese es el relicario que me regalo-dijo Tiky casi inconscientemente tocando la cadena

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo te lo regalo?- pregunto Lenalee, empezaba a acostumbrase un poco a la presencia de los Noah

Tiky no respondió, mirando dudoso a Allen.

-Puedes decirles- contesto este lo más tranquilamente que pudo aunque todavía se le notaba enojado

-Cuando estuvo con nosotros, me lo regalo según ella para que la recordara cuando estuviera lejos-explico el Noah sonriendo tiernamente al recordar esto

-Ya veo- dijo Lenalee sonriendo también un poquito

-Como siempre Lidya es muy sentimental-comento Lavi con una gran sonrisa

Mientras decían esto la ya mencionada había preparado la cena para su Maestro, dejando el regalo en la mesa junto con una nota que rezaba:

"_Querido Maestro:_

_No se muy bien como decir esto,_

_La verdad nunca pensé en disculparme contigo y menos después de todo lo que más hecho… las deudas, los trabajos,_

_Pero me estoy saliendo del tema; espero que te guste el regalo que te deje y perdón por haber entrado en tu habitación, más aun perdóname por haberte gritado ahora se que tu también sabes que es que alejen a la persona que más amas de ti._

_Desde ahora creo que obedeceré todo lo que me digas, seguro que tiene un motivo._

_Una sincera disculpa de tu discípula: Lidya"_

La pequeña Noah creyó que eso sería suficiente y se fue a dormir pero por más que quiso no pudo conciliar el sueño; no mucho después de que dejara las cosa listas escucho a su Maestro llegar, se puso tremendamente nerviosa cuando lo escucho entrar a la cocina y más aun cuando oyó que a los cinco minutos se acercaba a la habitación de ella.

La puerta rechino algo al abrirse pero la niña no dio signos de estar despierta, intento controlar sus temblores al oír a Cross acercándose a su cama y luego sentándose junto a ella. Esperaba un golpe, una bofetada o que la tirara de la cama de una patada pero en lugar de eso sintió la mano de su Maestro acariciándole el cabello.

-Eres una buena niña, te pareces mucho a tu madre- le dijo este con voz cariñosa- yo también te debo una disculpa, me he portado un poco cruel contigo

Lidya no respondió y siguió haciéndose la dormida, realmente estaba en tal estado de asombro que ni aunque hubiera querido hablar hubiera podido.

-Gracias por el regalo, descansa, mañana empezamos el nuevo entrenamiento-susurro Cross antes de irse

La pequeña no sabia muy bien que había pasado; tenía la sensación de que el mundo se había vuelto loco. Con estos pensamientos se quedo dormida. A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano con la esperanza de que su vida con Cross fuera a mejorar, sin embargo en cuanto abrió los ojos ese pensamiento se borro.

-¡Ahhhh!- grito con espanto

Salió a toda prisa hacia la sala en donde estaba su Maestro.

-¡E-es u-una! ¡Una…!- grito Lidya cuando estuvo con este- ¡Una cadena de oro!- exclamo señalándose el pecho

La niña tenía, efectivamente, una cadena de oro atravesándole el pecho; aquello era muy raro pues no había herida ni nada que dijera de donde venia aquel enlace.

-¿Pero que dem...?- pregunto Allen incrédulo

-¿De que hablas discípula?- inquirió Cross mirando a Lidya confuso

-¿Cómo que de que hablo?- pregunto intentando no gritar- hablo de esta cadena en mi pecho

Su maestro no pudo identificar el terror de la niña

-No la veo

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes verla?- chillo la pequeña- es una cadena de oro que va directo a- volvió a soltar un grito- ¡E-esa caden-na también e-esta en tu pecho!-exclamó retrocediendo unos pasos con lo cual el enlace se alargo en lugar de jalar a su Maestro como haría una cadena normal

Todos miraron el extremo de la cadena enterrado en Cross sorprendiéndose aun más. El maestro seguía sin ver lo que los ojos de su alumna pero entendió que era.

-Creo que ya se que es- le dijo- es parte de tus poderes

-Genial- gruño Lidya- como si no fueran suficientes las cosas que me han pasado

-Intenta agarrarla- ordeno Cross sin hacer caso de la queja

La pequeña así hizo y al tocarla lo primero que pensó fue en destruirla, ya no verla clavada en su pectoral. La apretó con fuerza intentando romperla, la cadena cedió bajo su mano, al hacer esto su Maestro soltó un pequeño gemido dolor haciendo que Lidya soltara el enlace inmediatamente.

-Perdón, ¿te ha dolido?-se disculpo la niña

-Si ¿Qué hiciste?- contesto Cross aliviado de que lo soltara

-Intente destruirla

-Hmmmm…

Cross se quedo callado unos momentos pensando.

-¿Hay algo más que puedas ver en la cadena?

Por toda contestación Lidya la tomó con delicadeza y la miró detenidamente, está brillo un poco y el nombre de Cross se inscribió en ella.

-Tiene inscrito tu nombre-dijo la pequeña mirando a su Maestro

-Vaya-dijo este con aire un poco asombrado- cada día te vuelves más rara- comentó dejándose caer en el sofá

-Me tomare eso como un cumplido-respondió Lidya intentando no enojarse, no quería volver a las peleas tan pronto- pero ¿exactamente a que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que esa cadena es una de las que _atan a la gente_- contesto Cross- eso quiere decir que puedes ver una forma material de las relaciones y sentimientos de la gente- explicó dada la cara de interrogación de su alumna

-Eso quiere decir que lo veré en todas las personas que me rodean ¿verdad?-pregunto Lidya, su Maestro asintió- genial-gruño- ¿Por qué solo puedo ver la tuya? ¿Y porque ahora?

-Es obvio que algo cambió desde ayer, en cuanto a que solo haya una cadena seguro que te la pasaste pensando en mi- al decir esto ultimo sonrió complacido

-Cállate-contesto la niña evasivamente- ahora intentare ver las demás cadenas

Lidya se concentro en cada una de las personas que conocía: su madre, su padre y Allen; las cadenas no tardaron en aparecer: una dorada, una negra y otra dorada oxidada respectivamente, las dos primeras eran obvias pero la ultima supuso que estaba corroída porque su hermano no la recordaba.

-Entonces empecemos, dijiste que comenzarías a entrenarme hoy- dijo intentando alejar la tristeza que la había invadido al recordar a su amigo

-Así es, primero te diré lo poco que se de tu árbol genealógico-confirmo Cross- solo se que Nea, Mana y el Conde son hermanos pero tu padre no se conformo con el segundo puesto y se separo de él junto con Mana

Aquello le cayó de sorpresa a Lidya.

-¿Q-quieres decir que Mana también es un Noah?-pregunto incrédula

-Así es, no utiliza mucho sus poderes pero sigue siéndolo

-Mi padre era hermano del Conde…-susurró meditando, puso cara de horror al ocurrírsele algo- ¡Espera! ¿S-soy sob-brina d-del C-Conde?

-Lo eres pero no creo que el sepa de tu existencia aunque puede que tarde que temprano se de cuenta, los Noah's se pueden detectar entre ellos solo ciertos hechizos logran impedir eso

Cross pasó ha explicarle los distintos encantamientos y la niña los practicó un poco.

-¿Exactamente que son los Noah´s?- pregunto Lidya sentándose junto a Cross, estaba perturbada por la información que acababa de escuchar

-Son súper humanos, por así decirlo-explico este- es una familia con poderes provenientes de la materia oscura, cada uno con una habilidad diferente

-¿Una sola? ¿Cómo es que yo tengo tantas?- inquirió la niña con interés

-Eso tal vez se deba a que eres hija de un Noah, algo muy raro por cierto- le explico Cross- o puede ser que…

-¿Ser que?

-Nada, lo más probable es tengas tanto poder por ser una Noah desde siempre- aseguró su Maestro sin responder a la pregunta

-¿Siempre? Entonces he de suponer que los demás como yo fueron alguna vez humanos

-Si, los Noah´s viven por un tiempo como humanos, crecen e incluso hacen una familia hasta que las memorias Noah despierten, es ahí cuando el Conde aparece- respondió extensamente Cross- tu también en algún tiempo dejaras de crecer

-Así que soy rara hasta en lo raro-comentó con una triste sonrisa- continua, quiero saber todo lo que pueda

Cross se pasó un par de horas explicándole que características tenían los Noah´s, como eran y se creaban los Akumas, que niveles tenían estos, que era la Orden Negra y los exorcistas, acerca de la Inocencia y sus distintos niveles y, por ultimo, en que consistía la Guerra Santa.

-Que horror, esto no es una guerra es una masacre, son demasiadas vidas inocentes sacrificadas- afirmó Lidya entre el asco y el miedo- veo que hasta la Iglesia tiene sus cosas malas

-¿Por qué crees que me escape de ese lugar?- pregunto sarcásticamente su Maestro- no hay manera de hacer lo que uno cree; si alguna vez ves a ese mocoso en la Orden espero que no se haya convertido en un perro faldero

-¿Nni-san es un exorcista?- pregunto la niña incrédula- su mano izquierda ¡claro! Es su Inocencia; en tal caso no lo volveré a ver nunca, los exorcistas odian a los Noah y con mucha razón- se contesto sola casi como si fuera una sentencia

-Eso no lo sabes- la contradijo Cross

-Él ni siquiera me recuerda

-Algún día le harás recordar, incluso puede que yo se lo digo si alguna vez vuelvo a la Orden y lo encuentro ahí

Lidya sonrío como diciendo "De acuerdo".

-Continuaremos con el entrenamiento si prometes obedecer siempre tres simples reglas

-Claro, ¿Cuáles son?

-"No te detendrás a llorar por los caídos o no podrás proteger a los vivos", "Nunca pelearas con odio o te convertirás en lo que más detestas"- recito su Maestro- y la más importante "No importa lo que piensen o digan los demás tú siempre harás lo que creas correcto"

-Me parece bien, son unas reglas fáciles de seguir

-Eso dices ahora, pero bueno-rebatió Cross poniéndose en pie- Lo siguiente que haremos es salir a cazar un Akuma- explicó saliendo de la casa

-¿Exactamente que quieres decir con cazar?- pregunto la pequeña siguiéndolo

-Encontrar uno que hable contigo

-¿H-hablar? ¿N-no es pe-peligroso?

-No realmente, los Akumas obedecen a cualquier Noah a menos de que tengan órdenes de matarlo

-Si tú lo dices…

Cross y Lidya buscaron por las plazas de la ciudad hasta que, a eso de media tarde, encontraron un Akuma de nivel 2 haciendo estragos en un mercado.

El Akuma se detuvo en cuanto detectó la presencia de la pequeña Noah a la que se acercó; Lidya buscó apoyo en Cross pero cuando lo buscó ya no se encontraba a su lado.

-Tienes un aura muy extraña niña- le dijo el Akuma el cual tenía la forma de un arlequín no muy agraciado

-Tal v-vez sea por esto- dijo la niña algo nerviosa dejando ver su piel de color ceniza

-¡Noah-sama!- exclamó el Akuma haciendo una reverencia- no sabía que se encontraba por aquí

-No era necesario que lo supieras solo estoy de paseo- contesto la pequeña intentando parecer segura de lo que decía- buscando exorcistas- agregó para darse más credibilidad

-Hace unos minutos sentí a uno pero desapareció- explicó el Akuma- ¿Quiere que lo busque Noah-sama?

-No, ya mandare ha alguien más- rechazó la Noah sabiendo que no convenía que persiguiera a su Maestro- por ahora quiero hablar contigo… aunque en un lugar donde no haya tantos humanos- al decir esto arrugo la nariz imitando un gesto que le había visto a su padre intentando aparentar que le daban asco

-Se el lugar perfecto Noah-sama- contesto el Akuma exhibiendo sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa- si me permite- dijo extendiendo los brazos hacía ella

Lidya asintió. El Akuma la cargo y se la llevo a velocidad de vértigo a un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, mientras recorrían el camino la niña suplicaba mentalmente que Cross pudiera seguirles el paso. Al final se detuvieron en un claro en lo profundo del bosque.

-¿Qué es lo que desea hablar conmigo Noah-sama?-pregunto el Akuma bajándola

-Quiero hacerte unas preguntas- respondió la Noah sentándose en la hierba

-Adelante Noah-sama

-No hace mucho que desperté así que me gustaría saber un poco más acerca de los Akumas- declaró la niña- por ejemplo ¿Les duele mucho al transformarse en Akumas? ¿Son felices siéndolo?

-No me acuerdo mucho de cuando fui humano- contesto el Akuma- pero realmente soy feliz sirviendo al Conde-Tama y a los Noah´s-samas

Lidya no esperaba aquello, según lo que había oído de Cross los Akumas eran obligados a matar por el Conde; mientras pensaba en esto un quedo susurro llego a sus oídos:

-_Fue horroroso despertarme en ese cuerpo metálico sin poder moverme- _decía la voz salida de quien sabe donde- _y luego tener que matar a mi padre; ¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Libérame, te lo suplicó!- _después de decir esto la voz prorrumpió en sollozos

Lidya se dio cuenta de que lo que oía era la alma atrapada dentro del Akuma, miró la cadena que hace unos minutos se había formado entre ella y el Akuma: era de color azul e irradiaba un sentimiento triste. La pequeña Noah comprendió que se debía a que ella sentía pena y compasión por él sabiéndolo un esclavo.

-¿Y no te sientes mal por matar a tanta gente Akuma-chan?- pregunto la niña con cierto sentimiento de cariño hacia el demonio

-No, claro que no ¡es realmente divertido!-respondió este felizmente

-_Me torturan mis pecados, no quiero hacerle más daño a la gente. Me temo que a este ritmo mi alma no tenga salvación ¡Por favor ayúdame!-_volvió a responder desesperada la voz

Así siguieron las preguntas y cada vez la voz respondía algo totalmente opuesto al Akuma, la pequeña dedujo que lo que salía por la boca del demonio solo eran respuestas que había puesto el Conde en el.

-Por ultimo- dijo Lidya ya al borde de las lágrimas- ¿me podrías decir si alguna vez has deseado que te liberen Akuma-chan?

-Para nada, soy un fiel sirviente- contestó el Akuma- mi vida es solo servirles a usted y al Conde

-_¡Si! Eso es lo que más deseo en la vida ¡Por favor libérame! ¡Te lo suplicó, ya no quiero sufrir! _

-Eso es todo-dijo la pequeña sin poder contener las lagrimas

Sin saber muy bien porque Lidya abrazo al Akuma esperando lo que ya sabía que le iba a pasar, hace rato que había detectado la presencia de Cross. Sintió más que ver el disparo de la Inocencia de Cross y en un momento el Akuma había estallado entre sus brazos.

Lidya se sentía muy mal, no solo había oído lo que el alma del demonio decía sino que también lo había sentido, toda aquella desesperación, sufrimiento y soledad; era demasiado para ella.

-No deberías haberte puesto sentimental- la regaño a medias su Maestro

-Es muy difícil tomando en cuenta que las cadenas me permiten sentir lo que la demás gente- contesto la niña un poco molesta

-Al parecer te van a causar más problemas de los que creíste

-Pero también son una ventaja, me permiten ver la historia de las personas-dijo Lidya mirando a su Maestro con una media sonrisa – Señor Mejor amigo de María

-Si le hablas a alguien de eso no habrá necesidad de que tu padre te destroce- respondió Cross- regresemos a casa.

La imagen se desvaneció mientras Lidya corría detrás de Cross con una sonrisa todavía triste pero también divertida. Los recuerdos siguientes mostraban como Cross le enseñaba a su alumna magia y mucho más, tal y como lo había visto Lidya en su sueño.

-No puedo creer que el General fuera tan amable- comentó Lavi todavía algo incrédulo

-Hasta él tenía su lado bueno- afirmó Lenalee

-Espero que esto te ayude a no juzgarme por mi apariencia chico- le dijo Tiky a Allen sonriéndole

-Tu eres un caso algo diferente- contradijo este- además puede que mi Maestro fuera amable con Onne-san pero nunca fue cariñoso conmigo

-Como siempre Allen se niega a creer en su Maestro-dijo Krory un poco desesperado

En ese momento una risa cantarina se oyó como si viniera del cielo, no les costo mucho reconocer la voz de Lidya.

-_¿Qué nunca se preocupo por ti? ¿Qué nunca te apreció? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Me haces reír Nni-san!_- dijo la voz de la muchacha desde lo alto- _Yo tal vez pueda contradecir eso, ¡Mira Nni-san y luego veremos si puedes seguir negando el amor que te tenía nuestro Maestro!_

Como si aquello fuera una señal la imagen cambió como si alguien la hubiera soplado y roto en miles de pétalos. Esta vez se podía ver una pequeña cabaña entre la hermosa hierba de un campo, una cabaña que Allen reconoció enseguida.

-Es la casa de Ba-Ba, la patrocinadora de mi Maestro- susurró el peliblanco algo sorprendido- pero se ve más nueva, ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?

-Walker, mira- le dijo Link señalando algo en el patio

A la lejanía se podían distinguir dos figuras lavando sábanas; una era un hombre calvo de expresión dulce y alegre y llevaba puesto un traje de campesino, la otra era un hombre pelirrojo a todas luces gruñón que aplastaba las sabanas como si se trataran de uvas para vino aunque con una delicadeza digna de un elefante.

-Pero si es…-susurró Lenalee asombrada

-No me lo creó- dijo Lavi con el mismo tono

Todos en la comitiva estaban en estado de shock al ver a Cross Marian, el más agresivo y tétrico de los Generales, haciendo una labor domestica como aquella. Todos excepto Allen que estaba apunto de desternillarse de la risa.

-"No se porque Onne-san quería que viera esto pero es muy divertido"- pensó el muchacho conteniendo la risa

-Con eso bastara Padre- le dijo el hombre calvo a Cross- usted si que tiene unos métodos muy rudos Padre

-Cállate Barbar, si he de hacer estas tareas tan denigrantes va a ser como yo quiera- contestó este con mal humor- Timcampy ayúdame a tenderlas

El Golem, un poco más grande que un balón de fútbol, agarró las sábanas con su boca y comenzó a extenderlas en un lazo.

Después de dejar las cobijas secándose los tres individuos entraron a la casa, dentro de ella los esperaba una anciana sentada a la mesa con vaso de vino en la mano.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Cross, de repente todo el enojo se le había ido

-Igual- contesto con simplicidad la anciana

El general se acercó a una habitación que había al fondo y entró en ella, el mobiliario era escaso solo una mesita de dormir, una silla y una cama en la cual se encontraba un niño de aproximadamente 12 años, cabello blanco y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo; el niño parecía encontrarse en estado de shock, con los ojos muy abiertos y con ojeras como si no hubiera dormido en semanas y no parecía ser consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Allen se horrorizo al verse a si mismo en ese estado y una dolorosa punzada en su cabeza le mostro imágenes del día en que Mana había muerto pero también algo más: una habitación que le pareció haber visto recientemente, un símbolo pintando en el suelo y un destello.

-¿Te encuentras bien Allen?- le pregunto Road preocupada

-S-si estoy bien solo es el asombro- respondió este todavía un poco adolorido

- ¿Por qué te encuentras en ese estado?- pregunto Krory asustado

-No lo se- dijo el peliblanco

-_Quedaste en estado de shock después de haber destruido a Mana en su forma de Akuma, duraste un par de días con Cross pero pronto caíste en la apatía total- _contesto la voz de Lidya aunque esta vez no era nada risueña

Cross había contemplado por unos instantes a Allen pero repentinamente había salido de la habitación dando un portazo, estaba furioso.

-¿Sigue sin comer?- pregunto el General

-No deja que lo toque- contesto Ba-Ba

-¡Demonios!- rugió Cross dándole de patadas a un mueble- ¡Ya son más de tres días!

-Calmado, solo es el huésped de Nea- lo tranquilizo la anciana- ¿no será mejor si muere?

El hombre pelirrojo para sus golpes contra el mobiliario.

-No quiero que eso pase- declaró Cross, su voz era baja pero firme- pero no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo cuidar un niño

La vieja Ba-Ba sonrió.

-Babar, enséñale como se hace- dijo

-Si, Madre- contesto este

Desde ese momento Cross se esforzó lo más que pudo en cuidar del niño; cocinaba, limpiaba, lavaba y hacia todas las tareas que haría un padre con su hijo pero Allen no parecía reaccionar. Todo pasó así hasta un día que Cross estaba con el niño.

-¿Así que querías mucho a Mana?- pregunto el hombre sin obtener respuesta- Vamos anímate Allen, recuerda lo que siempre te decía

-_"Camina hacia delante, nunca te detengas"- _dijo Allencon voz algo ronca

Cross se sentía horrorizado por lo que había oído y salió de la habitación con paso casi fúnebre.

-Allen a hablado- le anuncio a la anciana que estaba bebiendo

-¡Que fabulosa noticia! Ven siéntate a tomar….- dijo esta alegremente

-Esta hablando como Mana- sentenció Cross- pero no es su voz, eso tono no es el de un niño… es la voz de Nea

La mujer calló por un momento.

-Mientras viva está todo bien ¿no?- pregunto Ba-Ba

-No puedo dejarlo así, he de admitir que me encariñe con él, además…- dijo Cross con un tono extrañamente dulce

-¿Además que?

-Lidya me mataría si no lo trato bien

-¿Hablas de esa niña Noah, hija del 14th y María?

-Sí, le tiene mucho cariño a Allen y en estos momentos debe estar buscándole una cura- explicó Cross- me hizo prometer que lo cuidaría si lo encontraba; que remedio- dijo y tomo un largo trago de la botella de vino que había en la mesa

-Supongo que es así- dijo la anciana- "has cambiado mucho Marian"- pensó

-¡Bien, vamos a beber!- grito Cross acabándose la botella de un trago

-¡Hey! ¡No te lo bebas todo!- le grito Ba-Ba

Los días pasaban y Allen todavía no despertaba; el General ponía mucho empeño en despertarlo y pasaba casi todo el día con él.

Hubo una noche en particular en que el niño tuvo pesadillas y Cross lo calmo incluso lo abrazo, y en esa posición se quedaron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente el pelirrojo se levanto temprano para hacerle el desayuno y al regresar con la bandeja encontró al niño tallándose los ojos.

El pequeño lo miró un momento antes de preguntar:

-¿Dónde estamos Cross-san?

El aludido compuso una gran sonrisa y después se sentó junto a él dejando la bandeja de desayuno en las piernas del niño.

-Así que por fin te levantaste, ya era hora mocoso- le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa- desayuna, luego te lo explicó

El verdadero Allen intento poner una mano en la espalda de su Maestro, le caían las lágrimas por la cara y se sentía dichoso.

-Gracias Maestro-dijo con voz dulce- fuiste el mejor tutor que me pudo tocar.

¡Hola lectores! ¿Qué les pareció? Que lindo es Cross ¿no?

Lidya (sonriendo): de verdad lo es, solo cuando el quiere

Allen: Me arrepiento de haber pensado tan mal de el

Lidya: Tal vez esto te enseñe a ser un poco más amable con Tiky ¬¬

Allen (evasivo): Me lo pensaré

Yo: (calmándolos) Basta ya, nos es momento de pelearse y no tengo fuerzas para estarlos deteniendo

Ambos: Ok, solo porque estuviste enferma

Yo: ¡Bien! La jefa de enfermeras es una genio aunque (pensativa) todavía me pregunto quien le dijo que estaba enferma ¿no fueron ustedes?

Lidya: No fuimos nosotros, es extraño

Allen: ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaste a ella?

Yo: No me lo quiso decir, solo me dijo que esa persona le hizo prometer a "punta de espada" que iría a atenderme y que no diría quien la había mandado

Ambos: (sin la menor idea) No se nos ocurre nadie

Yo: (rindiéndome) ¿Ustedes lo saben lectores? Porque yo no, como sea, hoy les dejamos las biografías de los dos tutores de Allen

Los tres: ¡Hasta la próxima!

Cross Marian

Edad: 40 años

Cumpleaños: 21 de abril

Signo: Tauro

Significado de su nombre: Cruz de María

Inocencia: Sentence (Sentencia)

Le gusta: coquetear con cualquier mujer bonita y los licores caros

Le disgusta: que le ordenen y que lo mantengan en las instalaciones de la Orden

La persona que más odia: Nea (por obvias razones)

A pesar de que parece una persona mala y a la que no le interesan los demás quiere mucho a sus dos discípulos: Allen y Lidya, casi como si fueran sus propios hijos y sacrifico muchas cosas por ellos.

Estaba enamorado de María, que fue compañera suya en la Orden, pero cuando bajo el hechizo de Nea ella dice que no quiere volver a verlo la tristeza de ese hecho hace que se decida a matarla. Sin embargo cuando esta apunto de lograr su cometido conoce a Lidya y cambia de parecer. Después de la muerte de María el la desentierra y la lleva en un gran ataúd, y a pesar de que la utiliza por medio de magia, la verdadera razón porque carga con ella es que se culpa por su muerte y quiera _cargar con el peso _de esa muerte.

Cuando hace su discípulo a Allen después de la muerte de Mana, lo atiende con mucho cuidado pues la muerte de este había dejado una gran herida en el corazón de Allen dejándolo en un estado de shock absoluto.

La noche siguiente de que Cardinal lo mata se activa un hechizo que, por medio de un sueño, le revela a Lidya muchas de las cosas que le pasaron en su pasado y sobre lo que hizo durante el entrenamiento de ella y Allen.

Era el único que imaginaba que papel jugarían Allen y Lidya en la guerra.

Su frase: "No juzgues a un libro por su portada"

Mana Walker:

Edad: ¿?

Signo: Géminis

Su sueño: Que Nea fuera feliz

Le gusta: pasar tiempo con su hermano

Lo pone triste: Que Nea no tenga lo que quiere

De los tres hermanos el más pasivo y el menos sanguinario; lo único que le intereso en vida fue que su hermano Nea fuera feliz, un ideal muy tierno aun que tomando en cuenta que es lo que quería su hermano no lo es tanto.

Adoptó a Allen con la intención de utilizarlo y aunque desarrolla un lazo con el pequeño no duda ni un momento en sacrificarlo por el bien de Nea.

No era malo ni mucho menos pero el hecho de darle a su hermano todo lo quería sin importar el costo hizo que dañara o matara a mucha gente en el proceso.

Su frase: "Darle mi vida a la persona que más quiero ¿es tan malo?"


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24: Monstruo

"_Solo soy un corazón que no quiere ser tragado por las sombras"_

Cuando Allen terminaba de decir estas palabras todos despertaron; Lidya miró a su hermano con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Entonces ¿Qué te pareció el otro lado de Cross-chan?- le pregunto la muchacha

-Algo inesperado- respondió el peliblanco- pero bastante alentador

-¡Vaya~! Nunca espere que el General fuera tan paternal- exclamó Lavi todavía sorprendido

-Si, cuesta aceptarlo- concordó Krory

-Pues entonces les serviré la comida-les dijo Lidya poniéndose en pie- así se darán un tiempo para procesarlo

-Espera Lidya, ya te ayudo-dijo Lenalee siguiéndola

Todos comieron bastante alegres y conversando lo que habían visto, la joven Noah casi se arrepentía de seguir con la historia pero era algo que se tenía que contar.

-Lamentablemente tengo que decir que mi entrenamiento no termino bien- dijo la muchacha- cuando regresé a mi casa la encontré hecha un infierno

-Debió ser un golpe duro para ti-le dijo Lenalee

-Algo, lo lamente enormemente por mi madre- contestó Lidya- pero de alguna forma fue lo mejor, mi Maestro tenía razón al creer que Nea no me dejaría ir… prueba de ello es Aydil

-¿Quién es? O mas exactamente ¿Qué es?- preguntó Kanda

-Es la forma material de todo lo malo en mí- contestó la Noah- mi padre la creó con la intención de mantenerme quieta

-Si era un hechizo de tu padre ¿Por qué no desapareció cuando el murió?- inquirió Link

-No estoy segura, al parecer ya era algo dentro de mí- dijo la joven- lo que hizo Nea fue solo darle conciencia, ella planeó sus propias artimañas cuando murió su creador

-Debe ser difícil vivir con una cosa como esa- comentó Lavi seriamente- pero ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Lo mismo que quiso mi padre: apoderarse de mi cuerpo y derrotar al Conde para nombrarse a si misma Condesa del Milenio

-Que horror- murmuró Road

-Desde que apareció por primera vez ha intentado someterme a su voluntad, sobra decir que no he permitido que eso ocurra- explicó la joven

-Se parece mucho a lo que Nea esta intentando hacer conmigo- apuntó Allen

-Quizás sea más o menos el mismo concepto, algo parecido le sucede a Tiky

El joven peliblanco frunció levemente el ceño ante la mención del Noah, un detalle que a nadie le paso desapercibido.

-Tal vez si es lo mismo tengan una cura idéntica- dedujo Tiky rápidamente

-Supongo, no lo sé- dijo Lidya- esta vez no pienso meterlos en mi mente, esto esta demasiado conectada a ella como para creer que nos dejara en paz, ahora solo verán lo más importante.

La muchacha se puso a cantar y, nuevamente, Tiky tuvo la sensación de deja vú; la canción decía:

_He perdido el camino_

_Y ya no se que rol es mío_

_Me pierdo en el mundo_

_Tratando de saber si soy parte de el o no_

Rápidamente todos se quedaron dormidos y las primeras imágenes pasaron veloces ante sus ojos:

Lidya y Cross llegando a la casa que tenía el portón roto y las barreras que la protegían desaparecidas, los dos entrando a la casa que estaba destrozada, la niña encontrando el cuerpo de su madre, de Nea no quedaba más que una mancha negruzca en el suelo; la joven Noah dándole sepultura a su madre antes de despedirse de su maestro y quedarse sola.

_-Creo que es muy obvio que Cross desenterró a mi madre poco tiempo después- _dijo la voz de Lidya desde el cielo

-Grave of María- susurró Allen

-_Exacto, no le tengo rencor porque lo haya hecho pero me siento mal de que haya decidido cargar con esa muerte_- afirmo la muchacha amargamente

Después de decir esto reanudó la canción.

_Y me pregunto si soy real_

_Y me pregunto si tú eres real_

_¿Acaso todo esto fue ilusión?_

_Yo soy buena_

_Yo soy mala_

_Estoy perdida_

Pasaban los días y Lidya seguía planeando la ruta que tomaría, buscando un indicio que le mostrara donde encontrar un antídoto para el hechizo sobre su hermano, hasta que una noche algo hizo que se despertara a mitad de esta. Sus pies la llevaron hacia la entrada, sin saber por que la niña tuvo un mal presentimiento y erigió una barrera sobre la casa.

-_Déjame salir-_ ordenó una voz

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la niña- ¿Dónde estas?

-_Niña tonta, ¡He dicho que me dejes ir!_- grito la voz y Lidya se dio cuenta que era su propia boca la que pronunciaba las palabras

-¡¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué rayos eres?

-_Me presento, me puedes decir Aydil-_dijo aquella cosa tomando forma a partir de la sombra de su anfitriona- _Es un gusto destruirte_

Lidya estaba muda, lo que veía era una versión distorsionada de ella misma; su reflejo levantó un puño y lo siguiente que supo fue que le sangraba la cabeza.

_-Ahora me dejaras salir y puede que no te maté-_ordenó Aydil levantándola del cuello

-Ni loca- respondió con despreció la pequeña Noah

_-Esta bien, te matare y esta barrera se hará polvo_- aseveró el reflejo componiendo un macabra sonrisa- _buen viaje a la Verno niña_

Aydil la azotó contra la pared para luego patearla un par de veces. A pesar del dolor la pequeña se puso en pie y no pudo evitar notar que su reflejo sangraba en los mismos puntos que ella.

_-¿Ya te diste cuenta? Tú eres yo y yo soy tú Rotzbengel (Mocosa)-_se rió de ella la sombra- _la diferencia es que a mi no me duele y que yo __**no **__puedo morir_

-Ya veremos- contestó Lidya invocando sus dos grandes abanicos

Su reflejo esquivo sus primeros ataques hasta que pudo clavarle el abanico en un hombro sin embargo una punzada de dolor hizo que lo retirara inmediatamente, su hombro también sangraba.

_-Sigue así y te morirás sin que tenga que ponerte un dedo encima_- se burló Aydil- _ríndete de una vez y déjame salir o sufrirás la consecuencias_- amenazó invocando también un par de abanicos

-Ni en tus sueños

La lucha continuó toda la noche. Lidya se mantuvo firme como pudo a pesar de que Aydil la golpeaba sin piedad alguna, si la niña no hubiera sido una Noah hubiera muerto a los pocos minutos.

Cuando la sombra estaba apuntó de dar el golpe de gracia el sol se asomó en el cielo.

_-Mierda- _susurró Aydil al ver que la luz la quemaba- _sobreviviste por esta vez Rotzbengel; eres demasiado rebelde para mi gusto pero puedo arreglar eso_

El reflejo volvió a convertirse en la sombra de la Noah mientras decía esto, la niña cayó de rodillas exhausta.

_-Por el mal rato que me has hecho pasar juró que mataras a las personas que amas con tus propias manos- _prometió Aydil antes de echarse a reír

Lidya solo pensaba en una persona en ese momento.

-Nni-san, en definitiva nunca nos volveremos a ver- susurró la pequeña

La canción continuó sin darle un respiro a la gente que miraba la escena.

_Estoy sentada_

_Sobre una nube que flota_

_Y veo el aire que pasa_

_Y la gente que abajo camina_

_Preguntándome si soy como ellos_

_Preguntándome si también puedo morir_

_¿Entonces que soy yo?_

-_Mucho tiempo pase buscando una cura pero nunca la encontré, a pesar de que Aydil solo aparecía una vez al mes me causaba muchos problemas- _explicó la voz de Lidya- _mis esperanzas se_ _agotaban pues todo lo que encontraba eran enfermedades, fraudes o hechizos pero nunca lo que buscaba; paso un año y era mi cumpleaños, la nieve cubría todo mientras yo arribaba en una ciudad en Inglaterra_

El recuerdo mostraba a la pequeña caminando entre las nevadas calles buscando un sitio decente donde pasar la noche, al no encontrarlo se dejo caer junto a una acera intentando controlar su frió. Había pasado una noche horrible, su reflejo la había atormentado con otra de aquellas pesadillas en la que mataba a su hermano.

-Pero que tenemos aquí- dijo una dulce voz sacándola de su melancolía

Era una mujer de cara rechoncha y alegre con unas bolsas que se notaban traían lo necesario para la cena de Navidad.

-¿Qué hace una señorita tan mona sentada en la nieve?- pregunto la mujer-¿No deberías estar con tu familia?

-No tengo-respondió Lidya apartando la mirada

-Pobrecita- murmuró la señora- ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo?

-¿Eh? Y-Yo no podría a-además soy u-una viajera-dijo la niña rechazando el ofrecimiento

-¡Vamos! Todos tienen que estar con alguien en Navidad- insistió la mujer

Sin ninguna palabra más la levanto del suelo y le puso una bolsa en las manos; sin más remedio Lidya la siguió. La mujer se detuvo frente a una casa no muy grande pero apacible en la que entró. Dentro la esperaban su esposo y una pequeña niña que la Noah supuso era su hija.

-¿Quién es tu acompañante cariño?- pregunto el hombre

-Esta pobre pequeña se estaba congelando haya fuera, no podía dejarla ahí- contesto la mujer

-Que bien, entre más mejor- dijo el señor sonriéndole a la pequeña Noah

-¡Una amiga, una amiga!- gritaba felizmente la pequeña dando vueltas alrededor de la muchacha

-Bueno ustedes jueguen mientras yo preparó la cena- dijo la señora rumbo a la cocina

-De eso ni hablar- rebatió Lidya- si he de ser una invitada permítame ayudarle con el trabajo

La mujer le dijo que sí con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo también ayudo, yo también ayudo!- exclamo la niñita

El trabajo fue duro pero Lidya lo realizó con alegría, comparado con lo que hizo en tiempos de Cross aquello era pan comido; por primera vez desde hacía más de un año la Noah se relajó y rió.

La cena estuvo riquísima y los chistes y las risas no paraban. La familia se negó a que la Noah se fuera después de comer y le improvisaron una cama en un sillón; Lidya les deseo las buenas noches y al poco rato se quedo dormida, soñaba con su hermano hasta que un repentino fuego quemó esos sueños alegres.

-_Que dulce velada ¿no crees Knirps (chiquilla)?-_preguntó burlonamente Aydil desde el abismo de llamas- _no te preocupes, esta vez no pienso causarte malos sueños_- agregó al ver la mirada de desprecio que le dirigía su otro yo

-¿Qué demonios quieres? No creo que vengas a desearme feliz Navidad-dijo Lidya furiosa

-_Se te olvido "y un feliz vete al infierno"-_respondió el reflejo con sorna- _esta vez voy hacer un regalo muy bonito-_explicó tronando los dedos y las flamas desaparecieron dejando ver un parque con arboles a su alrededor

-Nada de lo que tú me des es bueno ni tampoco bienvenido- afirmó la Noah poniendo cara de asco

_-¿Quién dijo que era para ti? Yo me merezco también un regalo de Navidad-_contradijo Aydil- _Hoy corre sangre ¡Jajaja jajaja!- _diciendo esto todas las plantas alrededor de la sombra se pudrieron hasta las entrañas y una gran grieta se abrió en la tierra tragándose a Lidya

Esta se despertó sobresaltada en el mismo instante que un enorme cañonazo se estrellaba contra la casa, la joven pudo oír los gritos de terror de la familia provenientes del piso de arriba.

-¡Un monstruo!- pudo oír que gritaba el hombre

-"No puede ser"- pensó la Noah corriendo hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba la familia- "¡Son Akumas!"

Al entrar al cuarto a todo correr lo encontró destrozado y solo a la niña con vida.

-¡Mami! ¡Papá!- gritaba la pequeña sobre los restos calcinados de sus padres

Un Akuma le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.

La joven detuvo al demonio antes de que pudiera moverse y tomo a la niña en brazos aunque esta se negaba a irse. Pronto los demás Akumas comenzaron ha atacarlas, Lidya los elimino sin mucho esfuerzo sin embargo pronto el aceite de Akuma empezó a arder y la casa se incendio.

Lidya le saco de ahí antes de que el fuego fuera demasiado grande, los Akumas se habían ido. Una muchedumbre junto con la policía se había reunido alrededor de la casa intentando apagar el incendio.

-¡Hay alguien que se haga cargo de esta niña!- grito Lidya desesperada

-Ya voy- respondió un policía acercándose

La joven Noah le entrego a la pequeña pero antes se despidió con las siguientes palabras:

-No te culpare si me odias, algún día si quieres vengarte yo no te detendré-le susurró

-No esta muy grave-aseguró el policía examinando a la niñita- ¿Qué hay de t…?- preguntó pero la muchacha había desaparecido

Lidya corría lo más rápido que podía sin ningún rumbo excepto alejarse lo más que pudiera de cualquier forma de vida.

_-Si que eres muy exagerada Knirps- _se quejó Aydil apareciendo recargada en un árbol- _no eran nada, humanos más humanos menos- _dijo con un encogimiento de hombros

**-Tú**… tú fuiste la que llamó a los Akumas- acusó la joven con lagrimas en los ojos pero furibunda

-_Si ¿y qué? No puedes hacer nada para detenerme_- se burló el reflejo

-Claro que puedo- rebatió Lidya

Sin más la muchacha se agarro a su otro yo y lo mantuvo cerca de ella mientras recitaba

_On Abata Ura Masarakato On-Gataru_

_Quítale al Dios lo inmortal_

_Dale lo mortal_

_Séllalo no una vez ni dos_

_Conviértelo en un mísero recuerdo de lo que es_

_Hazle ver el verdadero mundo_

_¡Y hazle sentir dolor!_

Con cada nueva frase un sello rodeaba a las dos muchachas y se cerraba alrededor de ellas causándoles gran dolor por los aullidos e improperios que soltaba Aydil.

_-¡Suéltame!_- rugió la sombra apartándose de su gemela- _¡¿Que diablos hiciste?_

-Te limite, ahora te quedaras quieta a menos que quieras sufrir- le advirtió Lidya

_-¡Jajaja! ¡Eso ni tu misma te lo crees!-_ se rió el reflejo aunque estaba realmente preocupada y la Noah lo sabía

-Ya veremos-dijo Lidya y sin más aviso le soltó una patada en el estomago a su reflejo

Aydil se quedo sin respiración y vomito un poco de sangre, Lidya sintió como la boca también se le llenaba con un sabor metálico pero aún así sonrió al ver como su sombra boqueaba y hacia gestos de dolor.

_-¿Qué p*** *****?_- escupió Aydil

-Bienvenida al mundo mortal, habré perdido parte de mis poderes pero si eso significa que ahora puedo patearte el trasero, por mi bien- le dijo burlonamente Lidya

_-Me las pagaras_- susurró su reflejo antes de volver a su sombra

La joven Noah hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada y continúo su camino.

_Yo debería existir_

_Yo debería desaparecer_

_Alguien dígamelo, por favor_

_Yo estoy viva_

_Yo estoy muerta_

_¿Esto es una pesadilla?_

La muchacha prosiguió su búsqueda pero esta vez acercándose lo menos posible a las personas y siempre viajando por caminos desolados, el único punto bueno era que cada vez controlaba mejor a su otro yo.

La pequeña Noah detuvo sus andanzas en un pueblo con una estación de tren y unas minas, se metió en un edificio abandonado a pasar la noche.

-Me pregunto que dirías de mí ahora Nni-san-le dijo Lidya al vació mientras se sentaba en el suelo- Ah es cierto, tu ni siquiera te acuerdas de mi…

La escena poco a poco se fue oscureciendo.

-Pero puede que algún día te haga recordar y entonces ya veré lo que dices- dijo la joven antes de quedarse dormida

Lo último que vieron Allen y los demás fue a Lidya dormida apoyada contra la pared, una lágrima le caía por la mejilla.

_Yo soy un monstruo_

_Yo soy un ángel caído_

_Pero tal vez todavía haya esperanza_

_Para esta alma corrompida_

¡Hoooooola mis lectores! He aquí un capi que escribí en este puente que acaba de pasar

Lavi: ¡SIIIII! ¡Vacaciones!

(Mirándolo feo) para ti siempre es vacaciones pero tienes razón, es bueno tener un descanso

Lidya (triste): ojala yo hubiera podido tener un descanso de Aydil

(Consolándola) Algún día te libraras de ella

Lidya: (reanimada) ¡Tienes razón! No es momento de ponerse triste

Lavi: ¿Hago los honores?

(Feliz) ¡Yes!

Lavi: Evertein ya subió el dibujo de Lidya y Kessha, si lo quieren ver búsquenlo en su sesión en DevianArt

Lidya (tirando serpentinas, confeti y esa clase de cosas): ¡Bravo! Y quien se atreva a quejarse sufrirá una muerte lenta y dolorosa

Calma, no es para tanto aunque… (Con mis ojos de asesina) estoy de acuerdo en que Evertein no merece que la critiquen, así que cuidado

Lavi: ¡Nos vemos! Antes que estas dos maten a alguien


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25: En el jardín de rosas

"_Cada momento que me diste es una rosa que planté con mucho amor en el jardín de mi corazón"_

La canción acabó y todos abrieron los ojos. Lidya miraba con una triste sonrisa a su hermano, este la abrazo protectoramente.

-Ya no te preocupes desde ahora estaré aquí para protegerte- le prometió todavía abrazado a ella

-Eso ya lo sé Nni-san- contestó Lidya y su hermano fue consiente de toda la felicidad que ella sentía, tal y como en los viejos tiempos

-¡Hey no nos dejen fuera!- grito Lavi reclamando atención

-No me podría olvidar de ustedes, fueron los que mantuvieron a Nni-san vivo- dijo la muchacha sonriéndoles- tampoco puedo dejar a un lado a los Noah's, también me ayudaron mucho- concluyó mirando dulcemente a Tiky y a Road

El primero se sintió turbado por aquella mirada pero intento disimularlo lo mejor que pudo.

-Por eso lo último que haremos será en honor de ellos- reveló Lidya- pero tendremos que hacer un viajecito vía Arca

-¿No será peligroso?- pregunto Kanda poniéndose en pie

-No creó que haya nadie y aun si así fuera ya demostré que tengo ventaja dentro del Arca

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!- dijo Lenalee con alegría

-¡Quiero saber que preparó Onne-san!- exclamó Road dando saltitos

-Va ser una buena experiencia - le dijo Lidya a Tiky tomándolo del brazo

-S-si-respondió este algo azorado

Allen caminaba detrás de ellos de malhumor hasta que una mano lo detuvo.

-Detente un momento Walker- le ordenó Link- voy a hablar con el a solas

-Claro, los esperamos afuera- dijo Lidya saliendo

-¿Cuál es el problema Link?- pregunto Allen todavía un poco agresivo

-El problema son tus crecientes celos

-… no son celos, yo no estoy celoso- negó el joven peliblanco desviando la mirada

-Más obvio no puedes ser, cada vez que Lidya se acerca a ese Noah explotas- contraatacó el inspector

-¡Es nuestro enemigo!- exclamó Allen como si eso lo arreglara todo

-Si te vas por esa lógica tu hermana también lo es

-Onne-san no es como los demás

-¿Entonces como no puedes saber que ella confía en ese par de Noah's porque ve algo bueno en ellos? ¿Alguna vez se lo has preguntado?

-Como pueden ser buenos si…

-¿Lo que dices esta basado en tus experiencias o solo en que eres egoísta y no quieres que Lidya conozca más gente?

El peliblanco guardó silencio, lo que decía Link era cierto pero le costaba admitirlo. El rubio suspiró.

-Se que cuesta aceptarlo pero realmente tal vez sea lo mejor- le dijo el Inspector- creó que la mejor cualidad de Lidya es que quiere a todos no importa a que bando o raza pertenezcan

El joven exorcista miró un momento a su compañero, algo en su tono de voz le había hecho surgir una idea.

-¿Es que acaso…-preguntó Allen entre confuso, incrédulo y enojado- te gusta Onne-san?

Todos los que estaban en el jardín pudieron oír la contestación de Link:

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA WALKER?

-Creo que eso fue un si- concluyó Allen masajeándose los oídos- pero no era necesario que me reventaras los tímpanos

-No es que me guste simplemente estoy agradecido con ella- dijo Link dejándose caer en una silla- creo que ella es la que mejor nos entiende

-¿Nos?- inquirió Allen sentándose también

-A los terceros exorcistas, bueno yo no soy uno de ellos pero mis hermanos-

-¿Tevak?

-Y los otros, no somos hermanos reales sin embargo yo…

-Entiendo

-Lidya nunca los discrimino como la demás gente, no parece importarle, solo mira como se comporta con Kanda- explicó Link- por eso no me sorprende que sea así con los Noah's; solo puedo decirte que me parece que quiere a Tiky y a ti exactamente igual

Luego de decir esto el Inspector se fue dejando a su compañero aturdido.

-Link tiene razón, me estoy comportando como un crió. Sera mejor que yo mismo saque mis conclusiones sobre si es malo o bueno- se dijo a si mismo saliendo de la casa

-¿Ya terminaron su pequeña discusión?- pregunto burlonamente Lidya

-Si- respondió él

-Entonces vamos- dijo la muchacha abriendo un portal del Arca

Entraron y en un segundo se encontraban en la ciudad blanca, la joven Noah los guió a la puerta de una gran edificio y saco una llave que les pareció conocida.

-Toma- dijo lazándosela a Kanda- tu nos haces los honores

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunto el peliazul

-Tú fuiste el que la abrió la primera vez

Comprendiendo el samurái hizo girar la cerradura. La habitación tenía un cielo lleno de estrellas pintado en el techo, el suelo estaba constituido por arena de un café oscuro como si fuera chocolate y unas estalagmitas de colores se encontraban esparcidas por todas partes.

-Como imagine- susurró Kanda

-Esta habitación…-dijo Tiky asombrado

-¡Buenas tardes Skid!- dijo Lidya acercándose al centro de la habitación donde había una lapida

La muchacha saco unos dulces de sus bolsillos y los colocó frente a esta.

-Eso es todo- dijo la Noah- Kanda pásale la llave a Krory

El samurái se la arrojó al susodicho que abrió una vez más la puerta. Ahora era una biblioteca en la que se encontraba, del gran pedestal que hacía de puerta salían unos dibujos en negro y dorado que parecían largos mechones de pelo, frente a la puerta había otra tumba.

-Aquí fue donde me enfrente con esos mocosos- dijo Krory

-Así es Kro-chan, como podrán ver la remodele un poquito- respondió Lidya- hagamos un alto aquí, seguro que Lavi estará encantado de ver algunos libros

-Depende ¿Hay algo interesante?- pregunto el pelirrojo sonriente

-Pues…-dijo pensativa la Noah- Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Yuu, Link, Road, Sherrill, Timcampy, la sección científica, los Noah's, Allen, Tiky y yo- enumeró y con cada palabra un cierto numero de libros se iluminaba- Escoge

-Me parece que hubo algunos que no se iluminaron- indicó Lavi

-Muy perspicaces son tus ojos Junior- se rió la muchacha- a esos todavía no los clasifico

Allen no tenía la vista de un aprendiz de Bookman pero esta 100% seguro de que los libros que se habían iluminado con su nombre y los que lo habían hecho con el de Tiky eran exactamente la misma cantidad.

Hojearon los libros por un rato, los dibujos en ellos eran muy hermosos y realistas algunos de escenas que la joven había visto en la Orden (como a Allen y Kanda peleándose o a la gente del cuartel general trabajando hasta el cansancio) y otros de escenas pasadas (cada uno de ellos cuando eran pequeños o por ejemplo a Krory con Eliade).

Lavi y Allen se divirtieron enormemente viendo a Kanda cuando era niño diciéndole que se veía adorable, ganándose unas cuantas patadas de parte de este. Tiky se entretuvo viendo algunos dibujos de Lidya y Krory se puso contento al ver imágenes de su amada Eliade.

-¡Oye Allen! Mira esto- llamó Lavi

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el peliblanco tomando el libro que le extendía su amigo

El dibujo era de la Orden frente a la cual estaban tres personas abrazadas por los hombros, ni más ni menos que él, Lidya y Tiky todos con una hermosa sonrisa. El joven incrédulo comenzó a ver el resto del volumen, todos los dibujos eran parecidos: escenas de los Noah's y los exorcistas en armonía como si vivieran juntos.

-¿Cómo se titula el libro?- quiso saber Lavi

-"Futuro"- contesto el muchacho

Allen miro sin palabras a su hermana que estaba pintando un nuevo libro mediante magia, la pluma se movía rápida sobre la hoja mientras la joven murmuraba una palabras.

-Listo- dijo Lidya deteniendo la pluma

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Road

-Son imágenes de este momento, así quedara una marca palpable de que esto sucedió- explico la muchacha- ahora la ultima habitación, Nni-san si nos haces los honores

Krory le paso la llave y Allen prosiguió a abrir la puerta. Extendió la llave a la cerradura, esta voló y descorrió el cerrojo sin ayuda.

La tercera habitación era la más hermosa: las columnas de la torre tenían alrededor enredaderas que daban rosas negras y de un morado intenso, mariposas con corazones pintados en las alas revoloteaban por todas partes y por ultimo, para iluminar la mesa que estaba preparada para la cena, flotaban varias velas multicolores como las de Road aunque sin la punta afilada.

-¿Qué les parece?- pregunto Lidya

-Es…-dijo Tiky sin encontrar un palabra para describirla

-Muy hermosa-contesto Allen- ¿no es así Tiky?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-Si…-concordó este algo sorprendido- de veras que eres bipolar chico- le dijo con tono burlón

-Cállate antes de que cambie de opinión- dijo el peliblanco mirando al Noah agresivamente

-Dejen de pelearse y siéntense- ordeno la joven Noah aunque riendo

Todos tomaron un lugar, esta vez de un lado: Allen, Krory, Lavi y Lenalee, y en el otro: Tiky, Road, Link y Kanda; Lidya se sentó en un extremo de la mesa.

-Bueno, esto es una cena en honor a los dos bandos: los Noah's y los exorcistas-explicó Lidya con una sonrisa- me alegro mucho de que esto se pudiera llevar acabo

-Me parece que este es el primer paso para lo que dibujaste ¿no?- inquirió Lavi

-Si, espero que algún día la luz y la oscuridad puedan llevarse bien- contesto la muchacha- he aquí un pequeño regalo

Cuando dijo esto delante de cada invitado apareció una rosa de distinto color; en el primer lado de la mesa una blanca, una roja oscuro, una naranja, una verde claro, y en el otro una morada, una dorada y una azul. El único que no tenía una flor delante era Tiky.

-Creo que tú ya tienes suficientes rosas- le dijo la joven a su novio

-Yo también lo creo- contesto Tiky

-¿Eso como es?- pregunto Lenalee con curiosidad

-¡Onne-san le regalo un jardín completo de rosas negras~!- respondió Road con su típico tono juguetón

-¿En serio?- pregunto Allen incrédulo- espero que le hayas agradecido a Onne-san como se merecía- dijo mirando amenazadoramente a Tiky

-Claro que lo hice- aseguró el Noah

-Por supuesto, me agradeciste pidiéndome que fuera tu novia- dijo Lidya con una sonrisa picara

-¡Ahí esta el porque tanta amabilidad! ¡Así que son novios!- exclamó Lavi

-¡Que lindo!- dijeron Lenalee y Krory mientras les aplaudían

Tiky se sonrojo un poco pero abrazo felizmente a su compañera por los hombros.

-A ver cuéntenos como se conocieron- pidió Allen

-¡Eso!- concordó Lenalee

-Lo conocí en el pueblo del ultimo recuerdo que vieron, cuando una banda de hombres me atacaron y el me salvo- dijo Lidya

-Después nos volvimos a ver cuando ella entro como sirvienta en nuestra casa- termino Tiky

-¡Que lindo~!- dijo Lavi

-¿Que les parece un poco de baile?- pregunto la joven Noah

-¡Por mi, bien!- contesto Road

Una dulce música de piano inundo la sala.

-Así que también sabes hacer ilusiones auditivas- comento Link

-Gran entretenimiento en fiestas, puedo decir- dijo en broma la muchacha

Aunque era obvio que algunos hombres se tuvieron que quedar sentados, se estuvieron turnando para bailar; las primeras parejas quedaron así:

Lenalee y Allen, (la hermana de este último había insistido en esto)

Road y Tiky (la pequeña Noah al ver ocupado a su querido exorcista se conformo con su hermano)

Y Lidya y Kanda aunque no se pudiera decir que bailaban más bien el peliazul intentaba cercenarle la cabeza a su compañera, desde que la muchacha lo había llamado "Yuu" toda esperanza de un baile tranquilo se había esfumado.

Después Road bailo con Link, algo bastante raro, Lenalee con Krory, Tiky y Lidya y, cosa que cabía esperar, Lavi, Allen y Kanda formaban un extraño trió en que el ultimo los perseguía con espada en mano.

Al terminar el baile con todos muy hambrientos y algunos golpeados (esto es Kanda, Lavi y Allen) se sentaron a cenar. El ambiente no podía ser mejor, todos reían, bromeaban y comían con alegría (a excepción de Kanda que no se dignaba a dejar su tono amargo)

-Para terminar esta increíble velada ¡Pido un brindis por todos los presentes!- dijo Lidya- ¡Kampai!

-¡Kampai!- exclamaron todos vaciando su copa

Así termino la fiesta.

-Ahora es tiempo de despedirnos- anunció Allen unos minutos después

Todos estaban delante de su puerta; Los dos Noah en una, los provenientes de la Orden en otra y el par de hermanos frente a la última.

-No volverán con nosotros ¿verdad?- pregunto Lenalee un poco triste

-No podemos, en estos momentos somos marginados- contestaron los hermanos- pero cuando tengamos la fuerza suficiente para protegerlos volveremos

-Más les vale, porque si no ya saben que yo y Yuu iremos a buscarlos- advirtió Lavi medio en broma medio en serio- ¿verdad Yuu?

-A mi no me metas conejo idiota- contesto este- … cuídense par de idiotas- fue lo ultimo que dijo

-Ya nos veremos luego- dijo Krory con lagrimitas en los ojos

-Si te vuelves a meter en problemas chico ten por seguro que vendremos- le dijo Tiky al peliblanco

-Es amenaza o advertencia- dijo este

-Es una promesa

-¡Jugaremos en otra ocasión~! ¿Vale?- dijo Road despidiéndose de todos

-Así será- respondió Lidya

Cada grupo entro en su puerta, caminos separados pero de algún modo unidos. Aquello Lidya lo sabía porque veía las cadenas de oro pero estaba segura que los demás también era consientes de eso.

-"Este momento es la primera rosa"- pensó segura de si misma- "que plantaran en el jardín de su corazón"

¡Hooola queridos lectores! ¡He aquí un capi que escribí en este puente que acaba de pasar!

(Se oyen unos lamentos)

(Un poco harta) por Dios Lavi, ¿sigues con lo mismo?

Kanda: ¿Es que nunca parara?

Lavi: (sin parar de llorar) ¡Que crueles son! ¡¿Qué no tienen corazón?

(Ambos)No para tus berrinches

Déjenme explicarles, lo que pasa es que Lavi esta triste porque Noemi hace un rato que no comenta y como siempre no ha podido aceptar la situación como un adulto así que se ha puesto a hacer una rabieta

Lavi: ¡No es una rabieta!

Lo que tu digas, no voy a discutir contigo eres un caso perdido; aunque yo también extraño a Noemi pero seguro que está ocupada en algo más así que no la presionare.

Kanda: ¿Y que hay de aquella loca a la que me hiciste mandarle un saludo? ¬¬

(Sonriendo) ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la extrañas?

Kanda (desviando la mirada) Que va…

Lavi: (a un volumen ensordecedor) ¡Pues yo si extraño a Noemi!

Nos vemos lectores, creo que Lavi nos acaba de dejar sordos y nos las va a pagar; por cierto ¿no les parece genial la sombra multiusos de Lidya? Yo quisiera tener una para dejarla haciendo las cosas aburridas o para callar a cierto idiota ¬¬

¡Sayonara!~


	26. Chapter 26

_Capitulo 26: Un Dios para cada quien_

"_Cada persona tiene una manera distinta de darse esperanza"_

Habían pasado unos días desde que todos se separaran y en la Orden se sentía cierto aire de tensión, tristeza y odio. La sección científica era la más afectada por los dos primeros sentimientos pero no por eso estaba falta de el ultimo.

Lenalee y los demás habían contado y explicado todo lo que vieron y hicieron en su estancia con los dos hermanos, sin embargo algunas personas no les creían ya fuera por que los Noah's estaban presentes en la narración o simplemente creían que todo era una mentira. Extrañamente Rever estaba en ese grupo aunque se negaba a decir porque; el más preocupado con este detalle era Johnny.

Unos 10 días desde que Lenalee y los demás regresaran a la Orden Link entró a la sección científica con una noticia:

-Miren lo que encontraron en el Arca- anunció el Inspector enarbolando un fajo de hojas

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Lenalee esperanzada

-Una carta- contesto Link- de parte de Lidya y Allen

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Krory acercándose

-¡Déjame ver!- pidió Lavi alborozado

-Esta un poco manoseada por Leevier pero me asegure de que estuviera completa- explicó el rubio extendiéndosela

-Vamos, léela-lo apremió Lenalee

-Okaaaaay aquí voy- dijo el pelirrojo y se aclaro la garganta

Todos estaban atentos: buscadores, científicos y exorcistas presentes, incluso Rever en un rincón no se perdía ni una palabra.

Lavi comenzó la lectura:

"Hola querida Orden escribo esto de parte de Nni-san y mía como una carta para que sepan que estamos haciendo y que tal estamos.

Seguramente esta carta ya pasó por las manos de ese idiota de Leevier pero no debería molestarse, hemos dejado esto en la Arca lo cual quiere decir que ya podemos estar en cualquier parte del mundo; aun así me abstendré de decir el nombre del lugar donde se desarrolla nuestro relato, por si a nuestra copia barata de Hitler se le ocurriera visitar a nuestros nuevos amigos para un interrogatorio.

En fin, estuvimos viajando en busca de una Inocencia (no podíamos dejar el trabajo de lado) mientras a intervalos hacíamos lo que Nni-san llama eufemísticamente "entrenamiento" y yo llamó, más acertadamente, solo una cura pasajera, pero esa es una sorpresa que no verán hasta que regresemos.

En unos cinco días encontramos el rastro de una Inocencia que nos guió a un pueblo grande, hermoso y acogedor por lo menos antes de entrar a la Iglesia. Nos dirigimos a ahí porque los sucesos causados por la Inocencia parecían indicar que le gustaba crear milagros para curar gente.

Entramos en su agradable catedral al estilo barroco de tres pisos con campanario y esos hermosos ventanales de colores que al darles la luz crean un arcoíris.

Lo primero que encontramos al entrar fue a un muchacho de unos 16 años vestido como monaguillo, de cabello rubio y rostro afable que estaba trapeando el pasillo del altar principal; al vernos sus ojos se clavaron en Nni-san, más exactamente en la cruz de su abrigo (el cual tuve el placer de reparar), y después pasaron a mi rostro con lo cual se resbaló un poco y se puso nervioso (hago una pausa para que Lavi haga algún comentario) como el que hizo Nni-san después de que yo dije:

-Parece que algo lo distrajo

-Más bien diría que "alguien" lo distrajo- contesto su hermano con una sonrisa picara

Lidya solo lo miro con enojo y una advertencia en los ojos.

El muchacho rubio se les acerco un poco más calmado y sonriéndoles.

-Buenas noches, me llamo Johannes- se presentó- últimamente nos han llegado muchas noticias de gente como ustedes pero nunca habíamos tenido el placer de conocerlos, son exorcistas ¿no?

-Algo así- respondieron ambos

-Entonces sean bienvenidos- les dijo Johannes-¿joven y señorita…?

-Allen

-Lidya

-Pero no es necesario que nos hables tan formalmente, llámanos por nuestros nombres- pidieron un poco incómodos de que se les tratara con tanto respeto.

-Está bien, Lidya y Allen- contesto el joven- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Nos hemos enterado de que han ocurrido algunos milagros en el pueblo- explico Allen- queremos averiguar si son a causa de una Inocencia

-¿Inocencia? Bueno sea lo que sea espero que no lo sea- comento Johannes sorprendiéndolos- porque entonces se la llevarían y el pueblo se pondría muy triste

-Tal vez no tengamos que llevárnosla- dijo Lidya con una sonrisa

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza; era una de las pocas ventajas de ser exiliados: ahora no tenían que obedecer a nadie.

-¡Que bien!- dijo Johannes contento- vengan, los llevare con mi padre

El muchacho los guio a una oficina en el segundo piso, era bastante amplia con un escritorio que recordaba al de Komui pero con menos papeles y desorden, sentando frente al escritorio estaba un hombre de unos 40 años y vestido con una sotana revisando unos papeles.

-¿Padre? He traído a unos invitados- anuncio Johannes- son un par de exorcistas

-Que bien- dijo el hombre- un gusto conocerlos me llamo Rafa…-se corto al ver a Lidya- …el

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Allen un poco extrañado de su reacción

Por toda contestación Rafael se volvió hacia su hijo y le pregunto enfadado:

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre las muchachas en esta Iglesia? Creí haberte dicho que estaba terminantemente prohibido

-Pero ella es una exorcista así q…- replico un poco asustado el muchacho

-¡No hay excusas!- le corto su padre- ¡Prohibido es prohibido!

-Si padre- contesto Johannes abatido

-Disculpe- dijo Lidya con un claro desprecio- no hay necesidad de regañarlo, si no soy bienvenida en esta Iglesia puedo irme a otro lugar

-Onne-san tenemos que investigar- objetó Allen

-Ya lo se, pero yo puedo quedarme en alguna posada mientras tu estas aquí-dijo su hermana- el lugar donde duerma es poco importante, además sabes que odio las iglesias

-Vaya que para ser una exorcista odias demasiado al Señor- comentó Rafael metiéndose en la conversación

-Le sorprendería cuantos de nosotros odiamos a Dios-contesto la muchacha arriscando la nariz- Buenas noches Nni-san- se despidió dándose media vuelta

-¡Espera!- dijo Johannes dando un paso hacia ella- Padre no la podemos dejar ir sola es peligroso además todas las posadas deben estar llenas a-así que…- dijo mirando suplicante a su progenitor- ¿puedo llevarla a la cabaña donde duermo? Esta lejos de la Iglesia

El Padre Rafael lo dudo unos momentos pero se rindió viendo lo desesperado que estaba su hijo:

-De acuerdo- terminó por decir

-¡Si!- dijo alegremente el rubio- sígueme Lidya, te guiare hasta ahí- le dijo saliendo delante de ella

-Muy amable de tu parte, gracias- agradeció la muchacha recuperando el buen humor- hasta luego Nni-san

-Que duermas bien- la despidió Allen dándole un beso en la mejilla

Bajaron las escaleras y la joven se dio cuenta de que había bastantes habitaciones, todas ocupadas.

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?- pregunto Lidya

-La Iglesia da hospedaje a la gente que no tiene hogar o dinero, es por eso que yo vivo fuera- explico el muchacho- casi nunca hay espacio aunque hoy tenemos unas cuantas habitaciones libres

-Que bien que estén ayudando a la gente- dijo la Noah aunque frunció el entrecejo al saber que entre toda esa gente no había ni una sola mujer joven

Johannes y ella salieron de la iglesia y atravesaron unos campos de hierba alta hasta encontrar una pequeña cabaña de madera algo desgastada pero en buen estado y con todo el mobiliario para vivir tranquilamente allí como pudo comprobar Lidya en cuanto entro.

-Linda casa- elogió la muchacha- bastante hogareña y acogedora, pero tengo una duda: solo hay una cama ¿eso quiere decir que dormiremos juntos?- pregunto sin pizca de vergüenza

-¡Q-Que cosas d-dices!- exclamó Johannes poniéndose rojo- ¡Clar-ro que no dormiremos juntos! Tú utilizaras la cama y yo dormiré en el suelo- explico el muchacho

-Está bien, aunque es una noche fría ¿estás seguro?- pregunto la joven en desacuerdo

-100% seguro- respondió el muchacho todavía algo sonrojado

Lidya se dio cuenta de su vergüenza y recapacito sobre las palabras que había dicho.

-Perdón, todavía sigo pensado que todos los chicos son como Nni-san- se disculpo aunque no estaba nada apenada

-¿Nni-san? ¿Te refieres al muchacho de cabello blanco que iba contigo?

-Si, aunque solo seamos amigos de infancia el siempre será mi Nni-san

-Se nota que lo quieres mucho- comentó Johannes sentándose en una silla

-¡Lo quiero muuuuchiiiiiisimoo!- dijo ella dejándose caer en la cama

Johannes guardo silencio unos momentos antes de decir:

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- parecía algo nervioso

-Claro

-Hace rato le dijiste a Allen que odiabas las Iglesias ¿Por qué?

-No odio en si mismo la iglesia sino a Dios- contesto la joven algo malhumorada

-No entiendo ¿Por qué una joven que parece ser tan feliz odia a Dios? ¿Qué te hizo para qu-?

-No es lo que me hizo a mi si no lo que le hizo a Nni-san- contesto Lidya sin dar tiempo a que acabara la pregunta- no le dio otro camino más que el de dolor y sufrimiento

-No creo que sea así, tu hermano se ve sano y alegre

-¿Alguna vez viste a alguien con un pelo, una cicatriz y una mano como la suya?

-Supuse que fueron accidentes de guerra, aunque su mano no la vi

-Pues no lo son; la cicatriz y su pelo fueron debido a una maldición que le hizo su padre adoptivo al volverlo Akuma y su mano fue siempre así, por eso sus padres lo abandonaron- contesto la muchacha amargamente sentándose en la cama

-No creo que puedas culpar a Dios por eso, se que ha tenido una vida difícil pero…

-¡No hay pero que valga! ¡¿Qué clase de Dios somete a tales torturas a un niño tan pequeño?- grito Lidya comenzando a llorar y dejando caer un puño con fuerza sobre la cama- ¡¿Qué Dios deja que torturen a un inocente?

-Lidya…- dijo Johannes tristemente- viéndolo así es muy cruel, yo también lo viví cuando perdí a mi madre sin embargo tal vez por esas cosas le dio algo más… te tiene a ti

-Yo no valgo por una vida normal, es más si por mi vida pudiera regresarle la existencia que le tocaba lo haría- dijo la joven Noah sin parar de llorar

-Estoy seguro de que él se pondría muy triste

-Si… pero aun así creo que estaría mejor sin un monstruo como yo

-Tú no eres ningún monstruo, y cualquiera que lo piense o diga es un completo tonto

-… ¿Y que tal si soy yo la que me lo dice?

-No entiendo a que te refieres

-Dentro de mi hay un ser despreciable que no duda en hacerme sentir miserable, la odio… y aun así no puedo negar que es parte de mí, que ha estado siempre ahí

-En el catecismo me enseñaron que todos tenemos un lado malo al que tenemos que mantener a raya

-No ha todos su lado malo los quiere asesinar

-De alguna manera los malos actos siempre nos llevan a nuestra propia muerte

-Jajajaja, siempre tienes una respuesta para todo- se rió Lidya un poco más animada, de alguna forma que aquel muchacho creyera en ella la animaba

-Siempre tengo fe- contesto Johannes

La Noah lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y admiración, ¿no era eso precisamente lo que ella se había prometido nunca perder? La fe, la esperanza en que algún día todo sería mejor.

-Tienes razón, soy una tonta por deprimirme

-Solo tienes que tener más fe y todo saldrá bien

-¿Sabes? Creo que me has convencido un poco sobre la existencia de Dios

-¿En serio?

-No realmente- contesto y Johannes se rio- pero voy entendiendo porque la gente cree en el: porque es una forma de sentirse protegidos, si tienen fe en algo las cosas saldrán siempre bien; pero no para todos es lo mismo, yo no creo en Dios pero creo en mi fuerza para poder proteger a la gente que amo

-Eso es bueno, seguro que lo lograras-le dijo Johannes- … ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir?

-De acuerdo

Unos minutos después los dos estaban profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano y desayunaron para ir a reunirse con Allen, el cual estaba terminado su primera comida del día (con lo que Johannes se sorprendió con el gran apetito del muchacho).

Después de eso fueron a investigar a la ciudad y visitaron a todas las personas que milagrosamente se habían curado de alguna herida mortal o de una enfermedad grave. Ninguna de ellas supo explicarles el como se había sanado, el único patrón que pudieron encontrar era que todas habían ido un día antes a la Iglesia y habían sido atendidos por Johannes.

Así que le preguntaron todo lo que sabía al muchacho y este les dijo que todo lo que había hecho era darles un poco de ánimo y una pequeña terapia espiritual con un dije que había encontrado hace poco, ya que últimamente había habido muchos desastres y enfermos.

Los dos hermanos se miraron.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Johannes

-¿Traes contigo el dije?- pregunto Lidya algo preocupada

-No, lo deje en la Iglesia, en una habitación que ya no se ocupa, bien guardado

-¿Alguien más sabe de su existencia?- inquirió Allen

-Solo mi padre y algunas personas de las que se hospedan en la Iglesia- contesto el rubio algo confundido- pero ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la Inocencia?

-Tal vez tu dije pueda ser la Inocencia- aclaro Lidya

-Ustedes me dijeron que la Inocencia era una cosa muy rara ¿Cómo va ser mi dije?

-A veces se esconde dentro de otras cosas- le dijo Allen- además si tu pudiste utilizarla puede que seas un exorcista

Johannes abrió los ojos como platos al oír esto.

-¿E-Eso quiere decir q-que tendré que abandonar el pueblo?- pregunto melancólicamente

-No es necesario pero… puede que estés en peligro-lo consoló Lidya- ¿Recuerdas que ayer mencione a los Akumas? ¿Sabes a que me refiero?

-No creo que hables de demonios salidos del infierno

-Los Akumas son armas con forma humana controladas por el Conde- explico rápidamente Allen- el es nuestro enemigo, el también busca la Inocencia pero para destruirla y… a veces también a su usuario

-Creo que estoy metido en un grave aprieto- susurro Johannes desconsolado- ¡La Iglesia! Tenemos que ir ahí rápido antes de que suceda algo malo

Sin perder ni un segundo regresaron a la Iglesia. Soltaron un suspiro al ver que nada había pasado; Johannes los guio al cuarto y les enseño el dije: era pequeño en forma de lágrima y de un verde esmeralda.

-¿Es lo que buscan?- pregunto el joven

Lidya se acerco y toco el dije, este vibro con miedo.

-Lo es, y tú eres su compatible- aseguro la Noah- solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Conde se presente

Como si aquello fuera una señal un enorme ruido se oyó en la planta de abajo.

-¿Qué demonios?- soltó Allen mirando hacia abajo- ¡Akumas!

Bajaron al primer piso y encontraron que los Akumas habían destrozado totalmente una de las paredes dejando a mucha gente malherida.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- les pregunto Rafael en cuanto los vio- ¡¿Ustedes trajeron a esos monstruos?

-Nosotros no, pero seremos nosotros los que haremos que se vayan- respondió Lidya

-Johannes, nosotros iremos a pelear tu cura a los heridos- le dijo Allen al joven

-Esta bien, pero estas heridas son muy graves… m-mi I-Inocencia solo las cura después de un día- señalo el muchacho todavía sin acostumbrarse a su nuevo poder

-¿Inocencia? ¿De que hablan?-pregunto el padre de Johannes sin que nadie le respondiera

-Si te concentras seguro que logras curarlas, recuerda: con fe- lo animo la joven Noah sonriéndole

Los dos hermanos salieron al campo de batalla y sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver que un Akuma de nivel cuatro lideraba a un pequeño ejército de Akumas nivel tres.

-¡Miren que tenemos aquí! ¡Si son ese exorcista tan molesto y la pequeña traidora~!- exclamo el Akuma de nivel 4 en cuanto los vio- ¡Vamos a jugar~!- dijo lazando contra ellos a los Akumas nivel 3

Allen activo su Inocencia y Lidya invoco sus abanicos en cuestión de segundos y unos minutos después los Akumas yacían destruidos.

-¡Que molestos son!- se quejo el Akuma nivel 4- ¡Solo dadnos al exorcista y nos iremos!- gruño mientras se lanzaba contra ellos

-¡Nunca!- contestaron los dos parando su ataque

Era difícil pelear contra el pero los dos hermanos eran tan sincronizados que pusieron en problemas al Akuma. Una media hora después los dos hermanos habían logrado hacerle una herida más o menos profunda en el pecho, el Akuma estaba más que harto.

-¡Ya me canse! ¡No importa que el Conde-sama haya ordenado no matarlos os voy a destruir!- grito el Akuma levantando una mano y formando una destructiva bola de luz

-No es necesario que destruyas la Iglesia Akuma-san- dijo una voz a las espaldas de los dos hermanos- aquí tengo al nuevo exorcista

Lidya y Allen se quedaron estupefactos al ver al Padre Rafael arrastrando a la fuerza a su hijo con una sonrisa complaciente.

-¡Que bien~!- se rio el Akuma trasladándose junto a Rafael- ¡Sera un encantador regalo para el Conde-sama!- dijo tomando la cara del joven con una de sus manos

-¡Tu! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a vender a tu propio hijo?- grito enfurecida Lidya

-Nada de reclamos, estoy haciéndome rico y este muchachito no me detendrá- contesto sonriente Rafael- seguro que el Conde me dará mucho dinero por el

-Así que ya trabajabas para el- concluyo Allen con asco- ¡Tu eres el responsable de los accidentes y la gente enferma!- exclamo el peliblanco dando un paso hacia adelante

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Si dan un paso más el muchacho pierde la cabeza!- los amenazo el Akuma, Johannes dio un quedo gemido

Los hermanos no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer.

-Así está mejor~- dijo el Akuma nivel 4

-Ahora si nos disculpan nos tenemos que ir- se despido Rafael

En ese instante se abrió un portal del Arca negra del Conde

-"Nni-san tengo un plan- le dijo mentalmente la joven- en cuanto inmovilice a Rafael ataca al Akuma"

-"De acuerdo ¿pero como lo harás?"- contesto Allen

-"Ya veras, no puedo utilizar el Obake shadow- explico la muchacha- ya me di cuenta que lleva puesto un medallón de esos asquerosos brujos calavera y no sería suficiente contra el Akuma pero Johannes esta libre"

-"Vamos a allá"- dijo Allen

-Antes de que se vayan- dijo Lidya calmadamente- Johannes me dijiste que todos tenemos un lado oscuro, creo que no siempre es malo ese lado

El joven rubio se le quedo viendo como si no comprendiera.

-_Nadie es negro ni blanco todos somos grises_, así que ¿Qué te parecería ver tu lado negro?- pregunto con una amplia sonrisa

Una chispa de entendimiento asalto los ojos de Johannes y asintió apenas perceptiblemente.

-"_Hass (Odio)"_- susurro la Noah

En un segundo sin que nadie se diera cuenta los ojos color miel del joven se volvieron rojos como si dentro ardieran las llamas del infierno.

-Padre- llamó Johannes con voz aterciopelada- estoy feliz de saber quien eres en realidad así no voy a arrepentirme de lo que voy a decir- dijo tomando el brazo que lo apresaba- ¡TE ODIO!- grito el muchacho soltando del atrape de su padre y tirándolo al suelo con una fuerza salida de quien sabe donde

Allen salto sobre el Akuma sin dar tiempo a que reaccionara clavándole su espada en la herida de su pecho.

_-Inferno-_dijo Lidya su sombra se alejo de ella para situarse junto a su hermano para luego formar una mano con garras que le ayudo a atravesar al Akuma que exploto en una nube negra dando un grito

El portal del Arca se cerró.

-Al fin se acabo- dijo Allen aliviado

-¡Lidya, Allen!- los llamó la voz de Johannes otra vez con su tono normal- ¡Se me escapa!

Rafael intentaba levantarse y su hijo apenas podía mantenerlo en el suelo. Lidya se acerco y con una sola mano levanto al hombre por el cuello de su sotana.

-¿Qué tienes para decir en tu defensa?- le pregunto la joven furiosa

-¡Ustedes no saben lo desesperante que es ser tan pobre! ¡Como si realmente Dios fuera ayudarme! ¡Dios se llevo a mi esposa!- grito Rafael intentando en vano soltarse

-Hace un día estaría de acuerdo contigo pero tu hijo me enseño que no puedes solo echarle la culpa a los demás- contesto Lidya- deberías aprender de él-dijo arrancándole el medallón que traía al cuello

Una sombra se encargo de apresar al hombre cerrándole la boca antes de que gritara algo más. Todos regresaron a la Iglesia para descansar

-Hasta aquí llego, solo hay que llamar a la policía y ellos se encargaran de que pase largo rato en la cárcel- dijo Allen sentándose en una de las bancas del altar principal

-Todavía no puedo creer que el estuviera detrás de todo esto- dijo Johannes deprimido- ¿Qué voy hacer ahora?

-Atender la Iglesia y seguir curando gente- respondió Lidya sonriéndole- ayudaras a muchos

-Tienes razón, si Dios me dio este poder lo voy a utilizar para el bien

-Estoy de acuerdo- concordó la joven

-Veo que has cambiado un poco Onne-san- señalo Allen

-Siempre cambias un poco todos los días- rebatió su hermana- pero creo que hoy he dado un gran pasó

"-Así termino nuestra pequeña misión, aunque nos quedamos algunos días más a descansar- terminó de leer Lavi- espero que todos estén bien y ya veré si les mandamos otra carta. ¡Nos vemos!"

- Es bueno saber que están a salvo- dijo Lenalee

-Seguro que pronto vuelven- aseguró Johnny

-Aunque yo todavía sigo preguntándome cual es ese "entrenamiento" que mencionan- comento Lavi intrigado

-Ya veremos cuando vuelvan- dijo Krory sonriendo

Todos se separaron para hacer sus labores del día, se sentían de excelente buen humor y más relajados al saber que sus amigos estaban a salvo. Tal vez su ánimo se hubiera roto si hubieran sabido que ninguna carta volvería a llegar.

¡Hoooooooola lectores! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el modo en que escribí este capi!

Lidya: A mí me pareció bastante original ¿y a ti Yuu?

Kanda: Que no me llames Yuu ¿y para que demonios me trajeron?

Yo: (temblando) Bueno…. Quería ver si podías mandar un saludo a una nueva lectora

Kanda: ¿Y porque coño debería hacerlo?

Lidya: (sonriendo maliciosamente) Porque si no lo haces por voluntad propia tendré que usar Ningen Doll contigo

Kanda: (algo cansado) De acuerdo, hoy no tengo ganas de pelear contigo

Lidya: ¡Yupi!

Yo (extendiéndole un papel): Solo lee esto

Kanda (con voz monótona): Bienvenida Caigdimo y gracias por leer este fanfic, te mando un sincero abrazo (haciendo una mueca) Como siempre muy meloso

Yo: pero lo dijiste, como sea ¡Que sea bienvenida!

Kanda: Te odio, si pudiera te cortaría en pedacitos ¬¬

Yo (sonriéndole ya acostumbrada a su hostilidad): Yo también te quiero Kanda

Kanda: (con una venita en la frente) Yo me largo (y se va)

Yo: que poco aguanta ^^

Lidya: ¡Antes de irnos un ultimo aviso!

Yo: Para los que leen el fic de Tiempos cruzados de mi amiga Evertein ya sabrán que en su último capi hubo una canción

Lidya: Cantada por Kessha onne-san, y como nos gusto tanto decidimos hacer un video

Yo: Quien quiera verlo búsquelo en youtube con el titulo del Réquiem de Kessha ¿ok?

Lidya: Por favor véanlo y dejen comentarios

Ambas: ¡Eso es todo hasta la próxima~!


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27: Se busca

"_En un cartel decía: Se buscan vivos, sus características particulares son que son las mejores personas que he conocido, se les acusa de abandonar su hogar y el castigo que se les impondrá es ser salvados; sus nombres son:_

_Mis mejores amigos__"_

Lidya se despertó viendo el abrigo de su hermano y se rio por lo bajo, Allen no cambiaría nunca.

-¿Nni-san?- llamó la muchacha suavemente- ya es hora de levantarse

Allen se removió un poco antes de decir con voz adormilada:

-Cinco minutos más, estoy muy cansado

-Lo volviste a hacer- le dijo su hermana sonriendo

-¿Eh?

-Lo volviste a hacer- repitió la joven poniendo énfasis en la segunda y cuarta palabra

Al escuchar su hermano abrió los ojos como platos solo para encontrar la cara de su hermana casi pegada al pecho de él y sus manos alrededor del torso de la muchacha.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- grito el peliblanco soltando a Lidya

Cinco minutos después Allen seguía disculpándose.

-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…!

-Ya es suficiente Nni-san- lo calló la Noah- a mi no me importa, fuiste tu el que insistió en que era algo malo

-Es que tú ya tienes novio, sería una falta de respeto que yo… que yo- dijo este todavía algo azorado

-Fue solo un abrazo- se que quejo Lidya- aunque me alegra que le tengas respeto a Tiky

-Yo no le tengo respeto a ese tipo- rebatió Allen desviando la mirada

-Lo que tú digas- contestó ella con una gran sonrisa

A Lidya le parecía que su hermano exageraba. La noche anterior habían estado "entrenando" hasta muy tarde y cuando por fin habían ido a dormir Allen se había quejado de tener frío así que durmieron con las mismas cobijas para darse calor; sin embargo en algún momento de la noche su hermano se había volteado y la había abrazado.

Al peliblanco esto le venía sucediendo desde hacia unas 5 noches y no podía evitarlo por más pena y molestia que le causara. Lidya simplemente no entendía cual era el problema, de niños a veces dormían juntos.

Salieron de la tienda de campaña donde habían pasado la noche, disfrutando del aire fresco de la mañana y estirando los músculos que tenían un poco adormecidos.

-Hoy volvemos al espectáculo- dijo Lidya alegremente

-…

-¿Qué pasa Nni-san?

Su hermano no le contesto, siguió mirando hacia el cielo tristemente y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Al verlo Lidya lo abrazo por la espalda sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-No te preocupes Nni-san- le susurró- aunque no podamos estar con ellos siempre serán nuestra familia

-Estoy de acuerdo- contestó Allen- pero sigo pensando que les mentimos muy cruelmente al decirles que volveríamos

-Si les decíamos la verdad irían a buscarnos y es un riesgo al que no debemos arriesgarlos- le dijo su hermana un poco triste

-Lo sé, aun así les extraño

-Yo también

-Me pregunto que están haciendo

-Seguramente están en el comedor: Lenalee preparando café, Lavi y Kanda peleándose, Krory luchando con alguna nueva comida que se le ocurrió probar- respondió Lidya volviendo a sonreír

-Komui haciendo berrinche porque Lenalee no le a llevado su café, Rever intentando que haga su trabajo, Johnny muriéndose de cansancio por una noche de desvelo- siguió Allen también sonriendo con nostalgia- ¿Y Link? Lo he dejado sin a quien supervisar

-Ya se le ocurrirá algo para mantenerse cerca de los demás- dijo Lidya- seguro que Leevier le dijo que se mantuviera cerca por si les mandábamos un nuevo mensaje

-Sería muy típico de él- se rió Allen- es bueno que estén bien

-Eso es lo único que importa- afirmaron los dos

_2 meses después…_

-¡Vamos Lenalee no le hagas esto a tu hermanito! ¡Dime donde esta!- chillaba Komui en un mar de lagrimas- ¡Necesito saber donde esta!

-Lo lamento Komui Nni-san pero no sé donde está- respondió Lenalee con voz y cara amable- ¿Estas seguro que no se retraso de regreso de alguna misión?

-¡Completamente seguro!- grito enloquecido Komui- ¡Dime donde esta Marie, tú eres su condiscípulo! ¡Te lo ordenó!

-Lo siento Komui pero yo tampoco se donde esta, seguro que regresa pronto- contestó el exorcista tapándose las orejas, para su oído fino eran insoportables los gritos de Komui

-¡¿Por qué no me quieren decir? ¡Hablen de una vez!- exclamó el chino sacado de sus casillas

-"Espero que Kanda se apuré, no creo que podamos mantener esta mentira mucho tiempo"- pensaron colectivamente Lenalee y Marie

Mientras tanto a una distancia prudente Rever, Miranda, Krory y Timothy observaban la escena.

-Que buenos mentirosos son esos dos- comentó Krory- a estas alturas yo ya habría sucumbido, si tan solo supiera que demonios pasa

-Es obvio lo que pasa: Kanda fue a buscar a Allen- dijo Rever- el problema es que no saben a donde

-Pero si Kanda-san va a buscar a Allen también traerá a Lidya-chan- señalo Miranda dejando ver una sonrisita

-Por mi esa Noah puede regresar con el Conde- gruño Rever

Todos se quedaron callados. Ninguno se había acostumbrado a que Rever hablara con tanto desprecio de Lidya, y desde que Johnny se fuera estaba cada vez peor.

-Pues para ser una Noah a mi me caí muy bien- dijo Timothy sin dejarse intimidar por el malhumor de su mayor- una vez nos escapamos para comprar dulces y poseímos un Akuma para jugar atrapadas, fue divertido

-Cuando vuelva jugaras todo lo que quieras con ella- lo animo Miranda

-Lo que me pregunto es porque Kanda acepto hacer esto- dijo Rever sin hacer caso

-Seguramente fue porque Lenalee se lo pidió- contesto Krory- además hasta él debe extrañar pelearse con Allen y Lidya…

Johnny pensaba exactamente lo mismo mientras salía del vagón del tren donde había terminado de darles a los cuervos aquella pócima del olvido que habían intentado usar con el.

-Ya esta- le anunció a Kanda acercándose

-¿Y ahora que?- pregunto el samurái con tono amargo, buscar al Moyashi y a esa Noah problemática no era precisamente lo más divertido que había hecho en su vida

-Pues el primer lugar que pensaba visitar es el "Rabitt's Bottom"- contesto el pequeño científico

-No creo que sea momento de tomar una cerveza- dijo Kanda perdiendo la paciencia

-No es eso-contesto Johnny- lo que pasa es que creo que lo primero que harían Allen y Lidya es buscar una forma de deshacerse del 14th y que mejor manera que siguiendo el rastro de su Maestro que sabía tanto de él

-¿Y exactamente donde encajan los locales para adultos?

-Pues porque el único rastro que queda es el de las deudas- explicó Johnny sacando una gran libreta con facturas de su bolsa- y todas apunta a lugares como ese

-¡¿Quieres decir que esos idiotas recuerdan todos los lugares donde deben dinero?- pregunto el peliazul incrédulo

-Por la manera en que se exaltaban con solo su mención yo diría que incluso saben cuanto deben en cada uno

Y así empezaron la búsqueda de los dos hermanos. Preguntaron en el Rabitt's Bottom pero no los habían visto, luego en la Isla Puff tampoco, el jardín Mew, Mew menos, el Palacio cintura estrecha lo mismo y así seguía la lista.

Lo único que pensaba Kanda de la búsqueda además de que era una reverenda tontería era que nunca en su vida había bebido tanto, ni le habían coqueteado (incluso un cabron lo había confundido con una mujer y claro que al idiota le había metido un barril de cerveza por el ****) y por ende no recordaba haberse encabronado tanto.

Así siguieron hasta detenerse en el lugar número 63; cabía decir que Kanda estaba cansado, enfurecido y borracho, Johnny sufría lo mismo pero sin lo enfurecido.

-¡¿Esta seguro de que no lo ha visto?- le grito el samurái al tabernero casi pegándole en la frente la foto de los hermanos

-No lo se- contesto este bastante nervioso

-¡Ahora no lo sabe! Más vale que se acuerde si no quiere su negocio roto en pedacitos- lo amenazó

-¡Discúlpeme pero no los he visto!

-¡¿Johnny cual es el siguiente lugar!- pregunto pero por toda respuesta recibió un hipido del muchacho totalmente borracho- ¡Dame eso!- grito tomando la libreta

-Señor si no le molesta quiero cerrar mi negocio- le dijo el tabernero sin que le hiciera caso

-"¿Qué demonios?- pensó Kanda mirando la lista de lugares- ¿Cuántos países hay aquí?"- fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de caerse desmayado.

El tabernero miro una última vez la foto diciendo:

-Estos dos son los jóvenes que hicieron enojar al jefe de la mafia al hacerle trampa en las cartas, si voy diciéndole a cualquiera que lo conozco me podría meterme en problemas

Después de decir eso saco a rastras a Johnny y a Kanda del bar.

A la mañana siguiente los dos se encontraban en el puerto. Uno haciendo planes y el otro con resaca y mal humor.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kanda?- pregunto Johnny

-Me duele la cabeza y tengo nauseas- contesto el peliazul- ¿Qué diablos es esto…?

-Yo diría que es resaca- contesto el muchacho- ¿Qué te parece un trago de Komui vitaminD11~?

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Prefiero morir!

-¡Te hará bien!

-¡Como si fuera a tragarme lo que alguien de la sección científica me dice!- contesto Kanda dándole un manotazo a Johnny haciendo que el frasquito de Komui vitaminD11 saliera volando

-¡Hey espera!- grito Johnny yendo detrás del frasco

-¡Apúrate con eso para que nos vayamos!- le grito el samurái

El joven científico intento apurarse con la orden pero el destino quiso que el frasquito rodara hacia una multitud reunida en una plaza mirando algo con lo cual el muchacho tuvo que pasar atreves de la gente para alcanzar finalmente la botellita cuando ya estaba al frente de toda ella.

Lo primero que vio Johnny al levantar la vista fue a una adorable Arlequína subida en una gran pelota haciendo un acto con varios aros sobre su cuerpo, detrás de ella otro payaso hacia unos trucos con malabares. La payasa bajo de un salto de la pelota para que su compañero tomara su lugar, dejo caer los aros mientras la gente le aplaudía y después apareció un sombrero que paso entre la gente que lo llenaba con dinero.

-"Que bonita Arlequína"- pensó Johnny mirándola

La Arlequína se detuvo delante de él extendiendo el sombrero.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Dinero!- dijo el científico todavía un poco confundido buscando en su mochila- ¡No esta! ¡Mi cartera no esta!

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- pregunto Kanda abriéndose paso a codazos

-¡Nos han robado, no queda ni un centavo! ¡Seguramente cuando estábamos en el bar nos quitaron todo!- explico Johnny muy nervioso- ¡Sin el dinero no podremos seguir buscando a Lidya y a Allen! ¡Hey Kanda! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?

Pero el peliazul no le hacía caso se le había quedado viendo a la Arlequína con enfado.

-"¿Qué me pasa? No sé porque pero tengo ganas de… matarla- pensó Kanda intentando contenerse- ¿Sera a causa de la resaca?"

Como si la payasa pudiera oír sus pensamientos un leve estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y salió corriendo a recoger el resto del dinero.

-Creo que le has asustado- comento Johnny- ¡pero este no es el momento para esto! ¡Tenemos que conseguir dinero!

El samurái no hizo caso y miro al otro payaso que estaba haciendo malabares, al igual que con su compañera su sola presencia le molesto y sin ser consiente de ello desenvaino su katana.

-¡¿Qué haces Kanda?- le grito Johnny

-Solo déjame cortarlos en rodajas- dijo este mirando a los payasos con sus ojos de bestia

-¡No es momento para eso!

En esos momentos el payaso y la Arlequína dejaron sus actos para hacer una reverencia e irse. La gente les aplaudía, una pequeña niña se acerco a ellos.

Fue entonces cuando una terrible voz se escucho:

-Puedo sentirlos… dos Noah's ¡puedo sentir la esencia del 14th!

Un gran agujero se abrió a los pies de los dos payasos y un enorme Akuma de nivel 3.5 asomo su cabeza por el, su grandísima boca se trago a los payasos y a la niña.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?- gritaba la gente- ¡La niña, que alguien le ayude!

Kanda no tardo en desenvainar su espada pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar el Akuma estallo.

-¿Eh? ¿Ha estallado?- pregunto el peliazul

El humo se disipo un poco y se pudieron distinguir a las figuras: un muchacho peliblanco con una mano izquierda llena de garras y una capa blanca que sostenía a la niña en brazos, y la otra era una muchacha de cabellos negros y piel color ceniza que enarbolaba una espada.

Kanda se quedo mudo con la visión de los dos hermanos.

-¡ALLEN, LIDYA!- grito jubiloso Johnny corriendo a su encuentro

-Lo siento, creo que hemos exagerado con el ultimo acto- se disculpo Allen dándole la niña a su madre

-Queríamos hacer una interpretación de una pelea pero creo que algo salió mal- continuo Lidya fingiendo que todo era planeado

La gente no tardo en irse y solo quedaron los dos hermanos y sus dos perseguidores.

-¡Allen, Lidya no saben cuanto los hemos buscado!- grito Johnny con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Estaba tan preocupado…Lenalee y los demás también!

-Jeje, si son Johnny y Kanda- se rió nerviosamente Lidya tomando la mano de su hermano- nos han encontrado

-Y de seguro quieren que regresemos a la Orden con ellos- dijo Allen apretando la mano de la joven

-Creo que entonces solo nos queda una opción ¿no Nni-san?- anunció la Noah dando un paso hacia Johnny sin soltar a Allen

-Si solo una…-contesto su hermano dando otro pasó

-¡Correr!- gritaron los dos pasando entre sus dos captores a la velocidad del rayo

-¡¿Ha donde creen que van?- pregunto enfurecido Kanda persiguiéndolos

-¡Hey! ¡Espérenme!- grito Johnny cargando con todo el equipaje de los dos hermanos

Lidya y Allen corrían hacia un lugar alejado en un intento de escapar de su perseguidor pero Kanda les pisaba los talones.

-¡Vuelvan acá!- les grito el samurái

-¡Como si lo fuéramos a hacer Bakanda!- contesto Allen

-¡Maldito Moyashi! ¡Te he dicho que te detengas!- exclamó este dando un espadazo hacia donde estaba el peliblanco

Un surco se abrió unos tres metros a la derecha de Allen.

-¡Este loco no quiere llevarnos de vuelta! ¡Quiere matarnos!- grito asustado el joven exorcista

-¡Yuu deberías aprender que la violencia no lo resuelve todo!- le dijo Lidya

-¡Que no me llames Yuu!- grito el peliazul esta vez apuntando a la muchacha

Un árbol que estaba al lado de Lidya cayó cortado a la mitad. La Noah acelero con miedo.

Su persecución los llevo fuera de la ciudad y cuando los dos jóvenes se creían con más espacio para maniobrar algo se le tiro encima a Lidya. Se parecía un poco a los golems pero este se le había pegado en sus muñecas como si fuera unas esposas además de que había inutilizado sus poderes.

-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?- pregunto la Noah intentando zafarse

-¡Que bien! ¡Ha funcionado!- exclamó Johnny dándoles alcance- No vale la pena que lo intentes, lo cree especialmente para ser inmune a tus poderes- le dijo a la joven acercándose a ella

-¡Johnny! ¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto!- se quejo Lidya todavía retorciéndose en un intento de soltarse del agarre del científico

-Genial…- dijo Kanda también acercándose- ahora Moyashi, si no quieres recibir la cabeza de tu hermana como regalo vendrás con nosotros- amenazó señalando con Mugen a la Noah

Esta que hasta ahora había rechazado los brazos de Johnny se hundió en ellos en un intento de huir de lo que el japonés le pudiera hacer.

-¡Nunca!- contesto Allen lanzándose al ataque

El peliazul lo esquivo y le hizo un corte en el costado con su katana. Este tuvo un raro efecto en el muchacho que se quedo estático y se llevo una mano al costado antes de caer de rodillas.

-¡Nni-san!- grito Lidya- ¡Suéltame Johnny!

El muchacho obedeció y la joven se acerco a su hermano.

-¿Nni-san estas bien? ¿Duele mucho?- pregunto la muchacha acercando sus manos protectoramente al peliblanco

-Que linda mi hija preocupándose por mí- dijo Nea levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole a la Noah- No te preocupes estoy bien

-No…- susurró Lidya con horror alejando sus manos

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso lo estas abandonando?- pregunto con sorna Nea

Lidya no necesito más para abrazar con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Todo va estar bien Nni-san- le susurró- se que sigues ahí, tu eres Allen ¿recuerdas? ¿Me escuchas?

La sonrisa burlona se borro del rostro del peliblanco y fue remplazada por una mueca de dolor.

-Te-e escucho On-ne-san…-respondió entrecortadamente Allen antes de perder la conciencia, Lidya lo acostó en el suelo

Su hermana no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar al ver a su hermano en tal estado. Era la segunda vez que pasaba y no era bueno; pero si había algo que odiaba de verdad de aquello era que si continuaba llegaría odiar y a tenerle miedo a su hermano y eso era algo que jamás quería que pasara, eso era lo que Nea quería.

Lidya soltó un gemido bajo y lastimero, y se tapo la cara con sus manos intentando esconder sus temblores.

-Lidya…- la llamó Johnny acercando una mano a su hombro

-No me toques- ordeno la joven- no estoy enojada con ustedes pero… ya han visto lo que pasa, yo no estoy mejor, así no podemos volver… lo siento

-Van a venir con nosotros lo quieran o no- dijo Kanda

-¿Qué acaso no me acabas de oír?- pregunto Lidya mirándolo con enojo

-Más razón, si ya perdiste tu insufrible buen humor quiere decir que necesitan ayuda- contesto el samurái dejándola sin habla

-Tiene razón, todos en la Orden están preocupados- concordó Johnny- estoy seguro que entre todos podemos encontrar una solución a esto

Lidya lo pensó por unos segundos.

-No es que tenga muchas opciones, cuando Yuu dice algo no deja que nadie lo contradiga- dijo la joven con una sonrisita- Está bien, iremos con ustedes

-¡Que bien!- exclamó Johnny

-Ahora hay que ir a refugiarnos a algún lugar antes de que los Akumas vuelvan- dijo Kanda

-Oye Yuu ¿Por qué haces todo esto?- pregunto Lidya- estas demasiado amable

-Les debo una par de idiotas, y odio tener deudas- contesto Kanda sin voltearse

La muchacha sonrió.

-Ya lo sabía, solo quería oírlo de tu boca.

Unas horas después todos se habían acomodado en un posada abandonada no muy lejos de ahí. Todos estaban en la misma habitación, Allen estaba acostado en la cama todavía inconsciente, Lidya se encontraba sentada en una silla y Kanda sentando en un sillón ambos estaban bastante cansados, el único que parecía conservar fuerzas era Johnny que se encontraba junto a Allen mirando como dormía.

-¿Quieres que le grite para ver si despierta?- pregunto Kanda

-Tal vez sería mejor leer una hoja de la libreta de deudas- sugirió Lidya- aunque dudo que se despierte

-Supongo que esta luchando contra los recuerdos del 14th ¿no?- dijo Johnny, y la joven Noah asintió- tal vez todo lo que necesita es que lo llamen, así sabrá a donde regresar

-Es una buena idea- acepto Lidya

-Su pelea a penas comienza y estoy seguro que podremos ayudarlo de alguna forma- aseguro el joven científico

Kanda observaba en silencio. Miro de reojo a Lidya, esta sonreí con dulzura y no pudo evitar compararla con Alma; de repente se acordó de algo que no le había dicho cuando se encontraban en Martel y sin darse cuenta lo dijo en voz baja:

-Gracias

La muchacha volteo en cuanto lo oyó pero el ya había salido de la habitación.

-En un momento vuelvo- le dijo a Johnny antes de salir detrás del japonés

Lo encontró a fuera sentado en los escalones de entrada.

-Perdona creo que eso ultimo que dijiste no le escuche- le dijo en broma la Noah

-No era nada, olvídalo- le contesto cortante el peliazul

-¿Sabes? Yo también te tengo que dar las gracias- le dijo Lidya

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser tan buen amigo de Nni-san, no lo niegues, y por arriesgar la poca vida que te queda intentando traernos de vuelta- dijo la joven inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento

-Ya te dije que es solo por que les debía una

-Eso es una mentira pero hare como que es la verdad- respondió Lidya con una sonrisa- sin embargo no te vas a salvar de mi agradecimiento

Sin decir más la muchacha se agacho y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Gracias Yuu Kanda por todo lo que has hecho y por todo lo que vayas a hacer- le dijo desde el corazón- agradezco haber conocido a alguien como tú

Después la muchacha se marcho dejando a Kanda un poco aturdido.

-Maldición, esa niña siempre logra parecerse tanto a Alma- dijo Kanda sonriendo con ironía.

Lidya caminaba de regreso a la habitación cuando una punzada le atravesó la cabeza.

_-No creas que voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente- _dijo la voz de Aydil

Después de una pausa reanudo su caminata.

Johnny se encontraba todavía junto a Allen cuando Lidya volvió a entrar.

-Hey Johnny- lo llamó la muchacha- vamos a caminar, quiero hablar contigo

El científico la volteo a ver y por alguna razón un estrecimiento recorrió su espalda, algo en la mirada de Lidya lo asustaba. Miró más detenidamente, los ojos de la muchacha seguían siendo negros pero debajo de eso podía distinguir un tono dorado.

-Tu no eres Lidya- le dijo a aquella cosa

-_Muy listo_- dijo Aydil antes de tomarlo del cuello y azotarlo contra la pared- _Tú y ese medio Akuma son un problema y tienen que desaparecer, tal vez si los mató nadie se vuelva a atrever a molestar_

-No me asustas, Lidya es más fuerte que tú- le dijo Johnny sin dejarse amedrentar por la sombra

-_Vaya, el muchachito tiene agallas_- se burló Aydil- _tendré que arrancárselas una por una_

-Pues hazlo, solo eres un reflejo, una sombra de mi amiga-le contesto el joven científico- ella algún día te destruirá

-_No si yo la destruyo primero_- dijo la sombra exhibiendo una sonrisa sádica- _y para eso solo tengo que destruir a todos los que ella ama_- explico levantando una mano en la que se formo un puñal de sombras- _y lamentablemente para ti eres uno de ellos- _dijo mientras levantaba el puñal

-Y no me arrepiento- aseguro Johnny con voz firme- Lidya es una de las mejores personas que he conocido

La mano de Aydil tembló y se resistió a dejar caer el puñal lo que dio tiempo a que Allen, que acababa de despertar, analizara la situación e intentara inmovilizarla con su Clown Belt.

En aquel mismo momento entró Kanda alertado por el ruido, este comprendió la situación en un segundo y desenvaino a Mugen apuntando directamente a Aydil.

_-Demonios, demasiada gente para mi gusto-_dijo el reflejo- _pero ya volveré, por ahora bye-bye boys_- se despidió antes de dejar paso a la conciencia de Lidya

Esta se tambaleo un poco pero pudo sostenerse en pie.

-¿Ya se fue?- pregunto Kanda

-Nunca se va, pero ya no es un peligro inminente por ahora-respondió Lidya sentándose en la cama

El peliazul enfundo su katana.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Allen

-Si- contesto la muchacha- gracias a Johnny

-¿Quién yo? Si yo no hice nada- respondió con modestia el aludido

-Me llamaste, y yo supe a donde ir- le explico la joven Noah

Johnny se puso rojo ante tal afirmación.

-¿Qué les parece irnos a dormir? Ha sido un día largo- sugirió Allen

-Me parece bien- dijeron al unisonó Lidya y Johnny

-Por mi bien- contesto Kanda

Sin más cada quien tomo una habitación y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron, acomodaron las cosas y Allen abrió tres portales del Arca; uno para Kanda y Johnny, otro para Lidya y el ultimo para el.

-¿Es necesario esto?- pregunto exasperado el peliazul

-Te dijimos que si volvíamos sería a nuestro estilo- contestaron los dos hermanos

-Cálmense no se peleen cuando estamos a punto de volver- los apaciguo Johnny- Allen ¿estas seguro de que están en las localizaciones correctas?

-Seguro

-En marcha- dijo Lidya

Cada quien entro en su portal.

_Rió, Brasil_

Johnny y Kanda avanzaron por la plaza llena de gente y por fin encontraron a dos personas sentadas en una banca esperando algo. Una era un hombre alto y fornido, y la otra una muchacha de pelo corto de un verde oscuro; ambos voltearon a verlos asombrados.

-¿Kanda y…Johnny?- pregunto incrédulo Marie

-¿Y Allen y Lidya?- pregunto Lenalee impaciente

-Nos estarán esperando en el Cuartel de General- respondió Johnny

-Ese par de tarados se aferraron a hacer su teatro- se quejó Kanda.

_Kenia, África_

Lavi estaba a punto de partir hacia la entrada a la Orden cuando lo llamó alguien recargado en una piedra a la mitad de la sabana.

-Hey Lavi- llamó la voz- te ves un poco desanimado ¿no te han sentado bien estos dos últimos meses sin nuestras peleas?

El pelirrojo se quedo estupefacto al voltear y encontrarse con el sonriente joven peliblanco que hacia tanto que no veía.

_Paris, Francia_

Krory y Timothy caminaba por un estrecho callejón buscando la entrada de vuelta a casa. Irónicamente era el menor el que guiaba ya que Krory tenía pésimo sentido de la orientación.

-Disculpe Monsieur Kro-chan-pregunto alguien desde las alturas de los techos- ¿me podría decir para donde queda el Cuartel General de la Orden?

Una sonrisa se pinto en los labios de ambos exorcistas al ver a la joven Noah que los saludaba con la mano desde lo alto de un techo.

¡Buenaaaas lectores! ¿Qué tal este capi? Un poco basado en el, manga pero más que nada con ideas mías

Lidya: ¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a la Orden!

Allen: ¡Yo también!

¿Y que eran en cuanto vuelvan?

Lidya: Creo que me la pasare en la sección científica con los chicos

Allen (con un brillo voraz en los ojos) ¡Yo tomare un banquete en el comedor!

Lo típico en Allen ¬¬, pero claro que nadie sabe todavía la sorpresa que estamos preparando ^^

Allen: ¿Te refieres a…?

Lidya y yo: ¡Ssshh!

Allen: Perdón

Lidya: Bueno, bueno no es necesario que te disculpes

(Sonriendo) La próxima vez verán la paliza que le dan a cierto apócrifo y nuestra pequeña sorpresita que preparamos

Los tres: ¡Hasta la próxima~!


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28: Cambiando

"_Toda la gente cambia día a día pero solo hasta que todos los pequeños cambios se unen puedes ver que tanto a avanzado alguien"_

Krory no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Lidya mientras caminaban hacia la sección científica y Timothy iba agarrado de su brazo.

-Como ya dije se los explicare todo en cuanto lleguemos con los demás- contesto la muchacha sonriendo

Cuando entraron a aquella sala siempre atestada de libros y científicos ya encontraron un pequeño tumulto pues Allen y Lavi habían llegado antes que ellos.

-Vaya que eres popular Nni-san- dijo haciéndose notar

Al igual que con el peliblanco alrededor de Lidya se formo un grupo de personas dándole la bienvenida y haciendo preguntas.

-Calma, calma- los apaciguo la joven- me siento feliz de que me hayan extrañado y responderé sus dudas en unos minutos pero primero quiero hablar con alguien

La gente se hizo a un lado respetuosamente y la joven Noah busco con la mirada a cierto científico.

-¿A quien buscas?- le pregunto Allen acercándose a ella

-Quiero hablar con- respondió pero se corto al distinguir una figura en la puerta que la hizo sonreír enormemente

-¿Lo encontraste?- inquirió su hermano

-No, pero a ti si te encontraron- contesto Lidya y se hizo a un lado para dejar espacio a la figura que se le tiro encima al peliblanco

Una muchacha se había tirado a los brazos de su hermano, era delgada y sus cabellos cortos eran de un verde oscuro.

-¡Lenalee!- exclamó Allen sonrojándose levemente

-Por fin volviste- dijo la china soltándolo y haciéndose un poco para atrás- creí que les había pasado algo

-No era necesario que me abrazaras, estoy bien- dijo el joven exorcista con una de esas sonrisas tan dulces pero tan falsas

-¡Idiota!-le grito Lenalee enojado soltándole una cachetada

Allen no supo como reaccionar a aquello y menos cuando su amiga lo volvió a abrazar.

-Estaba preocupada por ti… todos lo estábamos- le dijo Lenalee sollozando- y llegas y te disculpas como si solo hubieras llegado tarde 5 minutos

-Perdón, ya se que metí la pata- se volvió a disculpar el peliblanco- no volveré a hacerlo

-¡Más te vale o esta ves si iré a buscarte!- lo amenazo Lavi queriendo también ser participe de la conversación

-¿Y que para mi no hay abrazo?-le pregunto Lidya a la china

-Claro que si- contesto su amiga abrazándola a ella también

-Por fin le has pegado a ese idiota- comento Kanda con una media sonrisa- te habías tardado

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Allen enfurecido

-Genial, además de Moyashi sordo- se burlo el peliazul

-¡Ya te dije que es Allen! ¡¿O es muy difícil para ti recordarlo Bakanda?- contraatacó el peliblanco

-¡Te reto a repetir eso Moyashi!

Y así empezaron una de sus típicas peleas.

-Ahh~ que bien se siente volver a oírlos pelear- suspiró Lavi sonriendo

-Si, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad- concordaron Krory y Johnny

Lidya también lo creyó hasta que sintió una mirada clavada en su espalda y al voltearse se encontró con Rever arrastrado por Komui.

-Tal vez no todo este igual- dijo la joven al verlos

-Creo que ustedes dos deben hablar-les dijo Komui soltando a Rever- por cierto Bienvenida

-Es un gusto estar de regreso-contesto ella- en cuanto a ti…-dijo volteando a ver al científico rubio

-No tengo nada que decirte- gruño Rever desviando la mirada

-Si tienes pero el primer turno me toca a mí- dijo Lidya- creo que todo se resume a una palabra: perdón

El hombre la miro asombrado.

-¿No esperabas que lo dijera? Pues si, se que estás enojado porque me fui sin explicar nada- reveló Lidya- también se que hasta los que me acaban de dar la bienvenida están enojados, es lo malo de mí: nunca tendré el beneficio de la duda

La gente que la oía se removió incomoda ante tal afirmación.

-Y tienen razón en enojarse, de Nni-san no dudaron porque lo conocen a fondo pero yo que soy nueva y además una Noah ¿Cómo podrían confiar en mi?- al decir lo ultimo su mirada se volvió triste

-No es que no confié en ti- hablo por primera vez Rever- es que sentí que fue un traición muy grande que nos dejaras así como así, eres nuestra amiga y esperaba que nos tuvieras más confianza

-Lo que hice no lo tenía planeado, sin embargo no es excusa para que no les explicara algunas cosas- dijo Lidya- por ejemplo mi relación con los Noah's

-¿Nos lo explicaras? ¿Nos tendrás suficiente confianza?- pregunto el científico

-Claro, ¿eso significa que estoy perdonada?- respondió la muchacha

-Siempre y cuando no lo vuelvas a hacer- contesto Rever

-En ese caso pónganse cómodos que será una historia muuuuy larga- dijo Lidya- ¿Me ayudas Nni-san?

-Por supuesto- contesto Allen

Fue entonces cuando unos sarcásticos aplausos los interrumpieron. Todos miraron hacia la entrada y se encontraron con el Teniente Leevier y a su lado estaba, nada más y nada menos, que Cardinal.

Lidya arrugo la nariz al ver que este último llevaba un uniforme de General.

-Me parece que ya hemos dejado ir demasiado lejos esta tontería- dijo Leevier

-Que bueno que lo vemos Teniente- dijeron los dos hermanos caminando hacia el- no se nos ha olvidado todos los favores que le debemos- comentaron y una sonrisa burlona se pinto en la boca de ambos- pronto se los pagaremos

-Una afirmación muy osada viniendo de dos traidores- se burlo Cardinal

-A callar que eras tu el que desobedecía ordenes antes que nosotros- contesto Allen

-Sin embargo no he venido a pelear- le dijo Lidya al teniente- pienso hacerlo con base en las reglas e incluso puede que le pase uno que otro informe

-¿Informe sobre que exactamente? Tú no tienes nada que ver conmigo- respondió Leevier

-Cuando sea General si lo tendré muy a mi pesar- aseguro la joven Noah- y según las reglas para eso solo tengo que patearle el trasero a ese apócrifo idiota- explicó señalando con un dedo a Cardinal- estoy deseando utilizar mis nuevos poderes contra el

-¡Jajajaja!- se carcajeo Cardinal- Como quieras, así todo el mundo podrá ver lo que les pasa a los traidores

Leevier se lo pensó unos segundos.

-Está bien, Cardinal no la mates- ordenó el teniente- si te derrota obedecerás todas mis ordenes sin rechistar- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a la muchacha

-De acuerdo, pero cuando gane me dará el puesto de General, me dejara elegir a mis estudiantes y como voy a entrenarlos

Así pues todos pasaron a la sala de entrenamiento donde Cardinal y Lidya se situaron mientras los demás se quedaban alrededor para observar. Casi toda la Orden estaba presente.

-Antes de que empecemos una ultima cosa- dijo la Noah, después de decir esto erigió una barrera alrededor de ellos- esto evitara que alguien salga herido o que tú salgas corriendo

-La que suplicara piedad eres tú- respondió Cardinal y sin perder otro segundo la ataco

Lidya lo esquivo por muy poco, había olvidado lo rápido que era, además de que al parecer no era la única que había entrenado. Cardinal se valía también de jugarretas más sucias como ofenderla a ella, a su hermano y a sus amigos, y a pesar de que era buena controlándose no pudo mantener la sangre fría. Una hora más tarde la muchacha se encontraba cansada y enfurecida aunque su rival no se encontraba mejor al menos físicamente.

-Hey, Noah- le dijo Cardinal sin dejar de atacarla- ¿Qué harías si te digo que en estos dos 2 meses asesine a uno de los tuyos?

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lidya perdiendo la concentración, el segundo que tardo en darse cuenta de que era una mentira le costo que el apócrifo la atrapara por el cuello

-Vaya que eres fácil de engañar- se burlo Cardinal apretándole el cuello- como me gustaría matarte como hice con esa persona

-¡Mentiroso!- le grito la joven intentando soltarse- tu no has matado a nadie que yo aprecie

-No fue hace dos meses pero si lo hice- explico el apócrifo con aquella sonrisa enloquecida- a ese idiota de Cross

La Noah paro sus intentos de escape al oír esto.

-¿Mi…maestro?- pregunto incrédula

-Así es- contesto su enemigo- ¿quieres verlo?- pregunto acercando su mano llena de aquella Inocencia que parecía echa de plumas de mármol

Lidya pudo divisar escenas del día que murió su Maestro, como Cardinal había hecho que su propia arma se volteara contra Cross; cerró los ojos apartando las imágenes.

-Tú… maldito cabron- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- las vas a pagar por- amenazo pero se detuvo al recordar algo

-"Continuaremos con el entrenamiento si prometes obedecer siempre tres simples reglas…- resonó la voz de su maestro- No te detendrás a llorar por los caídos o no podrás proteger a los vivos, Nunca pelearas con odio o te convertirás en lo que más detestas, nunca pelearas con odio…"

-Así que eso era lo que querías decir con difíciles de seguir- susurró Lidya sonriendo sarcásticamente- pero me han dado una idea

-¿Qué tanto murmuras Noah?- pregunto Cardinal- ¿Eliges la manera de pedir piedad?

-No, de hecho estoy pensando en la manera de devolverte el golpe bajo- dijo la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos- ¡Let´s dance Cardinal! (¡Vamos a bailar Cardinal!)- exclamó soltándose con fuerza del agarre de su adversario

En cuanto cayó al suelo invoco a su espada.

-_Akuma gray, kuro Face_ _¡Alptraum! (cara negra ¡Pesadilla!)_- ordenó dando un mandoble que dio de lleno en Cardinal

El apócrifo no sufrió ninguna herida física pero el escenario dentro de la barrera de la Noah cambio, ahora se encontraban en medio de un pista de baile llena de gente y el traje mugroso de Cardinal se había vuelto uno muy formal y limpio.

-Cariño- llamó una mujer rubia a Cardinal- ¿Qué te parece si bailamos?

-¿Claire?- pregunto este asombrado

-Claro, ¿Quién más iba a ser?- contesto la mujer tomándolo del brazo

-¡Papá!- exclamó una niña tirándose hacia el apócrifo

-Lucia- susurró Cardinal todavía muy asombrado tomándola en brazos

De repente toda la gente en la habitación comenzó a aplaudir y a elogiar a Cardinal con cosas como "Lo amamos rey" y "Larga vida al millonario".

La gente que miraba la escena desde fuera no entendía que tenía que ver aquello con una pesadilla más parecía un sueño feliz, sin duda la joven Noah planeaba algo con aquella ilusión.

Y hablando de Lidya ¿Dónde estaba? La habían perdido de vista en cuanto el escenario había cambiando, solo tuvieron que buscar un poco y la encontraron sentada en lo alto de un barandal con un muñeco en una mano y un alfiler en la otra.

-_Todo lo has cambiando por fama, eres la mentira que el mundo ama-_canturreaba la joven- _das de comer a los ricos y jodes a los pobres, más tu reino durar no podrá __-_con la ultima palabra clavo el alfiler en el pecho del muñeco que por cierto se parecía mucho a Cardinal

Aquello hizo que la gran puerta de la sala se abriera de par en par y que por ella entrara un ejército de pueblerinos vestidos con pobres vestiduras negras. Todos ellos liderados por un joven pelirrojo.

Los guerreros negros no dudaron ni un momento en matar a la gente que estaba en el lugar y en un momento todo estaba manchado de carmesí; más sin embargo el joven pelirrojo solo miraba a Cardinal.

-Vámonos de aquí, Claire, Lucia- susurro con miedo el apócrifo dándole la niña a su esposa y tomándola del brazo, después huyeron.

-No, no, no~ - dijo con voz juguetona Lidya tomando a su enemigo por la espalda- tu te quedas aquí- ordeno jalándolo, lo raro es que parecía haber arrancado solo el espíritu porque otro Cardinal se quedo con Claire y Lucia

El escenario volvió a cambiar: esta vez se veía la entrada de un pasadizo subterráneo debajo de unas escaleras custodiado por un guardia, a un asustado Cardinal corriendo con su familia y al muchacho pelirrojo con otros dos más persiguiéndolos.

-¡Espera! ¡No seas cobarde después de haber matado a mi padre!- grito el muchacho lanzando un puñal en contra de Cardinal

El cuchillo se calvo en la pierna de Claire y esta callo todavía con la pequeña Lucia en brazos.

-Cariño…ayúdame- suplicó Claire extendiendo una mano hacia su marido

Este no dudo dos segundos antes de echarse a correr hacia el pasadizo y cerrar la puerta para salvar su vida.

Lo último que se vio fue al joven pelirrojo y a sus compañeros enarbolando sus espadas contra la mujer y la niña, un horrible chillido y una gran mancha de sangre.

-No fue tu mano la que las mato pero fue tu culpa- sentenció Lidya sin ninguna pena- pudiste ayudarlas pero preferiste salvar tu triste pellejo, eres un asesino

-¡Fuel él el que ataco mi castillo!- rebatió el apócrifo furioso aunque ni una lagrima corría por su rostro

-Tenías un pueblo a tu mandato y no lo supiste administrar- contesto la Noah- guardaste el dinero para tú uso y mataste a tu pueblo de hambre y frío, después cuando alguien iba a reclamarte los degollabas sin piedad

-¡Era su rey! ¡Tenían que obedecerme!- grito Cardinal fuera de sus casillas

-Hasta la más tonta oveja no seguiría a su pastor a un acantilado; para tu mala suerte tenían un líder suficientemente listo- rebatió la joven

-¡Mi dinero y mi fama se fueron todo porque esos miserables me desobedecieron!-exclamó el apócrifo enfurecido

-Así que es en eso en lo que estas pensando y no en las vidas de tu familia- dijo con asco Lidya- bien, no me voy arrepentir de lo que te hare-aseguro la muchacha exhibiendo una macabra sonrisa

-¡Tu no vas hacer nad-!- dijo el apócrifo volteándose hacia ella solo para encontrar un pistola apuntando a su corazón

-¿Te acuerdas de Sentence?- pregunto Lidya con una voz que dejaba ver que disfrutaba de aquello- esta llena de balas hechas con mi materia oscura, me pregunto si podrás resistirlas

Sin otra palabra la Noah jalo el gatillo, dos disparos: uno en el corazón y otro en el hombro. El cuerpo de Cardinal se tambaleo un poco pero el apócrifo no perdió la conciencia.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?- pregunto sarcásticamente este rehaciendo su sonrisa

-No puedo matarte, todavía te odio mucho- contesto la joven- pero puedo hacer esto para mantenerte quieto- la muchacha trono los dedos

La bala que estaba en el hombro de Cardinal se estiro a todo su largo volviéndose una cuchilla que sobresalía por ambos lados del cuerpo del hombre.

-¡Arghhh!- exclamó Cardinal sacándose la cuchilla ensangrentada con una mueca de dolor

-Espero que sea suficiente ejemplo, si no seguiré con la que esta en tu corazón- amenazo la muchacha quitando la barrera- no creo que sobrevivas a eso

-Creí que… habías dicho que… no podías matarme-dijo su adversario entrecortadamente

-Según las dos primeras reglas que me dio mi maestro no puedo hasta que deje de querer matarte por lo que le hiciste- respondió la joven dándole la espalda- pero la más importante dice que debo hacer lo que crea correcto, así que si vuelves a meterte con mi familia creeré que lo correcto es descuartizarte- termino alejándose de el en dirección a su hermano

-Bien hecho- la felicito Allen

-No fue nada una vez que supe que hacer-contesto Lidya

-Después de esto se me quitaron las ganas de jugarte alguna broma-bromeo Lavi

-No te preocupes no pienso hacerte eso a ti

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte- la elogió Lenalee

-Con suerte y lograre que ustedes también lo sean- respondió la joven Noah- ¡Leevier sal de donde quiera que estés!- dijo con sorna

-Maldita seas-contesto el teniente saliendo de entre la gente

-No seas tan grosero, ahora somos socios lo quieras o no- le dijo Lidya- en cuanto a mis estudiantes creo que ya sabes quienes son pero por si las dudas te diré sus nombres: ¡Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, Lavi y Arystar Krory!- dijo en vos alta para que todo el mundo la oyera- y ya que se que no confías en mi me gustaría que el Supervisor Link Howard nos acompañara en todos nuestros entrenamientos ¿trato hecho?- pregunto extendiendo su mano

-Trato hecho- respondió Leevier si ningún otro remedio dándole un fugaz apretón de manos y luego retirándose

-¡Genial! Ahora soy una General-exclamó alborozada Lidya

-Y nosotros tus alumnos- comento Krory

-Creí que esa etapa tan molesta ya la había pasado- se quejo Kanda

-Si quieres que la próxima vez que te enfrentes a un Noah no mueras más vale que asistas a los entrenamientos- le dijo severamente la muchacha

La gente empezó a dispersarse (incluso Cardinal que fue llevado a la enfermería por un par de cuervos) y solo quedaron Lidya, Allen y sus amigos incluyendo a los de la sección científica.

-Ha sido un día muy largo- comento Rever- que bueno que ya termino

-Pero si aun hay un ultimo anuncio por hacer- dijo Allen sonriéndoles- creo que todos se estaban preguntando cual era la sorpresa que les estábamos preparando

-¿Qué es? Dilo de una vez- pregunto Lavi más que impaciente

-Se los enseñaremos, pero no aquí no queremos que todo el mundo se entere-dijo Lidya sonriendo- iremos a la Arca a discutirlo

-¿Eso me incluye a mi?- pregunto una voz

Todos voltearon y se encontraron con cierto supervisor rubio.

-¡Link!- grito Lidya yendo a abrazarlo

-Vaya, n-no creí que me extrañaras tanto-dijo este soltándose del abrazo con delicadeza

-Pues claro que te extrañe, eres mi amigo ¿no?- contesto la joven- ahora síguenos

La muchacha los guió hasta la torre tan bellamente decorada del Arca y después de que todo mundo se hubiera acomodado en una silla pasaron a mostrar la sorpresa.

-Ahora Nni-san- dijo Lidya parada junto a su hermano

Allen cerró los ojos, se relajo y con un suspiro, ante la vista de todos, su cabello blanco creció hasta los omoplatos, su mano izquierda cambio hasta verse como una normal y, lo más asombroso de todo, su piel se volvió del color de las cenizas. Cuando el joven peliblanco abrió sus ojos eran todavía de color plateado pero a todas luces tenía el aspecto de un Noah.

-A-Allen ¿eres tú?- pregunto Lenalee incrédula

El joven peliblanco mantuvo una cara neutra y se acerco a su amiga, que se puso tensa, antes de decir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Claro que soy yo ¿A quien esperabas? ¿A Nea tal vez?

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- dijo Lenalee entre molesta y divertida

-Perdón, creo que mi sentido del humor se desarrollo mucho con el cambio- se disculpo el muchacho- me pregunto si será algo de todos los Noah's

-¿A que es asombroso?- dijo Lidya orgullosa- Lo que se puede lograr en dos meses

-No se si asombroso es el termino que yo utilizaría- contesto Lavi no muy convencido poniéndose de pie

El aprendiz de Bookman miro detenidamente a su amigo intentando encontrar una señal de que el peliblanco seguía siendo el mismo.

-¿Quieres más pruebas?- pregunto Allen poniendo inocentemente sus manos detrás de su espalda- aquí te va esto

De repente Lavi sintió que algo le toqueteaba el hombro y cuando se volteo se encontró con una mano que lo saludaba flotando en el aire.

-¡Ahhhh!- grito el pelirrojo casi cayendo de espaldas

Allen se carcajeo de la cara que puso Lavi mientras cerraba el portal que había abierto y sacaba su mano.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto el pelirrojo con una cara tan cómica que nadie pudo evitar reírse

-Esa fue mi venganza por la cubeta llena de agua que pusiste sobre la puerta de mi cuarto antes de que me encerraran- contesto Allen entre risas

-¿Que nadie te ha enseñado a no ser rencoroso?- pregunto el aprendiz de Bookman todavía algo asustado

-No- dijo Allen con una sonrisa burlona

-Esos son los poderes de Nni-san, puede abrir portales tanto pequeños como de mediano tamaño con los que puede transportarse o a una parte de si- explico Lidya ante la cara de consternación de todos- sin embargo hasta ahora solo puede moverse de una habitación a otra y no puede trasplantarse a lugares que no haya visto

-Asombroso- dijo Rever

-Ahora el Moyashi es más raro que nunca- dijo Kanda

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto amablemente Allen

-No es mi problema si no oyes Moyashi- contesto el peliazul

-Como quieras- dijo el joven Noah

Ni un segundo paso antes de que un portal se abriera a los pies de Kanda pero afortunadamente este era ágil de reflejos y salto antes de que el agujero se lo tragara.

-¡Rayos!- se quejo Allen- solo lo mandaría a ahí- dijo ante la mirada de reproche de su hermana señalando un punto fuera de la torre- vamos Onne-san solo es una caída de 10 metros

-Necesitas dejar ese sentido de humor o mataras a alguien- lo regaño Lidya

-Está bien-acepto Allen sentándose junto a Lenalee

-Bueno dejando eso de lado- dijo Johnny con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza- que tal si pasamos a la historia

-Claro- contesto Lidya sentándose también- pónganse cómodos que será una historia larga

Y así todos escucharon la historia de boca de Lidya, de cabo a rabo con todos los detalles. Fue el día en que ya no hubo secretos, "gracias a todos los dioses" pensó Lidya.

¡Hoooooooola lectores! ¿Qué tal la sorpresa? Acepto elogios, insultos, amenazas y tomatazos radioactivos.

Lo siento hoy no hay nadie conmigo, todos están de fiesta por el regreso de nuestros dos hermanitos. Hablando de ellos mi amiga Evertein ya subió un dibujo de ellos en su sesión de DevianArt para quien quiera verlo.

Bueno creo que eso era todo excepto por (susurrando) en el próximo capi saldrá Mina, ya saben la pareja de Kanda (hablando otra vez normal) disculpe que lo diga así pero al parecer nuestro peliazul tiene una especie de radar para esas cosas y no quiero que me mate. ¡Nos vemos, me espera una fiesta!


	29. Chapter 29

_D-Gray__ Man__: La histo__ria de dos hermanos_

Capitulo 29: Enemigos o ¿Novios?

"El amor no es racional, si lo fuera dejaría de ser divertido"

Caminaba por los pasillos de la Orden con dirección al comedor intentando ignorarlos, intentando no notar el ruido que causaban pero eran tan irritantes que ni ella pudo evitar enojarse; así pues se volteo furibunda a verlos y les grito:

-¡¿Podrían dejar de perseguirme por una vez en mi vida?

La horda de hombres que buscaban salir con ella solo siguió con sus gritos de "¡Sal conmigo por favor, Minatsuki-san!" "¡Acéptame como tu esposo!" o tendiéndole algún regalo con aquellas caras de idiotas que tanto detestaba.

-¡Ya me tenéis harta!- exclamó echándose a correr.

Daba gracias al universo por darle unas piernas capaces de correr con aquella velocidad y agilidad, y a la Orden por diseñar el traje de buscador (sobretodo la parte de abajo consistente en unos shorts y las botas que siempre llevaba) con una tela que permitía tan bien la movilidad. Dejo atrás a sus "pretendientes" y doblo abruptamente en una curva con los que los despisto aunque fuera un rato.

-Al fin~- suspiró echándose la capucha de su uniforme sobre la cabeza- esperó poder desayunar en paz.

Se encamino al comedor, pidió su comida a Jerry, rogando que nadie oyera cuando la llamo por su nombre con sus típicos gritos afeminados, y se sentó junto a su amigo Hen.

-¿Otro día difícil?- le pregunto este viendo como parecía querer ahogarse en su comida

-Más que eso, ¿no podrían mandarme a investigar una Inocencia en Alaska?- pregunto melancólicamente- estoy harta de ser acosada

-No te preocupes, algún día seguro que acabara la tortura- le dijo Hen consolándola

Como si el universo quisiera llevarle la contra a su amigo en ese instante la horda de hombres la encontró y reanudaron sus intentos de cortejó, tan molestos como siempre.

-¿Decías?- le gruño a Hen

-No dije que sería inmediato- rebatió este algo nervioso, sabía que era mejor no hacer enojar a su amiga

-Le doy un millón de yenes al que me mate en este mismo instante-dijo ella casi llorando- ¿Eh?

Levanto la cabeza; había sentido algo muy raro: entre toda aquella gente que la miraba casi derramando miel sentía que alguien le estaba dedicando una mirada más que amarga y furibunda. Unos segundos después de buscar sus ojos se cruzaron con los de un joven peliazul que la miraba con ojos que decían "Haces mucho ruido e interrumpes mi comida, cállate o te cortare en pedacitos".

-Hey Hen- llamó ella- ¿Quién es ese muchacho?-pregunto señalando con la cabeza a quien hace unos instantes la miraba

-¿Quién? ¡Ah!- dijo su amigo identificando al sujeto- se llama Yuu Kanda, es un segundo exorcista

-¿Yuu Kanda? ¿El mismo que fue al Arca?- pregunto asombrada

-Si

-Ya veo, hmmmm…-dijo pensativa mirando la espalda de Kanda

-No iras a decirme que piensas hablar con el para suicidarte- le dijo Hen entre la risa y el nerviosismo

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto sacada de sus pensamientos

-Se le conoce por tener pésimo carácter, ha estado a punto de matar a muchos por nimiedades

-Vaya~, debe ser una persona bastante interesante- dijo casi inconscientemente

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto su amigo asombrado

-¿Eh?

-Te digo que alguien es un posible asesino en masa ¿y a ti te parece interesante?

-Bueno, me refiero a que…- intento explicar- "Si, ¿A que me refiero? Ni yo misma se porque lo dije"- pensó- a que es un tipo de persona que nunca había conocido.

Eso no era una mentira, la verdad desde que había llegado a la Orden solo había conocido hombres zalameros que querían salir con ella, nunca había conocido a alguien que la mirara con odio.

Se levanto de su silla sin decir nada más.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A pasear- mintió, realmente tenía la intención de ver más de cerca a ese tal Yuu.

Volvió a correr y volvió a perder a sus consortes. No le costo mucho encontrar al peliazul, estaba en la sala de entrenamientos, se maravillo un poco con la forma que dominaba la katana y lo rápido y certero de sus movimientos; se puso la capucha para no ser molestada y siguió mirándolo absorta en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que eran los únicos que quedaban en la sala.

-"¿Qué demonios hago aquí viéndolo? Siempre me interesaron los segundos exorcistas pero esto es demasiado"- pensó confusa de su propia conducta- "Puede que sea la primera persona que me mira con odio, pero según lo que dijo Hen no es nada raro en el"

-Oye- lo llamó una voz sacándola de su ensoñación- ¿Se podría saber que tanto miras?

Ella levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaban solos; esto le dio vergüenza, para ser alguien con una mirada tan amarga también tenía que admitir que era bastante guapo.

-Rayos, creo que me has descubierto- le dijo con una sonrisa medio cubierta por su capucha- no quería ser chismosa pero me dijeron que eras un exorcista muy bueno, me pareció interesante y quise venir a ver- explico acercándose a el

-Pues si eres una chismosa, ya has husmeado suficiente, ahora largo- le contesto Kanda ácidamente

-No deberías ser tan gruñón- le dijo sin enojarse- por lo menos dime tu nombre, yo soy Minatsuki- se presento extendiendo su mano, aquello era una formalidad pues ella ya sabía su nombre

-¿Por qué debería darle mi nombre a una niña como tú?- dijo el samurái ignorando su mano

Ella hizo como que le había dicho su nombre y siguió con la conversación:

-Gusto en conocerte Yuu Kanda

-Largo

-Vamos, solo trato de ser amable con alguien con el que trabajare alguna vez- respondió, era muy difícil hacerla desistir o aun enojar

-¿Trabajar?- pregunto sarcásticamente Yuu- si lo único que hacen los buscadores es estorbar

Aquello si la hizo enojar.

-¿Y acaso crees ser superior por ser un exorcista? Sigues siendo como nosotros aun con ese poder- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-¿Igual? Ustedes se dan en masa y pueden ser remplazados en un minuto- rebatió Kanda con una media sonrisa- para nada me parezco a unos bichos como ustedes

Decididamente ella estaba cabreada.

-¿Qué tal si lo comprobamos? Un duelo en este instante- lo reto con voz seria

-Me niego a pelear con bichos y más con los que no tienen armas

Como contestación metió sus manos dentro de sus botas donde escondía su par de pequeños sables y ataco al peliazul sin tardarse ni un segundo. Como era de esperar este la paro con su katana.

-Bastante bueno para un bicho- se burló Kanda

Se enfrascaron en una pelea bastante buena pero no muy larga. Tenía que admitir que no era rival para el samurái, tenía una fuerza tremenda y era demasiado rápido; aunque pudo parar varios de sus ataques y hacerle uno que otro rasguño al final Yuu la tenía contra la pared.

-Muy bueno para ser un arrogante- le dijo mientras la capucha se le caía

Kanda parecía haber estado a punto de asestarle un buen golpe para que aprendiera a no molestarlo pero en cuanto le vio el rostro se detuvo. El peliazul se había asombrado de tal manera que hasta ella se dio cuenta del cambio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso no peleas con mujeres? - le pregunto burlonamente metiendo una mano en la manga de su abrigo- ¿O me vas a decir que eres misógino?- le dijo lazándole un kunai

En condiciones normales Kanda lo hubiera esquivado sin mucho esfuerzo pero su asombro era tal que el kunai le abrió un gran araño en la cara. Ella se acerco con cuidado sacando otro de su otra manga y esta vez haciéndose ella un rasguño en la mano.

-Mira, nuestra sangre es igual de roja- le dijo enseñando su palma y limpiándole a él la que tenía en la mejilla- ni la mía esta corroída ni la tuya es de diferente color ¿Por qué entonces te aferras a la tonta idea de que somos diferentes?

Kanda no le contesto, parecía estar en estado de shock y así era, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: frente a el estaba una copia de Hope, su antigua novia; todo estaba ahí, el pelo rubio amarrado en una desordenada coleta como la de la General Klaud, los ojos color miel y aquella sonrisa que parecía poder arreglarlo todo.

Por otra parte ella se dio cuenta de su actitud y lo miro a los ojos, lo que encontró en ellos no lo esperaba: era una especie de combinación entre una melancolía devastadora y un amor profundo; por un momento se asusto creyendo que también el samurái entraría en aquel estado tan tonto en el que entraban sus pretendientes pero lo descarto sabiendo que aquel muchacho no era una persona normal.

Volvió a pasarle una mano por el rostro y el peliazul retrocedió un paso ocultando lo que sentía en una aparente mueca de odio y asco. Ella solo se río.

-Interesante, hace solo un momento estabas por matarme y ahora me tienes miedo- le dijo acercándose una vez más- parece que no hice tan mala elección al seguirte

El cerebro de Kanda no reaccionaba, en su vida había dejado que alguien se acercara tanto y menos una chica, ni había dejado que lo humillaran de esa forma; no podía ser Hope pero se parecía tanto, sintió a Mugen en sus manos y la encontró inservible, no podía herirla por mucho que quisiera, tenía que encontrarle una solución a aquello y rápido.

-Ahora que lo noto- le dijo sacándolo de sus cavilaciones- tienes un cabello azul muy bonito- lo elogió con voz dulce y, muy a su pesar, el corazón de Kanda dio un vuelco- y no eres tan feo para ser un arrogante

Yuu seguía sin encontrar como zafarse de aquello mientras la muchacha le pasa una mano por el pelo, le parecía muy cobarde echarse a correr pero parecía la mejor opción.

-Eres frío y amargo, un total glaciar- dijo ella atisbando algo de la pelea que tenía lugar dentro del samurái, así que decidió apurarse antes de que resolviera correr- además de un misterio, me gusta los retos así que…

Su decisión estaba tomada, ya sabía que era lo que había sentido cuando él la había mirado por primera vez, totalmente ridículo… ella no creía en esa clase de cosas y había prometido no hacerlo pero no le importo. Kanda lo vio venir y aun así no pudo hacer nada, tenía la mente y el cuerpo paralizados, que tonto de su parte.

Ella se paro de puntitas (Kanda le sacaba unos centímetros) y sin más le dio un beso en la boca. Yuu no le respondió pero tampoco la rechazo; fue un beso delicado, tímido y dulce pero fue suficiente para confirmar que a Yuu Kanda, que hace unos instantes le parecía una persona cruel y desalmada, lo amaba con todo el corazón.

Se separo de él luego de unos instantes. Se había sonrojado y estaba un poco avergonzada con lo que había hecho pero no lo suficiente para que se arrepintiera. Lo dejo solo en la sala de entrenamiento no sin antes decirle:

-Eres un misterio que pienso descubrir, dime Mina… tú novia

Kanda se quedo solo todavía procesando lo que había pasado y por una vez en su vida estaba confundido, avergonzado y, lo más increíble de todo, sin saber que decir o como reaccionar.

-Hey Yuu ¿me estas escuchando?- le dijo Lidya algo desesperada

Él solo la miro con los mejores beast eyes que pudo debido al cansancio.

-Te ves terrible- le dijo la muchacha ignorando como de costumbre su mirada- tienes ojeras, ¿Qué acaso no dormiste?

La verdad es que no lo había echo. Desde su encuentro con aquella chica no podía pegar el ojo.

-Así que hay estas- dijo una voz dulce y el casi pega un brinco

-"Maldita sea esa voz"- pensó encabronándose.

Mina tomó asiento entre Kanda y Lidya, traía una bandeja con lo que parecían pequeños pastelitos.

-Buenos días Kanda- lo saludo sin obtener respuesta

-¿T-Tú eres…- empezó a preguntar Lidya más allá del asombro, no se creía lo que decía la cadena entre aquella muchacha y el peliazul- la novia de Yuu?

El silencio reino en la mesa. Incluso Allen y Lavi que estaban teniendo una pequeña discusión pararon para escuchar.

-Si, gusto en conocerlos- respondió la muchacha con naturalidad - gusto en conoceros, mi nombre es Minatsuki pero díganme Mina

-Yo soy Lidya- se presento la Noah

-¿Lidya? ¿La nueva General Noah? Vaya con razón supiste lo de mí y Kanda- dijo la rubia- ya se me hacía raro que el hubiera dicho algo.

Kanda solo se hundió en su asiento. Tenía ganas de asesinar a la muchacha pero sabía que en cuanto la viera se le haría imposible.

-¡Jajaja, jajaja!- se carcajearon Lavi y Allen- ¡Es de lo más gracioso!

-Vamos chicos, no sean groseros- los regañó Lenalee

-¿Qué es lo que les hace tanta gracia?- pregunto Mina intrigada

-Discúlpalos, es solo que Kanda no nos parecía alguien que se comprometiera- le explico la peliverde

-Realmente no le deje parecer- contesto Minatsuki- le obligue a ello, seré su novia le guste o no

Las carcajadas de los otros dos exorcistas se intensificaron.

-A callar ustedes dos- ordeno Lidya enojada- deberían sentirse avergonzados de que Yuu les ganara en encontrar pareja par de solterones.

Al instante se callaron; Allen no se sentía ofendido pero su compañero cayó en depresión inmediatamente.

-Tiene razón, Yuu a conseguido una chica y nosotros seguimos aquí solos- dijo Lavi exagerando- a este ritmo seremos ancianos antes de encontrar novia ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer Allen?

-A mi no me digas no me interesan esas cosas, tú eres el que se enamora de cuanta chica ve- repuso el peliblanco desviando la mirada.

-¡Que frío eres Allen!

Las tres chicas se rieron de aquella pequeña charla.

-Tal vez esto los animé- dijo Mina señalando la bandeja con pastelitos

-¿Qué son? Se ven deliciosos- pregunto Lidya sentándose y tomando uno

-Son pasteles con relleno de chocolate liquido- respondió la aludida también tomando asiento

-¡A ver!- exclamó Allen con aquel brillo voraz en sus ojos

-No puedo creerlo, le hablo de mujeres y me ignora pero nada más se menciona comida y se tira encima de ella- se quejo Lavi tomando un pastel

-¡La comida es la comida!- contesto el menor como si aquello zanjara todo

-Ya lo sabemos- le dijo Lenalee tomando también un pastelillo

Todos le dieron una mordida a su pastel al mismo tiempo.

-¡Delicioso~!- dijeron los cuatro

-Que bueno que les gusto- dijo Mina levemente sonrojada- me levante temprano para hacerlos

-¡Sabes cocinar muy bien!- la elogio Allen

-Viniendo de él es un gran halago-aseguro la hermana de este- concuerdo con eso, sabían riquísimo

-Gracias- contesto Mina- ¡Ah! Kanda, tú nos has probado.

El samurái no contesto.

-Vamos, solo una probada y si no te gusta lo dejas ¿vale?- insistió la joven.

Yuu siguió haciéndose el occiso.

Ante tal actitud de parte del peliazul la muchacha corto un pedacito de pastel y lo tomo con un tenedor, después le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a su novio, el samurái la intento ignorar pero era tan persistente que al final volteo enfurecido. Sin medir palabra Mina le ensarto el tenedor en la boca haciendo que Kanda se tragara el pedazo de pastel aunque fuera solo por reflejo.

-¿Verdad que esta rico?- pregunto Mina sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Kanda se quedo sin que decir, como había previsto en cuanto vio el rostro de la joven no pudo golpearla ni siquiera pudo enojarse, lo más que hizo fue sacarse el tenedor de la boca.

-¿Te comerás el resto tú solo o tengo que obligarte?- dijo Mina con un tono que decía que no bromeaba

-De acuerdo, me lo comeré-contesto Yuu sin más remedio, era claro que aquella guerra no la podía ganar- pero que te quede claro que no me agrada ni tu comida ni tú

-Yo también te quiero- contesto Mina

La mesa se había quedado en silencio nuevamente hasta que ciertos exorcistas, uno pelirrojo y otro peliblanco, no pudieron contener la risa y prorrumpieron en nuevas carcajadas.

Kanda se paro desenfundando a Mugen, le palpitaban varis venitas en la cabeza, que no pudiera descuartizar a Mina no quería decir que a ellos no. Y así el peliazul desquito toda su frustración en los dos jóvenes (que desde ese momento intentaron reírse cuando el japonés no se encontraba presente).

-Tal y como siempre- susurró Lidya

Miro a la buscadora rubia, esta perseguía con la mirada a Kanda con una dulce sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-Sabes que te quiere mucho ¿verdad?- inquirió la Noah

-Si lo sé- respondió Mina- yo también lo quiero mucho.

¡Buuuuueeeeenas lectores! Espero les haya gustado el capi, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien como escribirlo

Mina: Pues a mi me gusto

(Sonriendo pícaramente): A cualquiera en tu lugar le hubiera gustado

Mina: (Sonrojándose) Deja eso. Por otra parte me preocupa más que fushiginashoujo y Caigdimo me odien TT-TT

No lo harán, ya veras que les caerás muy bien

Mina: Eso espero, espero que me den sugerencias de cómo comportarme con Kanda

¡Aprovechen chicas! ¡Les esta dando vía libre para fastidiar a Yuu!

Mina: No dije fastidiar ¬¬

Bueno… (Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, se que no conviene hacerla enfadar) me refiero a que le molesta que se comporten tierno con el, a pesar de todo es algo tímido

Mina: eso ya lo se, por eso me gusta (volviéndose a sonrojar)

Bueno por ahora es todo, como se habran dado cuenta volvi a subir todos los capis ya que les corregí unos errores; en el próximo capitulo veremos de nuevo a los Noah's que ya han estado tiempo fuera de escena.

Ambas: ¡Sayonara!

7


	30. Chapter 30

_D-Gray__ Man__: La histo__ria de dos hermanos_

Capitulo 30: V de venganza

"Cegada por el odio una alma puede cometer grandes errores"

Allen se divertía de lo lindo haciendo cabriolas y malabares para sus compañeros mientras esperaba que su hermana regresara de la oficina de Komui, a donde la habían llamado. Desde que había aprendido a controlar los poderes de Noah se sentía relajado y feliz aun cuando Nea lo atormentara con pesadillas y de vez en cuando tomara una forma un poco más material para insultarlo.

El joven peliblanco lanzo una vez más las pelotitas abriendo un pequeño portal, por donde entraron limpiamente, hizo un salto mortal hacia atrás y las pelotas cayeron directo a sus manos.

Lenalee y Lavi que lo estaban mirando le aplaudieron.

-Gracias, gracias- dijo Allen haciendo una reverencia

-Asombroso como siempre- lo elogió Lenalee

-No es nada pero gracias de nuevo- contesto su amigo con una sonrisa avergonzada

-Solo eres un bufón de pacotilla- le dijo Kanda, por alguna razón le molestaba verlo hacer trucos tanto como cuando lo había visto disfrazado de payaso

-Bien, si no te gustan mis malabares- dijo Allen metiendo la mano en un nuevo portal y buscando algo- ¿Qué te parece un poco de magia? Empezaremos con ese truco en el que te corto con un serrucho a la mitad- lo amenazo sacando lo ya dicho del agujero luminoso

-Vamos inténtalo- lo reto el samurái- antes de que me alcances estarás en el suelo cortado en pedacitos

-Que agresivo- se mofó el menor- tal vez debería sacar a Mina de su misión para que te controlé- le dijo señalándolo con la sierra

Al japonés le palpito una vena en la sien como cada vez que se mencionaba a la buscadora.

-Hey, ustedes dos, paren antes de que cometan un error- les advirtió Lavi- recuerden que Lidya prohibió que…

-¡No me importa lo que haya dicho esa mocosa!- le contesto Kanda- ¡Voy a descuartizar al Moyashi!

-¡Es Allen, Bakanda!- exclamó el peliblanco preparándose para atacar

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto la dulce pero firme voz de Lidya

La muchacha llevaba su nuevo traje de General, era casi igual al que había llevado Cross en su tiempo solo que la gabardina llevaba los ornamentos en escarlata y no en oro, en el cinto llevaba a la blanca Sentence y su hermano se apresuro a ocultar el serrucho para evitar que la utilizara contra el.

-Nni-san deja tus juegos con Yuu y ven a hacer tu trabajo- le ordeno la joven Noah- nos acaban de dar una misión

-¿Qué es? – pregunto Lavi

-Algo que solo las habilidades de disfraz y transportación de nosotros dos podrían lograr- respondió Lidya enseñando unas hojas- vamos a darle una sorpresa al Conde.

Y hablando de sorpresas, una de ellas se la llevo Tiky cuando le dijeron que tenía que ir a esa estúpida conferencia en aquella isla tan apartada del resto del mundo. No era su estilo la política, aquello le iba mejor a su hermano Sherrill y aun así el Conde había insistido en que fuera el.

-"Que pesados"- pensó el Noah mirando alrededor, lo único que vio fue a científicos y diplomáticos con pinta de aburridos- "Ojala esto sea rápido"

-Ahh~ esto se ve un poco aburrido- suspiró una voz a sus espaldas

Tiky volteo ante tal comentario y se encontró con un hombre joven de cabello largo y rubio casi blanco, lo reconoció como uno de los diplomáticos menores que estaba en los archivos que había leído antes de llegar ahí, sin embargo había algo que le era familiar pero no sabía que; agarrada del brazo del hombre iba una niña de unos 13 años que parecía tímida, su cabello castaño era corto y sus ojos eran del color del chocolate.

-Perdón- se disculpo el hombre rubio- pero la verdad estoy un poco harto de esto, además de que no es grato tener que traer a mi hija a un lugar como este

La niña fijo los ojos en él y por alguna razón el corazón del Noah dio un brinco.

-Papá ¿nos quedaremos mucho aquí? Quiero volver a casa- dijo la niña con voz triste

-No te preocupes cariño esto no tardara mucho, espero- contesto el rubio- ¿Usted sabe cuanto durara esto?- le pregunto

-Lamentablemente no- contesto Tiky aun con aquella sensación de familiaridad- disculpe ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Me llamó Alec- contesto el aludido- y esta es mi hija Liza- presentó a la más joven

-Gusto en conocerlo- dijo la pequeña sonrojándose levemente

-El gusto es mío- contesto el- por cierto, mi nombre es Tiky

-¡Vaya! No esperaba que alguien de su posición nos honrara con su presencia- exclamó Alec- había oído mucho de usted pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo Conde Tiky Mikk

-No es necesario que me hable con tanto respeto- dijo él, odiaba aquellos apelativos en su persona

-Está bien- acepto el rubio

Liza le echo un vistazo y sin más soltó mirando a su padre:

-¿El es del señor que tanto me has hablado? Tenías razón, es muy guapo- dijo la pequeña con esa inocencia tan característica de los niños

Tiky sintió como se le subía la sangre a la cara con aquel comentario.

-"El viaje en barco me debió afectar el cerebro"- se dijo intentando borrar aquella sensación- "es solo una niña además a mi ya me gusta alguien más"- pensó recordando a Lidya

-No seas indiscreta hija- la regañó Alec en tono amable

-Perdón- se disculpo la niña poniéndose colorada

-No importa- dijo Tiky- me lo dicen muy a menudo.

En ese momento llegaron unos carruajes que los llevarían a la mansión en la cima de la isla, donde estaba el objeto de toda aquella reunión. Tiky, Alec y Liza compartieron un carruaje; en unos diez minutos la niña se quedo dormida en el regazo de su padre.

-Es linda ¿no?- pregunto Alec al notar que la estaba mirando

-Yo… si, es encantadora su hija- respondió Tiky algo avergonzado- sin embargo yo ya quiero a alguien más

-Que pena- comento el rubio- me hubiera gustado que mi niña se quedara con alguien tan amable como usted

El comentario sorprendió al Noah.

-Estoy seguro que la persona que usted ama es muy feliz- continuo Alec- ¿ya se lo ha dicho? Quiero decir, que la ama

-Si, somos novios- contesto Tiky sonriendo dulcemente como cada vez que pensaba en la joven Noah- sin embargo por razones ajenas a nuestra voluntad estamos separados

-Vaya, bastante trágico- dijo Alec sinceramente apenado- pero estoy seguro de que ella piensa en usted y cuando puedan estar juntos serán la pareja más feliz del mundo- luego de decir esto sonrió amablemente

La sensación de familiaridad se acentuó al ver aquella sonrisa, el Noah casi daba con que era pero el carruaje paro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos Liza despierta, ya llegamos- le dijo su padre a la pequeña

-Ya voy- contesto esta con voz adormilada.

Tiky fue el primero en bajar así que ayudo a la niña a descender. Al tocar la mano de Liza esta vez sintió cierta conexión con la pequeña que no supo explicar.

-Gracias Tiky-san- le agradeció la pequeña soltando su mano

-D-De nada

-Bien, hay que entrar- dijo Alec mirando la mansión delante de la cual se había detenido el carruaje- seguro que nos espera una larga junta- agrego con cierta molestia

Y así fue: en cuanto entraron el dueño de la mansión, y líder de todo aquel experimento, los invito a pasar al comedor donde estaba servida la cena y luego de retirar los platos empezó la reunión. Como era la costumbre de todos esa gente utilizaban muchos términos raros y daban demasiados rodeos a las cosas; aquello duro tanto que Tiky empezó a desesperarse.

-Bien, y ahora que nos ha explicado todo eso- dijo intentando parecer cortes- en resumidas cuentas ¿este experimento es…?

-Un intento de nuestro patrocinador, el Conde-sama, para crear un Akuma compatible con la Inocencia- le contesto el científico líder un poco molesto pero sin atreverse a decirlo

La verdad al Noah le sorprendió aquello, tenía que admitir que entre que no estaba prestando atención y la cháchara científica no había entendido una sola palabra.

-"Con que era eso lo que el Conde planeaba"- pensó dejando de lado las voces que reanudaban su conversación- "Es un experimento riesgoso, pero si sale bien tal vez… aunque eso no explica porque me quería particularmente en este lugar"

Dejo sus reflexiones cuando se dio cuenta de que no era el único sorprendido: Alec y Liza también lo estaban, el primero parecía en shock pero a la vez parecía que en su mente bullían mil pensamientos, y la más pequeña estaba aterrada y uno que otro temblor le recorría el cuerpo; a Tiky le pareció que esos dos actuaban muy raros.

-Bueno para terminar solo quiero decir que el primer sujeto esta completo y parece funcionar bien- dijo el anfitrión unos minutos después- Conde Tiky Mikk, esta cordialmente invitado a verlo mañana por la mañana, por ahora disfrute la celebración por nuestro éxito

-Con mucho gusto- contesto el aludido

Una vez termino la junta se dirigió hacia Alec y su hija, quería preguntarles por su conducta tan extraña.

-Gracias por tu intervención Tiky, yo mismo me hubiera quejado pero siendo de un rango menor me hubieran callado- le dijo un sonriente Alec en cuanto lo vio

-Me pareció que actuaron muy raro al oír de que se trataba el experimento- les dijo sin hacer caso- ¿Por qué? Creí que ya lo conocían

La sonrisa del rubio se borro instantáneamente al oír su acusación.

-La verdad no me gusta mucho lo que hacemos aquí- le contesto con voz seria- pero necesito el dinero para mantener a mi familia, a veces creo que no lo soportare por mucho más

-No me gustan los Akumas- comento Liza todavía temblando- son demasiado tristes

Tiky se sintió apenado por haberlos tratado con tanta brusquedad así que se disculpo:

-Perdón, no era mi intención hacerlos sentir mal

-No te disculpes, tienes que asegurarte de que no haya espías

-¡Solo por eso baila conmigo Tiky-san!- exclamó la niña tomándolo de la mano

-Jajaja, Claro- respondió él

No le costo mucho bailar con la pequeña, parecía tener experiencia en aquello. Después de un par de piezas comenzaron a hablar sin parar de bailar.

-Bailas muy bien, me recuerdas a alguien que conozco- la elogió

-¿Habla de la señorita que es su novia?- pregunto inocentemente Liza

-Si, aunque no me parece correcto que te hagas la dormida para escuchar conversaciones ajenas

-Perdón Tiky-san… pero tenía curiosidad

-Lo puedo ver, sin embargo prefiero que me lo preguntes

-Entonces ¿es cierto que usted no es humano?

Tiky se rio.

-Soy tan humano como cualquiera en esta sala

-Eso lo dudo, usted parece un caballero salido de un cuento de hadas

-Tal vez pero no te dejes engañar por las apariencias, puedo ser muy malvado y dudo que así me amen

-Usted esta mintiendo entre dientes, yo creo que hasta para el villano hay una pareja

-Que niña tan astuta, bien ¿entonces crees que puedas encontrarle una novia al Conde?

-Que cruel, de esa manera dejas sin pies ni cabeza mi lógica

-¿Por qué?

-El Conde da mucho miedo, dudo que alguien lo ame

-¿Alguna vez has visto al Conde?

-No pero solo oír hablar de el me ha bastado

En eso acaba la canción que estaban bailando y Alec se acerco a ellos.

-Por ahora dejaremos esto como un empate- le dijo Tiky a la niña con una sonrisa

-Lo lamento pequeña mía pero es hora de ir a dormir- dijo Alec

-Está bien, ya me he divertido mucho- contesto Liza- gracias por bailar conmigo Tiky-san

-Lo mismo digo- contesto el Noah

A continuación todos se retiraron a sus cuartos.

No pudo dormir, por más que quiso cada vez que estaba apunto de conciliar el sueño algo hacia que abriera los ojos, y sumándose a eso estaba el escozor que le provocaba aquella enorme cicatriz en forma de cruz alrededor de todo su torso.

-Rayos, esto es desesperante- susurró- me pregunto si a esto se refería Lidya con las pequeñas señales que me indicaría que mi Noah interior quiere dominarme

Aquello no era tan raro, ya otras veces su cicatriz no lo dejaba dormir o a veces tenía extrañas pesadillas de las que no se acordaba pero lo levantaban a mitad de la noche.

-Disculpa Tiky-san- lo llamó la voz de Liza tocando a su puerta- ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante- respondió el Noah sorprendido de la presencia de la chica

La niña entro con cara de alivio y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-Que bueno que este es el cuarto correcto, temí estar tocando a la puerta equivocada- le dijo- sabía que era mala idea salir a pasear porque no podía dormir, acabe perdiéndome

-¿Cómo supiste que este era mi cuarto?- le pregunto dándose cuenta del detalle

-No lo se, realmente estuve a punto de llamar a otros cinco cuartos pero algo me decía que no eran

-Espera… cinco cuartos ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas paseando?

-Una horas, estoy muerta de cansancio- contesto Liza dejándose caer en la cama- ¿puedo dormir aquí?

Aquella pregunta le trajo cierta sensación de deja vú pero no supo de donde.

-De acuerdo- respondió Tiky- pero mañana por la mañana quiero que regreses a tu cuarto, Alec se va a preocupar si no te ve

-Está bien- acepto la niña acomodándose en la cama- Buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Unos minutos después la pequeña ya se había quedado dormida. Tiky la observo con cuidado, algo en ella le era conocido aunque nunca la había visto, con estos pensamientos se quedo dormido, no soñó nada en particular y por alguna razón su cicatriz dejo de dolerle.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano pues recordaba la invitación de ver al Akuma poseedor de Inocencia; Liza todavía yacía a su lado así que se paro con cuidado para no despertarla. Al salir de la habitación y caminar por los pasillos sintió a alguien detrás de él pero no encontró a nadie, aquello era raro.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata encontró a uno de los científicos que lo guió a donde estaba el experimento; la sala era grande y llena de aparatos, en el centro de la estancia se encontraba el Akuma: tenía el aspecto de una joven de la edad de Liza pero era pelirroja, se encontraba amarrada a una especie de mesa por medio de unas correas en sus manos, piernas y torso.

-Sin duda increíble ¿no cree?- inquirió el científico líder acercándose- todavía falta pulir algunos detalles pero por lo demás esta completa

-¿De verdad este es un Akuma? No parece muy agresiva- pregunto mirando a la chica de pacifico semblante

-Eso es porque no la visto despierta- contesto el hombre- ¿le gustaría hablar con ella?

-Si

El científico le hizo una señal a otros de sus compañeros que accionaron una de las maquinas, la cual soltó las correas que apresaban a la muchacha y al parecer con eso se despertó.

Con solo abrir los ojos demostró ser un Akuma pues su esencia exudaba una ola de odio y ansias de derramar sangre. La Akuma lo miro unos instantes con sus de un color amarillo y pupilas verticales sonriendo divertida.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto Tiky con voz serena

-Me llamo _Rache*_ o por lo menos ese es el nombre que me puso el Conde- contesto el demonio sin dejar su sonrisa- hablando de él, también me encargo una tareíta con respecto a ti- dijo y sin más Rache se le tiro encima

Tiky sintió un agudo dolor en el costado como si una aguja llena de veneno se le clavara y se desmayo.

Salió de la sombra de Tiky donde estaba escondida y le dio una patada a la Akuma alejándola del Noah. Esta tuvo que poner sus brazos enfrente de si para evitar un impacto contra su cara.

-¡¿Quien se atreve a golpearme?- grito Rache enojada, su mano derecha se había vuelto una especie de estaca afilada de un color verde parecido al de la Inocencia

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar- contesto Lidya- no voy a dejar que le pongas un dedo más encima a Tiky- le aseguro enarbolando su espada

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! – se carcajeo Rache- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tanto que deseaba terminar esto para ir a matarte y resulta que tu misma vienes a tu muerte!

-¿De que demonios hablas?- pregunto Lidya mirándola sin comprender

-¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?- pregunto la Akuma ensanchando su sonrisa- todavía de que mataste a mi familia aquel invierno

La joven Noah retrocedió al oír aquello pero se sereno.

-No te pareces nada a aquella pequeña niña que conocí- le dijo- a que trucos tienes que recurrir para asustarme- se burló sonriendo

-Tal vez sea porque no es mi cuerpo si no el de mi querida prima-contesto Rache preparándose para atacarla- después de que destruiste mi hogar quede al cuidado de mis tíos pero pronto enferme y unos años después morí, por fortuna mi prima me llamo de vuelta y aquí estoy

Lidya no pudo dudar de la veracidad de las palabras de la Akuma pero no se dejo asustar ni mucho menos pensaba dejarse matar.

-Bueno, si esperas que me deje matar estas muy equivocada- le dijo también preparándose para el combate- le prometí su venganza a una inocente niña no una herramienta del Conde, además de que te has metido con mis seres queridos- agrego mirando a Tiky que estaba tendido en el suelo

-Como quieras, así podre torturarte tanto como yo quiera- aseguro Rache- ¡Prepárate a morir!- grito lazándose contra la Noah

Pero una vez más la Akuma tuvo que retroceder esta vez a causa de unos proyectiles en forma de corana que por poco y la atraviesan.

-Ya te habías tardado Nni-san- le dijo Lidya a su hermano

-Perdón, pero ya estoy aquí ¿no?- contesto Allen- así que esta es la Akuma que tiene Inocencia, va ser una pelea dura- comento convirtiendo su mano izquierda en su espada- acabemos rápido, me da nauseas su alma- dijo con cara de asco

El alma que veía ya no se distinguía mucho y no escuchaba que digiera nada, lo único notable eran sus ojos que los miraban con odio; le sorprendió un poco pues generalmente las almas de los Akumas suplicaban piedad, aquello demostraba que tanto había concentrado su odio aquella muchacha.

-Dos contra uno ¿eh?- murmuro Rache- no importa ¡Entre más sangre derrame mejor!- exclamo con placer y con una sonrisa tan sádica que su rostro perdió lo poco de humano que le quedaba

-¡Rache-sama pare por favor!- pidió a gritos uno de los científicos- ¡Esto no es lo que el Conde pidió ni usted esta lista para enfrentarse a un exorcista y a un Noah juntos!

-¡Cállate! Hare lo que me plazca- contesto la aludida

La Akuma se lanzo a atacar a los dos hermanos, era rápida y certera pero sus oponentes lo eran también; sin embargo logro hacerle unas heridas bastantes graves a Lidya con su Inocencia.

-El Conde me explico que dentro de ti hay un ser bastante agresivo, quiero luchar contra el suena como algo interesante- le dijo a la joven Noah sin hacer caso de sus propias heridas

-¿Aydil? Lamento decirte que ella no va a salir- le contesto la Noah- hiriéndome no ganas nada

-Bueno si contigo no sirve, ¡Con ese exorcista sí! - grito Rache levantando una mano en la que se formo una esfera de energía negra muy parecida al ataque que el Conde utilizo para barrer el pueblo de Edo- ¡Lo destruiré como tú destruiste a mi familia y el dolor hará que salga tu otro yo!

Si perder un instante Lidya erigió una barrera y Allen los cubrió con su capa; el impacto fue fuerte pero resistieron sin embargo Rache no espero ni un segundo y lanzo un ataque más y otro hasta que sus barreras no resistieron y los dos hermanos salieron disparados y chocaron contra la pared de enfrente.

-¿Estás bien Nni-san?- pregunto Lidya preocupada, su hermano había salido más lastimado por protegerla con su capa

-Si pero esto no esta funcionando- contesto Allen- llevamos peleando un rato y no hemos logrado nada a parte de herirnos

Y era cierto, el peliblanco se había golpeado la cabeza y le sangraba a parte de varias heridas en el brazo y el torso, mientras que la joven Noah sentía que las heridas causadas por la Inocencia le escocían y se cerraban lentamente, todas estaban cerca de órganos vitales y ella se empezó a preocupar.

-Bueno, si una Noah y un exorcista no es suficiente tendremos que usar otra cosa- dijo Lidya

-Estoy de acuerdo- acepto su hermano desactivando su Inocencia- "a la cuenta de tres"

-Utiliza esto- le dijo la joven pasándole su espada- "Intenta atravesarle entre los omoplatos tiene una herida grave ahí"

-"De acuerdo"

-¿Eh? ¿Qué acaso se están rindiendo?- inquirió Rache flotando en el aire sin necesidad de alas como todos los de su raza- ¿Piensas suplicarme piedad? ¡No pienso dártela!

-Y yo no pienso pedírtela- respondió Lidya sonriendo a sus anchas- lo único que pienso hacer es darte el descanso que te mereces- su sombra se había convertido en aquellos guantes afilados que solía usar

-¡No necesito ningún descanso! ¡Solo necesito llevar acabo mi venganza!- chillo la Akuma visiblemente enojada

-No se porque te quieres vengar de mí, yo no quería hacerte daño a ti ni a tu familia

-_"Uno"_

-¡Los mataste! ¡Tú y solo tú!

-¿Y que hay del Conde? Tus padres murieron en manos de los Akumas no en las mías- se burló la joven, la había distraído como quería su hermano ya había terminado su transformación sin que la Akuma se diera cuenta- ellos solo son creados por el Conde, tú misma bajo sus ordenes terminaras destruyendo muchas familias

-_"Dos"_

-¡Yo solo hare lo que yo quiera! ¡Nadie es mi amo! - grito Rache sacada de sus casilla- ¡Acabare contigo y luego haré lo que yo quiera!- aseguró levantando una mano preparándose para acabarla con un golpe

-Si tienes un amo: el odio- le dijo con una sonrisa- Espero que encuentres el cielo y descanses pequeña _Hikari-chan*_- se despidió de ella un poco triste

-_"Tres"_

En el instante en que Allen termino de contar abrió un portal, se coloco detrás de la Akuma y clavo la espada en el punto que le había dicho su hermana sin perder un segundo; La Akuma emitió un horrible chillido pero no se rindió y lanzo una esfera negra en contra de la Noah; Lidya lo esquivo y tomo el brazo derecho de la Akuma, sus guantes empezaron a desintegrarse por tocar directamente la Inocencia, y lo desgarró con un movimiento rápido dejándolo inutilizado.

Los tres cayeron al suelo con estrepito. La joven Noah retuvo unos momentos más a la Akuma mientras su hermano volvía a activar su Inocencia; por ultimo el peliblanco utilizo sus garras para destruir y salvar el alma de Akuma.

-Lo que puede causar el odio- susurró Allen

Lidya solo asintió mirando el punto donde había desaparecido la muchacha pelirroja.

Poco a poco iba recobrando la conciencia de si mismo; estaba recostado contra algo, le dolía el costado aunque no tanto como hacía unos momentos, sentía unas manos sobre el curándolo. No sabía porque pero sentía ganas de matar a la persona que estaba junto a él, quería derramar su sangre. Crispo los dedos en un intento de contenerse pero las ganas eran insufribles.

-¿Tiky? ¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunto una voz

Las intenciones asesinas se disiparon en cuanto oyó la voz de su novia. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la joven enfrente de él.

-Que bueno que estés bien- le dijo Lidya sonriéndolo

-¿Cómo es que siempre me encuentras en un estado tan lamentable?- le pregunto incorporándose un poco- ¿Qué demonios me sucedió?

-Rache te ataco con su Inocencia, no me preguntes porque- contesto Lidya tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- pero algo tenía que ver el Conde

-No creo, esa Akuma estaba loca- contesto Tiky una vez en pie

-Vaya que eres problemático- le dijo otra voz conocida

Volteo y se encontró con Allen que lo saludaba con la mano, llevaba el cabello largo. De repente comprendió y sonrió con ironía.

-Así que ustedes dos eran Alec y Liza, siempre tuve dos espías enfrente- dijo y luego se rió

-Pues estos dos espías te salvaron la vida- dijo Lidya con cara de pocos amigos

-Si ya se, gracias- la tranquilizo abrazándola- te extrañe

-Yo también- respondió la joven devolviéndole el abrazo

-Hmmmm… me pregunto por que me molestaba tanto verlos juntos- comento Allen sorprendiéndolo- si se ven tan bien, hacen buena pareja

El joven peliblanco sonreía con toda tranquilidad y amablemente.

-Creo que te has golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza chico- le dijo sarcásticamente- la ultima vez que me le acerque a Lidya casi me matas

-Las cosas cambian, además los Noah's somos tranquilos- le contesto Allen sacándole la lengua en gesto burlón

A Tiky le pareció que ese comentario no tenía pies ni cabeza ¿Por qué el chico había dicho "somos"?

-Creo que hay una cosa que tenemos que aclarar antes de irnos- dijo Lidya- pero primero suéltame, tal vez después no me quieras dejar ir- agrego liberándose con gentileza de su abrazo

Una vez que su hermana estuvo lejos de él Allen dejo al descubierto su piel de color ceniza. Tiky no alcanzaba a creérselo y no pudo articular palabra.

-¡Tadaaa~!- exclamó el peliblanco con una sonrisa burlona

-Unos meses de entrenamiento y esto es lo que logramos- le explico Lidya ante su cara de incredulidad- ahora puedes decirle al Conde que si quiere ver a su hermano solo tiene que venir con nosotros

-¿Q-Quieres decir q-que…?- preguntó Tiky con asombro

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó su novia

-¡Soy 100% yo!- contesto el peliblanco

-Vaya que saben dar sorpresas- les dijo recuperándose del susto- esto es algo que sin duda al Conde le interesara

-Y esperamos que se lo digas- dijeron a coro los dos hermanos

-Bien, entonces debo apurarme a darle la noticia- respondió con una sonrisa- Nos vemos

-¡Nos vemos!- se despidieron abriendo un portal de la Arca

-¡Ojala y sea pronto!- le dijo Lidya antes de entrar al Arca lanzándole un beso coquetamente

Tiky se sonrojo un poco pero le sonrió con toda tranquilidad, se alegraba de que nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos después de tantos meses.

-Ahora hay que regresar a casa- dijo dándose media vuelta mientras aparecía delante de el un portal del Arca Negra- espero que haya algo para comer, todo este alboroto me dio hambre.

¡Kooonichiwaaa lectores! Tiempo sin vernos, bueno antes de cualquier cosa unos puntos dentro del capi:

El primer * era por el nombre de la Akuma: Rache es la palabra en alemán para venganza, es obvio porque el Conde decidió darle ese nombre.

El segundo * es por Hikari que era el nombre verdadero de la niña cuando Lidya la conoció.

Bueno esas son todas las aclaraciones que tenía: D.

Allen: Hoy usaste muchas palabras en otro idioma

(Orgullosa) Bueno para algo sirven los diccionarios ¿no? XD

Lavi: Por lo menos los utilizas, no que ya estaban haciendo polvo: D

(Dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza) ¡Tú cállate!

Allen: (con una gota de sudor en la cabeza) Siguiendo con las noticias tenemos una nueva lectora…

¡Kuroneko Evans! ¡Yay XD!

Allen: Me halaga ser tu personaje favorito, les mando un abrazo a ti a tu "pequeña" conciencia

Lavi: (con un chichón en la cabeza) ¡Que sean bienvenidas!

Vaya hoy no te desanimaste con mis golpes

Lavi: ¡Con Noemi de regreso nada puede desanimarme ˄˄!

Allen: Que bueno que Lavi ya se recupero y tiene energías, las va necesitar dentro de unos capis (risita)

Lavi: ¿? ¿De que hablas Allen?

Allen: Nada

(Aclarándome la garganta y poniéndome seria) dejando eso de lado ¬¬, tengo una pregunta que hacerles lectores, los próximos dos capítulos serán relajados (mis personajes se merecen unas vacaciones) ¿Así que prefieren primero?:

1.- Un tierno capi donde saldrán otra vez nuestro gruñón de pelo azul y nuestra buscadora favorita o

2.- Un capi chistoso de espionaje a nuestros dos hermanitos de parte de tres personajes de los cuales seguro ya ni se acordaban

Los dos saldrán así que no se preocupen pero como no son muy relevantes para la historia (exceptuando por uno que otro detalle) dejare que ustedes decidan el orden. Y seguiré el sabio ejemplo de Kuroneko Evans ¡Y no subiré nada hasta que tenga por lo menos cinco respuestas! ¡He dicho!

Allen: ¿Como que nos espiaran a mi y a Onne-san? ¿Quién?

Lavi: (en modo guardia de seguridad) Lo sentimos esa es información confidencia

Allen: (agarrándolo por el cuello del abrigo) ¡Nada de información confidencial! ¡Me lo vas a decir ahora mismo!

Lavi: ¡Tu no me quisiste decir ahora friégate!

Allen: ¡No me hagas utilizar mi Inocencia!

Lavi: ¡Lo mismo te digo!

¡Ya basta! (agarrándolos de la parte de atrás de su abrigo y separándolos) ¡Parecen niños chiquitos!

Ambos: ¡El empezó!

¡Como quieran! (chocando las cabezas de ambos contra la del otro, dejándolos inconscientes) Espero con ansias sus respuestas lectores ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, hace mucho que no subo biografías así que hoy los dejo con las de mis tres Noah's favoritos. Por ahora tengo que devolver a estos dos a la Orden ¡Bye! (salgo arrastrando a Lavi y a Allen).

Ps- Pronto un amiga mia llamada Tiamat va subir un fanfic sobre la serie de XXX Holic, ojala lo lean asi que si a alguien le gusta esa serie por favor dense una vuelta.

Tiky Mikk

Signo: Libra

Cumpleaños: 22 de Octubre

Comida preferida: Cualquier cosa que lleve pescado

Flores favoritas: Rosas negras

Le encanta: pasar tiempo con Lidya y sus amigos y jugar al póker

Odia: que alguien le coquetee a Lidya y que le digan o insinúen que esta viejo (algo que todas sus fans saben que es mentira)

El Noah que supuestamente lleva el "placer" de Noé, pero resulto ser que quien más placer le trae con su compañía es la que más lo desespera: Lidya, su eterno amor, lastima que ella este en el bando enemigo. Después de conocerla con su "cara blanca" y luego como Noah se crea un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos y a pesar de que Lidya los traiciona el no puede odiarla ni un poco.

Es muy celoso con la muchacha y por eso al principio le molestaba un poco que defendiera a Allen. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo se da cuenta de que tiene más cosas en común con el peliblanco de lo que imaginaba.

Luego de dejar el bando del Conde se convierte en el "guardián" de Lidya y siempre se preocupa por el bienestar de la joven, lo que hace que se prometa protegerla así tenga que dar su vida.

¿Serán más fuertes las cadenas que lo atan al Conde o las que lo atan a Lidya?...

Su frase: "Una cara blanca y otra negra todo seria aburrido si alguna de ellas desapareciera"

Road Kamelot

Edad: aparentemente unos 13 años

Signo: Piscis

Cumpleaños: 20 de marzo

Comida favorita: Dulces

Le encanta: jugar con muñecos y vestir a su antojo a cualquiera que se deje

No le gusta: que le nieguen lo que quiere

Pequeña Noah berrinchuda y mimada pero una buena niña; es de las pocas Noah's que se guía más por lo que quiere que por lo que quiere el Conde y aun así le cuesta mucho creer que Lidya no es una traidora.

En su familia a los que más quiere es a su padre y a Tiky al que trata como un hermano mayor. Le tiene gran cariño a Allen por ser un exorcista que quiere salvar a los Noah's y porque la primera vida del peliblanco la quiso mucho.

Luego de que Lidya le contara la verdad sobre los Noah's, se niega a creer que el Conde es malo pero conforme este deja su fachada humana se convence de que tiene razón. Una vez que el Conde les prohíbe interactuar con los humanos y el clan de Lidya empieza acercarse más a ella se vuelve un poco más madura y empieza a pensar en que clase de futuro quiere y a quien de verdad quiere.

Su frase: "Los sueños son divertidos hasta que se cumplen, entonces se disfruta de la realidad"

Sherrill Kamelot

Edad: Aproximadamente unos 36 años

Signo: Acuario

Cumpleaños: 20 de enero

Persona que más quiere: A su hija Road

Su sueño: Tener una familia con la que vivir en paz

Le gusta: Vestir a su hija (realmente a cualquier niña que considere linda) con hermosos vestidos y adornos

De todos los Noah's el que más desea tener una vida humana. A pesar de que su trabajo como ministro consiste en crear guerras entre países no le gusta la violencia; a su parecer lo único que esta haciendo es crear "un mundo mejor para su hija" sin embargo al paso del tiempo esta menos convencido de eso.

También le tiene bastante aprecio a su hermano Tiky al que siempre le esta insistiendo que se case, lamentablemente Tiky eligió a Lidya que es una traidora y se negó a salir con otra que no fuera ella algo que lo enfureció mucho.

Es de los primeros en admitir que el Conde hace mal pero se queda en ese bando para proteger a su hija. Es en extremo celoso con esta ultima y le tiene terror a que alguien se la lleve lejos de él, por eso en cuanto se da cuenta de que alguien esta interesado en Road lo aparta del camino de inmediato (ya tengo preparada una sorpresa sobre esto ultimo XD).

Su frase: "Lo más importante es la familia"

13


	31. Chapter 31

_D-Gray__ Man__: La histo__ria de dos hermanos_

Por votación de 3-2 a favor del capi tierno ¡Aquí lo tienen!:

Capitulo 31: Amada molestia

"Cuidado cuando le digas a alguien que lo odias, no vaya a ser que estés diciendo una mentira"

-Kanda- lo llamó Lidya- Kanda… ¡Kanda con un demonio, te estoy hablando!- termino por gritarle la muchacha separándolo del Moyashi

-Creí que querías que entrenara- le dijo el aludido con una media sonrisa

-Si pero no que descuartizaras a Nni-san- le reprocho la Noah- sabes también como yo que no es tan bueno con la espada como tu ¡y esto es un entrenamiento no un combate a muerte!

El pobre peliblanco yacía en el suelo con varios cortes graves y por demás magullado.

-S-Si su I-Inocencia hub-biera estado a-activada me habría m-matado- dijo Allen entrecortadamente debido al cansancio y al dolor- ¿A-Ahora si pued-do tirarlo d-de la torre?

-No, lo siento Nni-san, todavía lo necesito vivo- contesto su hermana- en cuanto a ti, espero que te comportes y dejes de intentar de matar a todos tus compañeros de entrenamiento

-No es mi problema si no pueden seguirme el paso- gruño Yuu.

Lidya ya estaba harta pero controlo sus ganas de estamparlo en la pared; no era la primera vez que Kanda hacia eso, últimamente estaba de un humor peor al de costumbre y no solo con Allen si no con todos, incluso se mostraba frío con Lenalee.

-Lo que tu digas pero intenta controlarte ¿vale?- le dijo en el tono mas amable que pudo- te quieren en la oficina de Komui, al parecer tienes una misión; cuando vuelvas seguiremos con el entrenamiento- continuo sin dejarle contestar un rotundo "No"

Kanda se dio media vuelta sin decir nada.

-"Me pregunto si Tiedoll tuvo que pasar por esto"- pensó Lidya masajeándose la sien- "Me gustaría sacarle que le pasa pero él si se da cuenta cuando sondeo su mente y no lo quiero mas agresivo"

El peliazul se dirigió a donde Komui sin dejar de pensar en su constante dolor, de un tiempo a la fecha el cuerpo le dolía horrores y el tatuaje en su pecho era cada vez más grande; sabia que aquello terminaría pasando tarde o temprano, después de todo su cuerpo era una muñeca destinada a romperse, pero eso no le quitaba lo molesto y el hecho de que el dolor no lo dejara descansar.

Entro en la sala aquella y fue recibido por una vocecilla.

-¡Buenos días Kanda!- lo saludo Mina con una amplia sonrisa

-"Lo que me faltaba"- pensó el samurái dejando que un quedo gruñido saliera de su garganta

La joven no dejo su sonrisa a pesar de su queja.

-Ara, ¿Ya se conocen?- pregunto Komui al verlos- eso nos ahorrara presentaciones

-¿Qué quieres Komui?- pregunto Kanda con tono acido antes de que la muchacha respondiera

-Tan rudo como siempre- respondió el aludido con una sonrisa pero algo nervioso- Ahem, tengo una misión para ti: necesitamos que recuperes una Inocencia de un poblado abandonado en Rumania, esta totalmente rodeado de Akumas pero…

-Ese no es el problema real, si no que la Inocencia ha erigido una barrera sobre si misma- termino Mina- ninguno de los buscadores que hemos estado ahí ha podido atravesarla así que pensamos que un exorcista si podría; yo te guiare hasta allá- concluyo sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Bien- contesto el peliazul sin ningún otro remedio

-Eso es todo, pueden partir de inmediato- les dijo Komui en tono profesional- Que les vaya bien~- término recuperando su tono normal de voz

El exorcista y la buscadora se dirigieron al Arca donde se encontraron con Lidya, esta y Mina se saludaron con amabilidad; la primera, después de mirar un momento a Kanda, le dijo mentalmente a su compañera:

-"Ten un poco de cuidado, esta de mal humor"

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunto la rubia intentando controlar la expresión de su cara, todavía le sorprendía un poco el contacto mental

-"No lo se pero lleva así un rato"

-"Ya lo averiguare"

-"Bien"- respondió la Noah- los guiare a su puerta, solo los puedo dejar en pueblo cercano a su destino porque, astutamente, el Conde puso alrededor de la zona uno de esos sellos que inutilizan mis poderes con el Arca así que tendrán que ir a pie

Lidya les abrió una de las tantas habitaciones blancas por donde se podía distinguir un callejón. Kanda y Mina entraron por el.

-¡Buena suerte!- los despidió la joven General

-¡Gracias!- respondió la buscadora antes de entrar por la puerta

Al otro lado se encontraba el callejón que había visto y al pasarlo entro al pueblo Rumano; Kanda no la había esperado pero no fue muy difícil dar con él, con aquel cabello azul no había manera de confundirlo.

-Q-Que malo eres, no m-me esperaste- le dijo entrecortadamente debido a que había corrido detrás de el hasta casi la salida del pueblo- ¿Así tratas a tus compañeros?

-Tu no eres mi compañera y no me importa si no puedes seguirme el paso- le contesto agriamente el peliazul sin dejar de caminar

-Como quieras- susurro ella- Sal Yorumi- llamó

De entre sus ropas salió un golem de color azul celeste y pequeñas alas de murciélago. Se alegraba de haberlo diseñado tan especial para su uso.

-Mis patines por favor- le pidió

Yorumi abrió la boca y, al mas puro estilo de Timcampy, le arrojo una bolita de luz que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de unos patines.

-Gracias- le dijo tomándolos y sentándose en el suelo para ponérselos- toma, llévate mis botas

El golem obedeció y se trago los zapatos, luego se volvió a esconder en sus ropas.

-¡Aquí vamos!- dijo antes de empezar a patinar a toda velocidad.

Le fue muy fácil pasar entre la gente y, al entrar al bosque que tenían que recorrer para llegar al pueblo abandonado, avanzar entre los arboles sin chocar con ninguno. Siempre había destacado en las actividades físicas pero si había alguna en que le fuera mejor era el surf, sin embargo estaba muy lejos de su casa y del agua así pues se conformaba con practicar patinaje.

-"Ahí estas"- pensó al ver al peliazul a la lejanía de espaldas a ella.

Decidió que se merecía un castigo por dejarla botada, solo conocía una manera así que:

-¡Te encontré!~- exclamó lazándose hacia él y abrazándolo del cuello- ¿De verdad creías que eso me haría desistir?- le pregunto con voz cantarina.

Kanda estaba paralizado; los pies de ella colgaban unos centímetros sobre el suelo así que todo su peso estaba sobre el pobre samurái.

-S-Suéltame- ordeno Yuu con voz mordaz, más sin embargo, ella detecto también un poco de dolor y ¿preocupación?

Acato la orden con el temor de haberlo lastimado, aunque no entendía como, siempre le había parecido una persona fuerte y resistente.

-Escóndete- le dijo el samurái con el mismo tono mientras desenfundaba su katana- ¡Actívate!

Al principio no entendió porque le decía aquello, pero un momento después se dio cuenta de la razón: una presencia enorme se dirigía hacia ellos, un Akuma. Este llego tan rápido que ninguno de los dos pudo mover un musculo, a penas alcanzo a sacar algo de la manga de su abrigo, un momento después el miedo la hubiera paralizado; delante de ellos se encontraba un Akuma de nivel 4 que los miraba maliciosamente, nunca había visto uno de aquellos pero ahora sabía que todo lo que se decía de ellos era verdad: daban miedo.

-No te dejare llegar a la Inocencia Yuu Kanda- le dijo al peliazul el demonio- hace mucho que debiste dejar de trabajar para la Orden y disfrutar de la poca vida que te quedaba ¡Jajajaja!

-Eso es algo que yo decido no tú- contesto el aludido con una media sonrisa- ahora deja el parloteo y comienza a atacar

El Akuma no se lo hizo repetir dos veces y se le tiro encima. La pelea era sin lugar a dudas dispareja, Kanda era uno de los mejores exorcistas sin embargo un nivel 4 era mucho para una sola persona.

Ella no sabía que hacer, quería obedecer la orden que le había dado y esconderse pero no podía evitar pensar en lo peor ¿Qué haría si Kanda no volvía? No valía la pena arriesgarse, no pensaba arriesgar a alguien tan importante solo por su bienestar.

-¡Hey! ¡Tonto Akuma!- grito llamando la atención del demonio

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- exclamo Yuu iracundo, lo quisiera o no también le preocupaba el bienestar de la muchacha

Ella no le hizo caso y siguió gritando, tenía firmemente agarrada en la mano derecha aquella pequeña jeringa llena de líquido rojo esperando la oportunidad de usarla.

-¡Ustedes los Akumas no son más que maquinas asesinas! ¡Un montón de juguetes inservibles, no sois más que basura!

No había terminado de pronunciar la frase sintió que alguien la levantaba por el cuello.

-¿Podría repetir eso Señorita?- oyó decir al Akuma risueñamente en su oído - ya veremos quien es la basura cuando acabe contigo

No se dejo intimidar a pesar de que sentía un terror atroz, ese podía ser su último momento de vida, sentía que el Akuma presionaba poco a poco su cuello asfixiándola. Ya estaba mareada por la falta de oxigeno cuando levanto el brazo y clavo con todas sus fuerza la jeringa en la pierna del demonio.

Este no tardo en reaccionar soltando un horrible grito y dejándola caer al suelo. Kanda no desaprovecho la oportunidad y clavo a Mugen en el pecho del Akuma para luego degollarlo con un rápido movimiento; el nivel 4 estallo en una nube de humo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Se puso en pie con un poco de trabajo, todavía no recuperaba del todo el aliento, y miro a Kanda; estaba mucho mas herido que ella, tenía varias heridas graves a pesar de que la pela no había durado mucho, sobretodo le preocupo que tuviera sangre en la boca pues si había vomitado sangre quería decir daño interno.

-¿Kanda estas bien?- le pregunto acercándose

-La próxima vez que te de una orden la obedeces y punto- fue la contestación del samurái- además no necesitaba tú ayuda

Le molesto mucho que dijera eso ¿Qué acaso no entendía que lo había hecho para protegerlo?

-¡Baka!- le grito furiosa- Watashi wa anata no fukushi o shinpai suru to, sono subete o iwanakereba naranaiga, shikarudesu, Anata wa machigainaku sekai saidai no bakadesu. (Yo preocupándome por tu bienestar y resulta que todo lo que tienes para decirme es un regaño, eres decididamente el idiota más grande del mundo)- exclamó caminando hacia el-Baka! Orokana!, Watashi wa anata o ki ni shite iru anata ni nani no imi mo nai nodesu ka? Watashi wa anata o aishite! Watashi wa shinitakunai riyūdesu! Bakanda! (¡Tonto! ¡Estúpido! ¿Acaso no significa nada para ti que yo me preocupe por ti? ¡Te quiero! ¡Por eso es que no quiero que te mueras! ¡Bakanda!)- concluyo con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos y apuntándolo con un dedo

Kanda se había quedado de una pieza al oírla, no había esperado esa reacción de su parte y aun menos que le reclamara en japonés; no le dio tiempo a contestar y empezó a alejarse todavía con cara enojada.

-Gomenasai (lo siento)- le dijo Yuu cuando todavía no se había alejado mucho- Shikashi, anata o aisuru tame no orokamono (pero eres una tonta por quererme)

- Watakushiha ga, watashi wa kinishinai (Lo soy pero no me importa)- contesto ella- Anata wa yurusa re... Kono-jikan o (Quedas perdonado… por esta vez)

Reanudo la caminata sin mirar atrás. Kanda iba con paso ligero detrás de ella.

-"Solo estoy seguro de una cosa"- se dijo el japonés- "esta niña es todavía más rara y testaruda de lo que creía"

Siguieron su camino sin ningún otro contratiempo, al parecer los demás Akumas estaban tan ocupados con intentar atravesar la barrera que no les prestaron atención. Al llegar al borde del pueblo era muy obvio que la barrera rodeaba todo.

-Nada la atraviesa, ni armas ni personas ni Akumas- le explico a Kanda- mira

Acerco la mano y tuvo que quitarla al instante pues la barrera le causo un agudo dolor en la mano incluso le quedo un poco negra como si la hubiera puesto sobre fuego.

-Inténtalo tú, tal vez tengas más suerte

El peliazul lo intento pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, enojado por ello desenfundo su katana.

-Si no puedo atravesarla la cortare en mil pedazos- dijo levantando a Mugen

-¡¿Qué demonios haces? ¡No necesitas mas heridas!- le dijo intentando pararlo más el samurái no le hizo caso

Los dos casi se caen de cara cuando pasaron la barrera limpiamente; en el mismo instante que Kanda dio un espadazo ella le paro los brazos para que no terminara herido lo que hizo que tropezaran un poco y la barrera había cedido como si no estuviera ahí.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Kanda

-Que raro, no se como pero estamos dentro- murmuro ella

-Bien, ahora ¿Dónde esta la Inocencia?

-Creo que en la Iglesia que es el edificio central del pueblo

-¿Creo?

-No lo se, nunca pudimos entrar

-Genial

Comenzó a avanzar hacia el edificio ya mencionado sin hacer caso de la queja de su novio, este la siguió. Era más o menos grande y con un ventanal multicolor que miraba hacia afuera; entraron y lo encontraron todo derruido y viejo, sobre el pulpito donde el padre daba misa estaba la Inocencia.

-Curioso que este tan a la vista- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el pulpito

Kanda estaba de acuerdo con ella así que se mantuvo atento por si algo atacaba de repente pero no hubo necesidad de ello, la Inocencia dejo agarrarse sin ningún problema incluso titilo como si estuviera feliz de verle.

-Bueno misión cumplida- le dijo extendiéndole la Inocencia- podemos volver

-Por fin- dijo Kanda guardando la Inocencia en su abrigo

En eso toda la iglesia retumbo y se tambaleo.

-Rayos, lo había olvidado- se quejo- la barrera a desaparecido

Salieron y encontraron a tres Akumas nivel 2 que les disparaban con todo lo que tenían, Kanda los cubrió de las balas desviándolas con su katana. No era mucho problema matarlos pero ciertamente era difícil llegar hasta ellos, sobretodo porque el peliazul tenía que protegerla a ella.

-¡Dednos la Inocencia!- gritaban los Akumas

Ella pensó rápido.

-Cuando estén sobre mi los matas antes de que se den cuenta- le dijo a Kanda y sin más se echo a correr

-¿Qué?- solo alcanzo a preguntar este

-¡Hey Akumas!- les grito cuando estaba a una distancia considerable- ¡¿Quieren esto? ¡Pues vengan por ella!- pregunto levantando en una mano la pequeña Inocencia

Los Akumas estuvieron detrás de ella en un segundo; Kanda se sorprendió mucho ¿Cuándo demonios había agarrado de vuelta la Inocencia? Se palpó el pecho y sintió el extraño cristal, sonrió, la niña era lista.

Mientras tanto los demonios ya la habían acorralado en un callejón.

-¡Ahora señorita dednos la Inocencia!- le dijo uno de los Akumas

-Está bien- contesto con una sonrisa lazándosela

-Que buena niña, ahora quédate quieta para que te mate- dijo otro con una sádica sonrisa

-Espera- lo detuvo el último- esta Inocencia es rara, es de color azul

Y era cierto, brillaba con un tono azul celeste; Yorumi volvió a su forma original en un instante y luego mordió con fuerza la mano del Akuma que soltó un chillido.

-¡Que jugarreta mas baja señorita!- exclamo enojado el Akuma- ¡Morirás por eso!- dijo disparando contra ella

Más los disparos se desviaron cuando Kanda lo partió a la mitad con un rápido movimiento, no tardo mucho en deshacerse de los otros dos. Sin embargo las balas destrozaron la pared que tenía detrás casi dejándola bajo una pila de escombros.

-¡Ajo!- le dijo con una mueca de dolor- No debiste dejar que disparara, creo que una piedra me rompió algo- se quejo intentando salir de entre los escombros

-No te quejes fue idea tuya- le contesto el japonés

-Vaya, esto va dejar cicatriz- dijo al ver su pierna debajo de una roca de gran tamaño

Se la quito de encima sintiendo un agudo dolor en su extremidad, intento ponerse en pie pero el dolor la volvió a tirar.

-¡Maldición!- se dijo con una mueca de dolor- creo que tendrás que adelantarte sin mí, yo tardaré un poco en componerme- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Cerró los ojos intentando calmar el dolor, unos segundos después cuando creyó que Yuu ya se había ido sintió algo en su regazo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la Inocencia; lo siguiente que supo era que Kanda la estaba cargando.

-Solo por esto, tú te encargas de entregarla- le dijo el peliazul con voz neutra

-V-Vale- contesto, se había sonrojado, nunca pensó en que fuera a hacer algo como aquello

Recargo su cabeza en el pecho del samurái sintiéndose segura entre sus brazos. Los latidos de su corazón la tranquilizaban, nunca había sentido tanta paz.

-Esto… ¿Kanda?- lo llamo después de unos minutos de caminata

-¿Que quieres?- contesto este con un tono ligeramente amargo

-L-Lidya me dijo que últimamente has estado de mal humor- explicó esperando no meter en un problema a su amiga

-¿Y?

-Bueno… ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que te moleste? ¿S-Soy y-y…?- le pregunto un tanto triste, después de todo lo había forzado a ser su novio

-Sabes que soy un segundo exorcista ¿no?- le corto Kanda

-Si

-Lo que puede que no sepas es que nuestro cuerpo es artificial y a la larga empieza a romperse

-¿Quieres decir que tú… estas m-muriendo?- pregunto horrorizada

-Lentamente pero si- confirmo el japonés como si nada

-No puedes ser, ¿hay algo que se pueda hacer?- inquirió casi temblando

-No que yo sepa, era un buen método de control así moriríamos antes de convertirnos en Akumas

-¿Duele mucho?- fue todo lo que pudo preguntar

-Algo

Se quedo callada, estaba temblando.

-¿Por qué te pones triste?- le pregunto Yuu- soy medio Akuma, un monstruo

-Eso no es cierto, eres una persona como todas- le respondió un poco enojada

-Tonta

Había llegado al borde del bosque sin que ella se diera cuenta; un momento después un portal del Arca se abrió delante de ellos. Entraron en el y se encontraron a Lidya esperándolos.

-Me parece que tu estas lastimada- le dijo, luego miro al peliazul- debiste cuidarla mejor

-No era mi problema- contesto el aludido y sin más la dejo caer

-¡Auch! ¡Que rudo!- exclamo

Kanda se empezó a ir sin hacer caso.

-Okaaaaay- dijo Lidya con una gota de sudor en la frente- déjame ver como esta tu pierna

-De acuerdo- contesto dejando que la revisara, en eso se acordó de algo- ¡Espera Kanda!

El samurái no dio señales de escucharla.

-¡La próxima vez que nos veamos déjame intentar algo!- le grito- ¡Es un regalo!

Yuu se fue como si no hubiera escuchado nada pero a ella le bastaba que estuviera por enterado.

-¿Descubriste que tenía?- le pregunto Lidya, ella asintió- que bueno, ahora déjame curarte la pierna.

Al día siguiente ya estaba de misión otra vez. Tenía pésimo humor, sobretodo porque Tiedoll lo acompañaba aunque era una misión que no le concernía a un General; solo había que limpiar un pueblo entero de Akumas de bajo nivel, últimamente no era raro que poblaciones enteras estuvieran llenas de demonios.

Komui les dijo que ya había otro exorcista en el lugar pero como el pueblo era bastante grande hacía falta alguien más, Tiedoll había oído la conversación y al enterarse que el lugar estaba cerca del mar dijo que hace mucho que no lo pintaba y se había apuntado para ir, algo que no era precisamente agradable para el.

Llegaron al poblado después de subir una pendiente, pues el pueblo estaba colocado en unos riscos, y se encontraron con una figura que los estaba esperando: llevaba un uniforme de exorcista que asimilaba a un arlequín por lo menos en el gorro terminado en punta y las mangas largas con la misma forma, la parte de abajo consistía en unos pantalones cortos y unas botas; pudo distinguir una sonrisa en la figura antes de que corriera hacia ellos.

-¡Tiedoll-san!~-grito la figura con alegría abrazándolo

El solo se quedo congelado, aquella voz… no, no podía ser que tuviera tan mal karma.

-¡Pero si es Mina-chan! Cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo el general correspondiendo el abrazo- mira como has crecido

-¡Si! Además de que ya soy una exorcista- contesto la muchacha- ¿Qué tal esta Marie-san? Hace un tiempo que no lo veo

-Está bien, también ha crecido mucho

Mientras tanto el estaba pensando en la posibilidad de cometer suicidio ritual con su katana para escapar del infierno que le esperaba, si esa tonta y su maestro se juntaban… el solo pensarlo lo ponía enfermo.

-Que descortés he sido-dijo de repente Tiedoll acordándose de él- creo que no has conocido a uno de mis queridos hijos

-¿Quién? ¿Kanda?- dijo Mina mirándolo- si a el ya lo conozco, de hecho….

.-.-.-.-._Explicación_.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya veo- dijo minutos después el General llorando como fuente- así que Yuu-kun ya tiene novia, como crecen los hijos

-No soy tú hijo- dijo agriamente, en definitiva el suicidio ritual era una opción bastante agradable

-Es normal que los hijos nieguen a los padres a cierta edad, pero no te preocupes Yuu-kun no tienes de que avergonzarte

-¡No me llames así y deja de hablar de eso!- contesto cabreado

-Calmado Kanda- le dijo Mina- hay que pasárnosla bien mientras estemos aquí

El comenzó a dirigirse al pueblo sin hacerle caso; al llegar lo noto desierto.

-A la mayoría ya los acabe pero todavía hay algunos que se esconden- le dijo la joven- estoy un poco cansada así que ¿podrían acabar con ellos cuando se acerquen?

Después de decir esto dio un paso al frente y saco de entre su uniforme una flauta, el instrumento era de un color azul pálido y parecía hecho de una especia de metal acristalado.

_-Uta no Umi, melody one: anziehend zirkel (Canción del mar, melodía uno: Compás atrayente)_- susurro la muchacha y la flauta adquirió brillo

La muchacha comenzó a tocarla, era una composición suave y con un ritmo repetitivo que hipnotizaba, aunque no se parecía al ruido de una flauta si no más bien parecía una pequeña orquesta compuesta de melodiosos instrumentos. Se sintió raro al oírla, el dolor de su cuerpo disminuyo y su mal humor desapareció, le dieron ganas de acercarse para oír la música más de cerca pero se contuvo; al parecer no era solo el si no que los Akumas sufrían del mismo efecto, se acercaban tanto en su forma humana como en la que en realidad tenían.

Mina dejo de tocar y al instante toda la relajación se fue, pestañeo un par de veces, se sentía como si acabara de despertar de un sueño. Cuando se reparo activo su Inocencia y destruyo a los Akumas que todavía no se despertaban del todo.

-Eso eran todos- le dijo la muchacha

-Bien, ahora puedo comenzar a pintar estos hermosos paisajes- dijo Tiedoll- Yuu-kun, te noto un poco distraído ¿Qué tienes?

-No es nada- dijo intentando ser mordaz pero no pudo

-¡Oops! Creo que yo se que es-dijo Mina- Kanda es medio Akuma, tal vez mi música también lo afecta; perdóname no era mi intención- se disculpo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Deberíamos revisar el resto del pueblo por si acaso-dijo sin querer corroborar su suposición

-De acuerdo- acepto la muchacha- será mejor por caminos separados, algunas de mis notas no serian buenas para tus oídos, nos vemos en un rato- les dijo y luego se alejo

-Yuu-kun- lo llamo su maestro cuando estaba a punto de irse

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Deberías ser mas amable con Mina-chan, es tu novia y como tal debes tratarla- le dijo con un tono ligeramente enojado, algo muy raro en el

-Yo nunca acepte ser su novio- respondió recuperando el tono acido

-No puedes negar eternamente que la quieres, tú…

Se fue sin dejar que Tiedoll terminara la frase. Reviso el poblado y todavía encontró un par de Akumas a los que eliminó; a la lejanía podía escuchar de vez en cuando sonidos que le sonaban a alguien arañando una pizarra, supuso que era Mina.

Regreso cuando la noche ya había caído, y encontró a su maestro aun dibujando y a la joven exorcista viéndolo con fascinación.

-Deberíamos irnos- dijo

-Todavía me queda mucho por pintar Yuu-kun, así que nos quedaremos hasta mañana- respondió Tiedoll

-No vale la pena discutir, ya sabes como es Tiedoll-san- lo calmo Mina antes de que protestara- si quieres dormir, esa casa esta bastante bien- le dijo señalando un edificio no muy lejano

Sin más que hacer entro al hogar y eligió un cuarto; se tiro en la cama más no pudo dormir, el dolor se hacía casi insoportable, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo podría aguantar. Unos minutos más tarde oyó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, no contesto.

-¿Kanda, estas ahí?- pregunto la joven rubia entrando en el cuarto

-Deja de molestar

-Esto…umm…yo…- tartamudeo la muchacha

-Si tienes algo que decir dilo rápido- la apresuro de mala manera

-Ayer cuando volvimos de la misión… yo te dije que quería darte un regalo- contesto Mina avergonzada- ¿podría dártelo ahora? Es algo para que puedas dormir y ya no te duela tanto- explico sacando su flauta

-No voy a dejar que utilices tu Inocencia conmigo- se negó con voz amarga

-¡No seas tonto! ¡No voy a utilizar ninguna técnica contigo, así es como cualquier flauta común!- le dijo enojada la joven- compuse un canción para ti, esperaba que te relajara

La miro de reojo: se veía esperanzada y le brillaban los ojos.

-Anda pues- le dijo

Mina sonrió y se sentó en el suelo.

-Tiene tu nombre: Yuu, es mi momento favorito del día*- le explico y luego comenzó a tocar

La melodía era pacifica y serena, recordaba una noche cerca del mar con la brisa salada rozándote el rostro; había momentos en que la música se volvía más rápida para luego regresar a lo lento, más tarde cambio un poco y ahora parecía salir de una caja de música, tenía unos cuantos toques más espectrales y algo duros. El dolor fue poco a poco remitiendo hasta que desapareció, su cuerpo se relajo… si algo cambio en lo que restaba de la canción no lo supo porque se quedo profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó de buen humor poco después de que amaneciera. Se sentía muy dichosa por haber podido ayudar a Kanda con su dolor; decidió salir a dar un paseo antes de que sus dos compañeros se despertaran.

Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto se encontró con un ramo de flores en el suelo, era obvio que las habían arrancado recientemente y quien lo hubiera hecho no tenía mucha experiencia en esa clase de detalles, pues los tallos estaban dispares, y venía amarrado con una cinta bastante usada pero que ella sabía de quien era.

-Que lindo regalo, viniendo de ti es el más hermoso- susurró recogiendo el ramo- no te preocupes, seré buena y no se lo diré a nadie, también pienso devolverte tu cinta para el cabello… Kanda, eres el arrogante más dulce que he conocido.

¡Buenaaaaaaas lectores! ¿Qué tal el capitulo ganador de la encuesta? Espero que les haya gustado.

Mina: pues a mi me ha encantado ˄˄, ver el lado tierno de Kanda me hace sentir muy feliz

¿Pero que tal cuando te hace enojar?

Mina: Bakanda es Bakanda no importa lo que pase

100% de acuerdo, además ahora que eres una exorcista no le quedaran peros para no estar contigo

Mina: (sonriendo satisfecha) ¡Sip! Me la pasare con el todo el día

Ya la oyeron, esperen más de esta pareja en próximos capis; por ahora en el siguiente capitulo veremos a nuestros dos hermanos siendo espiados

Mina: jejejeje, pobres siendo espiados por… umm… esto… ¡Rayos! ¡A mi también se me han olvidado los nombres!

¿Quieren saber quienes son nuestros espías? ¡Lean el siguiente capi! Antes de despedirnos unas aclaraciones:

Mina: el nombre de mi golem es Yorumi que significa mar nocturno, siempre me gusto el mar y también las noches así que por eso elegí ese nombre (risita)

La otra aclaración era por la frase: "…Yuu, es mi momento favorito del día" el nombre Yuu significa anochecer, a eso es a lo que se refiere.

Ambas: Bueno eso es todo ¡Sayonara!~

Ps- Aviso: el siguiente capitulo puede tardar ya que el próximo domingo tengo que hacer mi examen de ingreso a la prepa (el mismo día de mi cumpleaños) así que puede que no pueda escribir TT_TT

11


	32. Chapter 32

_D-Gray__ Man__: La histo__ria de dos hermanos_

He aquí el segundo capitulo con un total de dos votos ¡Espero que se diviertan tanto como yo al escribirlo XD!

Nota: Por cierto a los que leyeron mi anterior capi sugiero que lo vuelvan a leer porque, la muy baka de mi persona, se equivoco al poner la conversación entre Kanda y Mina que supuestamente era en japonés ¡y a mi va y se me olvida poner los diálogos en japonés! Gomenasai T_T

Capitulo 32: Espionaje Asiático

"_No te precipites en tus conclusiones"_

Desde que hace una semana los fueran a visitar no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza y ¿si los rumores eran ciertos? Ellos dos…

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo Lou fa saliendo de sus pensamientos

-¿Sigues con lo mismo?- le pregunto Rike con cara de desesperación

-¡Claro que si! ¡Yo no se como puedes estar tan tranquilo!- le grito la muchacha- ¡Si tu mismo dijiste que Lidya era muy bonita!

-Si lo dije, pero ¿no te parece que te estas precipitando? Son solo rumores- contesto su amigo intentando hacerla entrar en razón

-De hecho son más que eso- lo contradijo Shi fu con voz tranquila

-¡¿En serio?- preguntaron los dos a voz en cuello

-Claro, la gente siempre los ve juntos y de muy buen humor- explico el asiático como si fuera muy simple- además pasan mucho tiempo a solas, es lógico.

Lou fa estaba fuera de si, no podía terminar de creérselo.

-¿Pero no existe una posibilidad de que no sea así? Después de todo se hablan como si fueran hermanos- cuestiono Rike

-Claro que la hay pero es mínima- contesto su compañero

-¡Entonces yo les sacare la respuesta!- exclamo triunfante Lou fa sacando un pequeño frasquito de su bata que contenía un liquido parecido al agua

-¿Eso es…?- pregunto Rike entre asombrado y horrorizado, su amiga no debía tener algo como aquello

-¡Exacto! ¡Suero de la verdad! ¡Muahahaha!- se rió histéricamente la muchacha de las trenzas

-Unas gotas bastarían en las bebidas o alimentos de Lidya-san y Walker-san para que respondieran a cualquier pregunta que se les hiciera con la verdad- dijo Shi fu como si nada

-¡No lo digas con voz tan tranquila!- lo regaño Rike

En ese mismo instante Lou fa empezaba a avanzar hacia el portal del Arca que la llevaría al cuartel General sin parar de reír y con una cara que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-No tan rápido- la detuvo el chico de pelo marrón agarrándola por la parte de atrás de su bata- ¿no se te olvida que ese suero está prohibido a menos que sea un caso extremo? ¿Por qué no simplemente se los preguntas?

-¡Si se los pregunto solo me van a mentir!- contesto Lou fa intentando soltarse

-Debe haber otro medio

-¡Yo quiero saber de una vez si esos dos están juntos!- se quejo la muchacha

-Entonces la única manera es…-dijo Shi fu- espionaje.

Y así es como empezaron la operación para descubrir si Allen Walker y Lidya Nostramorte eran novios (N/A: lo cual es decididamente una locura y completamente imposible ¿en que demonios están pensando estos locos? ¬¬)

I. Celos

Los dos hermanos se encontraban terminando su desayuno cuando los tres llegaron al comedor, estaban solos pues todos sus compañeros estaban de misión cuando que ellos acababan de regresar de una.

A Lou fa le dieron ganas de descuartizar a Lidya viéndola tan tranquila con su querido Walker-san pero Rike le había prohibido acercarse a más de 10 metros de la Noah.

-Acabemos de una vez con esto- gruño la muchacha de las trenzas- ¿Qué es lo primero en la lista?

Shi fu les había ayudado a componer una lista de cosas que, según el, podían delatar a esos dos si presentaban alguna de las conductas; la lista decía así: celos, vergüenza, situación romántica y un beso. (N/A: Hmmmm… la lista no esta tan mal pero por última vez ¡Esos dos no son novios!)

-Es "celos"- contesto Rike

-Bien- dijo ella y sin más salió de la esquina donde estaban.

Lou fa se dirigió hacia un muchacho de pelo negro y corto que traía uniforme de buscador y después de hablar con el y pasarle algo el joven asintió y luego se fue. Al regresar Rike le pregunto:

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Lo soborne

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Le di dinero para que invitara a salir a Lidya- el nombre lo dijo con cierto rencor- y ver si Walker-san se pone celoso.

-Muy buena idea Lou fa-concordó Shi fu con un asentimiento de cabeza

Antes de que el pelimarrón pudiera regañarlos por su falta de moral el buscador regreso cargado con un gran ramo de flores y se dirigió a la mesa de la joven general. Después de una breve platica, en la que Allen no dejó de comer, el pelinegro regreso hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Como te fue?- pregunto Lou fa emocionada

-Me rechazo- contesto el joven- dijo que ya le gustaba alguien más, fue así:

_-/Flash back/-_

-Esto… ¿Disculpa?- la llamó con voz nerviosa

Lidya volteo a verlo con una de sus bonitas sonrisas y el sintió que se ponía rojo; aquello lo hacía por dinero pero era cierto que la Noah era muy bonita.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella

-Bueno… yo… quería darte e-esto- tartamudeo extendiéndole el ramo

Y tal como le había dicho la chica de lentes miró de reojo al peliblanco, este no había dejado su comida y no parecía prestar atención a la conversación.

-¡Que bonitas!- exclamó Lidya oliendo las flores- son preciosas, gracias

-D-De nada y… esto… veras yo… q-quería saber s-si querías s-salir c-c-conmigo- le dijo sonrojándose hasta la punta de las orejas, no se podía creer que empezara a gustarle si era la primera vez que le hablaba

Allen no detuvo su comida pero paró la oreja, sabía muy bien que era un tema algo delicado para su hermana, esta puso una cara sombría.

-Perdón, eres muy tierno por decírmelo pero… no puedo aceptar tu oferta- respondió la Noah con tristeza- ya me gusta alguien más y sería muy cruel de mi parte estar contigo cuando pienso en otra persona

El sintió cierta desilusión pero no tanta como alguien que hubiera estado enamorado de ella más tiempo y aun así no pudo evitar unas lagrimitas.

-No te preocupes, seguro que algún día encontraras una persona que te quiera- lo animo el peliblanco

-Si… bueno, nos vemos luego- se fue despidiendo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- cuida las flores.

_-/Fin del Flash back/-_

-¡Entonces es cierto que esos dos están juntos!- grito Lou fa furiosa

-Pero Walker no su puso celoso ¿o sí?- rebatió Rike mirando al buscador

-Para nada, es más parecía que comprendía como me sentía como si a el ya le hubiera pasado- contesto el joven (N/A: ¡Claro que le pasó! No fue una decepción amorosa, pero tuvo que aceptar que su hermana se quedara con Tiky ¡ya dejen esta locura!)- bueno, nos vemos- se despidió y luego se fue

Así pues la face "Celos" quedaba denegada.

II. Vergüenza

Esta vez habían seguido a los hermanos a través del Arca hacia un pequeño pueblo con unas minas; al parecer habían decidido pasar una tarde juntos paseando y visitando a unos amigos, pues ahora andaban en la compañía de cuatro hombres (N/A: Adivinen quienes son ¡Exacto! ¡Tiky y compañía!)

Se detuvieron en un viejo edificio donde entraron y se pusieron a conversar; más tarde la cosa derivo en un juego de poker entre Allen y un hombre de cabello rizado. En menos de cinco minutos el peliblanco ya había dejado sin la mitad de su ropa al pobre hombre mientras sonreía con esa cara de demonio tan conocida.

Fue entonces cuando Lidya se unió al juego diciendo algo que no alcanzaron a oír (Lidya: si no mal recuerdo dije que por más que me gustara ver a Tiky se quitara la ropa no era justo que solo Nni-san ganara ˄˄). Se sentó en un lado de la caja que usaban de mesa improvisada y en un instante su sombra se convirtió en una bufanda, guantes y dos abrigos que la cubrían completamente.

Sus otros dos compañeros de juego le gritaron:

-¡No es justo!

-Que quejumbrosos- contesto Lidya con una sonrisa- ¿de verdad creían que me iba a desvestir frente a cinco hombres?

-De todas formas, fuiste tú la que decidió jugar- le dijo su hermano- reglas son reglas

-Vaya, no creí que oyera esas palabras de ti Nni-san- dijo la joven con ese tono dulce que no auguraba nada bueno- ¿me prefieres vestida así?- pregunto mientras su sombra se convertía en una falda muy pequeña y una blusa que se enmarcaba demasiado a su figura y no tapaba casi nada (N/A: lo que ahora se dice una minifalda y un top)

Todos los presentes enrojecieron, incluso Rike que estaba mirando por una ventana, pero al que más se le notaba era al hombre de cabello rizado que incluso desvió la mirada; en cambio Allen estaba rojo pero de furia, se levanto de un salto y exclamó:

-¡Vístete de forma decente en este instante!- ordeno con expresión aterradora

La Noah obedeció mientras se reía.

Así pues "Vergüenza" fue un fracaso.

III. Situación romántica

La verdad más que un intento fueron varios y sinceramente demasiado largos para describirlos. Intentaron que compartieran alimentos, poner a Lidya en situaciones riesgosas (Lou fa casi hace volar una parte del sendero junto al río por el que paseaban para que se cayera), guiarlos hacía paisajes más que románticos, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera pero nada funciono. Siempre era la misma reacción de parte de los dos: tranquilidad y una sonrisa.

Así que por mucho "Situación romántica" fue un gran fiasco.

IV. Beso

Los dos hermanos regresaron a la Arca después de despedirse de sus amigos y ya era algo tarde suficiente para que se fueran a cenar. Lou fa estaba decidida en seguir con aquello y Rike por fin tomo cartas en el asunto.

-¡Esto ya es suficiente! ¡No voy a permitir que continúes con esta locura!- le dijo poniéndose frente a ella y cerrándole el paso

-Tienes razón- dijo la muchacha para su sorpresa- ¡Nunca dejaría que a Walker-san lo besaran! Voy a colarme en el comedor y le pondré suero de la verdad a sus alimentos- dijo sacando el frasquito

-¡Nada de eso!- dijo el pelimarrón con enfado intentando quitarle el frasco

Empezaron a forcejear.

_Mientras tanto con Allen y Lidya:_

-Fue un día muy divertido ¿no crees?- dijo Lidya con una sonrisa

-Si lo fue- contesto Allen

Estaban bajando unas escaleras para regresar al Cuartel a cenar y luego irse a dormir. Lidya iba detrás de su hermano.

-Pero nada más vuelves a vestirte así ¡Y juro que te encierro en tú cuarto!- la amenazo el peliblanco volteando a verla

-Ya dije que lo siento ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo?- se quejo la Noah deteniéndose un momento unos cuantos escalones más arriba

-Las veces que sean necesarias- contesto su hermano girando completamente hacia ella.

_Volviendo a la pelea por el frasco:_

Habían terminado con varios golpes y bastante enojados. Rike casi lo tenía, un poco más y lo zafaba de las manos de Lou fa pero esta le dio una patada en la espinilla que lo dejo aturdido, la muchacha de lentes se creyó salvada y bajo la guardia y entonces Rike se le tiro encima (N/A: Ya parece pelea de luchadores ya solo falto el "¡Y Lou fa se tira de la tercera cuerda pero Rike la esquivaba!" o el "¡Lucharan de dos a tres caídas sin limite de tiempo!" XD). Se tropezaron y el frasco salió volando.

Ambos siguieron su trayectoria con la vista y se quedaron horrorizados: el frasco volaba hacia Lidya. Pero lo que paso fue peor de lo que pudieron imaginar.

El destino, casi como si quisiera burlarse de ellos, hizo que el frasquito se colora debajo del pie de la joven, sin que esta se diera cuenta, al momento de que diera el paso, como era de esperarse Lidya se resbalo hacia donde su hermano, Allen no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar y la atrapo como pudo. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron estupefactos no por el golpe si no porque sin querer habían terminado dándose un beso.

Lou Fa y Rike miraban la escena con la boca más que abierta y en total estado de shock si no fuera porque su compañero los jalo hacia un lado tal vez los dos hermanos los hubieran visto.

Lidya y Allen se separaron y se miraron unos segundos con cara de incredulidad, un momento después se estaban riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Vayan manera de terminar el día Nni-san!- dijo Lidya entre risas

-¡Tú fuiste la que se tropezó Onne-san!- exclamó Allen casi sin aliento

Necesitaron unos minutos para calmarse y luego emprendieron el camino hacia la Orden.

Los dos jóvenes de la rama asiática poco a poco despertaron del shock y lo único que pudieron decir fue:

-Por lo menos ya sabemos que no son novios.

_En donde los dos hermanos:_

-¿Nni-san?- lo llamó Lidya- continúa sin mí, voy a hacer algo y luego te alcanzo en el comedor ¿vale?

-Bien ¿pero que vas a hacer?- pregunto el peliblanco

-Solo a encargarme de un asuntito- contesto ella con una sonrisita.

_Con Shi fu y los demás:_

-Deberíamos irnos- dijo Rike poniéndose en pie

-Estoy de acuerdo- concordó Lou fa

-¿A dónde van? Si yo tengo mucho que hablar con ustedes- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con Lidya que tenía una sonrisa de esas que exhibía cuando iba a golpear a alguien. Los dos jóvenes casi gritan.

-¡N-No es lo q-que parece! ¡P-Podemos explic-carlo!- exclamaron los dos de lo más nerviosos

-Pues explíquense rápido, tienen dos minutos- les dijo Lidya

Los dos aprendices se pusieron a balbucear incoherencia y media y su tiempo se acabo sin que pudieran darle a la Noah ni una vaga idea.

-Se acabo el tiempo, hora de los golpes- dijo la joven ensanchando su sonrisa

-¡Shi fu ayuda!- gritaron ambos

-No los golpees, es solo que querían saber si tú y Walker-san eran novios- dijo con toda la calma del mundo el oriental

Por segunda vez en cinco minutos la pelinegra se rió a carcajadas.

-¡Que idea más tonta! ¡Yo y Nni-san novios, si como no!- se burlo la Noah- pero ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaron?

-Por que al parecer somos unos tontos- contestaron casi llorando

-Pues ya lo saben, estamos muy lejos de ser pareja- dijo con dulzura Lidya- sin embargo lamento decirte Lou fa que si alguien que le gusta a Nni-san. Bueno ¡Bye-bye!- dijo y se fue sin hacer caso al aura depresiva que se cernía sobre la chica de las trenzas.

_Donde Allen:_

-Buenas noches- lo saludo alguien

Volteo a ver y se encontró con Lenalee.

-Buenas noches- contesto con la alegría que siempre le invadía al ver a la peliverde

-¿Allen?- pregunto la china un poco nerviosa

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

¡Buenas lectores! ¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que esos tres estaban locos? Y vaya que puse muchas notas de autor. Perdón por la tardanza pero estaba algo atareada con el fin de clases y me atrase.

Lavi: eso y que estuviste de vaga

No me hagas darte un Lily-Chop (levanto el enorme libro que estoy leyendo de manera amenazante)

Lavi: Okay calmada, desde que viste Soul Eater es mejor no molestarte

Así es, todo gracias a la buena de Kuroneko Evans: D ¡Muchas gracias!

Lavi: está bien, me quedo quieto ¡pero dime por favor cual es el favor que le va a pedir Lenalee!

¡Ni hablar! ¡Es una sorpresa!

Lavi: bien ¬¬ pero aunque sea dame algo que hacer

¿Qué tal si molestas a Kanda? El último dibujo que saco Evertein de él con Galatea lo tiene sacado de sus casillas

Lavi (sonriendo pícaramente): O al menos es lo que aparenta ¡Bien! (revolviendo entre mis cosas) ¡Aquí está! (saca una impresión del dibujo) ¡Adiós! (se va corriendo)

Como siempre me deja un tiradero ¬¬ pero por lo menos puedo disfrutar de los resultados, seguro que Kanda lo deja en el hospital ^w^ ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi! ¡Sayonara!

7


	33. Chapter 33

_D-Gray__ Man__: La histo__ria de dos hermanos_

Este capi lo escribí por un pequeño regalo que Evertein-san me mandó o más especificadamente a Lidya y nos gusto tanto que decidí meterlo en la historia. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Capitulo 33: Variando sentimientos

"_Intenta meterte en los zapatos de otros para comprenderlos… pero no te adentres demasiado"_

_En algún lugar de Valencia:_

Termino su trabajo a entradas horas de la noche, había pasado todo el día trabajando en ello y al final el esfuerzo había dado como resultado un hermoso brazalete: constaba de 5 lirios grandes y 6 pequeños que estaban entrelazados, los había tallado con una piedra parecida al diamante aunque por más que se esforzaba en recordar de donde la había sacado no podía.

-¿Por qué demonios hice esto?- se pregunto mirando su trabajo

El reloj dio las doce. De repente sintió como si una niebla le invadiera la mente, fugaces imágenes le cruzaban por la mente; sin darse cuenta se puso en pie, agarro el brazalete y salió de su casa. Nada más salir a sus pies se abrió un pequeño portal blanco en el suelo, dejo caer el ornamento en el y el agujero luminoso desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido.

Recupero la conciencia en ese momento, era vagamente consiente de lo que había pasado pero no estaba segura de si era real o lo estaba soñando.

-Iré a dormir, tal vez mañana resulte que todo esto es un mal sueño- se dijo volviendo a entras a su casa aunque no estaba muy convencida.

_Minutos antes en el Arca:_

Lidya corría casi sin tocar el piso con dirección a la habitación que utilizaba su hermano dentro del Arca. Hace unos momentos la había llamado con urgencia casi inmediatamente de que dejara a Lou fa y los demás (N/A: ver capitulo anterior) y ella atendió a su llamado con rapidez.

-¡¿Qué pasa?- pregunto casi derrapando en su frenado repentino

Su hermano no contesto a pesar de que estaba sentado en la cama y que la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Nni-san?- pregunto preocupada acercándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-¡Iiiih!- grito el peliblanco pegando un brinco- ¡No me asustes Onne-san!

-¡Eres tú el que me asusto!- le contesto todavía algo sorprendida- bueno ¿Qué era lo querías?

-Bueno… yo… este- balbuceo Allen- es que…

_-/Flash back/-_

-¿Allen?- pregunto Lenalee algo nerviosa

-¿Si?- dijo él

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro, lo que quieras-contesto Allen sonriéndole

-¿P-Podrías enseñarme a tocar piano?- pidió la china un poco avergonzada

_-/Fin del flash back/-_

-No supe que responder y le pedí que me diera tiempo para pensarlo ¿Qué hago?- pregunto suplicante el peliblanco

Lidya se quedo carburando unos momentos.

-En primera ¿¡Para eso me haces correr! Y en segunda ¡¿No pudiste decir que sí y ya?- pregunto encolerizada la Noah, cuando Allen la había llamado creía que se trataba de una situación de vida o muerte

-Es que no me atreví a contestar- se excuso su hermano

-Bueno como sea, estoy segura de que serías un buen maestro- lo animo Lidya dándose cuenta de la razón por la que no había contestado- cálmate un poco y luego dile que le darás clases, toma un poco de agua anda- le dijo lazándole una botellita

El joven exorcista le dio un buen trago a la botellita, se sentía un poco mejor.

-¿Qué es? Sabe extraño- inquirió mirando el contenido de la botella

-Suero de la verdad- contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa traviesa (N/A: mira que Lidya es rápida de manos, le ha quitado el frasquito a Lou fa sin que se diera cuenta)

-¡¿EH?- exclamo Allen

-Bien ahora tendrás que responder mi interrogatorio- dijo Lidya con una macabra sonrisa- no te preocupes solo te hare una pregunta

El peliblanco tenía ganas de echar a correr imaginándose que clase de pregunta haría su hermana pero la Noah le cerraba el paso a la única salida posible.

-Allen Walker ¿te gusta Lenalee Lee?- pregunto la pelinegra ensanchando la sonrisa

-Si- contesto la boca de Allen antes de que pudiera tapársela

El peliblanco se puso rojo hasta la punta de las orejas y desvió la mirada.

-Jajajaja, nunca había visto un tomate con pelo blanco- se rió Lidya

-Muy graciosa- gruño Allen

-Oh vamos, ya me lo imaginaba- dijo Lidya sentándose junto a él- deberías decírselo

-¿Y si me rechaza? O peor ¿Qué pasa si Komui se entera?- dijo el peliblanco temblando

-Díselo cuando te creas listo y yo me encargo de Komui- le contesto con una sonrisa- por ahora deberías hacerle ese favor ¿no crees?

Allen asintió lentamente con la cabeza sonriendo un poquito.

-Así me gusta- dijo su hermana

Fue en ese instante que sintieron como alguien abría un portal del Arca, era pequeño pero aun así. Corrieron derecho al la habitación donde se encontraba lo que fuera que hubiera entrado pero todo lo que había era un brazalete en el suelo, era muy hermoso así que Lidya lo recogió.

-Vaya ¿como llego esto aquí?- pregunto Allen mirando asombrado el ornamento

-O más importante: quien lo mando- agrego su hermana examinando el brazalete

No encontró ningún hechizo en el ni nada que augurara algo malo así que se lo puso, le entro perfectamente como si estuviera especialmente hecho para ella lo cual la sorprendió.

-¿Está bien que lo lleves puesto?- pregunto el peliblanco mirándolo con desconfianza

-No tiene ningún hechizo aunque noto magia en el ¿Quién crees que lo haya mandado?- respondió Lidya

-No lo se, Mmm…- pensó Allen- tal vez un regalo de Tiky- dijo con un gruñido que hizo reír a su hermana

-Ya lo averiguare mañana- dijo la Noah saliendo del cuarto- ya es tarde así que mejor irnos a dormir

-Okay ¿no te lo vas a quitar?- pregunto Allen siguiéndola

-No

-Mira que tienes una rara costumbre de tener cosas peligrosas Onne-san- se quejó el peliblanco- como ese libro, algún día alguien va dar con el y…

-No es para tanto, dudo que alguien lo encuentre- contesto Lidya- bueno, buenas noches- se despidió

-Buenas noches.

Pasaron unos días desde que encontraran el brazalete, al día siguiente de esto habían ido a ver a Tiky para preguntarle si el lo había mandado pero el Noah dijo que no y a ellos no se les ocurría nadie más.

Investigaron un poco sobre las cualidades del ornamento y descubrieron que cualquiera que fuese la piedra con la que lo habían hecho no se podía romper con absolutamente nada; además parecía reaccionar con las emociones de Lidya: se ponía azul cuando estaba feliz, rojo cuando estaba enojada, rosa cuando pensaba en alguien que quisiera mucho y blanco cuando estaba triste, Komui le dijo que era muy posible que también le confiriera alguna clase de habilidad con cada una.

Así pues Allen y Lidya salieron discretamente para probar como funcionaba (la Noah quería estar segura de que no era peligroso antes de enseñárselo a los demás).

Lavi caminaba por los corredores del Arca buscando a Lidya. Generalmente si no estaba en el comedor o de misión se le podía encontrar en una habitación que utilizaba para su uso personal y así ahí se dirigía el pelirrojo.

-Toc, toc- dijo llamando a la puerta pero nadie le contesto- ¿Lidya?- pregunto entrando al cuarto, no había nadie

Estaba a punto de volver por donde vino cuando su vista capto un libro sobre la cama.

-¿Qué esto?- se pregunto agarrando el volumen- "_Denken und Herz_" _(Mente y corazón)_- dijo leyendo el titulo- vamos a ver- abrió el libro

Mientras tanto Lidya y Allen habían tomado el claro de un bosque para investigar los poderes del brazalete. La barrera ya estaba erigida asegurando que nadie los molestaría.

-¿Y con que empezamos?- pregunto Allen

-Hmmmm… empezare por amor ¿bien?- dijo Lidya

-Bien- contesto su hermano activando su Inocencia

La joven Noah se concentro en todas las personas que quería y amaba: sus amigos, su familia, los Noah's, su hermano, Tiky. El brazalete brillo con un tenue color rosa.

-Empecemos- le dijo al peliblanco

Allen la ataco y ella paró el golpe con extraordinaria facilidad, generalmente le costaba más sobretodo siendo un golpe directo de la Inocencia en forma de espada; con un golpe desvió el arma y con rapidez se coloco detrás de su hermano y lo agarro del cuello.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto Allen sonriendo

-Me sentí más resistente y un poco más rápida- respondió Lidya- sigamos con la ira

Esta vez se concentro en todo aquello que detestaba: las guerras sin sentido, que la menospreciaran, que hirieran a alguien amado, los crímenes cometidos en nombre de la Iglesia. El ornamento se puso de color rojo.

-Allá voy- aviso la Noah

Le soltó una patada a Allen que mando al joven exorcista volando unos cuantos metros y eso que se había cubierto muy bien con su Inocencia.

-¡Nni-san!- grito corriendo a su lado preocupada

-Creo que la ira te hace más fuerte- dijo Allen con una sonrisa adolorida

Lidya se acacho junto a el, el peliblanco tenía un feo golpe en la cabeza debido a la caída y sangraba con profusión, se sintió mal por ello, no era su intención lastimarlo. Su brazalete se puso blanco.

-Déjame curarte- le dijo extendiendo sus manos hacia el

La herida se curo en un instante, como si nunca hubiera estado hay; se sorprendió, era una herida grave y siempre tardaba más además la herida no había pasado por ella si no que se había curado solo.

-Al parecer la tristeza y preocupación me ayudan a curar a la gente más rápido- murmuró la pelinegra

-¿Algo más?- inquirió Allen parándose

-Odio- dijo simplemente la Noah

-Si así me dejaste con la ira no quiero imaginarme con el odio pero intentémoslo- bromeo Allen- primero te atacare y luego tu regrésame el golpe

Lidya asintió. Las cosas que más odiaba pasaron por su mente: el Conde y sus planes manipuladores, Leevier y su arrogancia, su padre haciéndole daño a quienes ella amaba y a Aydil con su sonrisa sarcástica y sus promesas de destruir todo. El ornamento en su muñeca cambio a amarillo.

Su hermano la ataco y ella a penas y pudo sostenerse en pie, luego intento atacarlo pero el cuerpo le pesaba y sintió que se movía lento, a Allen lo le costo nada derribarla.

-Te equivocaste, el odio me hace más débil y lenta- dijo jadeando- quienquiera que mando esto estaba de acuerdo con Cross en que no se debe luchar con odio.

-"Que raro, el libro no tiene nada escrito"- pensó Lavi mirando las hojas en blanco- bueno como sea, iré a buscar a Lidya en otra parte- dijo cerrando el volumen y volviéndolo a dejar en la cama

Salió de la habitación y en cuanto puso un pie afuera oyó una vocecilla alegre:

-¡Lavi!~- grito Lidya tirándose a abrazarlo

-¡L-Lidya!- dijo entrecortadamente pues la muchacha casi lo ahorcaba- te estaba buscando- le dijo soltándose de su agarre

-¿Así?- dijo la Noah mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa

El pelirrojo la miro de arriba abajo: hoy no traía el uniforme de general si no un vestido morado con varias flores blancas estampadas y con una cinta que unía el vestido con una especie de capa negra que le cubría la cintura y las piernas, traía puestas unas zapatillas negras y un brazalete de color rosa en forma de lirios en el brazo izquierdo. Se veía bien pero sabía que Allen lo mataba si hacía algún comentario de ello.

-¿Me veo linda?- pregunto Lidya sonriendo aun más

La pregunta lo agarró por sorpresa pero contesto:

-Si, te ves muy bien- dijo

-Gracias por el cumplido-agradeció la joven acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Lavi se quedo de una pieza ¿Qué le pasaba a Lidya hoy? No solía ser así de cariñosa.

-Hey ¿q-que ha sido eso?- quiso saber

-Si lo quieres saber atrápame- dijo con voz juguetona la Noah y después hecho a correr

-¡Oye espera!- le grito corriendo tras ella

Lidya corría dando saltos y riendo como una niña pequeña, en serio que hoy estaba rara; la joven doblo en una esquina y la perdió de vista. Cuando el viro ya no la encontró, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

-Oye ¿Dónde estas? ¿Ha donde te has ido?- pregunto Lavi pero nadie contesto- ¡Lidya!- grito avanzando por los pasillos

-Si dime- dijo la muchacha

El exorcista casi pega un brinco pues la Noah le había salido al paso pendiendo de cabeza en uno de los pequeños puentes que atravesaban el Arca, el pelo le caía desordenado y la capa colgaba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces colgada de ahí?- le pregunto retrocediendo un paso por si se lo ocurría empezar otra vez con los abrazos

-Solo intentaba entretenerme- dijo con una sonrisa- pero ya que llegaste puedo divertirme contigo ¿no?

-Claro- dijo dándole largas- bueno baja de ahí y explícame que fue eso de hace rato

-¿Hace rato? ¿Qué?- pregunto Lidya bajando confundida pero sin abandonar su sonrisa

-No te hagas la loca, primero me abrazas y luego me besas- le dijo con enojo- quiero una explicación

-No se de que me hablas- contesto la pelinegra con calma acomodándose el vestido, espera ¿Qué no el brazalete era rosa y no azul?- como sea, ven a jugar conmigo-dijo jalándolo del brazo- por aquí deje el tablero de ajedrez

-H-Hey…- intento protestar el

-No lo encuentro-dijo la muchacha- entonces jugaremos a las atrapadas ¿vale?

-E-Espera un momento- dijo Lavi

-One, two ¡Go!- exclamó Lidya y lo soltó solo para echarse, por segunda vez, a correr

El pelirrojo ni se molesto en buscarla sabía que no la encontraría. Anduvo sin rumbo fijo un poco más en el Arca hasta que oyó unos quedos sollozos provenientes de un pasillo, se acerco y en los escalones de la entrada de un edificio encontró a Lidya esta vez llorando amargamente.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto- no tenías que ponerte así solo porque no jugué contigo- le dijo intentando tranquilizarla- un momento, ahora el brazalete era blanco ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-¿Eh? No recuerdo haber estado jugando contigo- dijo la Noah levantando su cara llena de lagrimas- pero entiendo que n-no quieras jugar con a-alguien tan m-malo com-mo y-yo- dijo entre sollozos

-Vamos ¿Qué te pasa? Si tú no eres nada mala al contrar- la intento animar pero fue interrumpido

-¡Claro que soy mala! ¡Le hecho daño a mucha gente!- berreó la joven- ¡Siempre que alguien está conmigo sale herido!- grito poniéndose en pie de un brinco

-Ya, es normal que una o dos personas salgan lastimadas pero no exageres-la animó Lavi – aunque te has portado un poco grosera hoy no-

-¡¿Ves? ¡Hasta a ti te he hecho algo! ¡Buahhh!- exclamó Lidya saliendo, una vez más, corriendo

Lavi la persiguió pero la perdió, no quería dejarla llorando así pero no la encontraba.

-¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Sigo el camino de "lagrimitas"?- se rió (N/A: Lavi está haciendo una burla del cuento de Hansel y Gretel, donde seguían un camino de "migajitas")

-Pésimo chiste- dijo una voz desde lo alto

Como supuso el pelirrojo al ver hacía arriba se encontró con Lidya, llevaba su espada en una mano y lo miraba agresivamente.

-Bueno, no es de mis mejores chistes- le dijo sintiendo un escalofrió que no auguraba nada bueno, ahora era rojo ¿Qué acaso era multicolor el dichoso brazalete?- veo que ya dejaste de llorar

-¿Yo? ¿Llorar?- inquirió la Noah con voz hosca- debes estar bromeando

-Vaya últimamente tienes mucha amnesia, eso o te estas haciendo la loca- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa burlona- sin duda eres rara

Un momento después Lavi salto hacia un lado evitando que la espada de la joven lo rebanara en pedacitos.

-Retráctate de lo que dijiste o la próxima no fallare- lo amenazó Lidya señalándolo con su arma

-¡Hey! ¡Eso fue peligroso!- le grito enojado- ¡Pudiste matarme! ¡Maldita agresiva!

La joven Noah lo miro con ira. Lavi no necesito más aviso, ahora fue él el que se hecho a correr.

Los dos hermanos iban ya a retirarse cuando Lidya profirió un pequeño grito.

-¿Qué pasa Onne-san?- pregunto Allen

-Deberías cobrar como profeta Nni-san- contesto la joven con una media sonrisa un poco preocupada- al parecer alguien dio con _mí _libro.

Por los pelos escapo de aquella asesina a sangre fría, miro a todos lados en busca de una señal de si andaba cerca, choco contra algo. Al voltear encontró una enorme jaula de hierro, los barrotes estaban teñidos de un rojo oscuro que a Lavi le dio escalofríos, en el fondo de la jaula había una figura ¿Lidya? Desde ahí alcanzaba distinguir un brazalete de color amarillo.

-¿L-Lidya?- pregunto inseguro

-Buenas Bookman- le respondió la figura levantando su cara de piel rojiza y ojos amarillos

Lavi dio un paso atrás.

-Tú no eres Lidya- dijo

-Muy perceptivo Bookman- se burló Aydil intentando acercarse pero unas cadenas la ataban de pies y manos

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Aquí es donde debe estar- contesto una voz a sus espaldas

El exorcista no supo que hacer viendo a otra Lidya más, aunque el brazalete que llevaba no era de ningún color.

-No te preocupes, soy yo la verdadera yo- le dijo viendo su duda- vámonos de aquí- dijo tomándolo de un hombro

En un momento Lavi se volvió a encontrar en la habitación de la joven Noah sosteniendo el libro solo que esta vez era acompañado por la dueña del tomo.

-¿Q-Que fue e-eso?- pregunto Lavi mientras la Noah le quitaba el libro de las manos

-Eso fue un viaje directo a mi mente- contesto la aludida sentándose en la cama

-¿Eh?

-A las que conociste fue a _Liebe, Freude, Traurigkeit, Zorn (Amor, Alegría, Tristeza, Ira) _y bueno a Aydil la puedes tomar como _Hass (Odio)_- le explicó Lidya- lo que tu viste fue una versión honorifica de mi mente, la cree porque es mucho más fácil controlar mis sentimientos así

-Pues tus sentimientos casi me matan- gruño el pelirrojo- sobretodo Zorn

-Si, se parece mucho a Kanda no aguanta los chistes y se toma todo como ofensa- se rió Lidya

-Creo que acabo de experimentar en carne propia el dicho de la curiosidad mato al gato-sollozo Lavi

-Pues ya quedas advertido, la mayoría de mis cosas son así- le dijo la Noah- ven, vamos a cenar

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias- contesto su amigo.

¡Hola tiempo sin vernos! Espero que les guste este capi, como ya dije lo escribí por el regalo que le mando Evertein-san y Kessha a Lidya, que es precisamente el brazalete. Espero que les guste a las dos como lo introduje a la historia. Al principio planeaba que fuera Allen el que se adentra a su mente pero luego que sería más divertido con Lavi y hacía tiempo que no salía así que se lo merecía

Entre otras cosas he hecho un video de la canción del arca ya que me he dado cuenta de que es muy difícil encontrar una traducción de esta canción, dense una vuelta si quieren se llama "La Canción de cuna de Allen"

Bueno, en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá por fin la pareja de Lavi misma razón por la que no hay nadie conmigo ya que es una sorpresa ¡Hasta la próxima y cuídense!

Ps- Por cierto, ya se que no viene al tema, para quien le interese estoy empezando un fanfic de Soul Eater que es KidxChrona (advierto antes de que a los que no les gusta la pareja o son firmes creyentes de que Chrona es hombre no me dejen un mal review) Espero que se den una vuelta y me digan que les parece o si mejor lo dejo por la paz se titula "Sin miedo" (soy un fiasco para poner títulos T_T).

8


End file.
